Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors
by Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon
Summary: Harry findet Waffe, Lehrmeister und Freund auf einmal und sein Leben ändert sich auf einen Schlag, denn er erkennt, wer er wirklich ist: Der Erbe Gryffindors, mit allem was dazu gehört! Nach OdP! Mächtiger Harry! HPHG! Nachwort angefügt! FERTIG!
1. Kapitel 01: Die Macht erwacht

**Disclaimer: **Mit gehört nichts! Alles was hier drin vorkommt, gehört JK Rowling oder irgendwem anders (Terry Brooks, RA Salvatore, usw.). Sollte doch eine Idee darunter sein, die bisher kein anderer hatte, betrachtet sie als Spende an die Community und fühlt euch frei sie zu benutzen.**  
**

**AN:** Hallo Leute, das ist meine Überarbeitung bzw. Neu-Auflage meines ersten Versuches, "Der Erbe Gryffindors retrospektiv", Harrys Leben auf eigene Faust fortzusetzen. Ich hoffe, ihr findet trotz dem Release vom 6. Band noch ein paar Worte der Kritik (positiv wie negativ) und auch für Vorschläge bin ich immer offen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Daly

Kursiv gedruckte Sätze sind Gedanken oder Telepathie.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Die Macht erwacht**

Die Fahrt von Kings Cross zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4, verlief ereignislos und schweigend. Harry war nicht nach reden und den Dursleys, nach dem Gespräch mit den Ordensmitglieder, offensichtlich auch nicht.

Im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 angekommen, schaffte Harry seinen Koffer auf sein Zimmer. Oben angekommen, inspizierte Harry sein Zimmer. Es war genau so wie er es verlassen hatte, außer das noch mehr kaputtes Spielzeug von Dudley dazu gekommen war und ein Packet auf dem Bett lag. Neugierig ging er darauf zu. Nachdem er das Packet geöffnet hatte, zog er überrascht die Luft ein. Er ergriff das glänzende Stück Metall.

_Ein Schwert, was soll ich mit einem Schwert_, dachte sich Harry.

Da dröhnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „_EIN SCHWERT! EIN SCHWERT! ICH! BIN! DAS! SCHWERT DER SCHWERTER! ICH... "_

Die Stimme verstummte, als Harry das Schwert vor Schreck zu Boden fallen ließ. Bei dem was dann geschah fiel Harry endgültig vom Glauben ab. Als das Schwert den Boden mit der Spitze zu erst berührte, prallte es nicht etwa ab, sondern ging durch den Fußboden wie durch Butter und steckte bis zum Heft im Boden.

Harry sammelte sich wieder und bereitete sich innerlich auf einen weiteren Ausbruch von was-immer-es-war vor, bevor er den Schwertgriff ergriff. Stille. Er zog das Schwert aus dem Boden. Dann war die Stimme wieder da: leise, eiskalt und drohend, „_Wenn du mich noch einmal fallen lässt, schlagen ich dir den Kopf von deinen Schultern."_ „_Was bist du?"_, fragte Harry, sich nicht ganz sicher ob er die Drohung ernst nehmen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin konnte ein Schwert sich nicht von alleine bewegen; wobei Schwerter eigentlich auch nicht redeten.

„_Oh, meine Wenigkeit war das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor und nun bin ich deins. Aber dazu später. Ärger kommt die Treppe hoch"_, trällerte die Stimme in Harrys Kopf, ohne Anzeichen der vorherigen Kälte. Harry hörte schwere Schritte die Treppe herauf kommen und wenige Sekunden später wurde seine Zimmertür aufgerissen.

"Ich will eine Erklärung. SOFORT!" brüllte Harrys Onkel. Harry hatte das Gefühl das jemand in seinem Kopf alles über Onkel Vernon suchen würde. In der Zeit wo Harry bedächtig fragte, "Eine Erklärung für was?", vernahm er in seinem Kopf die Stimme, „_Hmm, ein übeler Zeitgenosse. Komm Harry, ein winzig kleiner Schnitt an der richtigen Stelle und du bist das Problem für immer los."_

„_Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank. Ich kann doch nicht einfach meinen Onkel töten. Warum nicht? Ich kann es sehr wohl_, raunte die Stimme. _Weil...Weil er mich dann nicht nur in den Sommerferien verfolgen würde, sondern für immer in meinen Alpträumen und weil es Petunia und Dudley unglücklich machen würde. Ich weiß wie sich Verluste anfühlen und ich möchte das keinem anderen zumuten. Außerdem tötet man keine Menschen, nur weil man es kann", _am Anfang noch unsicher, sprach Harry den letzten Satz voller Überzeugung.

„_Ah, genau die Antwort die ich hören wollte. Du bist ein würdiger Nachfahre von Gryffindor", _sagte die Stimme voller Wärme. „_Wie ... ich ein würdiger Nachfahre von Gryffindor?"_, fragte Harry verwirrt. „_Dazu kommen wir ebenfalls später. Falls du es vergessen hast dein Onkel redet mit dir"._ Harry, der während des gedanklichen Austausches wohl etwas abwesend gewirkt hatte, hörte nur noch, "... guckst du so dämlich?"

"'tschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry, wieder in der Wirklichkeit angekommen. "Ich habe dich gefragt, warum plötzlich ein Schwert aus der Küchendecke raus ragt und warum du dieses Ding in der Hand hältst und warum du so dämlich in den Raum guckst? Haben sie dir endgültig den Verstand geraubt, oder was?", blaffte sein Onkel.

„_Es heißt DAS Schwert, nicht ein Schwert"_, hörte Harry das Schwert leise murmeln, während in ihm der Zorn aufstieg. "Nein SIE haben mir nicht meinen Verstand geraubt, sie haben mir den einzigen Menschen genommen der mir etwas bedeutet hat! Und jetzt raus aus meinem Zimmer!", Harry schritt, das Schwert drohend erhoben, auf seinen Onkel zu. Der wurde Kalkweiß und stammelte, "Willst du mir etwa drohen?"

"Nein, ich will, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt. Verschwinde!" Harry war bis an seinen Onkel heran getreten, hatte die Klinge zurückgezogen, als ob er ihm gleich das Schwert in den dicken Wanst bohren würde. Sein Onkel sprang vor Schreck nach hinten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und polterte die Treppe runter. Harry machte die Tür zu und setzte sich auf sein Bett, das Schwert immer noch in der Hand. Er hatte das Gefühl, jemand mache Inventur in seinem Kopf.

Er fragte, „_Was tust du da oben?"_ „_Oh, ich. Ich lerne meinen neuen Träger kennen", _antwortete ihm eine enthusiastische Stimme. „_Und warum glaubst du, dass ich dein Träger sein will?", _schnappte Harry, dem die Gemütslage seines ungebetenen Gastes nicht behagte. Die Stimme stöhnte theatralisch auf. „_Punkt eins: Du braust dringend einen Psychiater. Punkt zwei: Du brauchst einen Trainer. Punkt drei: Und selbst wenn, du kannst mich sowieso nicht mehr loswerden"_, verkündete der Untermieter.

„_Oh doch. Ich muss einfach nur das Schwert los lassen."_ „_Oh nein"_, lachte die Stimme, „_so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los. Ich habe meinen Geist mit dem deinen verbunden."_ Spontan lies Harry die Waffe los und wartete. „_Ich bin immer noch da!"_ „_Na toll"_, ächzte Harry und hob das Schwert wieder auf. „_Wenn du das kannst, dann erklär mir doch mal warum du das nicht schon im meinem zweiten Schuljahr getan hast"_, verlangte Harry, neugierig auf die Antwort.

„_Ganz einfach, du warst noch nicht bereit für mich."_ „_Aber ich habe doch mit dir gekämpft"_, widersprach Harry und bereute es sofort. „_Pah, wenn du das Herumstochern kämpfen nennst"_, frotzelte sein neuer Mentor. „_Hey, ich hab den Basilisken besiegt, oder?"_, versuchte Harry sich zu retten. „_Ja, aber ohne den Phönix, dein ungeheures Glück und meiner einmaligen Schärfe wärst du ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen"_, entgegnete der andere lässig. „_Schon gut, ich war nun mal ein kleiner 12-jähriger Junge. Aber ich habe trotzdem mit dir gekämpft"_, beharrte Harry auf seinem Standpunkt. „_Du hast mich wie ein normales Schwert benutzt, dabei bin ich viel mehr"_, empörte sich die Stimme.

„_Lass mich raten, du bist in Wirklichkeit das sagenumwobene Excalibur"_, triezte Harry. „_Das ich nicht Lache. Excalibur war ein scharfes Stück glänzendes Metall..."_ „_Das bist du auch"_, gab Harry zu bedenken. „Lass mich ausreden. _Wie ich bereits sagte war Excalibur nur ein scharfes Stück glänzendes Metall, das von einer übergeschnappten Hexe, mit einem Hang zur Musik, erschaffen wurde. Singendes Schwert, ich bitte dich. Es besaß nicht einen Funken Intelligenz."_

„_Wo ist der Unterschied zu dir?",_ fragte Harry sarkastisch. „_Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Derselbe atemberaubende Humor wie Godric. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ICH bin nicht nur eine Klinge, die durch alles hindurch scheidet, ich bin auch der mächtigste Zauberfokus der Welt UND ich beinhalte alles Gute von Godric Gryffindor, Rowenna Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff"_, prahlte der Geist des Schwertes.

„_Was gibt es den Gutes an Helga Hufflepuff. In ihr Haus werden doch nur die aufgenommen die nicht gut genug sind für ein anderes Haus"_, sagte Harry mit einem Anflug von Arroganz. „_SAG NIEMALS WIEDER ETWAS SCHLECHTES ÜBER EINE DER WUNDERBARSTEN FRAUEN, DIE JE GELEBT HABEN!",_ brauste die Stimme auf.

„_Helga gab mir die Fähigkeit Mitleid zu empfinden. Viele Menschen können mutig, schlau und gerissen sein, die Guten wie die Bösen, aber Mitleid empfinden zu können ist es was die guten von den bösen Menschen unterscheidet. Außerdem verdanke ich Helga meinen Charakter und Verstand und die Fähigkeit die Gedanken der Menschen zu spüren. Dazu kommt das sie mich so verzaubert hat das ich niemals einem gutem Menschen etwas antun kann, wofür ich übrigens sehr dankbar bin"_, belehrte die Stimme.

„_Um die Sache abzuschließen, Rowenna gab mir ihre Intelligenz und ihr Wissen und Verständnis über die Magie und Godric machte mich unzerstörbar und vermittelte mir sein Wissen über den Kampf", _schloss sein Mentor.

Eine kleine Pause entstand bis Harry neugierig fragte, „_und was sagt dir dein Verstand über mich?"_ „_Das du Godric Gryffindor in Leib, Herz und Seele bist. Du bist so zäh und ausdauernd, wie er. Du bist mutig und selbstlos, aber auch übereifrig und voreilig. Du bist ein treuer Freund und ein starker Gegner, aber vor lauter Sorgen, um deine Freunde, und Gedanken über deine Feinde, vergisst du das wichtigste. Dich!"_

Harry missfiel die Betonung des letzten Wortes. „_Ach so, also bin ich das Wichtigste, nur weil ich Der-Junge-der-lebt bin"_, warf er wütend ein. Er hasste es, für etwas den Ruhm zu bekommen, was er noch nicht einmal getan hatte._ „Oh, nein, nein, nein. Du verstehst mich falsch. Für jeden Menschen muss das Ich das Wichtigste sein", _versuchte die Stimme zu schlichten,_ „das Ich formt einen jeden Menschen und jemand der alles nur für anderen tut, verliert sich selbst. Gib es doch zu, du kämpfst auch nicht nur für den Rest der Welt, sondern auch für dich, für ein ruhiges Leben." _

„_Trotzdem ist deine Bescheidenheit bemerkenswert, aber sie ist auch deine große Schwäche_ _oder ist es vielleicht gar keine Bescheidenheit, sondern nur die Unfähigkeit dein Schicksal zu akzeptieren_?" Harry dachte angestrengt darüber nach und überhörte dabei fast den belustigten Unterton. „_Was? Warum ist es meine Schwäche?"_, fragte Harry, immer noch tief in Gedanken.

„_Weil du vor lauter Bescheidenheit nicht siehst, wozu du in der Lage bist. Du wehrst dich so sehr gegen die Tatsache ein Held zu sein, dass du nicht siehst, was du schon vollbracht hast. Du bist erst 15 Jahre alt und hast Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten schon 5-mal die Stirn geboten und lebst immer noch. Harry du bist mächtig, mächtiger als jeder andere auf dem Planeten. Komm ich werde es dir zeigen."_ „_Was zeigen?"_ „_Dich selbst. Zeihe dein T-Shirt aus und lege dich auf dein Bett. Dann leg mich mit dem Heft auf deine Brust, mit der Spitze zu deinen Füssen zeigend."_

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Das Schwert war kalt und es fröstelte ihn. „_Entspann dich_", hörte er die Stimme flüstern. Harry versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch er verkrampfte sich wieder, als er spürte wie das Schwert in ihn einsank. „_Entspann dich, dir wird nichts geschehen_", beruhigte ihn die Stimme. Dann war es vorbei und doch wieder nicht. Das Schwert war ein Teil seines Körpers geworden.

„_Wie ist das möglich?_" „_Magie, mein Junge, Magie_", kam die heitere Antwort. Dann verspürte Harry ein Ziehen am Körper, das er sonst nur von einem Portschlüssel kannte und stand auf einer Düne an einem See dessen Fläche sich über sein ganzes Sichtfeld ausdehnte und das gegenüberliegende Ufer, das sich schwach am Horizont abzeichnete, schien sich weiter zu entfernen. "Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" sagte eine Stimme neben Harry.

Neben Harry stand ein Mann, der ihn sehr an Dumbledore erinnerte. Dieselbe hoch gewachsene Gestalt, die langen silbernen Haare, nur der Bart fehlte und die Augen waren anders. Sie waren nicht Blau, sondern golden. Die Person strahlte eine unheimliche Macht aus. "Wer sind Sie?" fragte Harry die Person, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. "Warum so förmlich? Duzen wir uns doch, immerhin teilen wir uns deinen Geist. Und ja, du hast ganz Recht. Ich bin das Schwert von Gryffindor, beziehungsweise das Schwert von Potter." "Arg, das hört sich schrecklich an. Du brauchst einen anderen Namen." "Wie wäre es mit Weltenvernichter, Schicksalsklinge oder Götterschwert?" Der Mann blinzelte hoffnungsvoll.

"Wie wäre es mit Nervensäge?", gab Harry zurück. „Touché!" Der Mann mimte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck nach. "Gut, dann halt nicht", sagte Harry im gnädigen Tonfall, mit einem breiten Grinsen, "dann sollst du ab sofort Sera heißen." "Wie du wünschst", sagte Sera, während er sich spielerisch verbeugte. "Nun, Sera, wo sind wir?" "Wir sind in dir und was du hier siehst, ist eine visuelle Projektion deiner Magie", dabei deutete Sera auf den See.

"Ist das viel?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und sprang einen Schritt zurück, als Sera lauthals loslachte. Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte sagte er "Ich sag ja, dass du viel zu bescheiden bist. Dreh dich um." Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er einen weiteren See, nicht ganz so groß wie seiner. Er sah Sera fragend an. Sera seufzte. "Was du dort siehst ist mein Magiepool. Die gesammelte Macht von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Wie du siehst hast du jetzt schon mehr Macht als drei der größten Zauberer die, die Welt je gesehen hat und deine Macht wächst weiter." "Was bedeutet das?" "Ganz einfach. Wenn du diese Macht entfesseln kannst, liegt es an dir; du kannst die Erde zu Asche verbrennen oder die Welt zu einem Paradies formen. Es liegt ganz bei dir", Sera legte fast väterlich die Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

"Warum ich?" "Fragt sich das eigentlich jeder? Nun ja, du kennst ja bereits die Prophezeiung über Voldemort, aber es gibt viel ältere Prophezeiungen, gemacht als die Zauberer sich von den normalen Menschen abwandten und in Vergessenheit gerieten. In einer wurde prophezeit, dass einer mit der Macht kommen würde, der die Welten wieder eint oder sie für immer trennt. Beide Prophezeiungen werden sich in dir erfüllen. Du kannst das tun, was Voldemort am meisten fürchtet. Du kannst Zauberwelt und Muggelwelt wieder vereinen."

"Warum sollte sich Voldemort vor den Muggeln fürchten?", fragte ein skeptischer Harry. "Oh, die Magie hat die Zauberer bequem und faul gemacht, hatten sie doch alles was sie brauchten. Es sind Jahrzehnte vergangen seitdem neue Zaubersprüche erfunden worden sind, die jeder benutzten konnte und nicht nur einige wenige. Die Muggel hingegen entwickeln sich immer rasanter, von der Not oder dem Wunsch, Wunder zu wirken, angetrieben. Sie werden früher oder später die Zauberer mithilfe ihrer Technologie überflügeln. Schon jetzt verfügen die Muggel über Waffen von gewaltiger Zerstörungskraft und über wirksame Schutztechniken.

Es gibt sogar eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, zugeben nicht ganz die typischen Muggel, vergessen vom Rest der Welt, die Magie mit Muggeltechnik kombiniert hat, auch wenn die Muggeltechnik schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Diese Männer sind den Zauberern auch ohne Waffen oder Zaubersprüchen ebenbürtig; ich werde dich ihnen bald vorstellen." Ein grummelndes Geräusch aus Harrys Magengegend, erinnerte Harry daran das er schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

"Können wir zurück, Sera?" Der Mann lächelte leicht. "Natürlich, auch wenn wir nie wirklich _weg_ waren" Ein Ziehen am imaginären Körper brachte Harrys Geist wieder an den richtigen Platz. Er stand vom Bett auf und schaute an sich runter. Es fühlte sich verrückt an. Das Schwert hatte sich seinem Körper angepasst und war irgendwie flüssig und doch fest.

Mit dem Wink seiner rechten Hand beschwor Harry einen großen Spiegel. Daraus starrte ihn ein erschreckter Harry an. „_Oh, verdammte Scheiße!_" „_Was ist los_", fragte Sera in Harrys Kopf. „_Ich habe außerhalb der Schule gezaubert. Sie werden mich rausschmeißen und meinen Zauberstab zerbrechen_", malte sich Harry das Horrorszenario aus.

„_Na und?_", entgegnete Sera leichthin. „_Was heißt hier - Na und? - Wo soll ich lernen und wie soll ich ohne Zauberstab Voldemort besiegen_", dachte Harry panisch. „_Hörst du denn nie zu? Ich trage das Wissen der Leute ihn mir, die mit am meisten von Magie verstanden haben und wie ich dir bereits sagte, bin ich auch ein magischer Fokus, sogar besser als jeder Zauberstab. Außerdem kann das Ministerium keine stablose Magie verfolgen und wozu brauchst du einen Zauberstab, wenn du stablose Magie wirken kannst?_", kam die gelassene Antwort. „_Aber ich kann keine stablose Magie wirken_."

„_Stimmt, noch nicht_." „_Moment, ich hab doch gerade stablose Magie gewirkt, oder?_" Harry war irritiert. „_Nein, hast du nicht. Schau genau hin_", forderte Sera in auf. Harry sah sich sein Spiegelbild genau an. Er war groß und schlank, aber dank 5 Jahren Quidditch-Training nicht mehr der Hänfling, der er vor Hogwarts gewesen war. Das Schwert in der Mitte seines Oberkörpers sah aus wie eine Tätowierung, aber es hatte sich verändert. Die Seiten des Hefts hatten silbrige Fäden gebildet, die sich wie Blutgefässe über seine Arme zogen und in den Handflächen endeten. Auch der Griff hatte sich in die Länge gezogen und verschwand in seinem Kopf.

Harry blinzelte und ging näher an den Spiegel heran. Seine Iris war immer noch grün, doch es hob sich jetzt deutlich von seinen rubinroten Augäpfeln ab. _Krass_, dachte sich Harry und fragte dann Sera. „_Was meinest du damit, dass ich noch keine stablose Magie kann? Bringst du es mir bei?_" „_Vielleicht später_." „_Eine letzte Frage für heute: Wenn ich soviel Macht habe, warum kann ich sie nicht nutzen?_" „_Du musst erst lernen sie zu kontrollieren. Große Macht bringt große Verantwortung mit sich, danach werden wir versuchen, deine Macht zu befreien", _versicherte ihm Sera.

„Gut. Wann bringst du mich zu den Leuten, von denen du gesprochen hast?" Sera stöhnte, mental. „Bald und jetzt hör auf mir Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen." Harry gab auf. So viele Fragen hatte er noch nie gestellt, schon gar nicht sich selbst. Mit einem weiteren Wink seiner Hand verschwand der Spiegel und noch einen Wink später, hatte Harry ein herrliches Abendessen vor sich.

Während er aß, überlegte er was er den Abend noch tun sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf Dudleys altes Fernseh-Gerät. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gerät und sagte, "Reparo", und schon setzte sich die Mattscheibe, die Dudley durchgetreten hatte, wieder zusammen. Nach dem Essen schloss Harry das Gerät an und zappte ein wenig durch die Kanäle. Er blieb bei einer Reportage über die Navy Seals hängen. Er war fasziniert von der Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung dieser Menschen. „_Wenn dich das schon begeistert, dann warte erst mal ab was ich dir morgen zeige_" : meldete sich Sera zu Wort.

Harry ließ es unkommentiert. Als Harry im Dunkeln seines Zimmers bereit zum Schlafen lag, war er sich sicher; mit dem heutigen Tag hatte etwas Großes begonnen.

* * *

**Danke fürs lesen** und bitte schreibt ein Review.

Zum Abschluss, vielen, vielen Dank an alle die bisher ihre Meinung geäußert haben. Ich bin geplättet, ehrlich.

(Zuletzt editiert am 28.12.2005)


	2. Kapitel 02: Die Bruderschaft des Greifen

**AN: **Okay, hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kapitel 2: Die Bruderschaft des Greifen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit dem Gefühl auf, neugeboren worden zu sein. Sein Geist fühlte sich leicht an und die trüben Gedanken über Sirius und die Prophezeiung waren verschwunden. Sein Geist kam ihm geordnet vor.

„_Oh, ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen, deinen Geist etwas umzustrukturieren. Mit deinen Alpträumen räumen wir später auf_", begrüßte ihn sein Mentor. „_Morgen, Sera. Darum hatte ich eine ruhige Nacht. Was ist mit Voldemort?_" „_Ach, der. Der hat versucht in deinen Geist einzudringen_", verkündete sein Geisteshausverwalter. „_Und?_", erkundigte sich Harry, noch ein wenig am schlafen. „_Ich hab ihm auf die Finger geklopft._"

„_Gut. Brauche ich jetzt keine Okklumentik-Stunden mehr?_" Harry dachte mit Schrecken an die Stunden mit Snape zurück (Er fand sie im Bereich ‚Schlechte Erfahrungen' in einem Neuronennetz, beschriftet mit ‚Snape, Okklumentik; Dringend mit Therapie B behandeln! S.') . _„Doch, aber darum kümmern wir uns später. Jetzt isst du erst mal und dann lernst du Apparieren._" Nach dem Frühstück begann Sera, Harry lang und breit die Theorie hinter dem Apparieren zu erklären und nach dem Mittagessen begannen sie es praktisch zu erproben. Sera war mit Harrys Fortschritten sehr zufrieden und Harry apparierte munter im Zimmer herum.

Beim Abendessen betrieb Harry ein wenig Konversation mit Sera. Harry stellte schnell fest, dass Sera wirklich alle guten Eigenschaften der drei Gründer in sich trug. Er war aufgeweckt, intelligent und einfühlsam. Man konnte sich keinen besseren Gesprächspartner als Sera wünschen. Gegen 10 Uhr sagte Sera, „_Es wird Zeit die Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen. Du musst alle darüber informieren, dass du bis zu deinem Geburtstag weg sein wirst. Und du musst Hedwig jemandem zur Obhut überlassen._" Als Harry zum Schreibtisch ging, fiel sein Blick auf das Packet, das er vollkommen vergessen hatte vor lauter Aufregung und Training.

Als er hinein blickte fand er eine Notiz von Dumbledore, der Harry noch einmal sein Beileid aussprach und ihm mitteilte dass er hoffte, dass der Inhalt des Paketes Harry helfen würde. Harry fand ihm Packet noch viele Bücher mit viel versprechenden Titeln. „_Brauchen wir die noch, Sera?_", fragte Harry, der sich immer mehr daran gewöhnte einen ständigen Begleiter zu haben.

„_Mal sehen. Schrumpf sie und pack sie ein. Sie könnten noch nützlich sein._" „_Ich dachte du weißt alles_", neckte Harry ihn. „_Ich weiß viel, doch nicht alles_", gab der fast Allwissende zu. Harry hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Sera sehr empfindlich war, wenn es um seine Fähigkeiten ging und leicht einschnappte, doch er blieb nie lange still. Dafür redete er viel zu gerne.

Harry begann die Briefe an seine Freunde zu schreiben. Er schrieb an Dumbledore, Hermine, die Weasleys, Remus und Hagrid. In den Briefen erklärte er, dass er verschwinden müsste und dass sie sich nicht sorgen sollten. Auf Sera und sein Reiseziel ging er nicht näher ein. Er kündigte seine Rückkehr für 12 Uhr am 31. Juli am Grimmauld Place an. Hagrid bat er noch auf Hedwig aufzupassen. Dann sagte er zu Hedwig, „Auf Wiedersehen", und schickte sie los.

Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, versiegelte er die Tür hinter sich mit dem Wink seiner Hand. Dann ging er runter ins Wohnzimmer. Die Dursleys warfen ihm giftige Blicke zu. „Was willst du hier, Junge?", schnauzte ihn sein Onkel an. „Euch Lebewohl sagen. Mein Raum ist bis zum 1. August gesperrt, danach gehört er wieder euch. Lebt wohl." Harry ließ seine verblüfften Verwandten zurück und löste sich in Luft auf um am anderen Ende der Welt wieder aufzutauchen.

Er brauchte eine Zeit bis er die Übelkeit niedergekämpft und seine Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte. Harry vermutete, dass es an der großen Distanz lag. Denn beim Üben hatte er keine Probleme gehabt.

Da Sera Harry nur ein Bild von dem Ort, wohin er apparieren sollte, gegeben hatte, fragte er Sera, „_Wo bin ich?_" „_Sieh dich um_", entgegnete dieser geheimnistuerisch. Harry tat wie ihm gesagt und stellte fest, dass er auf einer großen Anhöhe stand und sich in einer wunderschönen bewaldeten Hügellandschaft befand. Die Bäume waren ihm fremd, genauso wie die Vögel, die er sah und hörte.

Nirgendwo gab es Anzeichen menschlichen Lebens, doch als Harry sich umdrehte sah er direkt in die Augen eines Löwen. Harry stolperte überrascht mehrere Schritte zurück. Da merkte er, dass der Löwe nur die Verzierung eines großen, roten Holztores war. Auch wenn er kein Kunstkenner war, sah er, dass der Löwe eine Meisterarbeit war und ein Vermögen wert sein musste. Er war so detailgetreu, dass nur die Smaragde in den Augehöhlen Harry davon überzeugten, dass er nicht jeden Moment aus dem Tor springen konnte.

Nachdem er sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Das ist das Wappen Gryffindors", hauchte er atemlos. „_Du bist ja doch nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst. Wir sind in Japan. Willkommen bei der Bruderschaft des Greifen_", sagte Sera, hörbar erheitert von Harrys Verhalten. „_Bruderschaft des Greifen? Hört sich … imposant an._" „_Klopf an das Tor. Du wirst schon sehen_", wies Sera ihn an. Harry klopfte. Eine Minute später öffnete ihm ein stämmiger, kleiner, kahl geschorener Mann das Tor.

„Sie müssen der Erbe Gryffindors sein", stellte der Mann in seiner safran-gelben Mönchskutte fest. Die Sprache kam Harry unbekannt vor und trotzdem verstand er jedes Wort. Darüber war er so verwundert, dass der Inhalt des Satzes an ihm vorbei ging. Er nickte einfach nur. „_Ich war so frei die Mühe auf mich zu nehmen und dir über die Nacht japanisch beizubringen_", beendete Sera sein Unverständnis. „Bitte folgen Sie mir, Herr", bat ihn der kleine Mann und trat beiseite um den immer noch leicht verwirrten Harry einzulassen. Kaum war Harry eingetreten schloss sich das Tor wieder.

Der Mann schritt voraus und Harry folgte dem Kugelkopf, der sich mit unheimlicher Geschmeidigkeit bewegte. Harry schätzte den Mann trotz seiner jugendlichen Gehweise auf Mitte vierzig. „_47_" „_Was?_" „_Ich sagte, der Mann ist 47 Jahre alt_", klärte sein Mentor ihn auf. „_Danke dass du mich erleuchtet hast, oh beinahe Allwissender_", zog Harry Sera auf. Sera zog es vor zu schweigen. „_Woher weiß der eigentlich, dass ich der Erbe Gryffindors bin?_", wunderte sich Harry. „_Es steht auf deiner Stirn_", kam die ernste Antwort. Harry zog mental die Augenbrauen hoch. „_Okay, man sieht es dir nicht an_", gab Sera zu. Harry trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch, mental natürlich. „_Gut, ich – weiß – es – nicht. Zufrieden?_", presste sein mentaler Begleiter heraus.

Harry ging dem Mann weiter durch die, von Fackeln erleuchteten, Gänge hinterher und stieg Treppen hinauf bis dieser vor einem Fenster stehen blieb und hinaus sah. Als Harry neben dem Mann zum stehen kam und seinem Blick folgte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Ihm gegenüber leuchtete schwach die Morgensonne. Kurz wunderte er sich darüber, bis Sera, „Zeitverschiebung", knurrte. Unter der Sonne breitete sich eine grüne Landschaft aus, durch die dicke Nebelschwaden zogen. Harry konnte keine Städte sehen, aber seine Sicht wurde durch zwei hohe Gebäudeflügel eingeschränkt, die zusammen mit dem Hauptgebäude in dem er sich befand ein U bildeten. Aufgrund seiner Aussicht kam er zum Schluss, dass der Gebäudekomplex am Rand einer Klippe stand.

Aber das eigentlich interessante Geschehen fand auf dem eingeschlossenen Platz statt. Auf dem tiefer gelegenen Innenhof vollführten 500 Männer einen , ompliziert aussehenden, Bewegungsablauf in perfekter Synchronisation. „Wo genau sind wir hier? Was tun die da?", fragte Harry, unabsichtlich laut. „Dies ist das Kloster der Bruderschaft des Greifens Und das dort", sein Führer deutete auf den Innenhof, „ist unser morgendliches Aufwärmtraining."

Harry sah weiterhin gebannt zu während der Mann sprach. Er bemerkte, dass die Mönche nach Alter sortiert waren. Die Jüngsten schienen 10 oder 11 Jahre alt zu sein und die ältesten um die 50. Alle trainierten mit bloßem Oberkörper und trugen weite schwarze Hosen. Ihre Köpfe waren alle geschoren. „_Und, hast du gar nichts zu sagen?_", wunderte sich Harry über die Stille seines Lektors.

„_Na schön, du sollst die Geschichte hören. Zu Zeiten der Gründer wurde die japanische Zauberergesellschaft von einem Drachen terrorisiert. Godric war der Einzige der mutig genug war den Drachen zu bekämpfen. **Ich** habe dem Drachen letztendlich das Herz durchbohrt. Die Japaner boten Godric alles Mögliche als Dankeschön an, aber er lehnte alles ab. Doch in Wahrheit suchte er sich 20 vertrauenswürdige Zauberer aus, die ihm schworen, sollte er oder einer seiner Nachfahren jemals Beistand brauchen, würden sie bereit sein. So entstand vor nunmehr 1000 Jahren die Bruderschaft des Greifens und wie du siehst ist sie seitdem gewachsen", _erklärte Sera.

„_Warum Bruderschaft des Greifen und nicht des Löwen?_" „_Wie du weißt, leiten sich die Wappentiere der Gründer aus deren Animagusformen ab, doch Godric, als Mächtigster der Vier, hatte ein magisches Tier als Animagusform, einen Greifen. Doch da Gleichheit herrschen sollte, wählte er als Wappentier den Löwen_", wurde Harry belehrt.

„_Ach so. Aber das da sieht nicht nach Magie aus_", sagte Harry ein wenig befremdet. „_Die Bruderschaft beschreitet einen anderen Weg der Magie. Sie nutzen die Magie, um ihre Körper unverwundbar zu machen und kämpfen dann im Nahkampf gegeneinander_", erklärte der Mentor. „_Warum das?_" „_Nun ja, der Grund liegt in ihrer Kultur. Godric Gryffindor steht für Ehre, Mut und Tapferkeit und die Japaner halten den Fernkampf für ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Feigheit. Darum haben sie eine Muggeltechnik adaptiert und so weit verbessert, dass sie ihnen erlaubt sich mit Magiern im Kampf messen zu können", _führte Sera aus.

Sein Begleiter hatte geduldig gewartet bis der Austausch vorbei war und Harry signalisierte, dass sie weiter gehen konnten. Sein Führer brachte ihn in eine große Halle. Am Ende der Halle saß auf einem einfachen Stuhl ein sehr alter Mann mit Glatze. Sein Begleiter verbeugte sich und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, „Ich lasse euch mit Meister Tai-Si allein."

„Kommt näher, junger Freund", forderte ihn der Meister freundlich vom anderen Ende der Halle auf. Als Harry die Mitte der Halle erreichte, flüsterte Sera, „_den Rest des Weges musst du auf Knien zurücklegen, um deinen Respekt zu zeigen und du darfst dich ohne Aufforderung nicht näher als 20 Schritt nähren._" Harry gehorchte und legte die ungefähr 30 Schritt auf Knien zurück. Dabei sah er nicht auf aus Angst der Meister könnte sein Unbehagen sehen.

Wo die 20 Schritt anfingen konnte man leicht erkennen, denn der mit Holzbohlen ausgelegte Boden wurde durch Marmorplatten ersetzt, ein ungewöhnlicher Luxus in dem ansonsten kargen Gebäude. Nicht das Harry es hässlich oder unwohnlich fand, es glänzte einfach durch geniale Schlichtheit. Kaum hatte er an der Linie verharrt, hörte er die angenehme Stimme von Meister Tai-Si, „Steht auf, junger Freund, mein Kreuz und mein Herz schmerzt davon euch so zu sehen. Ihr habt wahrlich genug Respekt gezeigt. Kommt her und lasst uns reden", beschwor Tai-Si. Mit einer Geste seiner Hand erschuf er einen weiteren Stuhl und bedeutete Harry sich zu setzen.

Harry war ganz der Meinung des Meisters, doch bevor er den angebotenen Platz einnahm, drängte sich ihm eine Frage auf. Er gab sich keine Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen, als er sagte, „Wie ist-„ Aber der Sensai erriet sein Anliegen und unterbrach ihn, „das möglich? Oh, ich hatte viel Zeit in meinem Leben und dementsprechend viele Gelegenheiten den ein oder anderen Trick zu lernen. Leider war ich nie ein geduldiger Schüler, aber ich bin sicher du hast noch mehr Fragen, Erbe des Gryffindor, und ich sollte dich nicht mit den Belangen eines alten Mannes langweilen."

Oh ja, die hatte Harry, aber erstmal betrachtete er seinen Gastgeber genauer. Wie er schon von weitem erkannt hatte, war der Mann ein Greis und nicht ein Haar spross aus dem Schädel. Das Gesicht war zerknittert und der Mund zu einem, wie es Aussah, ständigem Lächeln verzogen. Die schwarzen Augen sprühten vor Energie und seine Haltung war kerzengrade. Auch wenn der Meister der Bruderschaft nicht sonderlich groß war, flößte er einem, auf einem weit subtilerem Level, Ehrfurcht ein und Harry war sich sicher, dass der Mann immer noch ein formidabler Gegner war.

Er redete 2 Stunden lang mit Meister Tai-Si und lernte dabei die Geschichte der Bruderschaft kennen und erfuhr was es mit der Kampftechnik der Mönche auf sich hatte. Im Gegenzug erzählte er seine Lebensgeschichte und schilderte die Situation in England. Tai-Si schien nicht sonderlich überrascht von der Geschichte, als hätte er sie schon mal gehört. Während sie redeten füllte sich die Halle und als alle saßen endete Harry gerade seinen Bericht mit den Worten, „Der Krieg wird bald beginnen und ich fürchte, er wird viele Opfern fordern."

Doch Meister Tai-Si lächelte nur wissend und erhob sich. „Liebe Brüder, die Zeit ist gekommen. Die Bruderschaft wird endlich in Aktion treten und ihren Platz in der Geschichte einnehmen. Beim letzten Krieg haben wir tatenlos zugesehen und der Geschichte ihren Lauf gelassen. Doch dieses Mal hat uns der Erbe Gryffindors zur Hilfe gerufen und wir werden seinem Ruf Folge leisten wie unsere Vorväter es geschworen haben." „Wir leben um zu kämpfen. Wir kämpfen um zu siegen. Wir siegen um Frieden zu bringen", antwortete die ganze Halle im Einklang.

Harry war wie vom Blitz getroffen. _500 Männer die sich zeitweise unverwundbar machen konnten. Eine Armee gegen die, die Todesser chancenlos wären. Das wird ein kurzer Krieg, Tom_. „_Unterschätze ihn nicht, Harry_", warnte ihn Sera, „_Voldemort wird nicht untätig bleiben und du bist noch nicht bereit._" Sobald sich Tai-Si wieder gesetzt hatte und das Frühstück aufgetragen wurde, fragte Harry ihn, „Meister, kann ich in einem Monat lernen zu kämpfen wie ihr?" „Wir werden sehen. Iss erst mal, danach werde ich dir das Haus zeigen und dann reden wir über dein Training."

Harry nickte und sah die Reihen der Männer entlang, die für ihn kämpfen würden. Da merkte er zum ersten Mal die Absenz von Frauen in den Reihen der Kämpfer. Frauen waren auch kein einziges Mal erwähnt worden während des langen Gespräches. Er wollte gerade eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen, als er die Frauen sah. Sie servierten das Essen, aber sie waren dabei so schnell, dass Harry zuerst gedacht hatte, es würde wie in Hogwarts transferiert. Anfänglich sah er nur rote Schemen mit unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit die Gassen entlang eilen, als er sich auf eins der Schemen konzentrierte, erkannte er es als Frau aufgrund der langen Haare, die hinterher flogen. Bevor er mehr Details ausmachen konnte verschwand die Frau durch eine Seitentür.

Eine andere, jedenfalls glaubte Harry, dass es eine andere war, kam dafür kurz danach herausgeschossen und Harry sah, dass sie ein Tablett auf dem sich Schalen stapelten mit einem Zauberstab vor sich herdirigierte. Die Körperform und das Gesicht bestätigten Harry seine Vermutung, dass es sich bei den Schemen um Frauen handelte. Die Serviererin hielt mit sicheren und eleganten Schritten auf ihn zu, so fern Harry es beurteilen konnte. Trotz höchster Konzentration waren die Bewegungen immer noch sehr undeutlich.

An der 20-Schritt-Grenze drehte sie ab und ließ das Tablett auf den letzten Tisch schweben, dann verschwand sie wie alle anderen Schemen. Alle Tische bogen sich vor Essen, nur der Sensai und Harry blieben ohne Nahrung. Es gab ein paar leise ‚Klicks' mit denen sich die Nebentüren schlossen. Beziehungsweise Harry hoffte, dass es die Nebentüren waren, denn die waren plötzlich verschwunden und er wollte sich seinen Gastgeber nicht mit Hirngespinsten belästigen.

Harry drehte sich zu Tai-Si um und sah in dessen grinsendes Gesicht. „Oh, Harry mein Junge, was ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen: Dieser Bereich der Halle ist von der Essensversorgung ausgeschlossen." Harry, der nicht sonderlich hungrig war, wurde doch neugierig. „Warum das?", erkundigte er sich. Das Grinsen des Meisters wurde noch breiter, bevor er antwortete, „Ich esse nicht." Harry sah ihn irritiert an. „Warum isst du kein Frühstück?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ich esse nicht nur kein Frühstück, ich esse gar nicht und trinke nur Wasser. Durch hartes Training und lange Meditation habe ich meinen Körper in die Lage versetzt sich nur von meiner Magie zu nähren", erklärte der rüstige Greis. Harrys Kiefer klappte nach unten, bevor er sich darauf besann mit wem er zusammen saß. „Das ist möglich?" „Das fragt jemand, der in einer Sekunde um die halbe Welt gereist ist?"

Harry dachte darüber nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass Magie die Grenzen die Logik bei weitem überschritt. Als Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte sah er wieder ein rotes Schemen auf ihn zueilen. Diesmal drehte es nicht vorher ab sondern betrat den Marmorboden. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hörte der Zauber auf der die Beschleunigung verursachte und das Mädchen kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, den Blick gesenkt. Ohne aufzusehen platzierte sie das Tablett vor Harry und wandte sich wieder um. Als Harry, „Danke", sagte, stolperte sie fast und ging danach noch schneller. Kaum hatte sie wieder Holzboden unter den Füssen, reaktivierte sich der Beschleunigungs-Zauber wieder.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich noch mal an Meister Tai-Si: „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" „Nein, Harry, aber die Frauen sind es nicht gewöhnt während ihrer Arbeit angesprochen zu werden und du musst verstehen, dass ein Wort von dir hier besondere Bedeutung hat." Harry gab dem Sensai einen fast entsetzten Blick und der Meister schmunzelte.

Harry widmete sich seinem Essen, das hauptsächlich aus Reis bestand. Dazu gab es eine Vielzahl von Gemüse und Obst. Während des Essens ließen sich Sera und Tai-Si unabhängig von einander, ausführlich über Name, Geschmack und Art der besten Zubereitung der einzelnen Nahrungsmittel aus, ohne einander reinzureden oder sich zu wiederholen. Das veranlasste Harry zu glauben, dass Tai-Si Gedanken lesen konnte.

Die versprochene Führung umfasste nicht nur das Gebäude an sich, sondern auch die Plantagen und Felder des Klosters. Deshalb dauerte sie lange, da Tai-Si darauf bestand Harry alles zu zeigen. Das Haus an sich war eine alte Festung eines Shoguns, einer der Zauberer die von Gryffindor ausgewählt worden waren. Er wurde der erste Sensai der Bruderschaft und Tai-Si sagte, dass er in direkter Linie von diesem Mann abzustammen. Harry hörte nicht hin als Tai-Si seinen Stammbaum ausbreitete, er war viel zu sehr mit der ungewöhnlichen Architektur beschäftigt.

Die Information, dass dieses Bauwerk eine Burg war erklärte vieles. Zum einem die Lage auf dem Hügel, dem höchsten in der Region, mit der Klippe im Rücken, wobei Harry sich nach dem taktischen Sinn dieser Burg fragte. Es gab nichts zu beschützen und nichts deutete darauf hin das einmal etwas Schützenwertes hier existiert hatte. Zum anderen die Tatsache, dass die Wände erst im 2.Stock von schießschartigen Öffnungen durchbrochen wurden.

Als sie auf die Felder kamen war Tai-Si immer noch dabei seinen Stammbaum aufzuzählen und Harry begann sein Erinnerungsvermögen zu bewundern, als ihm auffiel, dass nur die männliche Seite des Stammbaums aufgelistet wurde. Dafür entdeckte er unter den Feld-Arbeitern keine Männer. Diesmal waren die Frauen keine roten Schemen und sie trugen auch keine Zauberstäbe mit sich, stattdessen verrichteten sie ihre Arbeit ohne Magie. Harry fragte den Sensai nach diesem Sachverhalt und die endlose Ahnen-Parade stoppte.

„Wir lassen unsere Nahrung mit keiner Magie in Berührung kommen, denn wir glauben die Magie geht dann in die Nahrung über und wird sie danach verspeist, stört die fremde Magie das _Ki_", erklärte Tai-Si und Harry nickte. Er kannte die Bedeutung des Ki, die geheimnisvolle Art der Magie die den Körper durchfloss. Aber ihm entging auch nicht, dass der Meister es wieder vermieden hatte, die Frauen zu erwähnen.

Sie gingen weiter und sahen den Frauen schweigend bei der Arbeit zu. Harry bemerkte, dass die Stimmung unter den Arbeiterinnen durchaus ausgelassen war, auch wenn es eine klare Ordnung zu geben schien._ Hier ist alles geordnet_, dachte Harry, ohne Recht zu wissen, ob er fasziniert oder erschreckt sein sollte.

Als sie die Obstgärten erreichten, begann die Temperatur merklich zu steigen und die letzten Nebelfelder lösten sich auf. Sie schlenderten unter den Bäumen hindurch und Tai-Si erzählte stolz davon, dass jede einzelne Obstsorte hier gezüchtet wurde und man nirgendwo auf der Welt schmackhafteres Obst fand als hier. Harry war geneigt ihm zu glauben und sei es nur, um den Redefluss zu stoppen.

Als sie Mitten in dem Hain waren, hörte Harry ein Knacken. Sofort schlugen seine Sinne Alarm und sein Arm fuhr hoch, bereit jede Gefahr zu zeigen wo **das** Schwert hing. Aber statt einer Gefahr, sah er nur einen rot-gelben Schatten, der sich hastig hinter einen Baum duckte. Dann hörte er ein mädchenhaftes Kichern und dann war alles ruhig. Er erspannte sich wieder und sah im Augenwinkel, wie Tai-Si ein Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verbannte.

„Komm, mein schreckhafter Gefährte, ich will dir eine letzte Sache zeigen", lud ihn der Meister, nachdem dieser seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie gingen gemächlich und in einem großen Bogen zum Kloster zurück. Dort angekommen führte ihn der Sensai in den linken Flügel, den sie beim ersten Mal ausgelassen hatte. Kaum hatte Harry einen Schritt in den Gebäudeteil gesetzt, schlug eine Welle des Lärms über ihm zusammen, als hätte er eine magische Barriere durchschritten.

Es war eigentlich kein Lärm, aber im Vergleich zu der stoischen Ruhe auf dem Rest des Geländes, wirkte das dumpfe Schreien und Lachen ohrenbetäubend. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal wie in Hogwarts, wenn er auf einer seiner Ausflüge während der Unterrichtszeit war. Der Meister griff seine Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung einer Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete, gab er Harry ein verschwörerisches Lächeln und schob dann die Tür zurück.

Für einen Moment stieg der Lärmpegel, aber sobald Tai-Si und Harry eintraten, wurde es totenstill. Harry fragte sich ob er oder der Sensai dafür verantwortlich waren und betete, dass es letzterer war. Er befand sich in etwas, dass ihn entfernt an Professor Flitwicks Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer erinnerte. Nur die Bänke und Tische fehlten.

„Erhebt euch, Kinder, und du auch Hanako", bat Tai-Si, den anscheinend die Ehrerbietung ein wenig überrascht hatte. Während sich die Klasse und die Lehrerin erhoben und die Kleidung in Ordnung brachten, beugte sich der Meister zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte, „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier, mindestens 10 Jahre. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass andere mehr in mir sehen als einen alten Mann."

Harry bemerkte, dass es sich bei den Schülern ausnahmslos um Mädchen von 11 bis 12 Jahren handelte, die alle dieselbe rote Tracht trugen, und glaubte langsam zu verstehen. Unerwartet berührte ihn Tai-Si, der die Tür geschlossen hatte, am Ellbogen und zog ihn nach unten, wo er sich selbst ihm Schneidersitz niederließ und Harry tat es ihm nach. „Hanako, sei so gut und fahr mit deinem Unterricht fort als ob wir nicht da wären", forderte der Sensai und Harry wusste sofort, welche Unmöglichkeit dieser verlangte.

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse war vollkommen auf den alten Meister und ihn selbst fixiert und die Ausführungen der Lehrerin über den Schwebezauber. Harry begegnete den neugierigen Blicken eine zeitlang und beobachte wie die Mädchen hastig zu Boden blickte sobald sie seinen Blick bemerkten und anfingen zu kichern, sobald sein Blick weitergewandert war. Schließlich würde es ihm zu unangenehm und er sah zur Tafel. Was er sah kam ihm wage bekannt vor und letzten Endes kam er darauf woher. Das Tafelbild glich jenem, welches Professor Flitwick benutzt hatte, um ihnen die richtige Betonung von _Wingardium Leviosa_ und die dazu gehörige Stabbewegung beizubringen. Ihm kam eine Idee.

„_Vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um dir stumme Magie beizubringen_", meldete sich sein mentaler Schatten. „_Sera, ich hatte schon gehofft, ich wäre dich los_", beschied Harry, bemüht einen ernsten Ton zu behalten. „_Darf ein alter Geist nicht mal ein paar Stunden Ruhe haben? Glaubst du es ist einfach in so einem verkorksten Geist zu hausen_", erwiderte Sera. „_Aber genug davon. Kommen wir zur stummen Magie. Schritt eins: Auf das Ziel fokussieren. Nein nicht starren, fokussieren. Nicht deine Augen müssen das Ziel erfassen, sondern dein Geist. Ja, gut so. Jetzt schließ die Augen. Siehst du immer noch dein Ziel? Gut, wie du bemerkst musst du nicht sehen, um zu wissen. Augen wieder auf. So jetzt Schritt zwei: Ruf die Zauberformel auf ohne den Fokus dabei zu verlieren. Ja, erinnere dich an die richtige Betonung. Gut, gut und jetzt stell dir vor wie dein Ziel dem Effekt unterliegt. Behutsam und dabei fokussiert bleiben_", leitete sein Mentor ihn.

„Aya-chan, was tust du?", fragte unvermittelt die Lehrerin. Das Mädchen begann langsam vom Boden abzuheben ohne selbst Einfluss darauf zu haben. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und ihr Mund formte ein erstauntes O. „_Perfekt. Spürst du den Fluss der Magie die den Zauber unterhält? Dann lass diesen Strom fließen und wiederhol die Prozedur von eben mit einem anderen Ziel_", Harry merkte es nicht, aber Sera hatte unendliche Mühe seiner Begeisterung Einhalt zu gebieten.

Ohne weitere Anleitung durch Sera, schwebte ein Kind nach dem anderen nach oben und blieb einen Meter über dem Boden schweben. Bald flogen alle 20 kichernden Mädchen in der Luft, ohne das Hanako oder Tai-Si eingriffen. Harry begann zu schwitzen und musste die Augen schließen um die Zauber aktiv zu halten. Mit dem Rest seiner Konzentration, hob er zuerst die Lehrerin, dann den Sensai und zum Schluss sich selbst in die Luft. Trotz den geschlossenen Augen hatte Harry ein ungefähres Bild von dem Raum, wobei er Gegenstände als Leerräume und Personen als Gebilde aus dichten, komplexen leuchtenden Linien wahrnahm. Plötzlich verzerrte sich das Bild, unmittelbar danach fingen seine Muskeln an, unkontrolliert zu zucken. Mit einem Aufschrei fielen alle Personen auf den Boden zurück, außer Tai-Si, der langsam zurück sank. Harrys Geist explodierte in einer Welle des Schmerzes und für einen Moment war alles schwarz.

„_Weiß du, eigentlich müsste ich dich für deine unglaubliche Dummheit grün und blau prügeln, was ich leider nicht kann. Andererseits sollte ich ein Schreiben an das Ministerium schicken und dich für den Merlin-Orden 1. Klasse empfehlen, was ich aber auch nicht kann. Ich hoffe du hast gerade mehr gelernt als bloß Leute schweben zu lassen_", sagte Sera hingerissen zwischen Sorge, Angst, Wut, Stolz und Triumph, nachdem Harry wieder einiger Maßen bei sich war.

„_Was ist überhaupt passiert?_", fragte Harry seinen Mentor. „_Du hast übertrieben, du hast dich der Euphorie der Macht hingegeben, du hast die Kontrolle verloren. Und dafür die Quittung bekommen._" „_Warum hast du mich nicht gestoppt?_", fragte Harry, während er versuchte seine Finger zu bewegen. Sera schwieg eine Weile. „_Ich wollte sehen, ob du es packst, wollte deine Grenze sehen und herausfinden, ob du in der Lage bist dich selbst zu kontrollieren. Mit anderen Worten, ich wollte dir die Gefahren zeigen, die hinter der Macht lauern_", sagte Sera und Harry meinte Bedauern in der Stimme zu hören. „_Ich verstehe_", antwortete Harry und rappelte sich wieder hoch.

Als er in die Gesichter der Anwesenden sah, fand er eine Mischung aus Angst, Faszination und Besorgnis. „Ich muss mich Entschuldigen. Ich war nicht mehr Herr meiner selbst und habe in unverzeihlicher Weise meine Macht missbraucht", sagte der Zauberer mit gesenktem Blick. Der Sensai trat an ihn heran und legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Schon gut, Harry, ich vermute die Schüler haben eben soviel gelernt wie du. Aber wisch dir erst einmal das Blut aus dem Gesicht", riet Tai-Si.

Zu erschrocken um etwas zu sagen, beschwor Harry einen kleinen Spiegel und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Der alte Meister hatte Recht, Blut trat aus seinen Augenhöhlen wie Tränen und rollte langsam über sein Gesicht. Sera sprang ein und gab ihm Zauber an die Hand, die dafür sorgten, dass die Blutung stoppte und die Tropfen verschwanden. Als er wieder passable Aussah waren der Schmerz und die momentane Erschöpfung verflogen und er konnte sogar wieder mitlachen, als eins der Mädchen versuchte ein anderes mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken zum Schweben zu bringen und dabei vor Konzentration das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten überkippte. Mit einem beiläufigen Wink seiner Hand, brachte Harry das Kind wieder auf die Beine.

Nach diesen aufregenden Minuten verließen die beiden Männer wieder den Raum und Tai-Si offenbarte seinem Gast, was dieser schon vermutet hatte. „Wir sind nicht nur Kloster, sondern auch Magier-Schule, wobei du sicher die strikte Geschlechterteilung bemerkt hast. Der Grund liegt sowohl in der Tradition, wie in der Disposition. Eine Frau kann einfach nicht dieselbe Kontrolle über ihr Ki erlangen, wie ein Mann und ein Mann wiederum wird nie die Aufopferungsgabe einer Frau erreichen. Jedenfalls hier": fügte der Anführer der Bruderschaft hinzu, als er Harrys zweifelnden Blick sah. „Außerdem sind es nicht die Frauen, die hier das harte Leben haben, auch wenn das vielleicht so aussieht. Komm mit, ich zeige es dir."

Der Meister führte Harry ein Stockwerk tiefer, in eine Halle, die anscheinend das ganze Kellergewölbe des linken Flügels ausfüllte. Die Tür die Tai-Si gewählt hatte, öffnete sich zu einem Podium, das etwa zwei Meter über dem Hallenboden lag und einen guten Überblick ermöglichte. Dazu war es auch gedacht, denn Harry gewahrte eine weitere Person auf der Erhöhung, die das Treiben unter ihr mit Argus-Augen überwachte. Tai-Si gab Harry einen kleinen Stoß und nährte sich der Person. „Tomoko, darf ich einen Augenblick deiner kostbaren Zeit beanspruchen?", fragte der Meister und zum ersten Mal erlebte Harry, dass der Mann jemanden als gleichwertig behandelte.

Tomoko drehte sich um und Harry verstand auf Anhieb den Respekt des Sensais. Die Frau wirkte wie das weibliche Ebenbild Albus Dumbledores, groß gewachsen, schlank, blaue stechende Augen, langes Silberhaar und eine Aura der Autorität, die einem sofort sagte, dass man vor einer Anführerin stand, auch wenn sich ihre Kleidung in keiner Weise von der, der anderen unterschied. Natürlich fehlte der Bart, die Nase war ebenmäßig und die Augen waren fast mandelförmig, trotzdem musste Harry den Drang unterdrücken sie mit Miss Dumbledore anzureden.

„Tai-Si, altes Haus, was treibt dich hierher?", begrüßte die Frau ihren Kollegen und ein Lächeln verwandelte ihr vorher strenges Gesicht in ein freundliches. Ein Funkeln in ihren Augen erinnerte Harry wiederum an den Schulleiter von Hogwarts und er nahm sich vor ein Treffen zu arrangieren. Die beiden Meister standen sich nun wenige Schritte gegenüber und verbeugten sich voreinander. „Dieser Gast beehrt uns seit heute und stiftet Chaos und Verwirrung wo er nur kann. Ich dachte ihr solltet euch kennen lernen", sagte der Sensai, nonchalant. Harry, dessen Gesicht sich bei der Vorstellung rot verfärbt hatte (diesmal blieb das Blut auf der angestammten Seite der Haut), verbeugte sich hastig, was sein Gegenüber mit einem Lächeln und einer angedeuteten Verbeugung quittierte.

„So, so. Dann muss er dich ja sehr an deine eigene Jugend erinnern, nicht wahr?", neckte Tomoko. Tai-Si überging die Bemerkung und adressierte seinen Gast, „Harry, darf ich vorstellen, Tomoko Fukamizu, die Ober-Hexe und meine ehemalige Tutorin". Harry konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass diese Frau älter war als der alte Sensai. Ungleich leichter fiel es ihm sich vorzustellen, dass die verbalen Duelle, wie er sicher gerade eines erlebte, sich schon über Jahrzehnte hinzogen. „Harry stammt in direkter Linie von Gryffindor ab und Hanako kann dir etwas Interessantes über ihn erzählen, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal seht."

Harry hatte sofort den Eindruck, dass sich der Sensai in dem Wissen sonnte, etwas seinem Konterpart voraus zu haben. Wenn dem so war ließ sich Tomoko nichts anmerken. Die beiden Meister nahmen ihn zwischen sich und er fühlte sich sofort von geballter Macht umgeben. In seinem Geist hörte er Sera leise lachen. Das Trio trat an den Rand des Podiums und sah auf die Halle hinab, was, wie Harry schnell merkte, ein weiterer Trainingsplatz war. Hier standen sich gleichaltrige Mädchen und Jungen gegenüber, die, wie Tomoko erklärte, ihr erstes Ausbildungsjahr abgeschlossen hatten.

Harry hörte keinen Ton aus der Halle und führte es auf einen Zauber zurück, stattdessen gaben Gesten und Handlungen ihm eine Vorstellung davon was da unten vor sich ging. Die Mädchen waren mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet und heizten den unbewaffneten Jungs ein. Nun verstand Harry, was Tai-Si damit gemeint hatte, dass es nicht die Frauen waren, die das schlechte Leben hatten. Er zuckte zusammen als er sah, wie ein Junge von etwas zwischen die Beine getroffen wurde, das Sera ihm als Ki-Schlag identifizierte, einen Zauber der laut dem Mentor eine semi-solide Kugel in der Größe eines Klatschers erschuf, die auch die Flugeigenschaften eines solchen besaß, aber vom Zauberer kontrolliert werden konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte der Sensai, „Tomoko, Harry ist befremdet von unserem Verhältnis von Männern zu Frauen und umgekehrt. Sollen wir es ihm zeigen?" „Ja, warum nicht", gab die Meisterin zurück und nach einem Wink ihrer Hand, setzte sich die Plattform in Bewegung. Während sie an der Wand entlang fuhren, bemerkte Harry abermals, dass die Übenden sich nach dem Alter aufgestellt hatten. Am anderen Ende der Halle kamen sie zum stillstand und unter ihnen trainierte eine kleine Gruppe voll ausgebildeter Erwachsener. Mit einem weitern Wink hob die Zauberin den Schallschutz-Zauber auf und Harry konnte hören, welche Zauberformel verwendet wurden.

Er braucht nur die Erste zu hören, damit sich kalter Schweiß wie eine zweite Haut über seinen Körper legte. „Crucio", sagte eine der Frauen ohne irgendeine Emotion in ihrer Stimme. Der Mann, auf den sie ihren Zauberstab gerichtet hielt, zuckte kurz und das war alles was man merkte, aber Harry konnte fühlen wie der Mann um Selbstbeherrschung rang. Tomoko reaktivierte den Zauber und die Geräusche verebbten, doch Harrys Blick blieb auf dem Mann heften bis die Frau ihren Stab senkte und der Mann, ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, zur Wand ging in die ein Trinkwasserbecken eingelassen war.

„Verstehst du jetzt die Gefühlskälte die im Umgang miteinander herrscht. Jeder schätzt hier die Arbeit des anderen und jeder ist sich dessen bewusst. Höflichkeit macht es einem nur unnötig schwer. Es ist leichter jemanden mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu belegen, wenn man kein lächelndes Gesicht vor Augen hat, das sich bei einem bedankt", rechtfertigte der Sensai das Verhalten seiner Brüder. Harry brachte nicht mehr als ein kurzes Nicken mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zustande. Bevor der Drang etwas zu sagen zu stark wurde, läutete ein Gong. „Ah, Mittagessen", freute sich Tai-Si, „kommst du, Harry?" „Ich würde mich gerne zurückziehen. Mein Tag begann schon früh und nach meiner inneren Uhr ist es später Abend. Eure Führung war … lehrreich und ich möchte über das Gelernte nachdenken", erklärte Harry und der Meister nickte als Zeichen des Einverständnis.

Da das Kloster nicht über dieselben Schutzmaßnahmen verfügte wie Hogwarts, konnte Harry direkt in die Kammer im mittleren Gebäude apparieren, die ihm zugewiesen worden war. Sie war spartanisch, mit Bett, Tisch und Stuhl eingerichtet, aber immer noch besser als mit den Mönchen im großen Schlafsaal des rechten Flügels zu schlafen. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und rieb sich die Augen. „_Du solltest die Zeit nutzen, um zu schlafen_", riet Sera. Harry gähnte. „_Ja, du hast Recht. Muss man dich aufziehen und hast du irgendwo ein Ziffernblatt, wo man die Zeit einstellen kann zu der man geweckt werden möchte oder machst du das automatisch?_", scherzte Harry, schlief aber ein bevor Sera antworten konnte.

In seinem Traum ritt Harry auf einem schwarzen Hund durch die japanische Hügellandschaft. Die Sonne schien und trotzdem fror Harry und obwohl es windstill war, wog das Grass. Er sah Hogwarts vor sich auftauchen und plötzlich zersprang das Schloss in viele Edelsteine. Er wurde von einer Lawine die immer größer wurde hinfort gerissen und während der Hund verschwand glitt er auf der kostbaren Woge dahin. Plötzlich tauchte ein Licht auf, warm und blendend. Auf einmal schwebte er auf das Licht zu und die Intensität nahm ab. Er konnte Konturen sehen, meinte jemanden zu erkennen den er kannte. Dann stand er einem verschmitzt lächelnden Sera gegenüber. „_Du solltest aufstehen. Es gibt Abendbrot._"

Mit einem Seufzer wurde Harry wach und fand sich auf dem holzgetäfelten Fußboden wieder. „_Wie kann man so einen Murks träumen und dann auch noch so lebhaft_", wunderte sich sein Mentor, als Harry sich aufrappelte. _Ich verbringe viel zu viel Zeit auf dem Fußboden_, dachte Harry bei sich selbst. Er stieg die zwei Stockwerke tiefer und fand alle Männer schon in der Essenshalle versammelt. Das Abendessen glich dem Frühstück, nur diesmal vermisste Harry das Fleisch. Aber die Brüder waren Vegetarier, also würde er sich fügen. Kaum hatte er aufgegessen stellte er Tai-Si eine Frage, bei der er sich fragte, warum er sie nicht früher gefragt hatte, „Warum verwendet ihr lateinische Zaubersprüche?" Der Sensai lachte kurz bevor er antwortete, „Weiß du warum kein Japaner den Drachen besiegen konnte? Nein, natürlich nicht. Du musst verstehen, dass wir ein sehr traditionsgebundenes Volk sind. Der Drache grillte unsere Krieger bevor sie auch nur die Hälfte der Beschwörungsformeln runtergebetet hatten, solang waren diese. Godric gab meinem Vorfahr ein Buch mit euren Zaubersprüchen und dieser stellte schnell fest, dass eure Zauber nur den Bruchteil der Zeit erforderten wie unsere, also gab er das Buch seiner Schwester und beauftragte sie, diese neuen Zauber zu erlernen. Diese Schwester ist übrigens die Ahnin unserer Tomoko."

„Wo wir gerade bei den Frauen sind. Deine kleine Demonstration hat sich wie ein Buschbrand verbreitet und Hanako berichtete mir, dass jede Schülerin ihre Anstrengung verdoppelt hat, um so gut zu werden wie du. Wobei die Mädchen denen du noch nicht begegnet bist, dich übrigens als Dreimeter-Hünen sehen, mit blutroten Augen, der Feuer speit und über unvorstellbare Macht verfügt und mit Vorliebe Kinder isst, um seine Macht zu mehren. Nur für den Fall, dass es dich interessiert." Als Tai-Si Harrys Grimasse sah, brach er erneut in lautes Gelächter aus. Sobald es die Höflichkeit erlaubte, zog sich Harry wieder zurück um nachzudenken.

Diese Beschäftigung bekam mit Sera als ständiger Gast eine vollkommen neue Qualität. „_Was hältst du von Tai-Si?_", fragte Harry seinen integrierten Menschenkenner. „_Ich denke er ist ein fähiger Mann und die Bruderschaft ist bei ihm in guten Händen._" „_Hmm_", machte Harry und sagte eine Weile gar nichts mehr. Am Ende war es Sera der die Stille brach. „_Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du sowohl stumme, wie auch stablose Magie schon gemeistert hast?_" Harry, schon im Halbschlaf, murmelte noch, „_Ja, ja_", bevor er vollkommen einschlief.

* * *

Die 4 Wochen verflogen für Harry, als wären es nur 4 Minuten gewesen. Obwohl das Training mit den Mönchen sehr gut verlief (man konnte fast sagen es war Magie am Werk) und Sera ihm die Feinheiten der stummen und stablosen Magie gezeigt hatte, war Harry unzufrieden. „_Was ist los?_", fragte Sera, dem der Missmut seines Schülers unerklärlich war, am Morgen des 31. Juli. „_Der Vorfall vom ersten Tag nagt an mir. Ich weiß, ich konnte bisher die Kontrolle halten, aber wir haben es auch nie wieder herausgefordert, oder? Außerdem habe ich Angst zurückzukehren. Sera, ich fühlte mich für die DA verantwortlich und kam damit zurecht. Das waren 20 Schüler und es gab keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Jetzt soll ich die Verantwortung für 500 Leute übernehmen, die zwar beispiellose Kämpfer sind, aber nicht unsterblich. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, die Verantwortung ist zu groß_", vertraute Harry seinem Mentor an. 

„_Hier ist nur eine Sache zu Groß und das ist meine Geduld mit dir_", wischte Sera den Einwand beiseite. „_Hör mir jetzt gut zu. Du sollst mir zuhören und nicht in der Nase popeln! Ich sage dir nur dies: Du bist ein Gryffindor, nein, nicht nur das, du bist sogar besser als dein Vorfahr. Die Vorsehung war der Amboss und das Schicksal der Hammer, der immer wieder auf dein Leben eingeschlagen haben. Jeder Mensch wäre unter den Schlägen zerbrochen. Aber du hast standgehalten, mehr noch, du bist härter geworden. Akzeptier das oder zerbrich unter dem finalen Schlag!_"

Harry und Sera sagte und taten für lange Zeit nichts. Harry wollte seinem Lehrmeister den Rücken kehren oder im Zimmer auf und ab gehen, aber er sah ein, dass er sich nicht drücken konnte und nickte schließlich energisch. Sera hatte die Wahrheit gesagt und plötzlich fühlte er sich besser, leichter, freier. Er begab sich in die Halle um seine letzte Mahlzeit vor seiner Rückkehr einzunehmen.

Nach dem Frühstück wartete eine Überraschung auf Harry, die sein neues Selbstverständnis auf die Probe stellte. Tai-Si erhob sich und verkündete voller Stolz, „Brüder, es wird Zeit das Ritual des Seelenbundes zu vollziehen." „_Was ist das Ritual des Seelenbundes?_" Sera seufzte, antwortete aber trotzdem, „_Ein mächtiges Ritual, vielleicht die mächtigste Magie die es gibt. Dabei bindet man die Seele eines Lebewesens an die eines anderen. Es ist ein Weg sich gegen den Todesfluch zu schützen._" „_Wo ist der Haken?_", fragte Harry Denn er war sicher, dass es einen gab. „_Wenn der stirbt an den die Seele gebunden ist, stirbt auch der Gebundene_", antwortete sein Lehrer Pflicht ergeben. Harry hatte etwas in diese Richtung erwartet und stellte mehr fest als er fragte, „und sie wollen ihre Seele an mich binden?" Unnötigerweise sagte sein Mentor, „Ja."

„Wen wollt ihr alles mit mir schicken? Doch nicht etwa auch die Frauen?", verlangte Harry von Tai-Si zu wissen und das erste Mal in drei Wochen forderte er etwas. Der Sensai sah ihn an, ließ sich wieder nieder und konnte das Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Vielleicht habe ich es dir noch nicht gesagt, aber Gryffindor forderte nur die Loyalität der Männer. Die Frauen waren nie Teil der Abmachung." Der alte Mann hatte Recht, über die genaue Beziehung der Frauen zu der Bruderschaft hatten sie nie gesprochen und Harry fand sich ein wenig beruhigt, da seine Verantwortung nicht noch größer wurde.

„Von den Männern natürlich alle, außer den Anfängern", beantwortete Tai-Si die andere Frage. „Du auch? Und wer soll dann den Laden hier schmeißen? Nichts da!", ereiferte sich Harry. „Wie weit reichen meine Befugnisse als Erbe Gryffindors?" „Dein Wort ist Gesetz, das verlangt unsere Ehre." Harry könnte sich ein schwaches Grinsen. „Das gefällt mir. Du bleibst hier zusammen mit den 100 ältesten Mönchen und all jenen die noch nicht voll ausgebildete Kämpfer sind. Und ich dulde keine Widerworte", fügte Harry drohend hinzu, als sich der Mund des Oberhauptes im Protest öffnete. Der Mund schloss sich wieder und öffnete sich erst wieder um zu sagen, „Das reduziert unsere, ähm, deine Truppenstärke auf 300 Mann." „Ja, schon möglich, aber die Bruderschaft wird weiter existieren, auch wenn sie von ihrem Bund an die Blutslinie des Godric Gryffindor befreit ist, egal wie der Krieg ausgeht", begründete Harry seine Entscheidung. Tai-Si öffnete noch einmal den Mund um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders.

Der Sensai schloss für ein paar Minuten die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete gab er Harry einen undefinierbaren Blick. Dann stand er wieder auf und verkündete den Mönchen, die neugierig zugesehen hatten, während rote Schemen das Geschirr verschwinden ließen, das Resultat ihres Disputs, „In seiner Weisheit hat Harry Potter, der Erbe des ehrenwerten Godric Gryffindors, beschlossen, mich, sowie die 100 Ältesten unter euch, wie auch alle die ihre Ausbildung nicht vollendet haben, von ihrem Eid zu befreien." Harry sah die enttäuschten und sogar wütenden Gesichter der Ausgeschlossenen, genau wie Tai-Si. „Ich verstehe euren Unwillen diesem Urteil folge zu leisten, doch diese Entscheidung beweißt die edle Gesinnung und die strategischen Fähigkeiten Harrys. Meditiert darüber und ihr werdet sehen, dass ich recht habe", empfahl der Meister. Die Atmosphäre entspannte sich, doch Harry spürte das Brodeln unter der Oberfläche. „Brüder, die mein Schicksal teilen, verlasst bitte die Halle und widmet euch dem Training".

Nach dem alle Tai-Sis Befehl folge geleistet hatten, begann das Ritual. Der Sensai rückte die Tische an die Wand wie Harry es aus Hogwarts kannte und führte Harry in die Mitte des Raumes. Die Mönche bildeten ein Dreieck um ihn und stimmten einen langen Zauber an. Sichtbare Effekte blieben aus, aber Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Seele schwere wurde. Es dauerte den ganzen Nachmittag bis das Ritual beendet war und es bereitete Harry immer noch Unbehagen, dass so viele Menschenleben von seinem Schicksal abhingen. „_Sie wissen worauf sie sich einlassen, genau wie deine Freunde damals, als sie dir ins Ministerium folgten. Sie alle kennen die Risiken und gehen sie freiwillig ein. Wie auch Sirius. Auch er kannte die Gefahr, doch er hat sie unterschätzt und musste einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen. Aber denk daran, es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Tod. Und glaub mir, Sirius hätte sich keinen anderen Tod gewünscht, als in einem Kampf zu fallen, den er für dich gekämpft hat._" Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste, dass Sera wieder Recht hatte.

Harry wechselte das Thema. „_Wo sollen wir denn bitte 300 Männer unterbringen? Auch wenn ich noch keine Asketen wie diese gesehen habe, bezweifele ich, dass Grimmauld Place ausreicht um alle aufzunehmen und zu verköstigen._" „_Auf Gryffindor Castle._" „_Sollen wir uns vielleicht alle an die Hände packen und dahin apparieren_", fragte Harry sarkastisch. „_Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber es geht auch einfacher. Du erzeugst ein Portal dorthin._" „_Egal wie wir dorthin kommen erstmal müsste ich wissen, wo dieses Schloss überhaupt ist, den ich habe gerade zum ersten Mal davon gehört._" „_Wir machen es genauso wie wir hierhin gekommen sind, ich zeig dir den Ort und gebe dir die Koordinaten und du öffnest ein Portal_", eröffnete sein Mentor. „_Witzbold, du hast vergessen mir beizubringen, _wie_ man ein Portal öffnet_", beschwerte sich Harry.

„_Jetzt nörgele nicht wegen so einer Kleinlichkeit rum. Es ist ganz einfach. Du stellst dir deinen Start- und Zielpunkt vor und trennst beide durch eine Wand, diese Trennwand ist wichtig, schließlich wollen wir nach England gehen und nicht England hierhin holen, dann machst du in die Wand einen Durchlass, der groß genug ist um dir das Überqueren der Grenze zu erlauben. Du musst darauf achten die Größe des Spaltes unter Kontrolle zu halten, wir wollen ja kein neues Pangäa._"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und befolgte die Anweisungen. Nach 5 Minuten waberte etwas, dass wirklich Aussah wie ein Riss mit unscharfen Konturen, im Raum. Harry studierte die Erscheinung interessiert, während sich Sera in die hinterste Ecke von Harrys Geist zurückzog, wo er sich eine Privatsphäre geschaffen hatte. Selbst eine immateriale, unsterbliche Lebensform brauchte Ruhe, doch diesmal brauchte er keine Ruhe, sondern nur ein paar ungestörte Minuten.

Er drehte ein paar Runde durch das üppig eingerichtete Zimmer. Natürlich war Luxus unnötig, aber es sprach seinen Sinn für Komfort an sich mit mentalen Projektionen von ausgesuchten Exemplaren zu umgeben. Er bildete sich sogar ein auf dem Himmelbett, das einem König genüge getan hätte, besser zu Ruhen als im mentalen Kontinuum. Plötzlich hielt Sera inne und trat gegen den Stuhl (andere hätten es als Thron bezeichnet). _Warum?_, schrie er, _es ist nicht normal, er sollte Mühe haben es zu tun_. _Er ist ein Kind, Herrgott noch mal, ihm sollte nicht alles auf Anhieb gelingen. Das ist verrückt, einfach verrückt. Dieser Junge würde komplexe Magie nicht mal sehen wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht springt, für ihn gibt es einfach keine komplexe Magie. Und warum rege ich mich eigentlich auf?_ Seine Tobsucht wurde schwächer und er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, aber noch nicht gut genug.

_Ich sage ihm, lass zwei Leute schweben, denn er wird's eh nicht schaffen. Zack, hängen 20 Leute in der Luft. Ich sag, versuch ein Loch in die Mauer zu machen, er macht ein Loch in die Mauer und zwar in die Außenmauer die 10 Zimmer entfernt ist. Ich sag, reparier es, er repariert es und dekoriert nebenbei noch die Zimmer in Gryffindor-Farben. Ich frage ihn, was das soll und er zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt, „War nur so ne Idee". Nur so eine Idee, pah! Normale Zauberer hätten einen dutzend Zauber gebraucht um denselben Effekt zu erzielen und er hängt alles als Nebeneffekt an einen anderen Zauber. Ich habe ihm nicht mal gezeigt wie es geht, geschweige denn ihm überhaupt gesagt, dass es geht. Wo hatte sich dieser Wunderknabe die letzten Jahre hin verkrochen?_

Monologe waren für Sera nichts ungewöhnliches, immerhin war sein Angebot an Ablenkung für 1000 Jahre recht beschränkt gewesen. Er wusste eigentlich ziemlich genau was ihn störte und das war die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn überraschen konnte. Nach 100 Jahren in dem Hut, hatte er Gespräche mit diesem über Stunden hinweg vorraussagen können, und nach einem Monat in Dumbledores Büro konnte er, mit an Sicherheit grenzenden Wahrscheinlichkeit, bestimmen wann der Schulleiter sein nächstes Zitronenbrausebonbon essen würde. Aber sobald Harry Magie anwandte verschob sich seine Berechenbarkeit in Bereiche, die jeder Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aber wie hatte er es Harry gesagt? „Akzeptier es oder zerbrich dran", und es war an der Zeit auf seine eigenen Ratschläge zu hören.

Er trat aus seiner privaten Kammer heraus und das Erste, was er fühlte war Harrys Erstaunen. Es ging auf den Abend zu und an die 300 Mönche hatten sich bereit gemacht, ihn nach England zu begleiten. Harrys Verwunderung resultierte aus dem fast absoluten Mangel an Privatgepäck. Alles was die Mönche mitnahmen außer der Kleidung die sie trugen und ihrer dünnen Matratzen auf denen sie schliefen, waren verschiedene Talismane und Ersatzkleidung, mehr nicht. Sie lebten wirklich nur für den Kampf.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Tai-Si und bat diesen seine Grüße an Tomoko weiterzugeben. Dann schritt er auf das Portal zu und trat entschlossen hindurch. Ohne irgendeine Verzögerung oder Unannehmlichkeit erschien er in dem uralten Sitz seiner Vorfahren. Ihm viel sofort die rustikale Architektur aus groben Steinen ins Auge, doch bevor er sich weiter umsehen konnte erschien mit einem ‚Plopp' ein Hauself neben ihm. „Willkommen zu Hause, Meister", quiekte der Hauself und verbeugte sich formvollendet. „ Wer bist du?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Mein Name ist James, Meister. Ich bin der Leiter der Hauselfen, Herr", gab der Hauself bereitwillig Auskunft. „Freud mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Wie viele Elfen arbeiten hier?", fragte Harry, während er sich ein paar Schritte vom Portal entfernte und den Fußboden aus schwarzem Marmor begutachtete. James folgte jeder Bewegung um stets in Harrys Blick zu bleiben, als er sprach. „Euch dienen 11 weitere Hauselfen, Meister." „Hör bitte auf mit diesem Meister-Blödsinn oder ich sehe mich nach einem neuen Leiter der Hauselfen um", sagte Harry, freundlich aber bestimmt, „Nennt mich Harry".

„Wie ihr wünscht, Mei... Harry" korrigierte sich Hauself. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass kommt ziemlich plötzlich, aber ich habe für die nächste Zeit 300 Gäste. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch um sie kümmert. Ich werde leider nicht viel Zeit hier verbringen können." Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass James die Schultern hängen ließ und ihm mitteilte, dies sei unmöglich. Stattdessen sprang der Hauself fast im Dreieck vor Freude. „Es ist uns eine Freude, Me... Harry. Wir machen uns sofort an die Arbeit, wenn du erlaubst." Harry nickte und es machte ‚Plopp' und der Elf war verschwunden. „Gut." Harry wandte sich den Mönchen zu, die einer nach dem anderen durchs Portal schritten, und sagte „Fühlt euch hier wie Zuhause." Kaum hatte er das gesagt erschien ein anderer Hauself, verbeugte sich vor ihm, stellte sich als Edward vor und eilte dann zur ersten Gruppe Mönche und bat sie ihm zu folgen. So ging es weiter und der Reihe nach ploppten alle Hauselfen herein, stellten sich vor und verschwanden mit einer Gruppe Mönchen.

Harry versuchte so gut es ging sich die Namen und das Gesicht zu merken, aber war sich nicht sicher ob er alle behalten würde. Nachdem der letzte Mönch angekommen war und einquartiert worden war, schloss Harry das Portal in dem er die Enden packte und zusammen zog. Sera, der irgendwie anders klang als noch in Japan, behauptete, dass Zeit-Raum-Kontinuum würde sich von selbst wieder versiegeln und kaum berührten sich die Seiten des Risses, verschmolzen sie wieder. Am Ende war jeder Hinweis auf die Existenz des Portals verschwunden.

„James!" ‚Plopp' und der Hauself erschien wieder neben Harry, „wie viel Uhr haben wir?" „Es ist kurz nach 11 Uhr, Harry." „Wunderbar, bitte führ mich durchs Schloss, wenn du Zeit hast." „Natürlich, James hat immer Zeit um die Wünsche seines Meisters zu erfüllen", versicherte der Elf mit wackelnden Ohren.

Das Schloss war riesig und 300 Männer waren nicht das geringste Problem. James versicherte ihm, dass er die Verköstigung mit magiefreier Nahrung kein Hindernis sei und er sich darum kümmern würde. So weit beruhigt, genoss Harry die Aussicht vom Burgfried über das Land. Städte funkelten in der Ferne, aber in direkter Umgebung war kein Anzeichen von menschlicher Besiedlung zu sehen. James klärte ihn darüber auf, dass sie nicht unmittelbar in England waren, sondern in Wales, weit weg von Schottland und London. Ein Problem, um das sich Harry später kümmern würde. Kurz vor 12 Uhr begab er sich in den Raum, wo er angekommen war verabschiedete sich von James und apparierte zum Grimmauld Place Nummer 12.

* * *

**

* * *

Hinweis: **Viele Reviewer haben jetzt schon gefragt warum das Training von Harry nicht (ausführlicher) beschrieben wird. Dazu möchte ich nur sagen, dass ich gerne mit Rückblicken arbeite und wie man sieht weckt es eine gewisse Neugierde, wenn man nicht alles sofort erfährt. ;-) (Haltet durch, ich bin bemüht alles aufzuklären.) Daly den 11. August, 11:00 Uhr 

**Danke fürs lesen** und bitte schreibt ein Review.

Zuletzt editiert am 28.12.2005  



	3. Kapitel 03: Kuroro

**An:** Hi Leute, viel Spaß beim lesen. Daly

* * *

**

* * *

Kapitel 3: Kurorõ**

Harry erschien in dem Raum den er sich im letzten Jahr mit Ron geteilt hatte. Wie erwartet war niemand da, auch nicht Phineas Nigellus. Rasch ließ er seine Hände durch komplizierte Muster laufen, um seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen und verließ danach den Raum in Richtung Küche. Während er sich durch das Haus seines Patenonkels bewegte, dachte er an Sirius, doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Lediglich ein melancholischer Schleier legte sich auf seine Seele. Doch auch der konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass er wieder Zuhause war. Als er an der Tür zur Küche angekommen war, hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen. Es waren nicht die fröhlichen Stimmen die er erwartet hatte, sondern sie klangen ernst und niedergeschlagen.

Er legte die Hand an die Klinke entschied sich dann aber anders. Er machte sich mit einem Fingerschnippen unsichtbar und apparierte ungehört in den Raum. Als er sich der Gesellschaft zuwandte, bemerkte er, dass alle da waren. Die Weasleys (außer Percy), Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, Hagrid und Hermine. Aus einem Grund den er nicht kannte, war auch Fleur Delacour da, doch die Nähe zu Bill gab gewisse Hinweise.

Harry blickte nur in betrübte Gesichter. „Wenn Potter nicht bald zurückkommt, haben wir ein Problem", gab Moody von sich. „Harry hat gesagt, dass er heute wieder kommt, also wird er auch heute wiederkommen", sagte Hermine, doch das schien keinen so wirklich zu überzeugen. Harry beschloss ihre Trübsinnigkeit zu zerschlagen und hob seine Verzauberungen auf.

„Warum so wenig Vertrauen in mich?", fragte er in die Stille hinein. „Harry!", schrieen mindestens fünf verschiedene Leute, verwundert, fröhlich, erleichtert oder wütend und Harry fand sich in der Umarmung von Molly, Hermine und zu seiner Überraschung auch Ginny wieder. Nachdem Harry sich aus der Umarmung befreit hatte und sich umsah, fand er sich generell erleichterten Mienen gegenüber, nur Moody hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und fragte argwöhnisch, „Wer sagt uns das du der richtige Potter bist, hä?"

Harry lächelte und griff hinter sich, um sein T-Shirt, mit dem Schriftzug "Was ist geil und hat ein Schwert im Körper?", auszuziehen. Seine Enthüllung löste eine Vielzahl von Reaktionen aus. Dumbledore lächelte über einen Witz den nur er verstand. Mad-Eye nahm sein Auge heraus und fing an es zuputzen. Molly rüffelte ihn dafür, aber nur damit sie ihre Blicke von Harry lösen konnte. Ginny und Hermine starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, wobei beide rot anliefen. Tonks schien plötzlich sehr daran interessiert Remus Robe zu richten, obwohl Harry genau sah, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Remus wiederum lächelte einfach vor sich hin. Hagrid schaute ein wenig Perplex in die Runde und Bill flüsterte Fleur etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie anfing zu lachen. Fred und George hatten auch die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und grinsten. Harry nahm sich vor auf seinen Rücken aufzupassen. Arthur, Charlie und Ron grinsten ein Weasley-Grinsen und observierten das Geschehen. Shacklebolt schaute als einziger interessiert auf das Schwert und wartete ab was passiert, mit der Hand an dem Halfter seines Zauberstabs.

Harry legte seine Hand über den Griff auf seiner Brust und spürte wie sich das Heft zusammenzog. Seine Augäpfel verloren die rötliche Färbung und wurden wieder Weiß, seine Gedanken wurden ein wenig langsamer und seine Kraft reduzierte sich kaum merklich. Das Schwert glitt aus seinem Fleisch und hinterließ gerötete Druckstellen. Mit dem Erbstück in der Hand, forderte er die anderen auf, „Seht her, ich halte ein Schwert das nur ich tragen kann" „Warum sollte niemand außer dir dieses Schwert führen können, Potter?", fragte Moody, der sein Auge wieder eingesetzt hatte, weiterhin misstrauisch. „Dieses Schwert gehörte einst Godric Gryffindor und nur einer der seines Blutes ist kann es führen." „Er hat Recht, Alastor", warf Dumbledore ein, „Außerdem habe ich Harry das Schwert selbst geschickt und kein Doppelgänger wüsste vom Grimmauld Place. Aber mich würde trotzdem interessieren, wie du hier rein gekommen bist, ohne das ich oder Alastor dich bemerkt haben."

„Ganz leicht. Ich bin appariert, habe einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber auf mich gewirkt und bin runter geschlichen. Einfach so." „Harry, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass Alastor und ich Möglichkeiten haben, solche Magie aufzuspüren." „Ja, aber was Sie nicht wissen, ist, dass ich Möglichkeiten habe meine Entdeckung zu verhindern, Sir", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore und ließ das Thema fallen. Harry legte das Schwert auf den Tisch und zog sein T-Shirt wieder an. Der Kreis seiner Schulfreunde schloss sich um ihn.

„Harry, wo warst du? Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht", sagte Hermine im besorgtem Tonfall. Als Harry zur Antwort ansetzte, schrie Ron auf. Die Auroren zogen sofort blank, aber Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron, wenn ich sage, nur ich kann es anfassen, dann meine ich es auch so", tadelte Harry seinen Freund. Der starrte auf seine Hand von der Rauch aufstieg und sagte ungläubig, „Es hat mir 'nen Schock verpasst. Das Schwert hat mich geschockt" Charlie tauchte neben ihm auf und klopfte dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter. „Tja, kleiner Bruder, es gibt halt Gegenstände die intelligenter sind als du und wissen wie man sich verteidigt." Jeder lachte, außer Ron natürlich, der rot anlief. Charlie packte die Hand seines Bruders und nahm seinen Stab zur Hand. Er beschrieb einen Kreis um die verbrannte Hand und murmelte, „Recuro". Statt die Wunde zu heilen, verwandelte sich der Zauberstab in einen Kabeljau. Fred und George brüllten vor Lachen und George lachte sogar noch lauter, nachdem der Kabeljau im Gesicht seines Zwillings gelandet war. Charlie holte seinen Zauberstab zurück und versorgte die Verletzung seines Bruders.

Harry beschwor ein Schwertgehänge, in das er das Schwert verschwinden ließ und wandte sich dann wieder Hermine zu, um ihre Frage zu beantworten, „Ich habe ein wenig trainiert und mich mit anderen Kulturen herum geschlagen, aber was ist hier los? Ihr wirkt ausgelaugt". Dumbledore hatte ihn gehört und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Es sind die Dementoren. Voldemort hat einen Weg gefunden sie zu vermehren und ganz Großbritannien liegt unter einem Nebel des Schwermutes. Voldemort hat die ganze Insel in ein neues Askaban verwandelt. Die Muggel reden von mysteriösen Wetterphänomenen und Massendepression. Nachdem die Dementoren vor einer Woche Askaban überrannt haben, überfallen sie jetzt fast jede Nacht ein Muggeldorf. Wir sind zu wenige, um sie aufzuhalten. Die Zahl der Geküssten geht in die Tausende. Fudge weigert sich sein Amt aufzugeben und die Muggel zu informieren." Als Dumbledore geendet hatte, sah er Harry an und schreckte zurück. Harrys Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber er strahlte eine Macht aus, die fast greifbar war und von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker wurde. Die Tassen auf dem Tisch fingen an sich von Harry wegzubewegen und die Roben der Zauberer blähten sich im unnatürlichen Wind, der plötzlich durch die Küche fegte. Harry drehte sich um und verschwand ohne ein Wort der Erklärung und mit ihm ging auch der Wind und die Tassen kamen zum stehen. Dumbledore fing an zu zittern und stammelte, „Die Macht… die Macht" und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, der zu einem Kaktus wurde. Diesmal lachte keiner über die Erfindung der Zwillinge, die sich mit einem ‚Krachen' aus dem Staub machten. Dumbledore schien die unfreiwillige Akupunktur gar nicht zu bemerken.

* * *

Harry erschien auf Gryffindor Castle und rief umgehend nach James. „Harry, wie schön sie wieder zu sehen. Was kann ich für euch tun, Herr?", fragte der Hauself. Harry war zu sehr in Aufruhr um seinen Diener zurechtzuweißen, deshalb verlangte er einfach nur, „Bring mich zu Takeru." Sera erinnerte ihn an seine guten Manieren und er fügte ein „Bitte" hinzu. Er ging davon aus, dass der Hauself die richtige Person ausfindig machen würde und folgte dem Elf durch die Gänge. Sie mussten ein paar Treppen steigen, denn James, so erzählte er, hatte den ältesten Mönch in einer Suite untergebracht. 

Harry schmunzelte, denn er konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen wie der Anführer der Mönche sich fühlte. Er fragte sich vorher James gewusst hatte, dass Takeru die Person mit dem höchstem Rank ist, denn äußerlich war er von seinen Mitbrüdern nicht zu unterscheiden und gewiss hatte er die Elfen nicht auf seine Position hingewiesen. James deutete auf eine Tür, die von zwei Gobelins eingerahmt wurde, und sie öffnete sich. Harry entließ den Hauself, der sich in Luft auflöste, und betrat das Zimmer. Er fand es vor, wie er es erwartet hatte. Das Himmelbett, das Platz für mindestens vier Leute bot, war unberührt genauso wie die komfortable Sitzecke. Der Mönch hatte schlicht und einfach auf der freien Fläche in der Mitte des Raumes seine Decke ausgebreitet und den Luxus um ihn herum ignoriert.

„Yuudai", sagte der Japaner und sprang überrascht auf, bevor er sich auf ein Knie fallen ließ und den Kopf beugte. „Steh auf, Takeru, du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag. Yuudai nannten ihn die Mönche, die mit seinem Namen nichts anfangen konnte, aber warum wusste er nicht so wirklich. Er verdächtigte Sera nicht allzu gewissenhaft bei der Verpflanzung der japanischen Sprache gewesen zu sein, doch dieser schwieg sich beharrlich zu diesem Thema aus. Der Anführer erhob sich und Harry bemerkte, dass er beim Essen gestört hatte. „Verzeih, Takeru, das ich dich störe, aber sagt dir der Begriff ‚Dementor' etwas?" „Nein, Herr, ich habe ihn noch nie gehört." Harry gab sich nicht die Mühe, dem Mönch zu verbieten ihn ‚Herr' zu nennen. Er hatte einen Monat lang versucht es ihnen auszureden und nichts erreicht.

„Es sind dunkle Kreaturen, die einen zwingen den schlimmsten Moment seines Lebens wieder zu erleben und einem die Seele aussaugen können", erklärte Harry und die Miene des Kriegers erhellte sich. „Ich glaube ich weiß, wovon ihr redet. In unseren Legenden heißen sie, Kurorõ, die schwarzen Männer. Es sind die Seelen von gefallenen Kämpfern, die wegen Feigheit von ihren Ahnen auf die Erde verbannt worden, wo sie Männern den Mut rauben, damit sie ihr Schicksal teilen." „Könnt ihr sie bekämpfen?" „Was kann ein Krieger gegen einen Geist ausrichten, Yuudai?" „Such die 100 besten Männer aus und versammele sie im großen Saal. Der Kampf ruft", sagte Harry und Takeru ging sofort los, um den Befehl auszuführen. Harry folgte dem Mann und James erschien neben ihm, sobald er das Zimmer verließ.

„James weis was Harry braucht. Folgt mir", forderte der Hauself seinen Meister auf und Harry ging ihm nach. „Was brauche ich den, James?" „Einen Planungsraum", antwortete der Elf und führte Harry bis ins Erdgeschoss und von dort in einen abgelegenen Korridor. Hinter einem Wandvorhang gab es eine Tür, die James für ihn öffnete. Der versteckte Raum war klein und die Luft ein wenig abgestanden. An den Wänden brannten magische Fackeln, die den Raum erleuchteten. Das einzige Möbelstück war ein großer Tisch in der Mitte, der fast den halben Platz einnahm. Bevor der Zauberer fragen konnte, was er hier sollte, packte der Elf seine Hand und zog ihn zum Tisch. „Hier, Meister, haben eure Vorfahren ihre Feldzüge geplant." Harry machte sich los und ging um den Tisch herum. Dabei strich er mit der Hand an der Kante entlang und fühlte ein Prickeln. „_Ich kenne diesen Raum nicht, wobei ich gestehe nicht oft mit Godric auf dem Schloss gewesen zu sein_", flüsterte Sera ihm zu.

Von der anderen Seite des Tisches konnte Harry nur die Ohrspitzen des Hauselfen sehen und von dort kam, „legt eure Hand auf den Tisch und sagt ‚Der Löwe ist hungrig'". Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und eine Karte von Groß-Britanniens wölbte sich aus der Tischplatte. Keine gewöhnliche Karte, sondern eine, die eins zu eins die Wirklichkeit abbildete. Harry ging wieder zu James und berührte vorsichtig die Miniatur Londons. Die Karte veränderte sich und London nahm den ganzen Platz ein. Harry konnte Autos und Menschen sehen, die sich durch das Labyrinth der Großstadt bewegte. Ihm kam eine Idee. Er legte einen Finger auf das Parlamentshaus und die Karte fokussierte sich auf die City. Dann umfasste er den Turm von Big Ben und hob ihn an. Die ganze Karte hob sich und Keller und Tiefgaragen kamen zum Vorschein. Außen transparent, fast unsichtbar und im Zentrum massiv, so das man nicht nur die Äußersten sah. Harry zog weiter und die U-Bahn und die Kanalisation kamen zum Vorschein. Dann sah er nur noch einen schwarzen Balken der sich tief ins Erdreich grub und einen schwarzen Flecken der sich unter der Stadt befand. Harry vermutete, dass es sich dabei um das Ministerium und Gringotts handelte. Er ließ den Turm los und die Karte fiel wieder zurück.

Harry wandte sich an James, „Was weißt du über die Karte?" „Nicht viel, das Geheimnis dieses Raumes wird von Generation zu Generation unter den Hauselfen weitergegeben. Wir halten den Raum sauber, mehr nicht. Die Aktivierungsformel wird von Leiter zu Leiter weitergegeben, wie es der letzte Lord aufgetragen hat." „Du weißt also nicht, wie ich wieder auf eine Gesamtansicht komme oder die Dementoren finde", erkundigte sich Harry. Der Hauself schüttelte den Kopf, aber seine Hilfe war nicht nötig. Als der Zauberer auf die Karte blickte fand er wieder die erste Ansicht vor. „London", sagte Harry und London ersetzte das Bild. „Groß-Britannien." Die Karte zoomte zurück bis die Inseln zu sehen waren.

„Dementoren", probierte Harry sein Glück, aber die Karte reagierte nicht. „Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Voldemort", versuchte Harry, doch die Karte schien keine geschützten Personen oder Orte finden zu können. Oder vielleicht konnte sie nur keine Lebewesen ausfindig machen. „Dursleys", sagte Harry und die Karte teilte sich in drei Teile. Dudley war auf dem Spielplatz mit seiner Gang, Tante Petunia in der Küche, wie Harry durch das durchsichtige Dach sehen konnte und sein Onkel war anscheinen auf der Arbeit.

Harry dachte nach, bis Sera ihn auf den Nebel aufmerksam machte. Nachdem Harry sich dessen bewusst war, merkte er, dass ganz England unter einem feinen, dunklen Nebel lag. „Teile mit dem dichtestem Nebel", befahl er der Karte und diese reagierte prompt. Der Ausschnitt musste recht klein sein, denn der Nebel wurde sehr dicht und diese Konzentration hatte er vorher nicht gesehen. Nach einer Minute sah er ein Muster. Von einer Nebelbank, die so dicht war das man nicht hindurch sehen konnte, gingen 6 Nebelfelder aus, wo der Nebel dichter war als in der Umgebung. Diese Wege führten zu Dörfern, die fast vom Nebel geschluckt wurden. _Die Dörfer sind die Ziele gewesen und das große Nebelfeld ist der Stützpunkt_, dachte sich Harry und Sera stimmte ihm zu. Harry befahl der Karte den Ort zu markieren und die Gesamtansicht zu zeigen. In Zentral-England leuchtete ein Gebiet rot auf und Harry prägte sich den Ort ein. „_Wird das reichen um ein Portal zu öffnen?_", fragte er Sera. „_Ich denke schon. Glaubst du, du bist bereit einem Dementor gegenüber zutreten?_". „_Ja, die Meditation hat ihre Wirkung getan._"

Harry hatte viel Zeit im Kloster in Trance verbracht und mit Sera sein Leben aufgerollt. Er hatte Gefühle gefunden, die er vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte und Schwächen aufgedeckt von denen er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass sie existierten. Er konnte jetzt einfacher damit umgehen als früher und Sera als Mitwisser zu haben war befreiend. Sera hingegen machte sich Sorgen, auch wenn er das Harry nicht wissen ließ. Sicher Harry war mittlerweile hart wie Stahl, aber auch der beste Stahl brach, wenn er zu weit geknickt wurde. Und wenn er brach würden alle Dämme brechen. Jeder wäre in Gefahr und am meisten Harry selbst.

* * *

„Alles in Ordnung, Professor", fragte Hermine und half dem alten Zauberer zusammen mit Ron auf. Sie bugsierten ihn zu einem Stuhl, während Arthur mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs die Kaktus-Stacheln entfernte. Nachdem der Schulleiter saß und Molly ihm eine Tasse in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hörte das Zittern auf. Alle scharten sich um den Anführer des Phönixordens und warteten auf Worte der Erklärung. Schließlich brach Shacklebolt die Stille, „War das ein Magieflux, Albus?" Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was ist ein Magieflux", wollte Bill wissen. „Ein seltenes Phänomen bei starken Zauberern, das wir bei den Auroren am Anfang der Ausbildung oder beim Kampf antreffen. Starke Emotionen führen zum Kontrollverlust und die gesamte Magie strömt aus dem Körper heraus", erklärte der Auror. 

„Wie kann Magie aus dem Körper _strömen_?", wunderte sich Ron. „Der Körper von Magiern wandelt mit der Zeit Energiereserven in Magiereserven um, damit die Erschöpfung nicht so schnell eintritt. Jedenfalls ist das die vertretene Meinung des Ministeriums, ein Beweis fehlt allerdings", antwortete Hermine. „Was für eine Erschöpfung? Ich werde doch nicht müde vom zaubern, oder?", fragte Ron weiter. Einige der Anwesenden lächelten. „Nicht von den Sachen, die ihr in der Schule macht, aber Kampfmagie schlaucht ganz schön, das sag ich dir", verriet ihm Tonks. „Ein Zauberer nach einem Magieflux, ist fast kampfunfähig, den es tritt nicht nur die magische Erschöpfung ein, sondern auch physische, weil die Magie beim Austritt Energie mitnimmt", fuhr Shacklebolt fort. „Aber Harry war meiner Meinung nach sehr beherrscht. Wie konnte es zu einem Magieflux kommen? Außerdem war der Austritt nicht plötzlich, sondern wurde stärker", merkte Hermine an. Für eine Weile rätselte jeder für sich weiter, bis Dumbledore sich wieder meldete.

„Harry war vielleicht äußerlich gefasst, aber es brodelte in ihm und er stand kurz vor einem Magieflux und ich denke er hatte einen während er fort war, aber in einer anderen Form", sagte der Zauberer langsam. „Was für eine andere Form?", fragte Mad-Eye, der von Anfang an der Magieflux-Theorie skeptisch gegenüberstand und nun mit neuem Wissen konfrontiert wurde. Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab, putzte sie und setzte sie wieder auf, bevor er sprach. „Harry kann keinen Magieflux haben wie ein normaler Zauberer. Ich vermute, es war eine kontrollierte Form, er wirkte einen Zauber nach dem anderen bis sein Körper die schiere Menge der „austretenden" Magie nicht mehr ertragen konnte." „Woher nehmen sie die Sicherheit, Professor?", fragte Hermione. „Weil es bei mir so war. Am Anfang meiner Lehrerlaufbahn fand ich in Hogwarts zufällig die alte Rüstungskammer und da ich gerade Zeit hatte, beschloss ich zu experimentieren. Ich animierte eine Rüstung und eine zweite. Am Ende waren es sieben Rüstungen, die ich durch den Raum schickte. Plötzlich verkrampfte sich mein Körper und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Ich bin sicher Voldemort ist dasselbe widerfahren, genau wie allen anderen herausragenden Zauberern und Hexen."

Die Runde starrte auf den weißhaarigen Mann, einige aus Ehrfurcht, einige weil sie die Implikationen sahen, andere aus Unglauben. „Also ist Harry ein herausragender Zauberer. Aber was haben wir dann gesehen, wenn es kein Magieflux war?", erkundigte sich Hermine, wobei Dumbledore anscheinend der einzige war, der sie wahrnahm. „Man könnte sagen, er hat mit den Knöcheln geknackt", sagte er und lachte über seine eigene Metapher. Nach und nach tauchten auch die anderen aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Wollen sie andeuten, das 'arry in einer Liga mit ihnen ist?", fragte Fleur, deren Akzent man kaum noch hörte.

Wieder schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Delacour, ich bin nicht in der selben Liga wie Harry. Ich spiele Klassen tiefer, genau wie der Rest der Welt." Für eine Minute herrschte Sprachlosigkeit, bis wieder mal Hermine als erstes ihre Sprache wieder fand. „Sie machen Witze, richtig? Sicher, Harry besitzt Talent und wird bestimmt ein guter Zauberer, aber wie soll er in nur einem Monat so viel gelernt haben, um den größten Zauberer der Welt zu übertreffen." Zustimmendes Nicken war sichtbar, doch Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Sehr schmeichelhaft, Miss Granger, doch leider nicht ganz zutreffend. Mein Stern ist am sinken, das Alter nagt an mir. Aber Harry besaß schon immer das Potential alle in den Schatten zu stellen, wie er es mit dem Erlernen des Patronus gezeigt hat. Würde Harry deinen Eifer beim Lernen teilen, hätte Tom ihre erste Begegnung nicht überlebt. Aber er war … unwillig, man könnte auch sagen, zu faul, um zu lernen, doch nun hat er eingesehen, das er lernen muss."

Hermine biss sich in die Unterlippe. „Aber ein Monat! Es ist viel zu wenig Zeit!", entfuhr es ihr und Ron ahnte warum sie laut wurde. Sie, die nicht anderes gewohnt war als die Beste zu sein, wurde abgefertigt und dagegen rebellierte ihr Verstand. Ihr Verstand stellte folgende Formel auf. Harry gleich Faulheit, ein Monat gleich wenig Zeit, Faulheit mal wenig Zeit ungleich gute Leistung. Ron grinste und dankte Harry, was auch immer er getan hatte. Dumbledore schien in den selben Bahnen zu denken wie Ron, jedenfalls kurzfristig. „Hermine, Zeit ist in diesem Zusammenhang fast bedeutungslos. Willen und Einstellung sind die entscheidenden Faktoren." Hermine ballte die Fäuste entspannte sich wieder und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche.

„Hat irgendwer 'ne Ahnung, wo Harry gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Charlie in den Raum. Alle schüttelten den Kopf, sogar Dumbledore. „Es muss weit gewesen sein und er wollte nicht gestört werden", meldete sich Hagrid zu Wort. „Wie kommste drauf?", knurrte Mad-Eye, der anscheinend sofort Hagrid verdächtigte Harry in seiner Hütte versteckt gehalten zu haben. „Die Eulen hätten sich sonst nicht geweigert die Post zu ihm zu bringen, die Tiere wissen wann es zu weit für sie ist. Und ich habe gesehen wie Hedwig mit Fawkes gesprochen hat." Hagrid lief rot an, als er den letzten Satz sagte. „Was willst du damit sagen", fragte Arthur, bemüht freundlich. „Ich glaube Hedwig hat Fawkes gebeten Harry nicht aufzusuchen." Das kam nicht von Hagrid, sondern Dumbledore hatte gesprochen und er schien sich seiner Sache sicher. „Was?", platzte es aus Tonks heraus. „Ich habe Fawkes gebeten Harry eine Nachricht zu übermittel, doch er hat sich geweigert." Die Anwesenden waren verblüfft. Phönixe galten als äußerst zuverlässig in solchen Sachen und es war sicherlich Kurios das sich der Vogel, der Todesflüche für seinen Herrn auffing, weigerte einen Brief zu überbringen.

„Albus, du musst doch irgendeine Ahnung haben, was mit dem Jungen geschehen ist", sagte Molly, die in dem Monat ziemlich emotional war. Ein Grinsen stahl sich in das alte Gesicht des Schulleiters. „Ich habe viele Ahnungen, aber die sollte ich lieber für mich behalten. Wie schon gesagt, hat Harry das Schwert von mir erhalten und ich versichere euch, dass dieses Schwert weit mehr kann als jemanden einen Schlag zu verpassen."

* * *

Harry betrat die Halle, wo die 100 Mönche sich versammelt hatten. Bei seinem Eintritt fielen sie auf ein Knie und senkten die Köpfe, so konnte Harry unbemerkt mit den Augen rollen. Er stellte sich in ihre Mitte und rief, „Kopf hoch und Augen auf!" Die Mönche gehorchten und bildeten einen Kreis, sodass jeder ihn sehen konnte. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und ließ die Illusion eines lebensgroßen Dementors mit wehendem Umhang aus seiner Handfläche erscheinen, die sich langsam drehte. „Das ist ein Dementor. Es ist ein Wesen aus der Schattenebene und lebt von glücklichen Erinnerungen. Seine bloße Präsenz macht normale Menschen, die ihn nicht sehen können, hilflos, genau wie die meisten Zauberer. Doch ich habe die Hoffnung, das ein disziplinierter Geist seinen Attacken standhalten kann." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah in die ausdruckslosen Gesichter der Mönche bevor er fort fuhr. 

„Wir werden gegen eine Übermacht kämpfen, die uns fünf zu eins überlegen ist, deshalb seid schnell und gnadenlos. Ich nehme nur die Besten mit weil das ein voller Erfolg oder eine totale Niederlage wird. Solltet ihr merken, dass ihr nicht standhalten könnt, zieht ihr euch zurück. Wenn eure Angriffe wirkungslos sind, zieht ihr euch auch zurück und mir ist es egal wie ehrlos euch das erscheint, ihr werdet tun was ich gerade gesagt habe, ist das verstanden?" „Ja, Yuudai", antworteten die Mönche. „Gut, wir werden in unbekanntem Terrain kämpfen und womöglich schlechte Sicht haben, darum bildet ihr Fünfer-Gruppen, die immer zusammenbleiben. Wenn ihr einen Zauberer seht, nehmt ihn Gefangen. Abmarsch in fünf Minuten. Takeru, Shun, Taro, Shimoda, kommt her." „Hai", riefen die vier Männer und eilten zu ihm. „Teilt die Gruppen ein. Ihr selbst kommt mit mir." „Ja, Yuudai", antworteten sie, verbeugten sich kurz und machten sich an die Aufgabe.

Harry legte sein T-Shirt ab und zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. Er brauchte es nicht mehr unbedingt, aber der Zauberfokus unterstützte ihn bei der Kontrolle der Magie. Auch wenn in der Zwischenzeit die Wut durch Entschlossenheit ersetzt worden war, hatte er seine Magie nie im Gefecht erprobt und wollte nicht dieselbe Erfahrung machen wie im japanischen Klassenzimmer. Er platzierte das Schwert über den roten Druckstellen und sein Körper sog es förmlich auf. Die Parierstange verästelte sich wieder und durchzog seine Arme, der Griff mit den Rubinen dehnte sich und wand sich in seinen Kopf. Das Weiß seiner Augäpfel bekam eine rubinrote Färbung und sein Gehirn schien zu wachsen.

Unerwartet wurde sein Geist fortgerissen und er stand vor seinem Magiepool. Er hatte viel Zeit hier verbracht und beobachtet, dass der See ein Spiegel seiner Stimmungslage war. Deren Kontrolle war ein großer Teil seines Trainings gewesen und Sera hatte seine Träume manipuliert, um bestimmte Emotionen zu erzeugen, die Harry dann kontrollieren musste. Es war hart, denn der Schlaf verlor an Erholsamkeit und das Training mit den Mönchen war anstrengend. Trotzdem bestand Sera darauf und Harry fügte sich widerwillig, aber er konnte den Erfolg nicht leugnen. Deshalb war er verwundert den See nicht mit der silbrigen, glatten Oberfläche zu finden, die Sera als optimalen Zustand definiert hatte. Stattdessen schlugen hohe Wellen gegen die Küsten und Strudel wirbelten in der Magie, außerdem glänzte das Wasser nicht Silbern, sondern war matt und von schwarzen Schlieren durchzogen.

„_Du bist in Aufruhr, auch wenn du dir einredest die Kontrolle zu haben. Die Rückkehr hat starke Emotionen freigesetzt und die Dementoren-Attacken deine Wut entfacht. Du bist im Moment verwundbar_", sagte Sera neben ihm. Keine Gefühle schwangen in seiner Stimme mit und er sagte einfach nur wie es war, den er wusste, dass die Vernunft zurzeit am ehesten ansprechbar war. „_Ich weis, Sera, du hast mich gut darauf vorbereitet. Ich kann nicht warten und wissentlich Menschen leiden lassen. Die Dementoren müssen vernichtet werden, heute noch, jetzt!_" Harry nahm sich zusammen, versuchte zu vergessen, wie viele durch die Dementoren leiden mussten und dachte stattdessen daran, dass alles besser würde wenn die Dementoren weg waren. Die Wogen glätteten sich ein wenig und die Strudel verschwanden. Der Glanz kehrt nicht zurück, aber das Schwarz verschwand. Harry sah Sera an, der bedenklich nickte und er kehrte in die materielle Welt zurück.

Die Mönche waren bereit und er auch soweit er konnte, also visualisierte er sein Ziel und zerriss das Gefüge von Raum und Zeit. Nebel schwebte in den Raum und löste sich auf. Harry holte noch mal tief Luft und ging durch das Portal.

* * *

„Wo ist der Junge überhaupt hin?", erkundigte sich Moody. Die Anderen blickten ratlos und keiner hatte eine Antwort. Schließlich war es Ron der die Stille brach. „Ich weis nicht wo er ist, aber ich weis was er tut. Er wird losziehen um die Dementoren zu jagen." Mollys Gesicht verzog sich vor Entsetzen. „Ja, das würde zu Harry passen", bestätigte Remus und Molly starrte ihn an. „Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein. Der Junge kann nicht so verwirrt sein, alleine gegen die Dementoren anzutreten", keuchte sie. „Oh, Molly. Harry ist nicht verwirrt und auch nicht allein", widersprach Dumbledore. „Du behauptest auch, dass Harry zu diesem Himmelfahrtskommando aufgebrochen ist?", fragte ihn die Hexe, ungläubig. Sie straffte sich. „Er ist bestimmt irgendwo und weint weil wir ihn nicht mit einer Party willkommen geheißen haben", sagte die rundliche Frau mit der Überzeugung der Verzweifelten. Einige Personen lachten und Dumbledore ergriff wieder das Wort. „Molly, die Möglichkeit, dass Harry Dementoren jagt ist ungleich wahrscheinlicher als, dass er eine Träne wegen seines Geburtstages vergießt. Du hast seine Augen nicht gesehen, als er aufbrach", klärte Dumbledore sie auf. 

„Aber wir wissen ja nicht wo die Dementoren sind, also wird er es auch nicht erfahren und wieder zurückkommen", griff Molly nach dem letzten Strohhalm der sich ihr bot. Shacklebolt, Remus, Moody und Tonks wechselten unbehagliche Blicke, die Molly natürlich nicht entgingen. „Wollt ihr sagen, ihr wisst wo diese Kreaturen sind?", blaffte sie die Auroren und den Werwolf an. Diese guckten Schuldbewusst auf den Boden, eine Reaktion die jeder machte wenn er mit Molly konfrontiert wurde. Nur Moody starrte mit beiden Augen zurück. „Natürlich wissen wir wo die Dementoren sind. Man kann keine 500 Dementoren verstecken. Man braucht keine 500 Dementoren zu verstecken. Niemand würde auch nur ihre Nähe ertragen können", brummte der alte Auror verdrießlich. „Nicht zu vergessen die 100 Werwölfe", gab Lupin zu bedenken.

Molly wurde aschfahl. „Wir müssen den Jungen aufhalten, Albus", flehte sie plötzlich. „Du solltest aufhören von Harry als Junge zu reden, das ist er nicht mehr und ich glaube kaum, dass wir in der Lage sind ihn aufzuhalten", gab Dumbledore von sich. Molly zuckte als wäre sie geschlagen worden. Aber einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab es noch für sie. „Du hast gesagt er wird nicht allein. Wer wird ihn begleiten?", fragte sie, obwohl allen klar war, dass es keine Hilfe gegen so viele Dementoren gab. Dennoch gab Dumbledore ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass die Potters direkte Nachfahren der Gryffindors sind? Nein, selbstverständlich nicht, auch ich habe es erst in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr erfahren und vermutlich wusste James es auch nicht, nicht wahr, Remus?" Der Mann lächelte versonnen. „Hätte James es gewusst, hätte ganz Hogwarts davon erfahren und da das nicht der Fall ist, vermute ich sie haben Recht." Der Schulleiter nickte und fuhr fort, „Es gibt viele Mythen um Godric Gryffindor, den Größten der Gryffindors, und einige besagen, dass er mehr gegründet hat als nur Hogwarts."

* * *

Der Nebel war dicht und eisig als Harry die Landschaft betrat, obwohl er noch ungefähr einen Kilometer von der eigentlichen Nebelwolke entfernt war. Er trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite um den Anderen Platz zu machen und orientierte sich. Zu seiner Linke durchzogen Nebelschwaden die Stämme von Tannen, die sich zu einem Nadelwald zusammenschlossen. Dort musste Westen sein und ihm Norden lag ihr Ziel. Er starrte in den Nebel hinaus, doch konnte nur erkennen, dass es sich um eine Ebene handelte. Mittlerweile waren alle Mönche angekommen und Harry reparierte den Schaden im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge. 

„Wir bleiben erstmal zusammen, bis wir unseren Feind gefunden haben. Haltet die Augen offen und seid leise", sagte Harry, bemüht so leise zu sprechen, dass man es nicht in der ganzen Umgebung hören konnte, aber auch so laut das alle ihn verstanden. Langsam bewegten sie sich am Waldrand entlang in Richtung Norden. Harry versuchte angestrengt etwas zu hören, aber da war nichts. Es war totenstill und nichts regte sich. Die Zeit schien zu kriechen. Nach Ewigkeiten, so kam es Harry vor, ließ sich ein Wolf blicken. Harry war froh das Tier zu sehen, bis er den feindseligen Blick bemerkte und die buschige Rute des Tieres sah. Seras Zuruf, „_Werwolf_", war unnötig, denn Harry war eine Sekunde eher zu dem Schluss gekommen und hatte seinen rechten Arm gehoben. Er fixierte den Werwolf, der sich zur Flucht wandte und stellte sich vor ihn zu betäuben. Ein roter Lichtblitz brach aus seiner Hand hervor und traf den Wolf in die Flanke. Das Tier wurde von den Beinen gefegt, überschlug sich und blieb rauchend auf dem Boden liegen.

Harry ging zu dem Werwolf und fand die rauchende Leiche eines Mannes in schwarzer Robe vor. „_Was ist passiert?_", fragte er verwundert seinen Mentor. „_Der Stupor-Zauber versetzt dem Ziel einen elektrischen Schlag der sein Nervensystem überlastet, was zur Bewusstlosigkeit führt. So wie dieser Mann aussieht, hast du sein Nervensystem geschmort_", sagte Sera, der es fertig brachte jeden anklagenden Ton aus seiner Stimme hinauszuhalten. „_Aber ich wollte ihn nur betäuben und ihn nicht töten_", rechtfertigte sich Harry. „_Ich weis, aber das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht. Du hast die Kontrolle verloren._" „_Habe ich nicht! Ich habe jeden Aspekt kontrolliert. Das Ziel, den Zauber und den Effekt_", verteidigte sich Harry. „_Aber nicht die Macht! Du hast gesehen, gezielt, geschossen ohne darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Kaliber du geladen hast._" Harry wusste nichts darauf zu antworten. „Der Späher ist erledigt und unsere Präsenz bleibt hoffentlich unentdeckt. Das Schicksal geht verworrene Pfade und wir müssen weiter."

Die Mönche hatten schweigend gewartet und nickten nur, als er sagte, sie sollten auf Wölfe achten. Schließlich schälten sich die Umrisse eines Bauwerks aus dem Nebel. Während sie sich weiter nährten, erkannte Harry, dass es eine Burg war wie Gryffindor Castle. Ihre Anwesenheit war anscheinend unbemerkt geblieben, denn die Tore standen offen und alles sah ruhig aus. Bevor sie eintraten bedeutete Harry ihnen anzuhalten. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Ruine, was den Zustand der ehemaligen Festung recht gut beschrieb, und flüsterte, „Ostendo Arcana". Ein roter Schild hüllte die Burg ein und ein Weiß schimmernder Vorhand versperrte das Tor. „_Findest du das genauso komisch wie ich?_", fragte Harry seinen Untermieter. „_Ja. Es soll nicht verhindert werden, dass man reinkommt, sondern das man wieder rauskommt. Willst du das immer noch durchziehen?_" „_Ja, den hier wird ein Zaubererangriff erwartet. Die Mönche könnte sich auch ohne Anti-Apparations-Feld nicht zurückziehen und so kann Tom keine Verstärkung heranschaffen. Aber irgendwie kommt mir das ganze wie eine Ablenkung vor._"

„_Du meinst Voldemort, will das jemand angreift?_" „_Er präsentiert ein Ziel. Er kann auf die Dementoren verzichten und auf Werwölfe auch, sollte es hier mehr geben._" „_Man bräuchte eine beachtliche Menge an Zauberern um das Nest auszuheben_", dachte Sera weiter. „_Und würde trotzdem viele Verluste erleiden, während Voldemort seinen eigentlichen Plan ungestört verfolgen kann_", brachte Harry den Gedankengang zu ende. „Das ist übrigens kein reines Anti-Apparations-Feld, sondern ein vollkommener Translokationsmagie-Blocker." „Also keine Apparation, keine Portschlüssel, keine Portale?" „Korrekt, und das Weiße ist ein Alarm." „Sicher, dass es nur ein Alarm ist?" „Ja, was zu unserer Ablenkungstheorie passt."

Harry sah auf seine Uhr, die 14:27 anzeigte. „_Können Dementoren eigentlich getötet werden?_", fragte Sera. „_Hm, ich denke mal schon._" „_Ah, du glaubst. Das beruhigt mich_", sagte Sera sarkastisch. „_Hey, bisher hat noch keiner versucht einen Dementor zu erschlagen. Wir haben es sozusagen mit einem Präzedenzfall zu tun._" Beide schwiegen eine kurze Zeit. „_Können wir den Alarm ausschalten?_", fragte Harry. „_Ja, ich denke ein einfaches ‚Finite-Incantatum' wird's tun._" „Also los", sagte Harry laut und ging auf das Tor zu. Die Mönche folgten ohne zu zögern. Als sie fast das Weiße Tor erreicht hatten, flüsterte Harry, „Finite Incantatum" und der Alarm-Zauber verschwand.

Harry und die erste Gruppe der Mönche stürmten in den kleinen Vorhof. Ein Wolf trottete gerade auf das Tor zu als er sie sah. Sofort setzte seine Verwandlung zum Menschen ein, doch ein Stunner von Harry verhinderte das der Mann irgendein Zeichen des Alarms geben konnte. Schnell untersuchte er den Werwolf, der diesmal nicht rauchte und fand das dunkle Mal auf dem rechten Unterarm. Hastig lief er weiter auf ein weiteres Tor zu, das zum großen Burghof führen sollte, wenn der Burg derselbe Aufbau wie Gryffindor Castle zu Grunde lag. Im Laufen befahl er 4 Gruppen durch Zeichen den Hof zu sichern. Als er durch das zweite Tor rannte traf es ihn wie eine Faust. Kummer und Schmerz brach über ihn herein und seine Mutter schrie ‚Harry'. Er kämpfte die Emotionen nieder so gut er konnte und die Schwärze, das sich vor seine Augen gelegt hatte, verschwand.

Wie er vermutet hatte, war er im großen Innenhof gelandet. Der Nebel war hier am dichtesten, doch konnte er die Umrisse von mindestens 50 Dementoren ausmachen. Der Rest des Schmerzes den seine schlimmste Erinnerung heraufbeschworen hatte, verwandelte sich in Wut. Die Zeit der Geheimnistuerei war vorbei, sollten doch alle Wissen das er da war. Er hob die Arme, konzentrierte sich auf einen Traum den er letztens gehabt hatte und donnerte „EXPECTO PATRONI". Goldenes Licht erleuchtete den ganzen Hof und die alten, moosbewachsenen Mauern schienen aus Edelmetall zu bestehen. Die Dementoren stoben auseinander als zwei gewaltige Greifen sich auf sich stürzten, doch die Pranken der Lichtgestalten zerrissen sie dennoch und die getroffenen Kreaturen stießen einen spitzen Schrei aus und lösten sich in schwarze Schatten auf. Kleine Lichtpunkte tauchten aus den sterbenden Resten des Wesens auf und tanzten in der Luft. „_Man kann sie töten_", stellte Harry erleichtert fest.

Harry sah wie ein Mönch die Faust in einen Dementor trieb der versuchte durch das Tor zu fliehen. Zuerst geschah nichts doch als der Mönche die Hand zurück zog, begann etwas aus der Wunde auszutreten das wie flüssiger Schatten aussah. Die Kreatur streckte ihre Klauenhand aus um den Menschen zu ergreifen, aber dieser tauchte unter der Hand hindurch und schlug nach dem Kopf. Diesmal war der Effekt unverzüglich ein. Der Kopf zerbarst und der ganze Körper zerfiel zu Schattenmaterie. Zwei kleine Lichtpunkte markierten den Ort, wo die Kreatur gestorben war. Die Mönche die durchs Tor strömten sahen den Kampf und nahmen sich ein Beispiel daran. Harry nickte grimmig und setzte sich in Richtung Bergfried in Bewegung. Takeru, Shun, Taro, Shimoda folgten ihm dichtauf und drei weitere Gruppen folgten ihnen. Neben ihm zerrissen seine Patroni einen Dementor nach dem anderen und Harry begnügte sich damit seinen Kopf im weitergehen nach hinten zu wenden und einem der Mönche einen Befehl zu erteilen. „Masaru, du und deine Gruppe bleiben hier. Sorgt dafür das die gesamte Anlage bis auf den Bergfried gesäubert wird." „Hai, Yuudai", sagte der Krieger und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Plötzlich verschwanden die Patroni und das stark gedämmte Sonnenlicht kehrte zurück, genauso wie der Mut der Dementoren. Ein Dementor tauchte vor Harry auf, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht um ihn. Er suchte den Zauberer der seine Magie neutralisiert hatte. Als der Dementor ausholte um Harry mit seiner Klaue die Kehle zu zerfetzen, sprang Takeru vor, stieß der Kreatur beide Hände in die Brust und zog sie auseinander. Mit einem Schrei, der durch die Seele schnitt, verpuffte der Dementor und in dem Moment erspähte Harry sein Ziel. Auf der verfallenen Mauer, hinter Steinen verschanzt versuchte ein Todesser sich zu verstecken und gleichzeitig seine Verbündeten zu unterstützen. Harry versuchte gar nicht erst einen Präzisionsangriff auf den Todesser, sondern pustete direkt die improvisierte Barrikade mitsamt Zauberer mit einem Explosions-Fluch von der erhöhten Position. Das alte Gemäuer hielt der Erschütterung nicht stand und ein Teil der Längsmauer stürzte unter lautem Gepolter ein.

Harry hörte jemanden rufen, „Verwandelt euch, Zauber sind wirkungslos", und anscheinend wurde gehört den ein paar Sekunden später tauchte ein Rudel Wölfe auf und stürzte sich mit gefletschten Zähnen in den Kampf. Harry überließ sie den Mönchen, die einen Schutzkreis um ihn gebildet hatten und beschwor zwei neue Patroni. Diese waren nicht ganz so groß wie die vorherigen, aber ihr Licht hatte trotzdem ihre Wirkung. Die verbleibenden Dementoren brachen ihre Angriffe ab und zogen sich so weit wie möglich von den goldenen Wächtern zurück. Plötzlich schoss ein Wolf auf Harry zu und sprang ihn an. Harry ließ sich nach hinten fallen und nutzte das Bewegungsmoment des Wolfes, um ihn mit einem Tritt über sich hinweg zu befördern. Noch bevor er den Boden berührte, verwendete Harry einen Schwebezauber um sich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen und sich gleichzeitig zu drehen. Der Wolf kauerte sich gerade zu einem weiteren Sprung, als Harry einen dünnen Pfahl aus Silber über ihm beschwor und ihn damit in den Boden nagelte. Harry sah sich nach weiteren Gegnern um, aber alle weiteren Wölfe waren in Kämpfe mit den Mönchen verwickelt.

Dann sah er wie ein Pack aus fünf Wölfen einen Mönch bei der eingestürzten Mauer isoliert hatte. Harry fluchte als ein Wolf dem Mönch die Wade aufriss als dieser gerade einem anderen Wolf das Genick brach. Harry suchte nach einem passenden Fluch aber die Distanz war zu groß und die Kämpfenden in reger Bewegung, sodass ein genaues Treffen unmöglich war. Sera kam mit dem rettenden Gedanken. Harry levitierte einen Stein aus dem Schutt der Mauer und ließ ihn auf die Gruppe zufliegen. Er zerschmetterte den Schädel des Werwolfes, der gerade dabei war dem Mönch einen Luftröhrenschnitt zu verpassen, drehte dann bei und verpasste den Kopf des Mönches um Millimeter. Der Wolf, der sich anschickte den, aus dem Gleichgewicht geratenem Mann, in den Rücken zu springen, bekam den Steinbrocken in den Brustkorb, wo von einem Moment zum anderen ein Loch klaffte. Bevor die anderen beiden Kreaturen wussten, was los war, ließ Harry den Stein eine Kurve fliegen und zerschmetterten deren Schädel ohne Mühe.

Weitere Hilfe konnte er dem Bruder nicht geben, den eine Reihe Todesser hatte sich hinter den Fenstern des Turmes verschanzt und wieder den Patronus-Zauber von Harry gebannt. Dies war in sofern nicht weiter schlimm, da Harry keine weiteren Dementoren auf dem Hof sah, auch wenn sie noch lang nicht alle besiegt haben konnten Besorgniserregender war, das sie Harrys Idee aufgegriffen hatten und Teile der Mauer zum Einsturz brachte, um Mönche die zu Nah an der Befestigung standen unter Gestein zu begraben. Harry überlegte es ihnen gleich zutun und die Fassade des Bergfrieds mit Reducto-Flüchen einzudecken, aber verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Wenn er den Berfried zum Einsturz brachte würde er alle unter den Trümmern begraben und das konnte nicht das Ziel sein. _Also machen wir es auf die japanische Weise_, dachte er und belegte sich mit dem Zauber den Tomoko ihm beigebracht hatte. Die Bewegungen um ihn herum wurden langsamer, wobei er eigentlich schneller wurde. Er riss das T-Shirt fort und nahm das Schwert in die Hand, wobei ihm ein wenig schwindelig wurde.

„_Du wirst hastig. Bleib ruhig, die Zeit ist noch auf unserer Seite_", beruhigte ihn Sera. Harry unterdrückte den Anflug von Desorientierung und betrat das Gebäude. Eine Salve von roten Blitzen raste auf ihn zu und obwohl die Flüche vergleichsweise langsam kamen, konnte er doch nicht allen ausweichen. Einer der Stupor-Zauber traf ihn am Arm, der kurz taub wurde. Doch lange bevor die Angreifer einen weiteren Zauber auf ihn los lassen konnte, rollte Harry sich ab, sprintete den Gang entlang, zwang seinen Arm wieder unter seine Kontrolle und hatte die Gruppe Todesser erreicht. Schlecht gezielte Zauber flogen an ihm vorbei und ein Teil der Wand stürzte ein und gab den Blick frei auf etwas, das mal die Küche gewesen sein könnte. Ein Todesser versuchte einen Todesfluch zu sprechen, doch die Formel endete in einem Gurgeln als das Schwert ihm das Herz durchbohrte. Einer der Werwölfe knurrte, obwohl er in Menschenform war und tat es immer noch als sein Kopf zu Boden fiel.

„Cru-", weiter kam der Todesser nicht, denn höllisch scharfes Eisen zerschnitt seine Brust und er fiel in zwei Hälften bevor er wahrnahm was ihn getroffen hatte. Harry suchte den letzten der Todesser, die ihn willkommen geheißen hatten, aber der war verschwunden. Plötzlich war Takeru neben ihm und schlug in die Luft. Ein Japsen ertönte und der Mönch ließ seine Faust von oben herab schnellen. Ein Knacken war zu hören und dann spritzte das Blut, das sich am Boden gesammelt hatte, zu allen Seiten als der wieder sichtbar gewordene Körper aufschlug. Harry nickte dem Japaner zu und forderte ihn, Taro und Shimoda auf, so gut wie möglich Schritt zu halten. Dann folgte er dem Gang weiter.

Er kam an eine Kreuzung und hielt kurz an um sich zu entscheiden. _Rechts_, dachte Harry, während Sera zeitgleich, „_Links_", sagte. „_Mitte_", einigten sich beide und Harry setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Gang endete an einer Tür ohne weitere Möglichkeiten zu bieten ihn zu verlassen. Harry konzentrierte sich auf die Tür und dachte diesmal daran sich zu zügeln, als er die Tür aus dem Weg hexte. Er betrat den Raum und fand ihn verlassen. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass der Schlafsaal, so sah er jedenfalls aus, wirklich leer war, ging er wieder zurück. Auf halbem Weg kamen ihm die Mönche entgegen, die auch wortlos kehrt machten.

Als er wieder an die Kreuzung kam wurde ihnen die Entscheidung, welchen Weg sie nehmen sollten abgenommen. Aus dem, nun linken, Gang stürmte eine weitere Gruppe Todesser auf sie zu und Harry schlitzte den ersten der Länge nach auf, bevor seine Gegner überhaupt merkten, das sie mitten im Gefecht waren. Takeru bekam einen Gegner zu fassen und machte ihn mit einem Handkantenschlag kampfunfähig. Die zwei verbliebenen Zauberer hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, doch Taro und Shimoda packten ihre Arme, brachen die Handgelenke mit einem kurzen, aber kräftigem Zucken und schleuderten sie dann gegen die Wand, wo sie bewusstlos zusammensanken. Harry ging den Gang weiter und folgte einem Knick nach Links. Dort fand er eine Treppe, die neu Aussah, und stieg hinauf.

Oben angekommen, drehte Harry sich nach Links und sah noch einen Umhang am anderen Ende des Korridors verschwinden. Er sah sich kurz um, fand rechter Hand die verrotteten Überreste der Treppe die in den zweiten Stock geführt hatte. Der Korridor wurde von Durchlässen gesäumt, wo Reste von Holzrahmen daran erinnerten, dass sich dort mal Türen befunden hatten. Harry warf im vorbeigehen blicke hinein, sah aber nichts. Er kam zu der Stelle wo der Umhang verschwunden war und fand einen weiteren Korridor. Jemand rief, „Sie kommen", gefolgt von dem Knallen von schweren Türen die ins Schloss fielen.

Ein starker Luftzug ließ die Fackeln an den Wänden flackern und Harry überlegte, ob er warten sollte. Offensichtlich hatten sich die restlichen Werwölfe dazu entschlossen gemeinsam ihren letzten Stand zu machen und es wäre bestimmt unklug, einfach hineinzuplatzen. Andererseits war das Verhalten der Verteidiger recht berechenbar und seine Ressourcen überstiegen die eines normalen Zauberers bei weitem. Das eingepflanzte Wissen in seinem Verstand ermöglichte ihm Zugriff auf das gesammelte Wissen von den drei Gründern, auch wenn es ihn manchmal mehr verwirrte, als erleuchtete. Besonders die Gedankengänge von Rowenna Ravenclaw waren höchst komplex, doch gerade jetzt hatte er dank ihnen einen Geistesblitz.

Er ging zu der Doppeltür die eben in aller Eile zugeschlagen worden war. Als sich diese nicht öffneten und auch sonst alles ruhig blieb, rezitierte er einen Zauber den Rowenna entwickelt hatte, damit Godric besser trainieren konnte. Er verlieh der Oberfläche der Türen die Eigenschaft Zauber zu reflektieren wie ein Protego-Schild und war durch ‚Finite Incantatum' nicht zu beenden, sondern hörte nach einer gewissen Zeit einfach auf zu wirken. Jedenfalls sollte es so in der Theorie funktionieren, denn er fand keinen Hinweis, das Gryffindor den Zauber erprobt hatte. In Japan, als er die ersten Experimente mit dem fremden Wissen gemacht hatte, hatte er schnell feststellen müssen, das vieles von Ravenclaw pure Kalkulation und Vermutung war und in der Praxis unerwartete Folgen hatte. (Zum Beispiel war der Obstgarten des Klosters um eine Frucht reicher, die Aussah wie ein Apfel aber nach Kirsche schmeckte, nachdem Harry einen Ernte-Zauber, den Rowenna für Helga entwickeln sollte, ausprobiert hatte.)

Nachdem die Türen präpariert waren, drückte sich Harry an die Wand neben sie und fokussierte seine Gedanken auf die Holzbretter. Die Tür fing an zu zittern und plötzlich sprang sie aus den Angeln und drehte sich, so das die verzauberte Seite nach innen gerichtet war. Die Zauberer in dem Raum reagierten und Harry hörte ein paar Mal ein leises Pochen. Dann gab es Explosionen und Schreie als die Zauber auf ihre Wirker zurückfielen. Eine Stimme übertönte die Schreie, „Aufhören, ihr Idioten, aufhören!" Es wurde ruhiger und jemand versuchte die Magie auf den Türen zu bannen. Für einen Augenblick entglitt Harry die Kontrolle über die Levitation, aber er stellte sofort die Verbindung wieder her. Ein weiteres Pochen ertönte und aus dem Knall ein wenig später schloss Harry, dass jemand einen Explosionszauber versucht hatte.

Flüche drangen an seine Ohren, als die Mönche zu ihm aufschlossen. „Seid ihr bereit? Das wird hart", warnte Harry, obwohl er wusste, dass nichts die Mönche abschrecken konnte. Die Mönche nickten und Harry riskierte einen Blick. Es war schwer gewesen die Position der Türen zu bestimmen ohne sie zu sehen, doch er hatte ein gutes Gespür gehabt. Die Türen versiegelten den Eingang genau wie vorher, nur halt verdreht. Harry ließ die Mönche Aufstellung beziehen und schob dann die Türen nach innen, um ihren Ansturm zu decken.

Mit dieser nahe liegenden Taktik überraschte er die Werwölfe und erst als die 14 Mönche schon alle im Raum waren, wurde einer von einem Fluch in die Seite getroffen, ohne jedoch Schaden zu nehmen. Wenn Harry glaubte nahe genug dran zu sein, gab er den Türen einen ordentlichen Stoß, so das sie in die Barrikaden der Verteidiger flogen und nahm den Raum war, in dem er sich befand. Es war ein Saal, der mehr oder weniger die gesamte Etage, abgesehen von den zum Hof gerichteten Zimmern, einnehmen musste. Auf den ersten Blick sah Harry vielleicht 30 Todesser in ihren schwarzen Roben, die sich hinter umgekippte Tische kauerten oder sonstige Deckung beschworen hatten.

Mindestens einer der Werwölfe hatte Wolfsform angenommen und hastete auf Harry zu, der ihm mit einem Side-Step auswich und den Wolf im Flug halbierte, ohne den geringsten Widerstand von Knochen zu spüren. Dann kehrte alles zur Normalgeschwindigkeit zurück; jemand hatte den Geschwindigkeitszauber aufgehoben. Von irgendwoher kam ein Feuerball geflogen und versengte Harry die Haare und einen Blitz konnte er mit einem Protego-Schild auffangen. Plötzlich verspürte er den Drang sich auf den Boden zu legen, doch schüttelte den Imperius-Fluch so schnell wieder ab wie er gekommen war.

Trotzdem kostete ihn die Ablenkung wertvolle Sekunden, denn ein weiterer Wolf tauchte auf und sprang ihn an. Jedenfalls hatte Harry gedacht es wäre ein Wolf, aber es war ein Mann der ein Gesicht in Wolfsform mit gelben Augen und überlangen Reißzähne hatte. Harry wurde von der Wucht des Aufpralls nach hinten geworfen und der kräftige Mann landete auf seiner Brust. Die Luft wurde herausgepresst und als er wieder welche einzog, schmeckte er einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge und seine Nase nahm einen schrecklichen Geruch auf. „Harry Potter", knurrte der Mann erstaunt als er die Blitznarbe sah.

„Ja und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", presste Harry, immer noch um Luft ringend, heraus. Der Werwolf verzehrte sein Mund, der mit spitzen Zähnen gespickt war, zu einem höhnischen Grinsen während seine krallen-artigen Finger sich um Harrys Kehle schlossen. „Greyback, Fenrir Greyback mein Name. Sehr erfreut sie zu treffen, Mister Potter. Mein Meister spricht sehr oft von ihnen", sagte der Todesser mit seiner rauen, kratzigen Stimme, die gelben Augen vor Vorfreude funkelnd. Bei sich dachte Harry, _was für ein Idiot_. Dann waren Takeru und Shimoda zur Stelle, rissen Greyback zurück und trieben ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten bis zur Wand. Harry rappelte sich auf, sah wie ein Mönch von einem grünen Blitz getroffen wurde und danach den Wirker unbeeindruckt zu Boden schlug. Gerade als er sich umblickte, endeten die letzten Kämpfe, nur Fenrir wehrte sich noch. Harry ging auf ihn zu und bedeutete den Mönchen von ihm abzulassen.

Der Werwolf kauerte sich hin und starrte Harry zornig an. „Herr Greyback, wir wurden eben unterbrochen. Wie sie richtig erkannt haben bin ich Harry Potter, Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans, rechtmäßiger Erbe der Blacks, der Potters und der Gryffindors, Befehlshaber der Bruderschaft des Greifen, Anführer von Dumbledores Armee und Junge-der-lebt und sie sind Fenrir Greyback, Werwolf und Kanonenfutter von Voldemort, richtig?" Der Mann bleckte seine Zähne und zischte, „Ich bin die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords und er wird dich zerquetschen egal wen du alles beerbst". „Ich hoffe Tom kann ohne seine rechte Hand leben. Solltest du Gelegenheit dazu haben, richte ihm aus, das ich die Linie Slytherins auslöschen werde." Der Todesser sagte nichts und Harry fuhr fort, „kann Voldemort eigentlich mit Toten reden?" Der Mann sah ihn verwundert an. „Nicht, dann kannst du die Nachricht wieder vergessen", erklärte er ihm, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und vier Pfeile den Mann an die Wand nagelten. „Kommt, wir sehen nach wo der Rest der Dementoren steckt", verkündete Harry, ließ aber eine Gruppe Mönche da, um sicherzustellen das die Bewusstlosen da blieben wo sie waren.

Als sie wieder auf den Hof hinaus traten, hatte der Nebel sich gelichtet und unzählige kleine Lichtpunkte schwebten langsam gen Himmel. Die Außenmauer des Hofes waren größtenteils Trümmerhaufen und hier und da lagen Leichen oder bewusstlose Todesser. Tote Mönche konnte Harry nirgendwo sehen. Masaru trat an ihn heran, um seinen Bericht zu machen. „Die oberirdischen Teile der Anlage wurden von Feinden bereinigt, wie ihr befohlen habt, Yuudai." „Die oberirdischen Teile?", fragte Harry. „Ja, Meister, es scheint einen unterirdischen Komplex zu geben, der den Kurorõ als Unterschlupf dient. Der Eingang ist gleich da hinten", der Mönch bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen und ging um den Turm herum. An der hinteren Mauer fiel der Boden ein und Nebel stieg aus dem Loch. „Wenn eure Angaben korrekt waren und wir es mit 500 schwarzen Männern zu tun hatten, sind ungefähr 200 dort unten", informierte ihn Masaru. Gleichzeitig nährten sie sich dem Loch, das von 40 Mönchen umstellt war. „Sie haben einen Ausfall versucht, aber wir konnten ihn zurückschlagen. Wir sind ihnen nicht gefolgt als sie sich zurückzogen."

„Du hast richtig gehandelt. Haben wir Verluste?" „Keine Toten, aber einige wurden von schweren Steinen getroffen und haben sich Knochen gebrochen. Die Tiere und die Kurorõ sind keine Gegner, die einen wahren Kämpfer verletzten können", sagte Masaru leicht hin und Harry nickte. „Hast du nichts gespürt, als dich die Dementoren angriffen?", wollte Harry wissen. „Doch, ich erinnerte mich auf ein Mal daran wie mein Vater starb und ich ihm versprach ihm und meinen Ahnen Ehre zu machen. Es hat mich angespornt." Harry fing an zu Lachen und tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Es war zu komisch. Die Kreaturen, die in anderen Ängste weckten und in den Wahnsinn trieben, trieben diesem Kämpfer nur zu höheren Leistungen an. Masaru ließ den Gefühlsausbruch unkommentiert und Harry beruhigte sich selbst.

Er ignorierte erstmal die gefangenen Dementoren und sprach mit mehr Mönchen, die alle mehr oder weniger das Gleiche sagten wie Masaru. Einige berichteten wie es war, ihr erstes Lebewesen zu töten, aber keiner schien ein sonderlich großes Problem damit zu haben. Er begutachtete die Wunden und versorgte sie behelfsmäßig, wenn er dazu in der Lage war, doch zu seiner Überraschung war nichts Ernstes dabei. Dann zog er die Männer aus dem ersten Hof ab und beauftragte sie die Verletzten durch das Portal zu schaffen, das er außerhalb des Translokationsmagie-Blocker nach St. Mungo öffnete. Er hoffte das Personal nicht zu überfordern, doch er hatte keine Zeit um sich zu vergewissern. Nachdem die Verbindung nach London hergestellt war zog er weitere 20 Mönche heran, um die Gefangenen in den Hof zu schaffen und zu bewachen. Damit blieben 27 Mönche die den Eingang zum Untergrund bewachten.

Harry beratschlagte sich kurz mit Sera und zimmerte einen Plan zusammen der simpel, aber genauso gut wie jeder andere war. Er schloss sich der Wachmannschaft an und unterbreitete seinen Plan. „Ich werde runtergehen und ihnen mit meinen Patroni einheizen. Taro und Shimoda begleiten mich zur Sicherheit. Ihr wartet hier draußen und nehmt die Dementoren in Empfang die frühzeitig die Party verlassen wollen. Die Brüder, die die Verwundeten fortschaffen werden sich euch anschließen sobald sie fertig sind. Noch Fragen? Keine, dann los."

Harry stieg ohne weiter zu zögern in die Grube und rief zwei Patroni herbei, die kaum nebeneinander Platz fanden in dem engen Tunnel. Taro und Shimoda folgten ihm auf dem Fuße. Im Licht der Wächter gingen sie den Tunnel entlang der eine lange Rechtskurve beschrieb und stetig abfiel. Kaum ging es fünf Meter gerade aus, kamen sie an eine Kreuzung. Harry ignorierte die Abzweigungen und ging weiter gerade aus. Nebel unter der Decke und es wurde immer kühler. Die Mönche schienen davon unbeeindruckt, doch Harry wirkte einen Zauber der sein T-Shirt aufwärmte. Schließlich endete der Gang und sie mussten sich für Rechts oder Links entscheiden. Sera setzte sich durch und sie gingen nach links, wo der Gang abfiel und dichterer Nebel herkam. Dafür war der Gang so eng, dass die Patroni hintereinander gehen mussten.

Nach ein paar Metern verengte sich der Gang soweit das der erste Patronus vollkommen den Gang ausfüllte und Harrys Sicht blockierte. So kam es das sie plötzlich in einer Höhle standen und sich einer großen Anzahl Dementoren gegenüber sahen. Die Wächter machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und zerrissen die Dementoren, die nicht schnell genug waren, mit ihren goldenen Pranken. „Bleibt hinter mir und haltet meinen Rücken frei", wies Harry seine Begleiter an und wagte ein Experiment. Er hob die Arme und sagte langsam und bedächtig mit höchstmöglicher Konzentration auf seine glücklichste Erinnerung, „Expecto Patroni". Zwei weitere Greifen erschienen, allerdings nur halb so groß wie die anderen beiden.

Die vier Wächter arbeiteten sich vorwärts und Harry und die Mönche taten nichts anderes, als hinterher zugehen und gelegentlich einen Dementor abzufangen der sich zwischen den Krallen der Patroni hindurch geschmuggelt hatte. Die Höhle war von einem anhaltenden Schreien erfüllt, das an Harrys Nerven zerrte. Nach einiger Zeit verschwanden die großen Greifen unerwartet und Harry begann sich zurückzuziehen, wenn auch widerwillig. Doch Sera bestand drauf und Harry gab ihm insgeheim Recht. Sie hatten genug Schaden angerichtet.

Sie erreichten die Gablung wandten sich nach rechts. Harry beschwor blaues Licht aus seiner Hand und leuchtete den Weg. Unvermittelt standen sie vor einer Wand. Die Mönche tauschten verwunderte Blicke und Harry war verwundert. Er streckte die Hand aus und fühlte massives Gestein. Er und Sera dachten das Selbe. „_Schaffst du das?_", fragte er Sera. „_Ich nimm es dir übel, dass du fragst_", antwortete sein Mentor. Harry stieß das Schwert durch den Stein und schnitt eine Tür hinein so gut es in der Dunkelheit ging. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an, wie durch Butter zu schneiden. Nachdem er fertig war, wuchteten die drei Männer den Block nach hinten. Es war schwerer als Harry gedacht hatte; der Stein musste dick sein. Schließlich war der Durchgang frei und goldenes Licht schien ihnen entgegen.

Als sie die unförmige Tür umwarfen und drüber stiegen, sahen sie einen Dementor, dicht gefolgt von einem Patronus. Die Barrikade war kurz vor der Kreuzung erschienen und aus dem rechten Gang schoss ein weiterer Dementor hervor. Ehe der Zauberer oder die Mönche etwas machen konnten, kam der zweite Greif aus dem Gang und zerfetzte den Rücken der Kreatur. Dunkle Schatten vermischten sich mit dem Nebel an der Decke, während der Wächter ruhig auf seinen Erschaffer wartete, als wollte er sagen, Wo warst du so lange?'. Die Zaubermanifestation spendete der kleinen Gruppe Licht, bis sie wieder ins Freie gelangten, wo Harry den Zauber beendete.

„Und, Takeru, wie viele sind hier raus gekommen?", fragte Harry den ältesten Mönch. „Vielleicht 50. Hattet ihr irgendwelche Probleme?", stellte der Mann die Gegenfrage. „Nichts was wir nicht lösen konnten", antwortete Harry und sah dann auf die Uhr. 16:53. „Ich glaube wir können gehen, unser Job hier ist getan." Harry wartete bis alle einen gewissen Abstand hatten und brachte dann die Mauer zum Einsturz und der Schutt verschloss den Eingang zum Tunnelsystem. Dann ging er an der Spitze der Mönche zur Gruppe, deren Aufgabe es war die Gefangenen zu bewachen.

Um die 20 Werwölfe waren in einer Ecke des großen Hofes eingepfercht, umstellt von den Brüdern. Harry beschäftigte sich gerade mit der Frage wohin er die Gefangenen bringen sollte, als sechs Zauberer durchs Tor vom kleinen Hof kamen, die Zaubererstäbe bereit. Harry bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor, als er den vordersten Magier erkannte. Er gab den Mönchen ein Zeichen das alles in Ordnung war und auch diese entspannten sich wieder.

Der Magier musste ihn im selben Augenblick erkannt haben, denn er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und einer seiner Begleiter rannte in ihn rein. „Dawlish, kommen sie schon her und der Rest auch", forderte Harry den Auror, der versucht hatte Dumbledore festzunehmen, und die anderen Aurorer auf. Zögernd traten sie näher, die Stäbe gesenkt, aber immer noch in der Hand. „Harry Potter, ich habe sie anders in Erinnerungen. Aber was zum Henker tun sie hier?", fragte der Auror mit dem kurzen, grauen Haar. „Ihren Job, aber was machen sie hier?", konterte Harry. „In St. Mungo tauchte plötzlich dieses … -" „Portal", half Harry, „dieses Portal auf und diese… ", er deutete auf die Mönche, „Japaner", sagte Harry, „Japaner tauchten auf und schleppten Verletzte an, dann verschwanden sie wieder durch das Portal. Sie haben die Verletzten einfach in der Eingangshalle deponiert und sind wieder verschwunden, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Die Heiler untersuchten sie und versuchten etwas rauszubekommen, aber verstanden nur ‚Dementor' und ‚Harry Potter'."

„Irgendwann ist jemand auf die Idee gekommen das Ministerium zu informieren und Fudge hat seine sechs besten Aurorer rausgeschickt um zu sehen ob's mich vielleicht erwischt hat?", vermutete Harry und die Blicke der Ministeriumsleute sagten ihm, das er nicht weit neben der Wahrheit lag. Trotzdem protestierte Dawlish. „Unsere Aufgabe war es, das Auftauchen der Japaner zu untersuchen und die Verbindung zu ihnen zu klären." „Dann will ich ihre Mission erleichtern. Diese Männer stehen unter meinem Befehl solange der Krieg gegen Voldemort", Die Zauberer zuckten zusammen, „dauert. Sagt ihnen der Name Fenrir Greyback etwas?" „Natürlich. Er ist der Anführer der Werwölfe die sich Du-weist-schon-wem angeschlossen haben. Ein enger Vertrauter des dunklen Lords und ein Ungeheuer, das diesem im Punkt Grausamkeit in nichts nachsteht." „Gut, ihr findet ihn in der ersten Etage des Turms. Ich habe ihn festgenagelt", informierte Harry die erstaunten Auroren.

Dawlish und seine Begleiter schickten sich an zum Bergfried zu gehen, doch Harry bedeutete Dawlish dazubleiben. Dieser nickte den anderen zu und sie zogen ohne ihn ab. Harry packte Dawlish bei der Schulter und zog ihn von den Mönchen und den Gefangenen weg. „Das Ministerium war bisher nicht sehr erfolgreich im Krieg gegen die Todesser, stimmt's?", fragte Harry den Mann. „Das kann man so nicht sage, der Minister-", da bemerkte er Harrys eindringlichen Blick. „Wir bräuchten ein Erfolgserlebnis", gab der Zauberer zu. „Wie wäre es wenn sie mit ein wenig ausländischer Hilfe, die Dementoren ausgerottet und 20 Todesser gefangen genommen hätten", sagte Harry und zwinkerte dem Mann zu. Der brachte vor Überraschung erstmal nichts raus. „Dementoren … vernichtet", keuchte er nach einer Zeit und sein Gesicht fing an zu strahlen.

„Natürlich muss ich ein paar Bedingungen an dieses Angebot knöpfen. Mein Name darf nirgendwo auftauchen. Sirius Black wird von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Das Ministerium toleriert die Präsenz der Japaner, wo immer mir ihr Einsatz sinnvoll erscheint und das wichtigste, Fudge muss seinen Posten räumen, noch heute." Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers wurde bedächtig als Harry geendet hatte und er sprach vorsichtig als er seine Antwort gab. „Das wird dem Minister selbstverständlich nicht schmecken, aber seine Position wird von Tag zu Tag schwächer und es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass viele sich einen neuen Minister wünschen." „Wer würde der wahrscheinliche Nachfolger sein?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Die meisten rufen nach Dumbledore, aber er wird diesem Ruf nie folgen, deshalb würde ich Rufus Scrimgeour sagen. Er ist im Moment mein Vorgesetzter, also Leiter der Auroren-Abteilung und macht keinen Hehl daraus, das er Fudge beerben will, sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben. Rufus zögert nicht und weis wie es auf dem Schlachtfeld ist. Viele setzen ihr Vertrauen in ihn und nicht in Cornelius." „Dann sagen sie Scrimgeour die Gelegenheit ist da. Ich kann ihm Dumbledores Unterstützung zusichern. Glauben sie, dass sie die Sache in die Wege leiten können?", fragte Harry und betrachtete das Gesicht des anderen genau. Der überlegte eine Weile und nickte dann.

Bevor einer noch was sagen konnte, kamen die anderen Auroren zurück gerannt. „Fenrir ist nicht da! Nur vier Pfeile stecken in der Wand und Fleischfetzen hängen an ihnen", rief einer und Harry schallt sich für seine Dummheit. Normale Pfeile konnten Werwölfe nicht töten. _Aber so erreicht meine Nachricht Voldemort_. „Schon gut, vielleicht haben wir mehr Vorteile davon als Tom", beruhigte Harry sie. „Wer ist Tom?", fragte einer und Harry seufzte. Er wiederholte was der Geist von Voldemort in der Kammer des Schreckens gemacht hatte. Mit dem Zeigefinger malte er in Flammenschrift in die Luft, TOM VORLOST RIDDLE, und ordnete dann die Buchstaben um bis, IST LORD VOLDEMORT, in der Luft zu lesen war.

„Tom Riddle ist der Name des Muggelvaters vom dunklen Lord", belehrte Harry sein Publikum. „Der dunkle Lord ist ein _Halbblut_?", fragte einer der Auroren ungläubig und Harry nickte. „Er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Wen es jemanden interessiert, ich habe Voldemort schon zweimal getötet. Teilweise", erzählte Harry den Auroren, die diesmal beim Namen des dunklen Lords nicht zusammenzuckten. „So, nachdem wir alles geklärt haben, kümmern sie sich um die Gefangenen und ich sehe nach meinen verletzten Leuten."

Harry gab Anweisungen an die Mönche und öffnete dann ein Portal nach Gryffindor Castle. Danach trat er durch das Portal nach St. Mungo. Er hatte heute viel erreicht, aber eine Sache lastete noch auf seinem Gewissen und er wollte verdammt sein wen er schlafen ging, ohne das Problem gelöst zu haben.

* * *

**

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. Danke fürs lesen und bitte hinterlasst ein Review. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Euer Daly**

Aktualisiert am 28.12.2005**  
**


	4. Kapitel 04: Hermine

**AN: **Liebe Leser,

eine Sache möchte ich noch kurz vorwegnehmen. Einige haben angemerkt, dass Harry es zu leicht hat. Dies möchte ich mit zwei Zitaten beantworten. 

1. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen einem alles gelingt. Aber man braucht nicht zu erschrecken, das geht schnell vorüber. (Wilhelm Busch)

2. " In fact, being - forgive me - rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger." (Albus Dumbledore, HBP)

Viel Spaß beim lesen!**  
**

** P.S:** Der Teufel ist um einen Namen reicher. Nach Beelzebub, Luzifer und Satan kommt ZENTRALABITUR dazu. :-) oder :-(, je nachdem.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Kapitel 4: Hermine**

Harry fand sich, umringt von Zauberern und Hexen, in der Empfangshalle des St. Mungo Krankenhauses wieder. Für eine Sekunde herrschte Totenstille, dann fingen alle an zu Tuscheln. Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte das Blut, das seine Kleidung besudelte. Er strich mit seiner Hand über das T-Shirt und es war wieder sauber. Dasselbe tat er mit seiner Jeans, während er die Zuschauer ansprach, „Entschuldigung, die Werwölfe haben mich auf Trab gehalten."

Er schloss unter den staunenden Augen des Publikums das Portal und ging zum Empfang. Die Leute beeilten sich ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und er war froh, dass sie das taten. Wäre er in seiner wirklichen Erscheinung aufgetreten, hätten sie ihn sicher mit Fragen bestürmt, aber im Moment hatte er das Aussehen eines Mönches angenommen. Er hoffte, so lästigen Fragen zu entgehen, doch die erste stellte prompt die Empfangshexe in ihrer gewohnt langweiligen Stimme, „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Warum hatten solche Fragen immer eine verunsichernde Wirkung, obwohl man genau wusste was man wollte? „Ich würde mich gern versichern, dass meine Leute nicht zu viele Umstände machen."

Plötzlich hörte es sich wie die verrückteste Sache der Welt an und die Hexe hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihre Leute?", wiederholte sie bedächtig und Harry wunderte sich, wann er die Nerven verlieren würde. „_Ruhig bleiben, es kann nicht jeder über so einen herausragenden Verstand verfügen wie ich, damit musst du leben. Denk daran, du bist müde, du hast eine Schlacht hinter dir, du hast noch Großes vor, also verschwende keine Energie daran dich Aufzuregen_", redete Sera auf ihn ein.

„Ah, ihre Leute. Die Asiaten?" Harry nickte. „Erdgeschoss. Fünfte Tür rechts." Harry wandte sich zum gehen. „Ihren Namen, bitte." „Har-", Harry bis sich auf die Zunge. „Was tut mein Name zur Sache?", setzte er neu an. „Ich muss sie auf der Besucherliste eintragen", informierte ihn die Frau. „Yuudai, Y-u-u-d-a-i", sagte Harry in der Hoffnung es hinter sich zu bringen. Die Hexe gab ihm einen komischen Blick, machte eine Notiz und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um durch die Tür zu verschwinden.

Er war ein paar Schritte gegangen als ein kleiner Mann, dessen limonengrüner Umhang ihn als Heiler auswies, sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihn aus braunen Augen böse anfunkelte. „Dies ist ein Krankenhaus! Schwerter und andere Stichwaffen werden sie hier nicht brauchen", fuhr ihn der Mann an. „_Er hat den Punkt_", scherzte Sera und Harry verdrehte die Augen, mental. In Wirklichkeit tippte er das Schwertgehänge kurz mit dem Finger an und fragte den Heiler, „Wie kommen sie darauf das ich ein Schwert habe?". Der Mann deutete auf seine, nun leere, linke Hüfte, wo sich vor einer Sekunde das Gehänge befunden hatte. „Da!" Er hielt inne und seine Augen verengten sich. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, zeigte auf die Stelle wo das Schwert sein sollte und sagte, „Finite Incantatum". Nichts geschah und der Zauberer beäugte Harry misstrauisch.

Harry lächelte, wie er hoffte nicht höhnisch, sondern gewinnend und schließlich winkte der Mann ihn durch. Als er weiterging, hörte er den Mann mit sich selbst über ‚Stress' und ‚Überstunden' reden. _Man ist das schön, einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und einen Translokationszauber auf einmal wirken zu können, _dachte Harry und lachte in sich hinein, während das Schwert gegen seinen rechten Oberschenkel wippte. Er zählte fünf Türen auf der rechten Seite ab und trat ein. Bevor er richtig sehen konnte was in dem Raum los war, tauchte ein weiterer Heiler vor ihm auf.

„Oh, wie schön, noch ein Mensch, mit dem ich mich nicht unterhalten kann. Immer rein in die gute Stube. Setzen sie sich, nehmen sie sich einen Keks und schließen sie sich unserer Schweigerunde an", begrüßte ihn der Heiler, ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, die ihm in langen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. „Nein, danke", antwortete Harry und hob die Illusion auf, die ihn getarnt hatte. Der Zauberer schien nicht von seiner Verwandlung überrascht zu sein und Harry glaubte er hätte sie gar nicht bemerkt, bis dessen Blick auf die Narbe fiel und seine Augen verrieten, dass er wusste, wen er vor sich hat.

„Ja, ich bin Harry Potter", kam der Junge dem Heiler zuvor und der Mund von seinem Gegenüber schnappte wieder zu. „Wie geht es ihren Patienten, Mister?", fragte Harry, der sich gleichzeitig an dem Mann vorbei schob, um etwas sehen zu können. Der Raum war groß und trotzdem standen die Betten dicht an dicht. Um die 20 Mönche hatten Knochenbrüche erlitten und lagen in verschiedenen Stadien des Knochenwachstums auf den Decken. Anscheinend sahen sie keinen Grund sich unter diese zu legen.

Harry erinnerte sich genau daran, wie seine Armknochen mit Skele-Gro zum Nachwachsen gebracht wurden waren und wie sehr es geschmerzt hatte. Die Mönche schienen nichts davon zu spüren. Sie lagen still und mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern, starrten sie zur Decke, wenn sie nicht am schlafen waren. „Oliver Behm", sagte der Heiler in seinem Rücken, dann rief einer der Mönche, „Yuudai". Sofort sprangen alle Mönche aus ihren Betten, egal ob sie geschlafen hatten oder nicht und verbeugten sich in gewohnter Weise, wovon sie selbst gebrochene Beine nicht abhalten konnten.

Der Heiler schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und rief, „Was soll das! Zurück in eure Betten, ihr braucht Ruhe. Sir, wenn sie für diese Unruhe verantwortlich sind, muss ich sie des Raumes verweisen." „Schon gut", winkte Harry ab und forderte die Mönche auf, in ihre Betten zurückzukehren. Diese gehorchten auf der Stelle. Der Mönch im Bett das am nächsten zu ihm stand, fragte, „Wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben? Sobald wir aufstehen fangen diese Männer und Frauen in Grün an herumzuschreien, wie die Geister gegen die wir gekämpft haben."

„Takuya, diese Leute haben ihr Leben der Hilfe anderer verschrieben, wie ihr dem Kampf und ich fürchte deshalb werdet ihr solang hier bleiben müssen, wie der Krieg dauert oder ich Ablösung schicke. Zuerst müsst ihr eure Verletzungen auskurieren-", der Mönch setzte an, um zu Widersprechen, doch Harry befahl ihm mit einer Geste zuzuhören, „und danach diesen Ort vor Feinden schützen." Der Mönch nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Harry zählte kurz durch und kam auf 23 Mönche. Heiler Behm trat an ihn heran und gab Harry einen Überblick. Zuerst waren 30 Mönche eingeliefert worden, doch 6 hatten nur Schnittwunden, die schnell versorgt gewesen waren. Danach seien sie wieder verschwunden. Einer hatte einen Werwolfsbiss davon getragen, Harry erinnerte sich, und war in den ersten Stock verlegt worden. Genaueres konnte der Heiler ihm nicht sagen und Harry fasste den Beschluss, den Mönch besuchen zu gehen. Behm war der Meinung, dass die Hälfte der Mönche morgen oder übermorgen wieder fit waren und Harry informierte ihn über seine Absicht, sie als Wächter hier zulassen.

Der Mann strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sofort wieder zurückfiel, und wies darauf hin, dass er, als Leiter der Utensilien-Unfall-Abteilung, nur begrenzten Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen des Aufsichtrates hatte. „Außerdem wäre da das Kommunikationsproblem. Wenn sie uns nicht verstehen, ist es gut möglich, dass sie den Betrieb des Krankenhauses stören und unter diesen Umständen halte ich das für inakzeptabel", sagte der Heiler. „_Können wir etwas tun, um dieses Problem zu beseitigen?_", fragte Harry seinen Mentor. „_Du könntest darauf verzichten, Männer hier zu stationieren, aber ich denke, dass ist keine Option. Ein Übersetzungszauber könnte helfen, doch es gibt nicht unerheblich Nebeneffekte, wie du weist_", riet Sera und gab Harry die benötigte Formel.

„Ich könnte ihnen die Fähigkeit verleihen Japanisch zu sprechen", informierte Harry den anderen Zauberer, „doch es würde gewisse Konsequenzen mit sich bringen." „Konsequenzen welcher Art?", verlangte Behm zu wissen, vorsichtig und neugierig zur gleichen Zeit. „Sie könnten andere Leute plötzlich in Japanisch anreden, ohne es zu merken. Ihnen könnten Wörter entfallen und die Zunge könnte Krämpfe erleiden und sobald sie Ziel eines Magie bannenden Zaubers werden, verlieren sie die Japanisch-Kenntnisse." Die blauen Augen des Mannes musterten die Mönche. „Sind sie die Unannehmlichkeiten wert?", fragte er mit einem Nicken auf die Mönche deutend.

„Auf jeden Fall. Todesser haben keine Chance, genauso wenig wie Dementoren und Werwölfe", versicherte ihm Harry. „Wie steht's mit Inferi?" „Keine Ahnung, was sind Inferi?", fragte Harry und der Andere gab ihm einen komischen Blick. „Inferi sind Untote, erschaffen von schwarzen Magiern. Willenlose Kreaturen, die dem Befehl ihres Erschaffers bedingungslos gehorchen. Ich hab nie einen gesehen, aber es soll ein schrecklicher Anblick sein." Harrys Nackenhaare sträubten sich bei der Beschreibung und setzte es auf seine Agenda.

„_Hast du schon mal davon gehört?_", konsultierte Harry seinen Untermieter. „_Nur Andeutungen. Wir sollten Dumbledore fragen, wenn wir ihn das nächste Mal sehen_", antwortete Sera. „Solange sie keine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte besitzen, werden die Mönche mit ihnen fertig werden. Bereit für den Zauber?" Der Heiler legte kurz den Kopf schief und schien noch mal alles zu überdenken, bevor er schließlich nickte. Harry zögerte nicht lange und legte dem Mann die Hand an die Wange. „Colloquor Omne", sagte Harry und nahm seine Hand zurück.

„_Du solltest dich beherrschen_", mahnte Sera entschieden. „_Was hast du den jetzt schon wieder?_", stöhnte Harry. „_Ich sagte _eine_ Sprache, nicht alle_", tadelte der Mentor, obwohl er wusste, dass die Worte vergeudet waren. „_Was kann es schaden ihm ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen und eine oder alle Sprachen, macht doch keinen großen Unterschied_", behauptete Harry. „_Vielleicht nicht für dich, aber für ihn sehr wohl. Was, wenn er anfängt in einem Kauderwelsch aus Russisch, Englisch und Spanisch zu reden?_" „_Schon gut, ich werde mich beim nächsten mal an deine Empfehlungen halten_", lenkte Harry ein. Sera ließ ein unüberzeugtes, „_Ja, ja_", hören und beendete das Gespräch.

Nachdem Behm sich erfolgreich mit Takuya darüber verständigt hatte, dass die Mönche magiefreien Reis zu Essen bekamen, verabschiedete sich Harry, mit dem Versprechen innerhalb der nächsten Tage noch mal vorbei zu schauen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock, um den Gebissenen zu suchen. Natürlich wieder in seiner Verkleidung als Japaner und das Schwert unsichtbar. Auf dem Korridor hielt er eine Schwester an und fragte sie nach dem Mönch. Sie lächelte und öffnete die Tür vor der sie stand. „So ein Zufall, ich wollte gerade zu ihm. Kommen sie herein", forderte sie ihn auf und er folgte ihr.

An einem Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes hatte sich eine Gruppe Heiler versammelt und schien eifrig über etwas zu diskutieren. Dorthin führte die Schwester Harry und beim näher kommen erkannte er den Mönch. Es war Tsuyoshi und kurz fragte er sich, warum er den Mönch nicht erkannt hatte als die Werwölfe ihn angegriffen hatten. Dieser war mit Abstand der Größte unter den seinen und maß fast zwei Meter. Nun lehnte er in sitzender Position an der Wand und beobachtete die Heiler bei ihrer Diskussion mit gelassenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry ignorierte für den Moment die Anwesenheit der anderen Zauberer und trat an den Hünen heran. Er legte dem Mönch die Hand auf den Arm und hob die Illusion auf. Tsuyoshi versuchte aufzustehen, doch Harry hielt ihn mit einiger Mühe davon ab. „Yuudai", sagte der Japaner schließlich und neigte seinen massigen Kopf so gut es ging. „Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?", fragte der Junge mit aufrichtiger Besorgnis. Er mochte den Riesen, dessen ruhiges und freundliches Wesen im Kontrast zu seinem kantigen Äußeren stand. „Dank dir, gut. Mein Leben gehört dir."

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, räusperte sich einer der Heiler. „Oh, Smethwyk. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte Harry den Zauberer, der Arthur Weasley behandelt hatte. „Harry Potter!", entfuhr es dem Mann und den anderen Anwesenden, Tsuyoshi ausgenommen, klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Ja, ganz Recht, der bin ich. Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass mein Besuch hier unter uns bleibt?" Harry sah in die Runde und die Leute schlossen ihre Futterluke bevor sie nickten. „Was ist der Grund für das Interesse an diesem Mann", fragte er und deutete auf den Mönch.

„Danke, Schwester, für ihren Bericht", entließ Smethwyk die Frau, die ihn böse anglotzte und sich dann zur Tür wandte. „_Denk dran. Kontrolle!_", ermahnte ihn Sera. Harry konzentrierte sich und hob dann den Arm. „Oblivate", intonierte er und die Schwester hielt kurz inne bevor sie die Klinke runterdrückte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging dann hinaus. „Verzeihung, aber als ich sagte, dass meine Anwesenheit ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte, meinte ich das auch", erklärte er seine spontane Handlung den Medizinern. „Werden sie unser Gedächtnis auch löschen wenn wir gehen?", fragte eine Heilerin mit schwarzen Locken, misstrauisch. Harry musste lächeln. „Nein, ich denke, dass ist nicht notwendig. Also, warum der Aufmarsch?", wiederholte der Junge seine Frage.

Die vier Heiler sahen sich an und schließlich sagte Smethwyk, „Wir observieren hier ein sehr interessantes Phänomen." Harry spürte, dass es längern dauern würde und bat den Mann kurz inne zu halten. Diesmal den Ratschlag Seras befolgend, belegte er den Mönch mit einem Zauber, der ihm ermöglichte das Gesagte zu verstehen. „Dieser Mann wurde ohne Zweifel von einem Werwolf ins Bein gebissen. Dennoch ließ sich die Wunde problemlos reinigen und versiegeln. Sicher ist das erfreulich, aber es ist auch merkwürdig. Eigentlich verursachen Werwölfe Wunden, die schwer zu behandeln sind und Wochen zum heilen brauchen. Doch das eigentlich erstaunliche ist, dass er keine Spur eine Infektion zeigt." Harry verstand, worauf der Heiler hinaus wollte.

„Sie meinen, er wird kein Werwolf", erkundigte Harry sich. „Wie es aussieht nicht. Sein Blut enthält zwar Speichel des Werwolfes, aber die Mutation bleibt aus. Es scheint fast so, als würde sein Körper die Assimilatoren abstoßen", erklärte ein anderer Zauberer in grüner Robe, dessen Gesicht vor Erregung glühte. „Es könnte uns zu einer Lösung des Werwolfsproblems führen", stimmte die schwarzhaarige Frau ihrem Kollegen zu.

„Yuudai, ich verstehe diese Leute und doch weis ich nicht worum es geht", beschwerte sich Tsuyoshi. „Normalerweise führt ein Werwolfsbiss dazu, dass man selbst zu einem wird, doch dein Körper scheint der Mutation zu widerstehen. In welcher Weise ist noch unklar", klärte Harry seinen Freund auf. „Wir würden sie gerne zu weiteren Beobachtung hier behalten und noch ein paar Untersuchungen vornehmen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, Mister", sagte Smethwyk und der Mönch nickte. Harry nahm den leitenden Heiler beiseite und fragte leise, „Kann Tsuyoshi zusammen mit den anderen Untergebracht werden? Ich beabsichtige, sie hier zulassen um St. Mungo zu schützen." „Ich habe vorerst keine Bedenken, aber sie sollten die Sache mit der Krankenhausleitung klären", entgegnete Smethwyk.

Harry erkundigte sich wo er die Leitung finde könnte und der Zauberer sagte ihm, die würden gerade die Lage im Quidditch-Weltmeisterschafts-Stadion kontrollieren, wo die seelenlosen Menschen der Dementorenangriffe hingebracht worden waren. Harry bedankte sich und verabschiedete sich von dem Mönch und den Heilern. Er legte die Illusion wieder über sich und machte sich auf zur Eingangshalle. Kaum hatte er die Parameter des Anti-Apparations-Feld verlassen, löste er sich in Luft auf.

* * *

„Dawlish hat gerade 20 Werwölfe, die das dunkle Mal tragen, angeschleppt und behauptet, sie an der Stelle ‚gefunden' zu haben, wo wir das Lager der Dementoren vermuten. Außerdem liegt uns ein merkwürdiger Bericht aus St. Mungo vor", erzählte Shacklebolt den Anwesenden in der Küche von Grimmauld Place 12. Einige Leute verkrampften sich. „Wurde es angegriffen?", fragte Molly besorgt. „Nein, plötzlich tauchte ein Portal auf und Asiaten kamen hindurch." „Hat der dunkle Lord Anhänger in Asien?", wunderte sich Ron. „Eher das Gegenteil", sagte Harry und legte Shacklebolt die Hand auf den Arm, bevor dieser seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte. 

„Wo kommst du den schon wieder her, Potter?", knurrte Mad-Eye. „Aus St. Mungo", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Hat irgendwer gehört oder gesehen, wie er hier rein gekommen ist?", fragte Moody in die Runde und alle schüttelten den Kopf. Harry grinste und erinnerte sich daran, wie viele Stunden er mit Sera damit verbracht hatte, auch das leiseste Knallen zu eliminieren. Der taktische Vorteil einer lautlosen Apparation war nicht von der Hand zu weisen und die Mönche hatten bald gelernt, dass das Fehlen von Geräuschen nicht auf die Nichtexistenz der Bedrohung deutet, sondern sie noch größer macht.

Der alte Auror murmelte in sich hinein und schien verärgert. Der Rest bestürmte Harry mit Fragen. „Wo warst du?" „Was hast du getrieben?" „Was hast du in St. Mungo getan?" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und bat alle sich wieder zu setzen. Er suchte Dumbledore, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. „Wo ist Professor Dumbledore hin?", erkundigte er sich. „Er ist vor kurzem Aufgebrochen. Er meinte, er müsste ein wenig in der Vergangenheit graben", sagte Remus. Auf einmal schnupperte der Werwolf in der Luft. „Ich rieche andere Werwölfe und Blut. Harry wo warst du?", verlangte der ehemalige Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer zu wissen.

„Bei den Dementoren zum Kaffeetrinken. Die Werwölfe wollten auch einen Schluck und haben sich zu uns gesellt. Plötzlich wurde er ungemütlich und die Kreaturen kamen darüber überein, dass ich besser schmecken müsste als der Kaffee", erzählte Harry mit einem breitem Lächeln. „Oh mein Gott, wie gut das du entkommen bist, mein Junge", rief Molly und Bill und Charlie bekamen einen Lachanfall. Shacklebolt konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sagte, „Nachdem was Dawlish erzählt hat, waren es nicht Harry und seine Leute, die sich verbrüht haben, um bei der Analogie zu bleiben." Der Auror zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Seine Leute?", fragte Hermine. Harry überging sie erstmal. „Dawlish hat gesagt ‚meine Leute'?", wollte Harry wissen mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Nicht explizit, aber die Vermutung liegt nah, nicht?", sagte Shacklebolt ungerührt. „Ich hoffe der Tagesprophet bekommt davon nichts mit", brummte der Junge. „Also sind es deine Leute", stellte Hermine fest, „was hat dann der Tagesprophet damit zu tun?" Harry sah ihr in die Augen und die Stimmung im Raum änderte sich unmerklich. „Könntest du dir vorstellen was passiert, wenn alle Zauberer erfahren was passiert ist. Jeder würde auf mich schauen, auf mich hoffen, meinen Namen rufen, wenn er in Gefahr wäre und sich fragen, warum ich ihm nicht geholfen habe, wenn er ihm sterben liegt."

Die Anwesenden überhörten kollektiv den sanfteren Ton mit dem Harry zu Hermine sprach und niemand schien ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „Was ist denn nun passiert?", brachte Ron das Gespräch wieder zum Ursprung zurück. Harry löste seinen Blick von Hermine, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, wann er angefangen hatte sie zu fixieren und zu bewundern. Plötzlich hatte er jedes Haar von ihr wahrgenommen und hatte jede allerkleinste Bewegung im Detail studiert. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, schon mal ein so klares Bild von jemandem gehabt zu haben. Kaum hatte er seinen Blick gelöst, hatte er das Verlangen, sie wieder anzusehen.

Er unterdrückte den Drang, für den Augenblick jedenfalls und verkündete stattdessen allen, er würde die Geschichte heute Abend erzählen. Er verabschiedete sich und ging dann unerwartet auf Hermine zu, zog sie hoch und verschwand mit ihr. Die Leute sahen sich verwundert an und kamen überein, dass der Abend interessant werden würde.

* * *

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Entschuldigung, war ne spontane Idee. Wie war deine erste Apparation?", erkundigte sich Harry und ließ ihren Arm los. Hermine atmete tief ein und wieder aus, sagte danach aber trotzdem nichts. „Ich weis, es ist nicht gerade angenehm, aber sehr praktisch", gestand Harry. „Wo sind wir?" Hermine sah sich um. „Sind wir da, wo ich denke, dass wir sind?" Harry nickte nur und zog sie sanft in Richtung Stadion, wo vor zwei Jahren die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ausgetragen worden war. Das Moor war noch nebeliger, als es bei ihrer Ankunft vor zwei Jahren gewesen war, doch Harry fand sich mühelos zurecht. 

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde kamen sie zu dem großen Bauwerk und suchten nach dem Eingang. Es begann dunkel zu werden und Licht aus dem Inneren des Stadions erleuchtete den Nebel der darüber hinweg zog. Es herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung und die wenigen Vögel, die man rufen hörte, klangen melancholisch und leblos. An der Längsseite fanden sie einen Eingang, der direkt auf das Spielfeld führte. Ein Auror stand Wache und forderte sie von weitem auf, sich zu identifizieren. „Ich bin Harry Potter. Heiler Smethwyk sagte mir die Leitung von St. Mungo sei hier", antwortete der Junge.

Der Auror ließ sie heran kommen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Als er die Narbe erblickte, nickte er und trat zur Seite damit sie eintreten konnten. Harry wunderte sich kurz über die laschen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, aber kam zum Schluss das seelenlose Menschen, die als unheilbar galten, keine große Sicherheit brauchten. Hermine umklammerte seinen Arm und drückte sich an ihn, als sie das Oval betraten. Es war still, wie auf einem Friedhof und die einzige Bewegung ging von einer Gruppe Menschen in der Mitte des Platzes aus, obwohl fast jeder Quadratmeter mit liegenden Menschen bedeckt war.

Es war unheimlich in die blanken Gesichter und toten Augen zu sehen, obwohl die Brustkörbe sich noch hoben und senkten. Hermine presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust, als sie eine Gruppe Kinder passierten, die noch ihre Schlafanzüge trugen und flüsterte mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, „Was tun wir hier?". Harry machte seinen Arm frei und legten ihn ihr um. Mit gesenkter Stimme sagte er, „Wir tun etwas, dass noch nie getan worden ist und nie wieder getan werden muss." Sie hob den Kopf und Harry lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Bevor sie noch was sagen konnte, waren sie bei der Leitung von St. Mungo angekommen.

Die Zauberer erwarteten ihre Ankunft mit unverhohlener Neugier und Verwunderung. Bestimmt hatte keiner von ihnen mit anderen Besuchern gerechnet und es erschien logisch, dass nur Personen mit dringenden Anliegen sich hier her begeben würden. Fünf der Zauberer und Zauberinnen waren in Alltagsroben gekleidet und eine sechste Hexe trug die grüne Robe eines Medizauberers. Harry umrundete eine letzte Ansammlung von Leblosen und stand dann vor den Offiziellen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wen er vor sich hatte, auch wenn er glaubte, dass ein oder andere Gesicht mal im Tagespropheten gesehen zu haben. Hermine schien tatsächlich einige zu kennen, verhielt sich aber still. Natürlich war es nicht nötig, dass sie das Gespräch begannen. Kaum konnten die Zauberer einen Blick auf Harrys Narbe erhaschen, öffneten sich ihre Münder. „Harry Potter", sagten alle auf einmal und Harry überlegte seinen Namen ändern zu lassen. „Was führt sie hier her und dann auch noch in so reizender Begleitung?", wunderte sich ein Mann mit kurzen, grauen Haaren, den Sera als den Ältesten der Gruppe identifizierte, auch wenn er lang nicht am ältesten aussah.

„Das hier", er machte eine ausschweifende Armbewegung, die das gesamte Stadion umfasste. „Oh, nein. Noch mehr geküsste?", bangte die Heilerin. „Nein, nein. Es werden keine neuen Geküssten kommen und wenn, dann werden sie in St. Mungo genug Platz für sie haben", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. Alle sahen ihn fragend an. „Ich werde die Seelen zurückbringen." Harry hatte ein wenig lauter gesprochen und der Satz hallte durch die Totenstille. „Das ist nicht lustig, Mister Potter. Über solche Sachen macht man keine Witze", weis ihn ein kleiner Mann mit runzeligem Gesicht und Knollnase zurecht. „Sehen sie mich lachen? Ich mache keine Witze", sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme und empörten Blick.

„Mister Potter, ich bitte sie zu verstehen, dass das überraschend kommt. Wir arbeiten schon lange daran, die Seele eines Menschen zurückzuholen und hatten bisher nicht den geringsten Erfolg und nun kommen Sie, der noch nicht mal die Schule beendet hat und wollen uns glauben machen, sie wären die Antwort auf all unsere Gebete", eröffnete ihm der erster Zauberer und sogar Hermine schien sich seiner Meinung anzuschließen. „Natürlich, aber was haben sie zu verlieren?", entgegnete Harry. Für ein paar Minuten sagte niemand was und schließlich nickte die Heilerin, die ein Schildchen am Umhang als Agathe Derwent auswies. „Ich denke der Junge hat Recht. Den Menschen hier kann's nicht dreckiger gehen und wenn jemand das Unmögliche schafft, dann er", unterstützte Derwent Harry. Die Krankenhausleitung stimmte zu, wenn auch immer noch sehr skeptisch.

Harry enttarnte das Schwert und nahm es aus dem Gehänge. Das Gehänge ließ er verschwinden und Sera schwebte vor ihm in der Luft, während er sein T-Shirt auszog. Die Anwesenden sahen gebannt zu, wie das Schwert in Harrys Körper aufgenommen wurde und Harry glaubte, dass sie zu gern den Gegenstand untersuchen würden. Hermine wollte gerne etwas anderes untersuchen, behielt den Gedanken aber für sich. „Ich möchte sie bitten, das Stadion zu verlassen oder zumindest am Eingang zu warten. Ich weis nicht, was passieren wird." Die Zauberer warfen ihm zweifelnde Blicke zu, zogen sich aber zurück, während Harry Hermine an sich drückte.

Er spürte ihr Wärme und ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. Hermines Hände verschränkten sich hinter seinem Rücken und sie presste sich von selbst noch stärker gegen ihn, trotz des Schwertes, das metallisch kühl in seiner Mitte ruhte. Harry spürte wie seine Magie in Wallung geriet. Auch anderes geriet in Wallung, aber dafür war weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort. Wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass die Magier unter der Tribüne standen, beugte sich Harry vor und küsste Hermine. Erst vorsichtig, bis plötzlich Hermine sich auf die Zehenspitze stellte und ihre Lippen gegen seine drückte. _Steht so was auch in Büchern_, fragte sich Harry und wenn ja, war er sehr dankbar.

Sera zog sich diskret zurück und ließ die Zügel schießen. Er hatte es Harry nie gesagt, aber ein großer Teil seiner Kontrolle verdankte er ihm, doch im Moment bahnte sich etwas an, dass keine Kraft der Welt kontrollieren konnte. Harry und Hermine verloren den Bodenkontakt ohne es zu merken. Für sie gab es nur noch den anderen. Wind wehte über die leeren Tribünen und wurde immer heftiger, je höher die beiden stiegen. Als Hermine ihre Zunge vorschnellen ließ (sie hatte wirklich eine Menge darüber gelesen, besonders im vierten Schuljahr) wurden sie und Harry von einem blauen Leuchten umgeben, dessen Intensität immer stärker wurde.

Ohne das sie es sehen konnten, verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und der Nebel löste sich auf. Der Wind erstarb und der Aufstieg stoppte. Das Paar nahm keine Notiz davon und ihre Lippen schienen verschweißt, das Atmen zur Nebensache geworden. Stetig wurden die Wogen der Magie höher und ein Teil nach dem anderen von Harrys Gehirn schaltete sich ab. Zeit wurde bedeutungslos, die Welt wurde bedeutungslos, die Menschen wurden bedeutungslos, die Zauberer wurden bedeutungslos, Hogwarts wurde bedeutungslos, seine Freunde wurden bedeutungslos, alles wurde bedeutungslos, bis nur noch Hermine und er übrig war. Ein Licht in unendlicher Leere.

Dann kamen sie. Winzige Punkte, die glühten wie weiße Sonnen. Sie senkten sich herab, schwebten über dem Boden und auf einmal waren die Menschen dar. Hunderte von Menschen. Einer nach dem anderen fing an zu Atmen. Das Atmen wurde immer lauter und lauter und kurz bevor es unerträglich wurde, löste sich Harry von Hermine und hielt sie auf Armlänge. Beide atmeten tief ein um den Mangel an Luft in ihren Lungen zu kompensieren, doch die Luft wurde wieder herausgezogen, als sich mit einem Ruck die Schwerkraft zurückmeldete. Sie vielen zehn Meter, zwanzig Meter, der Boden kam immer näher, bis Harry einen Schwebezauber wirkte und sie sanft die letzten Meter zu Boden schwebten.

Harry und Hermine brauchten noch Zeit um sich zu sammeln, doch um sie herum, hatten das Leben mit der Wucht einer Bombe eingeschlagen. Kinder wurden von ihren Müttern umarmt und Ehepaare fanden sich wieder. Viele suchten auch nach bekannten Gesichtern oder versuchten sich zu erinnern, wie sie hergekommen waren. In diesem Chaos standen sich zwei Menschen gegenüber, die keine solchen Sorgen hatten und sahen sich in die Augen. Sie hatten sich gefunden und fragten sich nun, warum sie solange gebraucht hatten.

„Das war umwerfend", hauchte schließlich Hermine. „Ich fand es eher erhebend", witzelte Harry und sah sich um. Er hatte sie nicht losgelassen und zog sie nun wieder an sich heran. „Wir haben es geschafft", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie küsste ihn kurz und sagte dann, „Warum wir? Du hast es geschafft. Ich wusste ja noch nicht mal worum es ging." „_Da muss ich ihr Recht geben_", meldete sich Sera zu Wort. „_Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen_", rüffelte ihn Harry. „Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft", sagte er zu Hermine, die verlegen lächelte.

Dann sahen sie die Krankenhausleute auf sich zukommen und Hermine sagte ihm schnell die Namen derjenigen, die sie kannte. Der grauhaarige Mann war Daniel Corner und er war auch der erste der bei Harry war und ihm die Hand schüttelte. „Ein einzigartiges Spektakel. Wenn der Tagesprophet davon erfährt – " Weiter kam er nicht. weil Harry den Händedruck verstärkt hatte und sein Handgelenk schmerzhaft verdrehte. „Der Tagesprophet wird nichts davon erfahren. Mein Name wird in keiner Zeitung auftauchen, haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte er auch die anderen, die hinzugetreten waren. Alle nickten und Harry entließ den Mann aus seinem Griff. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als mir die Hand zu schütteln", sagte Harry bevor die anderen einen Versuch unternehmen konnten ihm die Hand zu geben.

„Lasst die Leute einen Platz in der Mitte freimachen und seht nach ob alle Seelen zurück sind", wies er die älteren Magier mit neuer Autorität an und sie gehorchten. Dann wirkte er wieder eine Illusion über sich, die ihn Aussehen lies, wie Tom Riddle zu seiner Schulzeit und Hermine gab er das Äußere von Ginny. „Findest du das Witzig?", fragte ihn Hermine. „Ja, beziehungsweise ich finde es ungemein passend. Denn ohne dich war ich nichts und mit dir bin ich alles", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ein angenehm kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. In der Zwischenzeit war genug Raum entstanden und Harry sprach eine Beschwörung und winkelte die ausgestreckten Arme an. Ein Reihe von Tischen mit dazugehörigen Bänken erschien aus dem Nichts und auf ein Klatschen von Harry tauchten weiße Tischdecken und weißes Geschirr mit silbernem Besteck auf. Ein weiteres Klatschen ließ die Tische vor Essen fast zusammenbrechen. Die Muggel sahen sich verwirrt um und suchten nach der Quelle des unerwarteten Dinners.

Harry lächelte und lächelte immer noch als er vornüber mit dem Kopf in eine Schüssel Yorkshire-Pudding fiel. Hermine packte in an der Schulter und zog in heraus und wollte ihn anschreien, als ein lautes Schnarchen aus Harrys Mund erklang. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und säuberte das Gesicht ihres Freundes vom Essen, während die Muggel die Frage nach der Herkunft des Essens nach hinten verschoben und sich darüber hermachten.

* * *

Als Harry aufwachte hatte er einen Mordshunger. Er lag in einem Bett, das er nicht kannte, in einem Zimmer, das er noch nie betreten hatte und ohne jede Erinnerung, wie er hierher gekommen war. Das letzte voran er sich erinnerte, was das beschworene Essen im Quidditch-Stadion, danach war alles schwarz. „_Das kommt davon, wenn man es übertreibt_", belehrte ihn Sera. „_Verwandele dich in was zu essen oder verschwinde. Ich verhungere_", sagte Harry während er aus dem Bett kletterte. „_Kein Wunder, nach zwei Tagen Bettruhe._" „_Zwei Tage?_", wiederholte Harry, verwundert. „_Okay, 36 Stunden, aber lang genug_", verbesserte sich sein Mentor. 

Harry sah an sich herunter. Jemand hatte ihn bis die Boxershorts entkleidet und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wer. Sera hielt sich diskret bedeckt. Das Schwert war immer noch mit seinem Körper verschmolzen und Harry entnahm es. Er versuchte ein Schwertgehänge zu beschwören, doch nichts geschah. Er legte das Schwert beiseite und versuchte Kleidung zu zaubern. Wieder passierte nichts. „_Was ist los?", _fragte Harry seinen Lehrmeister. „_Dein Körper wehrt sich. Du hast ihn ausgelaugt und jetzt hat dein Körper dicht gemacht._" Harry war sprachlos. „_Keine Sorge, dass ist nur ein temporärer Zustand. Morgen oder Übermorgen bist du wieder auf dem Damm_", beruhigte Sera seinen Schüler.

„_Ich habe mich aber nicht ausgelaugt gefühlt. Ich war voller Energie_", erwiderte Harry. „_Du warst voller Adrenalin. Das hat dich auf den Beinen gehalten. Bei der Seelenführung hast du eine vollkommene Magiefreisetzung geschafft_", sagte Sera, der versuchte seine Stimme frei von Stolz zu halten, aber es nicht ganz schaffte. „_Du meinst, wir haben es geschafft? Eine totale Entladung ohne Magieflux?_", versicherte sich der junge Zauberer. Sera nickte mental und Harry ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und meditierte, um seine Freude und Euphorie zu bändigen.

Nachdem er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte, sah er sich in dem unbekanntem Raum um. Das Bett erinnerte ihn an die von Hogwarts, obwohl es keine Vorhänge hatte und aus tief schwarzem Holz war. Auf einem Stuhl, ebenfalls aus dem schwarzen Holz, fand Harry seine ordentlich gefaltete Kleidung. Er begann sich anzuziehen und gleichzeitig weiter den Raum zu inspizieren. Schnell stellte er fest, dass alle Möbelstücke aus dem schwarzen Holz war und größtenteils reich verziert waren. Als er seine Jeans anzog, bemerkte er, dass auch der Boden schwarz getäfelt war und Gold-Einlege-Arbeiten eingearbeitet waren. Der Knopf der Tür gegenüber des Bettes war ebenfalls aus Gold und hatte die Form einer Schlange.

Dort wo keine Schränke die Sicht auf die Wand verstellten, sah Harry dunkel grüne Tapete, die erstaunlich gut erhalten war. Ein goldener Schriftzug über dem Bett bestätigte Harrys ersten Gedanken. SIRIUS BLACK stand dort zu lesen und Harry konnte seinen Paten-Onkel verstehen. Das war kein Zimmer in dem man gerne seine Zeit verbringen will, auch wenn es auf seine Weise stilvoll war. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er sich Sirius in seinem Alter vorstellte, wie er auf dem Bett lag und versuchte in seinen Gedanken diesem Haus zu entkommen.

Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er vor zwei Tagen Geburtstag hatte. Diesen Fakt hatte er irgendwie, vor lauter Training und Heldentaten vollbringen, vergessen. Er machte sich zur Küche auf, da dort die Wahrscheinlichkeit etwas zu essen zu finden am höchsten war. Auf dem Weg die Treppen runter, fragte er sich wo alle waren und warum es überall so sauber war. Die Antwort auf die zweite Frage blieb ihm verborgen, aber die erste beantwortete sich selbst, als er die Küche betrat.

Obwohl er die Küche noch nie so voll gesehen hatte, war es auch noch nie so leise gewesen. Die Leute schienen selbst das Atmen eingestellt zu haben, um die Stille nicht zu stören. Der gesamte Phönixorden war versammelt, inklusive Aberforth Dumbledore und Snape und ein paar Personen die Harry noch nicht kannte. Auch Ron und Ginny waren da, nur Hermine fehlte. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass alle Blicke auf ihm lasteten, und alle Gesetze der Höflichkeit ignorierend, suchte er Dumbledores Blick und fragte unverblümt, „Wo ist Hermine?". Der alte Schulleiter, der neben seinem Bruder saß, nickte mit dem Kopf nach oben und antwortete, „In ihrem Zimmer, nehme ich an." Das war alles, was Harry wissen musste und er apparierte in das genannte Zimmer.

Abrupt änderte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen und er sah sich zwei leeren Betten gegenüber. Er nahm etwas in seinem Rücken wahr und drehte sich reflexartig um. Direkt hinter ihm stand Hermine vor einem offenen Kleiderschrank, in die Entscheidung, was sie heute anziehen sollte, vertieft. Kein Laut hatte Harrys Anwesenheit verraten, aber der Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Er hatte keine Ahnung, für was für ein Oberteil Hermine sich entscheiden würde, aber die Auswahl der schwarzen Unterwäsche war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Sein Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht, als sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Seine mühsam erarbeitete Kontrolle über seinen Körper, war dahin.

Der Mangel an Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen, zwang ihn dazu tief einzuatmen und Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum. In Harrys Hirn machte es _Klick _und die Frontansicht brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Sera studierte die Erinnerung sorgfältig. „_Doch, ich muss schon sagen, ein schönes Gesicht._" „_Verzieh dich, du perverser alter Sack, ich hab doch genau gespürt wo du hinguckt hast_", schallt Harry seinen Lehrmeister. „_Soll ich dir sagen, zu welchen Stellen dein Blick geschnellt ist_?", triezte Sera seinen Schüler, der es vorzog die Debatte zu beenden.

Während des kurzen mentalen Schlagabtausches, hatte sich Hermine von ihrem Schrecken erholt. „HARRY!", rief sie, mit einer Mischung aus Entrüstung, Verlegenheit und Erregung. Gott sei dank, war auch sie ein wenig atemlos, weshalb der Schrei nicht so laut ausfiel. Leider war die Küche nicht so weit weg. Harry senkte den Blick und begann stumm zu beten. Hermines Gedanken gingen andere Wege. Sie sah eine Chance. Harry blickte hoch, als sie „Pertrificus Totalus", flüsterte und wunderte sich woher ihr Zauberstab kam, als die Ganz-Körper-Klammer ihn traf. Sein Kiefer klappten zusammen, genauso wie seine Arme und Beine.

Hermine kam mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf ihn zu und tippte ihm gegen die Stirn. Die Bewegung reichte aus um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und er fiel auf den Rücken. Für einen Augenblick sah er nur Decke, dann nahm Hermines Gesicht sein ganzes Sichtfeld ein und ihre Haare kitzelten seine Nase. „So", sagte sie halb drohend, halb spielerisch und sein Brustkorb drückte sich zusammen, als sie sich darauf kniete, „du stiehlst dich also einfach in das Zimmer deiner Freundin und überraschst sie beim Anziehen. Ich glaub ich muss dir eine Lektion erteilen."

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. In dem Moment brach er den Fluch, aber ein durchtriebener Teil seiner selbst schlug vor, still zu halten und abzuwarten, was sie mit ihm vor hatte. „_Immer der strategische Denker_", frotzelte Sera, doch bevor Harry etwas entgegnen konnte, zog er sich zurück. Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass die Idee verlockend war, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass es unpassend wäre. Deshalb schlang er die Arme um Hermine und erwiderte den Kuss heftig. Hermine, überrascht von der plötzlichen Reaktion, wollte zurückweichen, doch Harry hielt sie an Ort und Stelle.

Als ihre Lippen sich trennten, fühlte Harry neue Magie in sich brodeln. Plötzlich lagen sie in Hermines Bett und Harry nutzte ihre Überraschung, um die Ausgangslage zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern. Jetzt war es an ihm zu Grinsen. „Ich glaube ich muss dir eine Lektion erteilen. Man belegt seinen Freund nicht einfach mit einem Fluch … auch … wenn … die … Absichten … noch … so … verführend … sind." In den Pausen küsste Harry eine Spur von ihrem Mund, ihren Hals hinunter. Seine Hände glitten an ihren Armen hoch und an ihrer Seite wieder herunter. Er spürte wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und einen Herzschlag übersprang, als seine Fingerspitzen ihren Busen flüchtig berührten.

Dann löste er seine Hände von ihrem warmen Körper und stützte sich auf dem Bett und sah ihr in die Augen, die vor Verlangen glühten. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Du solltest dich anziehen, bevor jemand hochkommt und nachsieht, was wir tun", riet er ihr und sie machte einen Schmollmund. Harry lachte und verließ das Bett. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt ich erteil dir eine Lektion. Eine Lektion, wie man seine Lust bändigt", entgegnete er ihrem enttäuschten Blick.

Während sie zum Kleiderschrank ging, fragte ihn Sera, „_Wo hast du so viel Vernunft versteckt, dass ich sie nicht finden konnte?_" Harry überging den Kommentar und versuchte seine Hose auszubeulen. Das dabei Hermine vor seinem innerem Auge schwebte, machte es ausgenommen schwierig sein Blut wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Er hatte es gerade geschafft, als Hermine fertig mit anziehen war. Sie hatte eine normale Schulrobe angezogen, was eigentlich ungewöhnlich war, und außerdem hatte sie wieder dieses tückische Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Warum so förmlich?", wunderte sich Harry. Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „Damit keiner sieht, dass ich die Unterwäsche wieder ausgezogen habe". Für einen Augenblick war Harry froh, knapp an Magiereserven zu sein. Hätte er volle Power gehabt, wäre er durch die Decke gegangen. Jetzt konzentrierte sich seine Energie eher in der Körpermitte. Hermine strich mit ihrem Bein an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang bis sie nicht mehr weiterkonnte. „So, Mister Potter, dann kontrollieren sie mal ihre Lust", höhnte Hermine.

Harry stieß sanft das penetrante Bein weg und holte tief Luft durch die Nase. Dabei atmete er ihr subtiles Parfüm ein. „Du kämpfst unfair", beschwerte er sich und küsste sie. „Wie soll ich sonst gegen den besten Zauberer der Welt bestehen?", sagte sie, als sie wieder sprechen konnte. Dafür gab es noch einen Kuss und danach machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Zusammentreffen mit den Leuten in der Küche, lenkten Harry in soweit ab, dass er Hermines Unterwäsche, beziehungsweise deren Nichtvorhandensein, vergaß. Jedenfalls für den Moment.

Als sie die Küche betraten, bot sich Harry dasselbe Bild, wie beim ersten Mal. Wieder waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet, wobei diesmal die Tatsache, dass sein Arm hinter Hermines Rücken verschwand, die Stille schnell verdrängte und eifriges Geplapper, besonders unter den Frauen hervorbrachte. Dumbledore winkte das Paar zu sich herüber und die beiden ließen sich neben ihm nieder. Dabei entgingen ihnen die Blicke die Ron und Ginny ihnen nachwarfen.

Der Anführer des Phönixordens stand auf und Ruhe kehrte ein. „Wir sind hier, weil bewegende Ereignisse stattgefunden haben und wir die verwirrenden Informationen ordnen müssen, die ein jeder von uns zusammengetragen hat. Aber zuerst sollten wir jenen gedenken, die ihr Leben im Kampf gelassen haben, allen voran Emmilene Vance." Alle neigten ihre Köpfe für eine Schweigeminute und Harry erinnerte sich an den Abend, als er die Hexe kennen gelernt hatte. „Der gemeinsame Nenner und Auslöser der Ereignisse der letzten Tage, ist jetzt unter uns und ich denke er sollte uns zuerst die Geschichte erzählen. Mister Potter, bitte", forderte Dumbledore Harry auf.

Der rutschte unruhig in seinem Stuhl hin und her, bis Hermine seine Hand unter der Tischplatte drückte. Er atmete tief durch und stand dann auf. „Wie ihr alle wisst gibt es eine Prophezeiung und ich denke es kann nicht schaden, wenn ihr deren Inhalt kennt:

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."_

Harry legte eine Kunstpause ein, um die Worte wirken zu lassen. Dann fuhr er fort, „Viele schenken Weissagungen keinen Glauben und auch ich habe das lange nicht getan. Dann wurde in meiner Gegenwart eine weitere Prophezeiung gemacht, die sich schon zum Teil erfüllt hat.

_Der Schwarze Lord ist einsam, von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je."_

Wieder pausierte Harry und eine erwartungsvolle Stille legte sich über die Versammlung. „Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, bin ich der Eine –" „Große Worte, Potter. Du willst dem dunklen Lord ebenbürtig sein? Das ist ja fast komisch, wäre unsere Lage nicht so ernst", spottete Snape von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Harry hatte viel über die Prophezeiungen nachgedacht und zusammen mit Sera ein paar interessante Schlüsse gezogen. „Genau genommen ist es wirklich lustig, denn Voldemort hat mich als _Säugling_, als Ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet und ich wage glatt zu behaupten in den letzten Jahren ein paar Tricks gelernt zu haben."

Bei Namen des dunklen Lords zuckten fast alle zusammen, doch Harry kümmerte das nicht. „Der genannte Knecht ist Peter Pettigrew -, nein, er ist nicht tot, und die Sache mit dem ‚schrecklicher herrschen denn je' kann ich nicht beurteilen", endete Harry und setzte sich wieder hin, um anzuzeigen, dass er seiner seits gerne Informationen hätte. Dumbledore stand wieder auf und versicherte den letzten Zweiflern, dass die Wahrheit gesagt wurde. Dann stellte jemand die verhängnisvolle Frage nach den Dementoren. Alle Blicken ruhten ein weiters Mal auf Harry.

Er stand diesmal nur zögerlich auf, nicht sicher wie viel er zugeben und wie viel er leugnen konnte. Kurzfristig entschied er sich nur aufzuschlagen und die Rückgabe zu erwarten. „Als ich von meinem Training zurückkam, wurde mir gesagt England habe ein Dementorenproblem, also habe ich die Kreaturen ausfindig gemacht und vernichtet", umriss er seine Handlung im größtmöglichen Rahmen. Damit sagte er alles und wiederum nichts. Dementsprechend waren die Reaktionen. Harry ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und tat es Dumbledore gleich. Zurücklehnen, wissend lächeln und aussehen als hätte man alle Zeit der Welt.

Schließlich verebbte der Lärm und man war wieder in der Lage, einander zu verstehen. Dann machte Snape einen zuerst unerwarteten Zug, „So unglaublich es klingen mag, ich kann die fast vollkommene Vernichtung der Dementoren und Werwölfe bestätigen", Harry beäugte den Spion misstrauisch, „ich selbst habe gestern mit dem dunklen Lord persönlich die Stelle inspiziert, wo sich das Lager der Kreaturen befand. Dabei überraschten wir eine Gruppe Aurorer und ein Reporter-Team des Tagespropheten. Als die Todesser und der dunkle Lord anfingen sie zu massakrieren, tauchte Fenrir Greyback auf und zerfetzte den jüngsten Auror. Danach erzählte er dem Lord, was passiert war. Er sagte Harry Potter wäre mit Männern gekommen und hätte sie angegriffen. Am Ende hätte Potter ihn mit Pfeilen an die Wand genagelt und zurückgelassen."

Harry sah, vorauf das Ganze hinauslief, er konnte es an Snapes hämischen Grinsen sehen. „Daraus entnehme ich, dass Potter sich die Treue irgendwelcher armen Menschen erschlichen hat und diese geopfert hat, während er selbst vergaß, dass man Werwölfe nicht mit normalen Waffen töten kann. Dann lockte er Aurorer zum Ort des Geschehens und die brachten zufällig die Leute vom Tagespropheten mit, doch Potter hatte kalte Füße bekommen und war verschwunden, bevor der dunkle Lord ihn antreffen konnte." Entsetzen ließ den Raum schweigen, sei es wegen den schrecklichen Vorwürfen oder viel mehr den haltlosen, bis unsinnigen Anklagen.

Harry fragte sich, was Snape damit bezweckte, dass er ihm die Schuld für ein paar Tote gab, für die er überhaupt nichts konnte. Sicher, diese Anschuldigung hätte vielleicht den alten Harry geschockt und ihn in ein schwarzes Loch des Selbstzweifels gestürzt, aber jetzt fühlte er nur einen kleinen Stich in der Seele. Er erinnerte sich an die Diskussion, die er mit Tai-Si über dieses Thema gehabt hatte.

_Flash-Back _

_Es war Abends und das Essen war gerade abgetragen worden. Die Mönche verließen die Halle, um sich ihren Studien und Meditationen zu widmen. Tai-Si und er sahen den letzten hinterher und als sich die Türen schlossen, fragte der Sensai, „Hast du schon getötet?" Harry war von dieser Frage überrascht und schüttelte schließlich bedächtig den Kopf. „Keinen Menschen, aber einen Basilisken", erklärte er. Der Meister hob seinen Becher und trank einen Schluck Sake, bevor er sagte, „In der Geschichte der Bruderschaft hat noch kein Mönch ein anderes Lebewesen getötet. Doch meine Vorgänger mussten jeden Tag bereit sein zu töten. Zu jeder Zeit konnten sie in einen Konflikt gerufen werden in dem sie sich den Luxus des Erbarmens nicht leisten konnten. Mehr noch, sie mussten bereit sein, selbst zu sterben. Deshalb entwickelten wir eine Weltanschauung, die dem Tod den Schrecken nimmt." Der Sensai hielt inne, um einen weiteren Schluck Sake zu trinken._

„_Zum einen ist der Tod eine feste Konstante des Lebens, wenn man es so sagen kann. Das hilft den Tod im allgemeinen zu akzeptieren. Zum anderen ist das Leben ein Kampf, Recht gegen Unrecht, und der Kampf ist ein Spiel. Der Einsatz ist das eigene Leben und der bessere gewinnt. Verstehst du was ich sagen will?" Harry dachte ein wenig darüber nach. „Ja, ich denke schon. Auch wenn ihr nicht tötet, habt ihr den Tod die ganze Zeit vor euch. Ihr habt den eigenen Tod als unvermeidlich akzeptiert und damit auch den Tod euerer Gegner. Würdet ihr auch einen Kampf kämpfen der aussichtslos ist?" _

_Tai-Si leerte den Sake mit einem kräftigem Zug und legte dann den Kopf schief. „Kein Kampf ist aussichtslos, wenn er mit Ehre, Mut und Vernunft gekämpft wird._ _Die Ehre sagt einem, wie man kämpfen muss, der Mut, wie man gewinnen kann und die Vernunft, wann es besser ist den Kampf zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortzusetzen." Der Mönch und der Zauberer sahen sich eine Weile, bevor beide ein wissendes Lächeln zeigten._

Harry kam aus der Vergangenheit zurück und sah, wie Shacklebolt etwas sagen wollte, doch kam ihm zuvor. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit ein paar Dinge richtig zustellen, bevor weitere Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht werden. Erstens, die Anzahl der Opfer beläuft sich auf Null, zweitens, die Sache mit Fenrir Greyback war ein Fehler, aber kein schwerwiegender, drittens habe ich weder die Aurorer, noch die Reporter aufgefordert zu kommen. Mir ist schleierhaft, was diese Leute gestern dort getan haben, obwohl vorgestern alles über die Bühne ging. Und die Leben der bedauernswerten Menschen mir anzulasten, halte ich für absurd."

Snape und Harry starrte sich für eine Sekunde an und ließen dann ihren Blick kreisen, um zu sehen, wie es um die Stimmung der anderen bestellt war. Von dem was Harry sah und hörte, musste er viel erklären, aber am Ende würde er alle auf seiner Seite haben. Gerade als in soweit wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, dass Harry zu allen sprechen konnte, zuckte Snape zusammen und fasste sich kurz an den Unterarm. Voldemort rief seine Diener. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds stand der Meister der Tränke auf und verschwand.

Das war für Harry eine unerwartete, aber willkommene Wendung und spontan erzählte er die ganze Geschichte seit seiner Rückkehr, mit Ausnahme seines Besuches bei St. Mungo. Vorher hatte Sera ihm bestätigt, dass alle Anwesenden im Raum in einem akzeptablen Rahmen vertrauenswürdig waren. Die Zauberer hingen an seinen Lippen und selbst Dumbledore schien sich dem Bann der Geschichte nicht entziehen zu können. Die Menge hielt die Luft an, als Harry beschrieb wie sich Greybacks Klauen um seinen Hals schlossen und atmete sie wieder aus, wenn er sich wieder befreit hatte.

Während er erzählte und Leute aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus kamen, fand er selbst einen weiteren Makel an seinem Abenteuer, weit schlimmer als den mit Greyback. „_Sera, was war im rechten Teil des Tunnelkomplexes?_", fragte Harry im Unterbewusstsein, ohne seinen Vortrag zu unterbrechen. „_Hm, wenn du so fragst … keine Ahnung_", antwortete der Mentor. Harry verschob den Gedanken nach hinten. denn es war nicht mehr zu ändern und es war anstrengend gleichzeitig mit zwei Leuten zu reden.

Wenn Harry zu der Stelle kam, wo er Hermine mehr oder weniger entführt hatte, schoss ihm das Blut in den Kopf. Auch Hermine sah zu Boden, aber aus anderen Gründen als Harry dachte. Harrys Stimme geriet ins Stocken, während er von den Erlebnissen erzählen wollte, in denen Hermine eine atemberaubende Rolle einnahm und beschloss kurzer Hand, auf Seras Ratschlag hin, vorzugeben sich nicht mehr erinnern zu können. Dumbledore konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und sagte, „Die Leitung von St. Mungo war sehr detailliert in ihrer Ausführung der Ereignisse, als sie mich fragten, wie so etwas möglich wäre, aber ich will diese Gesellschaft nicht mit unnötigem Wissen belasten."

Ron und Ginny fixierten Dumbledore, als ob sie so mehr Informationen aus ihm herauspressen könnten, aber keiner schenkte ihnen Beachtung, denn alle Augen waren auf Harry und den Schulleiter gerichtet. „Ich gestehe, ich wusste keine befriedigende Antwort auf die Frage, aber ich denke, nicht mal du könntest sie beantworten, also werde ich nicht fragen. Ich kann jedoch berichten, dass alle Menschen bis auf ein paar Dutzend wieder unter den Lebenden weilen und der Nebel der Dementoren sich gelichtet hat. Das Ministerium hat im Moment alle Hände voll zutun, die Rückkehr der Leute, die sie haben verschwinden lassen, plausible zu machen, was mich zu einem weiteren Punkt bringt. Der Stuhl von Fudge wackelt bedenklich. Scrimgeour rüttelt wirklich ernsthaft und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Fudge fliegt."

Harry nickte nur. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, denn Fudges Stern war schon lange am sinken. Dann klatschte eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor ihn auf den Tisch. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, woher die Zeitung kam, setzte er sich und überflog das Titelblatt. Die Zeitung war von gestern und ein großes Bild der nebelverhangenen Burg, wo die Dementoren und Werwölfe gelagert hatten, nahm einen Großteil des Platzes ein. Darüber prangte die Überschrift, _GEHEIMNISVOLLE RETTER – Dementoren und Werwölfe angeblich geschlagen_. Hastig las Harry den kurzen Kommentar unter dem Foto.

_Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und des St. Mungo Krankenhaus berichten von seltsamen Vorfällen. Laut Augenzeugen sind fremde Menschen, wahrscheinlich Asiaten, durch ein unbekanntes Phänomen, das Zeugen als Tor beschreiben, nach St. Mungo gelangt. Einige befinden sich, nach Verlautbarungen des Krankenhauses, derzeit in Behandlung. Zu weiteren Aussagen ließ sich die Krankenhaus-Leitung nicht bewegen, doch Auror Dawlish deutete einem Reporter gegenüber an, dass die unbekannten Verletzten an einer Schlacht teilgenommen haben in der die Dementoren und Werwölfe unter dem Kommando von Du-weist-schon-wem._

_Ausführlicher Artikel Seite 2_

_InterviewsSeite 4_

Harry legte die Zeitung beiseite. Hätte jemand seinen Namen erwähnt, wäre dieser auf der Titelseite aufgetaucht. Kaum hatte er sich von der Zeitung gelöst nahm Hermine sie zur Hand und schlug sie auf. „Falls es dich interessiert, als Erbe Gryffindor hast du das Anrecht auf einen Sitz im Zauberergamot, obwohl noch nie ein Minderjähriger dieses Recht in Anspruch genommen hat. Außerdem leg ich dir ein Besuch bei Gringotts ans Herz", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten Harry großmütig an.

Plötzlich bohrte sich ein Speer gleißenden Schmerzes in sein Gehirn und Harry keuchte fast unhörbar. Niemand schien es zu merken, aber Sera schlug vor den Raum schnell zu verlassen. Harry hatte keine Einwände, alles Wichtige war vorerst gesagt und mit einer kurzen Verbeugung und Entschuldigung machte er sich davon. Hermine war von der Zeitung so vereinnahmt, dass sie den Abgang ihres Freundes nicht bemerkte.

In Sirius altem Zimmer angekommen setzte sich Harry in den Lotussitz und meditierte. Die Präsenz Seras machte es für ihn einfach einen Zustand zu erreichen, in dem er seine Umwelt vollkommen ausschloss. Bald stand er neben seinem Mentor und die goldenen Augen musterten ihn ernst. Harry machte sich von dem Blick los und sah zu seinem Magiepool. Silbrig schimmernd und ruhig lag er vor ihm, deutlich unterhalb des sonstigen Pegels, doch auch seine Größe hatte sich halbiert und das Ufer zeichnete sich deutlich ab, obwohl Harry es zuletzt aus den Augen verloren hatte.

„_Was ist passiert?_", fragte Harry verwundert. Er hatte seine Magie in vielen Zuständen erlebt, aber nie eine Verkleinerung. „_Ein permanenter Magieverlust. Bei der Seelenführung hat sich dein Vorrat nicht nur komplett erschöpft, sondern deine Kapazität zur Magiespeicherung hat sich verringert. Ich habe es erst vor kurzem gemerkt. Und guck mal darüber._" Sein Lehrer deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte sofort, dass Seras Magie von den selben Leiden betroffen war, wie seine.

„_Wie konnte es dazu kommen?_" flüsterte Harry, auf einmal nicht mehr fähig laut zu sprechen. „_Ich wusste, dass ein Magieflux und damit auch eine vollkommene Entladung sich im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum bemerkbar macht und womöglich bis ins Jenseits reicht, aber wir müssen geglüht haben wie eine Sonne in der Leere der nächsten Dimension, bei dem Feuerwerk das du abgebrannt hast. Beim Übertritt der Seelen ins Diesseits muss der permanente Verlust eingetreten haben, vielleicht ist eine gewisse Menge Energie nötig, um den Übertritt zu bewerkstelligen_", vermutete der alte Geist.

„_Glaubst du, ich kann wieder die alte Größe zurückerlangen?_", fragte Harry ernsthaft besorgt. „_Nicht kurzfristig_", sagte Sera und wollte noch etwas anfügen, doch die Wirklichkeit pochte an seine Sinne. Harry ließ seinen Mentor stehen und stellte den Kontakt zur Realität wieder her. Erst spürte er nur eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange, dann fühlte er die Wärme der schlanken Finger und atmete den Geruch ein, den er an diesem Tag schon mal gerochen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm er die Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund, wo er einen Kuss auf die Fingerkuppen hauchte.

Er öffnete die Augen und stand auf, ohne die Hand loszulassen. Hermine sah in an und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Für den Augenblick waren Worte unnötig und Harry sah in ihre Augen, während er sie zum Bett zog. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. „_Wenn du jetzt einen ziehen lässt, bekommen wir beide mächtig Ärger_", drohte Sera und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er das Schwert auf dem Bett zurückgelassen hatte. Er sah nach hinten und zog das Schwert vorsichtig unter seinem Hintern hervor.

Unschlüssig hielt er das Heft in der Hand. „S_ag mal, die Sache mit dem Verschmelzen. Ist die Position festgelegt?_", wollte er von seinem Mentor wissen. „_Wenn du glaubst, das ich dir in den Arsch krieche, hast du dich geschnitten, im wahrsten Sinne der Wortes_", erwiderte der Geist des Schwertes, pikiert. „_Da sieht man's. Zu lange ohne soziale Kontakte und selbst eine immaterielle Existenz verliert das bisschen Verstand, das ihr mitgegeben worden ist_", triezte Harry weiter.

„Jetzt mal Ernsthaft. Kann die Verschmelzung auch an anderen Stellen stattfinden?", sagte Harry im ernsten Ton. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete Sera missmutig. Das war in Harrys Augen eine ausreichende Antwort, um einen Versuch zu wagen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, das ihn beim Eintritt des Schwertes überkam und stellte sich vor das Metall in seinen Arm einzusaugen. Der kalte Stahl verlor an Substanz und auch seine Hand wurde von einem kalten Hauch um. Langsam kroch das Gefühl seinen Arm empor, während sich das Gewicht in seiner Hand verringerte. Die Erfahrung war nicht angenehm, aber auf gewisse Art und Weiße berauschend.

Er hob seinen Arm und drehte ihn versuchsweise. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Ziehen war alles, was er von der Waffe, die mit seinem Körper verbunden war, spürte. Es glänzte wie an seinem Oberkörper, doch diesmal wand es sich um seinen Arm und die Veränderungen schienen sich auch nur auf diesen zu beschränken. Ohne Vorankündigung drehte sich sein Magen um. Er spürte noch wie er Hermine fester an sich drückte, die die Verschmelzung interessiert beobachtet hatte und dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

**

* * *

Danke fürs lesen und Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen! MfG, euer Daly**

Aktuallisiert am 28.12.2005


	5. Kapitel 05: Der Biss der Schlange

**Kapitel 5: Der Biss der Schlange**

Hermine sah in Harrys Augen, während ihre Fingerkuppen prickelten. Er schien in Gedanken vertieft zu sein, doch seine Hand griff nach hinten und packte den Griff des Schwertes, das er wohl zuvor dort liegen gelassen hatte. Obwohl seine Augen sich keinen Millimeter beweckten, wirkte es so, als ob er genau wüsste was sich um ihn herum befand. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen, bewegten sich seine Augen wieder und kreuzten kurz ihren Blick, dann konzentrierte sich der schwarzhaarige Zauberer auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Einen kleinen Stich von Frust wischte Hermine beiseite als sie zusah, wie das Schwert in Harrys Körper _floss_, ohne wirklich an Festigkeit zu verlieren.

Der Gegenstand musste über außergewöhnliche Verzauberungen verfügen, denn Hermine fielen keine Zauber ein, die erklären konnten, was sie sah. Harry hob seinen Arm, und sie vermutete, dass es auch für ihn eine neue Erfahrung war. Das Metall hatte sich um seinen Arm gewunden und war mit der Haut verschmolzen. Kalt glänzte es auf der Haut, eindeutig fest und doch bewegte es sich, wenn Harry seinen Arm beugte und streckte. Urplötzlich verkrampfte sich die Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und er presste sie an sich, bevor er alle Kraft zu verlieren schien.

Noch ehe ihr Gehirn registriert hatte, was passierte, fiel Harry nach hinten. Unfähig ihren Mund zu öffnen, krabbelte sie auf das Bett und beugte sich über sein Gesicht. Die Augen waren offen, aber sie sah kein Leben darin. Das Feuer, das sie erst vor kurzem entdeckt hatte, war erloschen und ihr Freund, der sie seit langem in ihren Träumen besucht hatte, erinnerte sie voll Schrecken an ein Opfer der Dementoren. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange, und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, wurde ihr Körper von heftigem Schüttelfrost ergriffen.

Mit Mühe gelang es ihr eine Hand auf seine Brust zu legen und die andere zu seinem Gesicht zu führen. Wegen des Anfalls, dauerte es eine Zeit bis sie merkte, dass sich der Brustkorb noch hob und senkte, wenn auch nur schwach. Sie zwang sich, den Frost zu vertreiben. Die Kälte blieb, doch sie schaffte es sich vom Bett zu erheben. Mit klappernden Zähnen erreichte sie die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, rief sie nach Hilfe, aber ihre Stimme versagte und kaum mehr als ein Wispern entkam ihren Lippen. Sie quälte sich weiter und bei jedem Schritt wurde die Kälte beißender, die Beine schwerer.

Eine Treppe später, kam das Zittern wieder und es wurde ihr fast unmöglich zu gehen. Ihre Sicht verzerrte sich und Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, aber ihr Verstand fand ein Mantra, dass sie nicht aufgeben ließ. _Du musst Harry helfen. In der Küche wartet die Rettung. Dumbledore ist in der Küche. Du musst Harry helfen und es in die Küche schaffen._ Schweiß durchnässte ihre Kleidung und ihr rasender Puls dröhnte in den Ohren. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, stand sie plötzlich vor der Küchentür. Mit letzter Kraft drückte sie die Klinke und stolperte in den Raum.

Für einen Augenblick wurde ihr vollkommen schwarz vor Augen, dann spürte sie zwei Arme um sich, die sie an einen warmen Körper drückten. „Harry … Sirius Zimmer … Hilfe." Sie wusste nicht ob jemand sie verstand. Ihre Stimme kam ihr entsetzlich leise vor, aber mehr konnte sie nicht raus bringen. Dunkelheit umfing sie, bevor sie wahrnehmen konnte, ob jemand sich aufmachte, um Harry zu retten.

* * *

Harry kam zu Sinnen und wusste sofort, dass er in der mentalen Welt war, aber nicht in seinem Kopf. Er hatte erst vor kurzem den geringfügigen Unterschied in der Wahrnehmung bemerkt, der ihm sagte, wo er war. Hier, in der immateriellen Welt, gab es Schwingungen, die kaum wahrnehmbar an seine Haut prallten. Er begann seine Umgebung zu betrachten und erkannte schnell in welch ungemütliche Szenerie es ihn verschlagen hatte. Graue, trostlose Ebenen entfalten sich um ihn herum und am Horizont spukten Vulkane glühendes Gestein in die Luft. Der Himmel war von einer geschlossenen Wolkendecke verhangen, die kränklich gelb aussah und violette Blitze zuckten daraus hervor. 

Kein Geräusch drang an seine Ohren und er hatte schon das Gefühl taub zu sein, wenn ein zischender Ton die Stille zerschnitt. Er wirbelte herum und stand Voldemort gegenüber. Die in Schwarz gekleidete Kreatur von humanoider Gestalt mit roten Augen, schwarzer, schuppiger Haut und geschlitzten Nasenlöchern, war keine 10 Meter von ihm entfernt und funkelte ihn an. „_Potter_", zischte der dunkle Lord mit gefühlsloser Stimme, „_ich habe beunruhigende Dinge über dich gehört. Fenrir sagt, du seiest mächtig geworden. Nun, wo du so stark bist, hast du sicher nichts gegen ein kleines Duell einzuwenden, oder? Geist gegen Geist, Verstand gegen Verstand, Wille gegen Wille. Was ist, Potter? Ist der Erbe Gryffindors nicht mutig genug, die Herausforderung anzunehmen?_"

Es wäre gelogen, würde Harry behaupten, er stände über solchen Provokationen, doch noch hatte ihn seine Vernunft nicht verlassen. „_Seit wann ist der Erbe Slytherins mutig genug eine Herausforderung auszusprechen?_", stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage. Sein Gegenüber zischte und die Augen blitzten, bevor sich wieder die kalte Arroganz in das Gesicht stahl. „_So spricht der große Potter, der sich hinter seinen Mentoren versteckt. Wäre Dumbledore nicht gewesen, wäre die Welt schon diesen Sommer mein und wäre der unverfrorene Geist nicht da, um dich zu schützen, hätte ich deinen Verstand schon lange zerquetscht._" Der schwarze Zauberer deutete auf etwas, dass Harry voller Entsetzen als Sera erkannte.

„_Oh, er war sich so sicher mich aufhalten zu können, bis du bereit wärest. Doch du hast ihn enttäuscht, oder er dich? Sicher, er war ein starker Gegner, aber er merkte nicht, wie ich kam. Ihr habt es vermutet, ihr fragtet euch, wo ich bin, was ich tu, während ich näher rückte. Dann war ich hinter ihm und der alte Trottel weis jetzt noch nicht, dass ich ihn überwältigt habe_", erklärte Voldemort. Harry fragte sich, wohin das führen sollte. Ihn zu verunsichern konnte ein Grund sein, doch wenn Tom wusste, dass er kein Gegner für ihn war, warum dann zögern?

Harry machte sich klar, dass dies eine Schlacht war, die nach anderen Regeln gespielt wurde, als ein Kampf in der reellen Welt. Voldemort machte einen Schritt nach rechts und Harry tat automatisch einen nach links. Sie begann sich zu umkreisen. Seine Schritte kamen Harry schrecklich langsam und schwerfällig vor, wohingegen Voldemort sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Schlange bewegte. Hier zählte die Magie nichts, sondern wie der schwarze Magier gesagt hatte, Geist, Verstand und Wille. Die Erkenntnis ließ Harry schwanken, denn er sah die Konsequenzen.

_Ich bin der mächtigere Magier und wahrscheinlich auch in besserer physischen Verfassung, aber er hat die Erfahrung, ist der bessere Legilimens und seine Gedanken sind schneller_, konstatierte Harry. Als ob er Harrys Gedanken gehört hatte, glitt Voldemort auf ihn zu, tauchte unter der plumpen Verteidigung durch und versetzte ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, sondern hatte das Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben. Harry versuchte Voldemort zu treffen, doch der war schon wieder außer Reichweite und umkreiste ihn.

„_Der arme Potter wurde von seinen Muggel-Verwandten abgelehnt, wie traurig_", höhnte Voldemort und Harry begriff worum es hier ging. Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, war sein Gegner wieder da und fegte ihm die Beine weg. Obwohl der Schmerz dumpf und entfernt war, stöhnte Harry. „_Der kleine Potter hatte keine Freunde bis er nach Hogwarts kam_", spottete der dunkle Lord. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie sein Gegner kreiste und sich hinter ihn bewegte. „_Besser spät als gar nicht! Du hattest nie Freunde_", schrie Harry und hoffte er würde den beabsichtigten Effekt erzielen.

Der junge Zauberer sammelte seine Kraft und als die Stimme seines Feindes in seinem Rücken erklang, sprang er auf. „_Ich brauche keine Freunde!_", tobte der schwarze Lord. Mit seinem Willen zwang Harry seine Projektion sich schnell zu drehen und schlug zu. Er hatte gut geschätzt und obwohl ihm die Bewegungen quälend langsam vorkamen, traf er das Wut verzerrte Schlangengesicht mit voller Wucht. Sein Gegner wurde zurückgeschleudert und Harry atmete tief durch, während sein Gehirn von einer fremden Erinnerung überschwemmt wurde.

Er sah nicht nur wie Tom Riddle einen Zaubertrank braute, sondern fühlte dessen Arroganz und Gefühlskälte gegenüber seinen Mitschülern. Er genoss die neidischen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, während sie sich mit dem Trank abmühten, den ihr Zaubertränke-Lehrer ihnen aufgehalst hatte. Dann verschwand der Raum in Hogwarts wieder und er war zurück in der unwirtlichen Geisterwelt. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich wieder auf gerappelt und klopfte das, zu Staub gewordene, Gras von seinem Umhang.

„_Ich hatte Recht, du hattest keine Freunde. Du warst zu schwach, um jemanden als Gleichberechtigten neben dir zu dulden_", reizte Harry seinen Gegner mit seinem, nicht unbedingt neuen, Wissen. Kaltes Lachen hallte über die trostlose Ebene. „_Du bist derjenige der schwach ist. Wo sind deine Freunde nun? Du hast dich auf sie verlassen, du hast ihnen vertraut und nun stehst du da, in einem Kampf den du nicht gewinnen kannst und niemand ist da, der dir hilft_", sagte Voldemort, leise, sanft und die Worte wanden sich um Harrys Verstand wie eine Schlange, während er vor Harry auf und abging.

Harry schloss für eine Sekunde die Lider, um sich selbst die Unsinnigkeit der Worte vor Augen zu führen. Mehr brauchte der dunkle Lord nicht und eine Faust traf Harrys Magen zum zweiten Mal. Diesmal klappte er zusammen und keuchte, seine Sicht verschwamm. War sein Kampf aussichtslos? Hatte er Voldemort nichts entgegenzusetzen? Ohne es zu wollen, trug ihn seine Erinnerung zum Kloster der Bruderschaft. Es war Mittag und die Sonne schien auf die regennassen Blätter der Bäume im Obstgarten.

Flashback

_Er erholte sich gerade von seinem anstrengenden Training und Tsuyoshi leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Sie saßen eine Weile im feuchten Gras, bis Harry sich zum Riesen umdrehte und fragte, „Was glaubst du, fühlen die Anderen wenn sie gegen dich kämpfen und wissen, dass sie nicht gewinnen können." Tsuyoshi war sicherlich der beste Mönch wenn es zum Kampf eins gegen eins kam. Ihm mangelte es an der Wendigkeit der anderen Mönche, doch ertrug einfach die Schläge, die sie landeten, wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick und schlug dann seinen Gegner mit seiner gewaltigen Kraft zu Boden._

_Harry selbst hatte es zu spüren bekommen und als ein Mönch ihm aufhalf und sagte, „Mach dir nichts draus, niemand konnte Tsuyoshi bisher besiegen", hatte Harry das keine Sekunde bezweifelt. Nun grinste ihn der Hüne an und sagte schließlich, „Sie könnten gewinnen, würden sie nicht zögern. Jeden Kampf warte ich darauf, dass einer mutig genug ist meinem Schlag nicht auszuweichen, sondern ihn zu akzeptieren und zu ertragen. Sie sind alle so kurz davor mich in die Knie zu zwingen, doch dann Zweifeln sie an sich und meine Chance ist dar. Merk dir das, Junge, kein Kampf ist aussichtslos, solange du an den Sieg glaubst. Wenn du die Hoffnung verlierst, dann hat dein Gegner gewonnen und erst dann, keine Sekunde vorher."_

Harrys Geist kehrte zurück und er sah in die roten Augen des schwarzen Zauberers. „_Die kleine Weasley muss dir ja sehr am Herzen liegen_", zischte Voldemort und seine schuppige Hand schloss sich fester um Harrys Kehle, an der er Harry über dem Boden hielt. „_Ich werde mir viel Zeit mit ihr nehmen_", versprach Voldemort und holte aus, um Harry den finalen Schlag zu verpassen. Harrys Narbe schmerzte und jedes Teilchen seines Geist versuchte dem Griff zu entkommen, aber die Stärke sickerte aus ihm heraus.

Nein, sie sickerte nicht nur aus ihm heraus, sie sickerte ihn Voldemort hinein. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt, eigentlich erst vor kurzem, auch wenn es schon Ewigkeiten her schien. Im Atrium des Zauberministeriums. _Ertrage den Schmerz, warte und siege_, flüsterte Tsuyoshis Stimme ihm zu und Harry fand, dass er genug ertragen hatte. Er hatte Freunde, die auf ihn zählten und wenn sie auch nicht da waren, sie waren mit ihm, in ihm.

Kraft kehrte zurück und er fing Voldemorts Faust mit beiden Händen auf. Die blutroten Augen seines Feindes glühten. „_Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, was für eine traurige Gestalt du bist?_", fragte Harry und drückte seine Hände zusammen. Der dunkle Lord zeigte keine Zeichen von Schmerz und auch sonst gab es kein Indiz für die Kraft die Harry aufwandte, doch plötzlich verschwand der Widerstand, Kälte umhüllte die Hände des jungen Zauberers und die beiden Kontrahenten sahen überrascht auf den Armstumpf, der in dünnen schwarzen Fäden endete.

Der schwarze Magier stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und bewegte seinen handlosen Arm, um ihn von allen Seiten mit morbider Faszination zu betrachten. Harry unterdrückte die gewonnene Erinnerung und überbrückte die Distanz zu seinem Gegner mit wenigen Schritten. Ohne Beachtung von den Kämpfenden zu bekommen, veränderte sich die Umgebung. Das graue Gras, dass bei Berührung zu Staub zerfallen war, wurde grün. Der bleierne Himmel, nahm eine natürlich Blaufärbung an und die Vulkane kamen zu Ruh.

Harry schlug Voldemort geradewegs ins Gesicht, ohne das dieser Gegenwehr leistete. Wieder verlor der dunkle Lord den Kontakt zum Boden und rollte durch das frische Gras. der schwarzhaarige Junge setzte nach und wartete bis sich sein Gegner wieder erhoben hatte. Dieser hielt seinen Oberkörper nach vorn gebeugt und fuhr sich abwesend mit seiner verbliebenen Hand über die Lippen. „_Na los, Potter, bring es zu Ende. Ich weis nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, aber du hast mich besiegt_", keuchte Riddle.

Harry machte sich daran, den Worten folge zu leisten und seinem Feind das Genick zu brechen. Doch im letzten Augenblick wich der, schon fast geschlagene, Gegner dem Schlag aus und der Armstumpf bohrte sich in Harrys Oberkörper. Übelkeit überkam Harry und seine Kraft verebbte, sein Wille erschlaffte. Sein Sichtfeld verengte sich und sein Bewusstsein driftete davon. _Akzeptier den Schmerz und siege_, flüsterte Tsuyoshi. _Ertrage das Unvermeidliche_, wisperte Tai-Si. _Sei stark_, raunte Dumbledore. _Gib nicht auf_, hauchte Hermine.

Harry suchte den Blick des Mörders seiner Eltern und sah tief in die roten Augen. „_Wir werden uns wieder sehen und dann werde ich dich wirklich töten_", prophezeite Harry seinem Erzfeind und packte dessen Kopf zwischen beiden Händen. Den Schmerz, der ihn nun voll traf, ignorierend, sammelte Harry seine gesamte verbliebene Kraft und stieß einen Urschrei aus. Kälte wirbelte um seine Beine, als sich der Körper des dunklen Lords auflöste. Wenige Momente später klatschten seine Hände zusammen und kalter Nebel umgab seine Hände.

Harry verspürte ein großes Bedürfnis nach einem warmen Bad und einer anständigen Mahlzeit. Die immaterielle Welt zersprang und Dunkelheit hüllte Harry in den angenehmen Umhang des Schlafes.

* * *

Während Harry in die Welt des Geistes abtauchte, wurde Hermine auf ihr Zimmer getragen. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, denn ihre Lider fühlten sich an wie Blei und das Gefühl zu schweben war einfach zu schön. Sie fühlte die Arme, die sie trugen und schließlich behutsam absetzten. „Kannst du für einen Augenblick stehen?", fragte jemand und sie murmelte ihre Bejahung. Sie wurde losgelassen und schwankte, fiel aber nicht. „Ich zieh dir deine Robe aus und leg dich ins Bett", sagte die Stimme und etwas klingelte in ihrem Gedächtnis, doch sie konnte nicht fassen, was. 

Jemand zog ihre Kleidung über den Kopf und dann passierte erstmal nichts. Kein Rascheln der Robe, kein Atmen, außer ihr eigenes, waren zu hören und ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Nicht nur vor Anstrengung, sondern auch vor Kälte. Sie konnte die Augen immer noch nicht öffnen und so hörte sie nur was als nächstes passierte. Erst das Knarren der Treppe, dann der spitze Schrei Ginnys, „Ron, du Mistkerl!" Ginny sprach eine Zauberformel die Hermine nicht kannte, was sie kurz wurmte. Es hörte sich an wie „Pulso Portis", aber sie war sich nicht sicher.

Der Effekt bleib ihren Augen verborgen, doch die Geräusche gaben einen gewissen Einblick. Erst ein Schleifen, dann eine kurze Pause und dann folgten das Zuschlagen einer Tür, das Knirschen von Knochen und der Schmerzensschrei kurz aufeinander. Ginny trat näher und bugsierte Hermine ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Sie unterbrach ihre Fluchen kurz, um einen Wärme-Zauber auf die Decke zu legen und fuhr dann fort ihren Bruder mit vielen originellen Beschimpfungen zu bedenken.

Die Matratze dellte sich, als Ginny an der Seite Platz nahm und Hermines Hand unter der Decke griff. Ginny fragte sie irgendwas, doch Hermine verlor sich in der Wärme der Decke und schlief ein. Ihr Traum war düster und bedrückend, ohne das sie sagen konnte warum, als sie kurze Zeit später aufwachte. „Harry?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Jemand schlug ein Buch zu und änderte seine Position auf dem Bett. „Er schläft tief und fest und Dumbledore sagt, er kommt wieder auf die Beine", beruhigte sie Ginny.

Hermine zwang ihre Augen sich zu öffnen und schaffte es mit einigen Schwierigkeiten. Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer, das hell erleuchtet war und ein Tablett mit belegten Broten stand auf dem Nachttisch. Ginny war die einzige Person, die ihr Gesellschaft leistete und hatte sich die Zeit mit einem Liebesroman vertrieben. Hermine versuchte zusammenzubekommen was passiert war, nachdem Harry ohnmächtig geworden war.

„Was hast du mich gefragt, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Ginny richtete ihren Blick auf ihr Buch und errötete. Sie sprach so leise, dass Hermine sie bitten musste lauter zu reden. „Ich hab gefragt, was … wie … mit dir und … Harry ist?", brachte die jüngste Weasley mit großer Mühe hervor. „Äh, wir sind … zusammen", antwortete Hermine, nicht halb so sicher, wie sie es gerne getan hätte. „Warum?", blaffte Ginny und Hermine nahm den aggressiven Unterton wahr.

„Weil… weil, nun ja, du weißt schon", Hermine wrang die Hände vor Verlegenheit. Ginnys Wangen wurden noch einen Tick röter. „Nein, ich weis nicht" Hermine gab auf. „Ach, Ginny, ich kann's dir nicht erklären. Als es mich mitnahm und küsste", sie legte eine kleine Pause, die von alleine sehr lang wurde, in der Ginny sie intensiv anstarrte, „da ist es … einfach passiert." „Du tust grad so, als könntest du nicht dafür", warf ihr Ginny vor. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?", erwiderte Hermine, die fühlte, wie sich ihre Lebensgeister begannen zu regen.

Ginny stand auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nach ein paar Minuten bleib sie vor dem großen Spiegel stehen, den sie beide ausgiebig nutzten, und sagte mit dem Rücken zu Hermine, „Er sollte zu mir gehören." Das Blut in Hermines Adern wollte gefrieren und kochen, als sie aufsprang und sich dem Stand ihrer Bekleidung bewusst wurde. Ginny sah sie im Spiegel und lachte freudlos. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er auf mehr Fleisch steht", verkündete die rot-haarige Zauberin ihrem Spiegelbild, während sie sich selbst kritisch betrachtete. Hermine, die Ginny wegen ihrer sportlichen Figur beneidete und sich selbst zu dick fand, kämpfte vergebens darum, ihre Sprache wieder zu finden.

Natürlich hatten Ginny und Hermine das Thema Harry Potter aufs ausführlichste diskutiert und selbstverständlich wusste Hermine, dass Ginny gern und oft an Harry dachte, doch das galt auch für mehr oder weniger die Hälfte der Mädchen in Hogwarts. Aber das hier war absurd. Hermine beschloss, selbst in die Offensive zu gehen. Sie legte ihren Scham beiseite, schließlich stand mehr auf dem Spiel als ihre Gefühle. Ginny war lange Zeit ihre Freundin gewesen und daran sollte sich jetzt nichts ändern.

Sie umarmte ihre frustrierte Freundin und war froh, dass diese ihr nicht die Ellbogen in die Seite stieß, wie sie es ohne Zweifel für eine Sekunde vorgehabt hatte. „Es tut mit leid", sagte Hermine und sah dem Spiegelbild Ginnys in die Augen. Eine einsame Träne kullerte die Wange herunter bis Ginny sie unwirsch wegwischte. Lange suchten beide nach den richtigen Worte, doch ihnen ging auf, dass es keine richtigen Worte gab. Alles war gesagt und die Situation war eindeutig.

Hermine löste die Umarmung am Ende und suchte Unterwäsche zusammen. Nachdem sie auch in einen Morgenmantel geschlüpft war, machte sie sich über das Essen her. Ginny verharrte vor dem Spiegel. Beim kauen begutachtete Hermine das andere Mädchen und befand, dass Ginny erwachsen geworden war, ohne das es jemandem aufgefallen war. Die Hinweise waren minimal und Hermine glaubte, man könnte sie wirklich nur bei genauer Beobachtung wahrnehmen. Auf ihre Art und Weise ist sie erwachsener als Ron, dachte Hermine bei sich. Apropos Ron.

„Hey, Ginny, was war eben mit Ron?", brach die ältere Hexe das Schweigen und wechselte das Thema. Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen, als hätte sie vergessen, dass jemand bei ihr war. Sie drehte sich um und ließ sich auf Hermines Bett plumpsen. Hermine bot ihr ein Brot an doch sie lehnte kopfschüttelnd ab. „Du musst meinem Bruder verzeihen. Er weis manchmal nicht was er tut und besonders wenn's um dich geht. Die Sache mit dir und Harry hat ihn ziemlich tief getroffen", erzählte Ginny während sie auf den Boden guckte.

Hermine kaute bedächtig auf einem Stück Schinken herum, bevor sie sagte, „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich verzeihen sollte?" Ginnys Kopf zuckte nach oben. „Aber… du … er … das!" Sie gestikulierte vom Stück Boden, wo Ron Hermine abgesetzt hatte zur Tür und dann machte sie eine auslandende Geste, die alles im Raum einschloss. Hermine kicherte und erzählte ihrer Freundin, was es mit ihrer fehlenden Unterwäsche auf sich gehabt hatte. Ginny schien erst nicht zu wissen, ob sie eifersüchtig sein sollte oder darüber lachen konnte.

Schließlich hörte man für sehr lange Zeit schallendes Gelächter und andauerndes Kichern aus dem Mädchenzimmer und die Welt war um einen Konflikt ärmer.

* * *

Dumbledore saß ruhig in seinem Stuhl und beobachtete Harry über die Gläser seiner Halbmond-Brille, während Remus seinen Frust und seine Erregung in Bewegung umsetzte. Alle paar Minuten unterbrach der Werwolf seinen Gang durch Sirius altes Zimmer und beugte sich über Harry. Als sie angekommen waren, hatte der junge Zauberer heftig geschwitzt, sein Gesicht zu Grimassen verzogen und Blut war aus der Narbe gesickert. Ein paar mal hatten sich seine Hände verkrampf und die Augen waren hinter den geschlossenen Lidern hin und her gezuckt. 

Mittlerweile lag er seit mehreren Stunden unbewegt dar und nur das regelmäßige Heben und Senken der Brust, wies darauf hin, dass er lebte. Der Werwolf hielt wieder inne und sah auf den Sohn und Paten seiner besten Freunde herab. „Remus, du tust das nun seit Stunden und sein Zustand hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Setzt dich hin und habe Geduld", riet der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Der ehemalige Lehrer drehte sich blitzschnell um und funkelte Dumbledore an. „Wie kannst du nur so gelassen sein, wo du doch gesehen hast, wie Harry gelitten hat?", fragte er verständnislos.

Dumbledore sah auf seine Uhr und erhob sich. „Ich habe ihn gesehen und sehe nun das es ihm besser geht. Im Moment habe ich keinen Anlass daran zu zweifeln, dass Harry wieder auf die Beine kommt, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, was ihn in diesen Zustand gebracht hat. Nun rufen mich wichtige Entscheidungen zum Ministerium. Lass Harry in Ruhe schlafen und gönn die selbst ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Morgen sieht die Welt vielleicht vollkommen anders aus". Dumbledore zwinkerte dem vorwurfsvoll guckenden Mann zu und verschwand mit einem leisen Knall.

Remus seufzte und nahm den Platz des alten Zauberers ein. Er sah zu Harry und seufzte noch einmal. Er schloss für einen Moment seine schmerzenden Augen und ohne es zu wollen, fiel er in Morpheus Arme. Seine Träume waren verworren und voller Unruhe und er war froh als er aufwachte. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und er zwinkerte, während er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er war immer noch in Sirius Raum und Harry lag immer noch im Bett. Remus erhob sich mit knackenden Knochen und erstarrte dann mitten in der Bewegung. Er hätte schwören können, dass Harry gerade „James", gesagt hatte.

_Hat er geistige Schäden erlitten_, fragte sich der Zauberer, doch ein Knall hinderte ihn daran, diese Möglichkeit weiter zu verfolgen. Unerwartet war ein Hauself im Zimmer erschienen und dieser warf sich vor die Seite des Bettes und schluchzte, „Meister Harry, wir haben uns sorgen gemacht, als wir nach der Schlacht nichts mehr von euch hörten". Harry bewegte mit offensichtlicher Mühe seinen Kopf. Seine Stimme war rau und schwach, als er sprach. „James, ich habe einen Mordshunger. Schaff bitte was zu Essen her". Der Hauself verschwand auf der Stelle, um der Bitte folge zu leisten und Remus kniete sich neben Harry.

Die gesprungenen Lippen des Jungen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Remus. Ich danke dir, dass du da warst", flüsterte Harry und Remus kam eine Träne. Er fuhr dem Langschläfer durch die schwarzen Haare, die ihm seinem Vater so ähnlich machten und fragte besorgt, „Wie geht es dir?" „Hungrig und durstig, aber sonst so Stark wie noch nie". Der Werwolf zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah in das blasse Gesicht. „Ich glaub, du bist doch noch ein wenig daneben. Ich hab dich schon in deutlich besserer Verfassung gesehen." Bevor Harry antworten konnte, landete ein riesiges Tablett auf seinem Schoss.

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde und fiel über das reichhaltige Essen her, das für geschätzte 5 Personen reichte. Zwischen zwei Bissen und einem großzügigen Schluck Kürbis-Saft, dankte er James, der mit sichtlicher Befriedigung seinem Herren beim Speisen beobachtete. Remus sah zu wie ein Brot nach dem anderen verschwand, als würde sich ein schwarzes Loch in Harrys Mund befinden. Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde, stellte er die Vermutung auf, dass die verzehrte Masse, Harrys Körpermasse überstieg. Mit einem gewaltigen Rülpser setzte Harry die Welt davon Erkenntnis, dass er satt war. James verschwand mit dem leeren Tablett und Harry sah wesentlich gesünder aus als vor seinem Gelage.

„Dumbledore ist zum Ministerium-", begann Remus und Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe es gesehen." „Aber ich war die ganze Nacht hier und-" „Ich habe es gesehen." Remus wurde gereizt. „Wie zur Hölle solltest du etwas sehen? Du warst bewusstlos!", sagte der Werwolf heftiger als beabsichtigt, doch Harry schien es zu verstehen. „Remus, ich habe gestern viel verloren. Aber ich _verstehe_ nun", flüsterte Harry beschwörend. „Verstehst was?", fragte der Mann verwundert. „Magie", war alles was Harry sagte und Remus war genau so schlau wie vorher. „Magie ist ein recht großes Feld. Was davon hast du verstanden?", versuchte der VgddK-Lehrer zu erfahren.

Harry lächelte wieder. „Alles! Magie in ihrer Urform", vertraute Harry seinem ehemaligen Lehrer an. „Okay, jetzt bin ich hellhörig. Schieß los", forderte der Werwolf, dessen Neugier geweckt war. „Als ich die Seelen der Muggel zurückführte, verlor ich Macht, viel Macht. Zuerst war ich besorgt darüber, aber jetzt sehe ich das Geschenk, das mir in Wirklichkeit gemacht wurde. Dann holte mich Voldemort auf die Ebene des Geistes und forderte mich zum Duell heraus. Wieder verlor ich viel, diesmal Erinnerungen. Sieh mich nicht so an, es war so! Wobei verloren nicht wirklich treffend ist. Sagen wir, es war ein unfreiwilliges teilen."

Harry wurde aufgeregter und Remus ahnte, dass sich zum springenden Punkt der Erzählung kommen würden. „Mit dem letzten Schlag habe ich Voldemort eine Erinnerung entrissen, die mir den Weg zur Erkenntnis zeigte." Harry zog er vor, den fatalen Treffer, den der dunkle Lord vor seinem KO gelandet hatte, nicht zu erwähnen, genauso wenig wie den Fakt, dass nicht nur Voldemorts Vergangenheit, sondern auch seine eigene Erfahrungen, das Wissen der Mönche und nicht zuletzt das geballte Wissen der drei Gründer, ihn zu seiner Einsicht geführt hatte. Einen stechenden Blick im mentalen Rücken fühlend, setzte er noch, und nicht zu vergessen Seras unglaublicher Scharfsinn, dazu.

„Magie ist überall. In alles, in jedem", verkündete Harry sein neues Wissen. Remus schüttelte sich vor lachen und kugelte über den Boden. Harrys Miene wurde schlagartig finster. Mit den Fäusten auf dem Boden trommelt, prustete Remus, „Der war gut, Harry, der war gut. Magie ist überall! Ha, ha, ha!" Urplötzlich wurde es kühler in dem Raum. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die niemand einem Menschen mit vollen Magen zugetraut hätte, war Harry aus dem Bett und packte den Werwolf unter dem Kiefer. Mühelos hob Harry den Mann hoch, so dass dessen Zehspitzen nicht mehr den Boden berühren konnten.

Remus war zu überrascht um Widerstand zu leisten und als endlich die Erkenntnis kam, dass er sich wehren musste war es zu spät. Er hatte die Kontrolle über seine Extremitäten verloren. Kalt waren Harrys Augen als er seinen Ex-Lehrer fragte, „Fühlst du es? Merkst du, wie deine Kraft und deine Magie schwindet? Der Fluss der Magie durchströmt alles und wer ihn zu lenken vermag, gebietet über die absolute Macht, also überlegt dir vorüber du lachst."

Sobald Harry geendet hatte, ließ er den Zauberer los, der kraftlos zu Boden fiel. Mit einem Lächeln, als wären die letzten 15 Sekunden nie passiert, bot Harry dem Mann die Hand an. Dieser ergriff sie zögernd und zittrig und während Harry ihn hochzog erkundigte er sich, „Haben wir uns verstanden?" Remus, noch immer ein wenig geplättet von den Vorkommnissen, stellte fest das seine Kraft wieder da war und nickte. Die Temperatur im Raum hatte sich wieder normalisiert und während der Werwolf sich fragte, ob alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, beschwor Harry sich ein paar Jeans und ein neues T-Shirt und zog diese an.

„Bitte las mich jetzt allein", bat Harry und Remus zögerte keine Sekunde diesem Wunsch folge zu leisten. Er musste eine Menge überdenken, besonders im Hinblick auf den kleinen Jungen, der ihn angefleht hatte ihm den Patronus-Zauber zu zeigen. Kaum war Harry allein in dem Raum, ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder. Er hatte Mühe den Impuls, nach Hermine zu suchen, zu unterdrücken und brauchte mehrere Minuten um seinen Geist in einen Zustand der Ruhe und der Ausgeglichenheit zu bringen.

Schließlich löste sich sein Geist und er fand sich in der Welt des Geistes wieder. Seine mentale Projektion hatte sich seit dem Duell mit Voldemort auf der anderen Ebene verändert. Der See und die Düne war verschwunden und stattdessen stand er auf einem Kontenpunkt eines Netzes von unendlichem Ausmaß. Sera war neben ihm, immer noch in der Gestalt, in der Harry ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, nur ein wenig kleiner und mit ein paar mehr Falten im Gesicht.

„_Hast du umgeräumt_?", fragte Harry seinen Mentor mit neugierigem Blick. „_Nein_", erwiderte Sera trocken und leicht gereizt, „_ich stehe vor einem Rätsel. Eigentlich sollte DAS HIER nicht möglich sein._" Der Geist machte eine ausladende Geste. „_Hm, jemand hat mir mal gesagt, durch Magie sei alles möglich. Warst das nicht du?_", Harry machte eine kleine Pause, „_aber was hat es mit der ganzen Projektions-Geschichte eigentlich auf sich? Ich meine, wir habe nie darüber gesprochen._"

_Weil du nicht darüber reden wolltest, da du auch keine Erklärung hast_, wollte Harry bei sich denken, aber er dachte ja sowieso schon die ganze Zeit. Konnte er Gedanken hinter den Gedanken haben? Oder Gedanken hinter den Gedanken der Gedanken? Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen bei so vielen Hintergedanken und ließ es sein. Sera zog eine Augenbraue hoch, macht aber sonst keine Bemerkung. Eine gespannte und erwartungsvolle Stille entstand und Harry sah sich genauer um.

Wie alles auf dieser Ebene waren Bewegungen von einer leichten Verschwimmen begleitet, als ob die Bewegung an verschiedenen Orten gleichzeitig stattfand. Und in der neuen Projektion bewegte sich ziemlich viel, eigentlich alles. Sogar der Knoten auf dem Harry stand, auch wenn dieser davon nichts spürte. So weit Harry sehen konnte erstreckten sich das Netz mit seinen zahlreichen Verzweigungen und wahrscheinlich noch weiter, denn seine Sicht wurde in einiger Entfernung, von so vielen Netzstränge blockiert, dass er gegen einen Vorhang zu sehen schien.

Die Stränge gab es in allen Längen und Breiten auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, wie er Anfang und Ende definieren sollte und ob er einen Faden oder mehrere sah. Der Knoten auf dem er stand, bestand aus drei Strängen, die sich kreuzten und jeder hatte einen Durchmesser von mehreren Metern. Doch auch direkt vor seinen Augen befanden sich Fäden, kaum dicker als ein Haar. Als er versuchte sie zu berühren glitten seine Finger einfach hindurch. Hätte jemand Harry aufgefordert das Material zu bestimmen, hätte Harry gesagt, er würde auf flüssigem Kristall stehen, der trotzdem solid war.

Er trat mit dem Fuß auf und spürte eindeutig feste Masse, doch gleichzeitig glitt unter seinem Fuß ein Strom von hell leuchtendem Kristallen daher. Die Farbe wechselte so rapide, wie die Geschwindigkeit von Blau nach Türkis zu Grün bis hin zu Gelb, Rot und Purpur. Manchmal schien der Fluss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu stoppen, nur um danach mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit weiter zu eilen. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah, wie sich ein Strang teilte und der neue Abzweig mit einer anderen Faser kreuzte einen Knoten bildete und danach ungehindert weiter davon schoss und schließlich verschwand. Unerwartet räusperte sich Sera, dessen Anwesenheit Harry verdrängt hatte.

„_Die Sache ist wesentlich komplizierter als du sie dir vorstellen kannst_", begann Sera. Harry konterte sofort. „_Wenn du es verstehst, werde ich auch keine Probleme damit haben, schließlich benutze ich deinen Verstand mit… jedenfalls irgendwie, glaub ich._" Der Lehrmeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte, „_Ja, dass stimmt wohl, auch wenn man es nur selten merkt. Soweit ich es begriffen habe, repräsentiert die Spiegelung eines Magiepools, sowohl Stimmung, Charakter und Eigenschaften, wie auch verschiedene Aspekte der Macht. Von der Möglichkeit einer drastischen Veränderung habe ich noch nie gehört, wobei wir es, genau wie in den Fällen von Gedächtnisübertragung, Artefaktverschmelzung, Ki-Magie und Seelenführung, mit Präzedenzfällen zu tun haben._"

„_Okay, okay. Wir haben hier die Gehirne von 5 Leuten zusammen, auch wenn man deines nicht wirklich dazu zählen kann- _" „_Genauso wie deines, auf Grund seiner insignifikanten Größe_" „_- und da sollte es doch möglich sein, Licht in die Angelegenheiten zu bringen. Lass uns da noch mal vorne anfangen, bei der Artefaktverschmelzung, wie du es so schön genannt hast. Was wissen wir darüber?_", fragte Harry, der so tat als er hätte er Seras Zwischenbemerkung nicht gehört.

„_Sie ist möglich._" „_An einer beliebigen Stelle des Körpers, theoretisch._" Harry schüttelte sich kurz „_Sie muss gewollt sein._" Harry bekam die Kontrolle über seine Projektion zurück. „_Wird der Impuls vom Gegenstand oder vom Aufnehmenden gegeben?_", fragte Harry. „_Vom Aufnehmenden._" „_Die Aufnahme steigert die Leistungsfähigkeit und die Entnahme führt zur kurzzeitigen Desorientierung._" „_Ist das zwingend notwenig oder auf die ungewohnte Erfahrung zurückzuführen?_", wollte Sera wissen. „_Ich vermute durch das Ungewohnte. Wir sollten es testen_", schlug Harry vor. „_Dabei sollten wir die Eigenschaften des Schwertes untersuchen, wenn es implantiert ist_", ergänzte Sera. Beide schwiegen eine Weile und kratzten den Rest des Wissens zusammen.

„_Die Gründer haben die Effekte nicht vorher gesehen und die Verschmelzung nie probiert. Warum?_", fragte sich Harry. „_Lass uns erst mal über die Gedächtnisübertragung reden, bevor wir dazu kommen_", riet Sera. „_Das Wissen ist vollständig vorhanden, aber nur Bruchstückhaft abrufbar._" „_Durch Konzentration können Informationen zu bestimmten Bereichen aufgerufen werden, aber der Erfolg ist nicht garantiert._" „_Die Verfügbarkeit wird mit der Zeit besser._" „_Die Vermischung von den Gedanken der verschiedenen Gründern kann in verwirrenden Ergebnissen enden._" Harry rief sich den Kampf gegen die Werwölfe ins Gedächtnis. „_Dringend benötigtes Wissen wird unterbewusst gesucht und gefunden._"

„_Dessen können wir uns nicht sicher sein, vielleicht war es Zufall._" „_Ein merkwürdiger Zufall_", gab Harry zu bedenken. „_Dennoch gibt es keine Garantie, dass es noch mal funktioniert._" „_Das Wissen ist passiv und macht keine Versuche mich zu beeinflussen_", lenkte Harry das Thema in eine andere Richtung. „_Was willst du damit andeuten?_" „_Nichts. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas andeuten wollte?_", fragte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene. „_Hatte sich so angehört, als ob du sagen wolltest, dass meine Präsenz unwillkommen ist_", erklärte Sera und richtete sich zu seiner vollen, nicht mehr ganz so imposanten, Körpergröße auf. „_Du weißt genauso gut wie, ich das dem nicht so ist_", beruhigte ihn Harry. Sera zog die Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte nichts.

„_Was ist mit der Magie der Mönche?_", brachte Harry das Gespräch wieder auf den Punkt. „_Die Ki-Magie unterscheidet sich zwar von der normalen Magie in signifikanten Punkten, beruht aber auf den selben Prinzipien_", sagte der Mentor, seinen Ärger erstmal bei Seite schiebend. „_Magie ist überall und beeinflussbar, wenn man weiß wie._" „_Die Magier manipulieren durch Willen, mit der Unterstützung von Worten und Gesten, und einen Fokus in Form eines Zauberstabs…_" „_und die Mönche durch Willen und ihren Körper als Fokus_", ergänzte der junge Zauberer.

Beide schwiegen sich an und trotzdem wussten beide was der andere als nächstes sagen würde. „_Wille und Körper_", begann Harry und sein Mentor fuhr fort, „_und das Wissen, dass die Magie überall ist._" Eine weitere Pause entstand und beide ließen die mentalen Schulter sinken. „_Nicht wirklich neues Wissen. Ich habe schon vorher Ki-Magie und normale Magie kombiniert, auch ohne die Gewissheit, dass die Magie überall ist_", resümierte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht. Sera wiegte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

„_Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher_", sagte der alte Geist schließlich, wenn man bei einem Geist von alt sprechen konnte, „_es macht einen Unterschied ob man nur handelt oder eine Sache bis ins letzte Detail versteht. Beim letzten Kampf hast du dem Betäubungszauber widerstanden, weil du über seine Wirkung bescheid wusstest und entsprechend reagieren konntest. Nun solltest du die tatsächliche Natur dieses Zaubers verstehen und dich so noch besser schützen können. Genauso mit deinen eigenen Zaubern. Bis jetzt kanntest du Wirkung und Quelle und auch wenn es eine Frechheit ist, dass du nur das brauchst, reichte das, um fast jeden Zauber zu wirken. Nun da du verstehen kannst, was du tust, sollten sich deine Möglichkeiten bis ins Unendliche erstrecken._"

Fast ohne es zu wollen, sagte Harry, „_Wie das Leuchtfeuer bei der Seelenführung._" „_Wie bei der Seelenführung_", stimmte sein Mentor zu und ein Lächeln umspielte dessen Lippen. „_Wir sollten unsere Theorien in geprüfte Fakten umwandeln_", schlug Sera vor und Harry verließ die Trance. Als er die Augen öffnete, dachte er für die erste Sekunde, noch immer in der immateriellen Welt zu sein, bis die Netzstruktur verblasste und Sirius Zimmer sich abzeichnete. Kurz darauf sah er wieder normal, und nur vereinzelte feine, glänzende Linien in der Luft wiesen darauf hin, dass sich was verändert hatte.

Harry hielt sich seine Hand vor Augen und konnte dünne pulsierende Linien sehen, die farblich seiner Haut glichen. Er betrachte den Boden näher und machte auch dort Linien aus, die vorher nicht da gewesen waren. Probeweise griff er gezielt nach den schwarzen Fäden. Seine Hand glitt durch das Holz und packte einen Strang purer Magie. Er hob seine Hand ohne Mühe an und das Holz wölbte sich unter seinem Griff. Es schien immer noch fest zu sein, aber gleichzeitig vollkommen elastisch zu sein. Er ließ los und das Holz glitt zurück und sah genauso aus wie vorher.

_Cool_, dachte Harry. „_Interessant_", ließ Sera verlauten. Harry wollte einen Schritt weitergehen. Er legte die Hand an den Bettpfosten und konzentrierte sich auf die schwarzen Energiebänder und auf einmal schien das Holz zu verschwinden und nur noch ein Geflecht der Linien skizzierte das Möbelstück. Auch er selbst und seine gesamte Umwelt verlor an Konturen und die Magiefäden waren das Einzige, das übrig blieb. Er versuchte die Linien des Bettes in eine andere Form zu bringen, doch nichts tat sich. „_Mit versuchen ist es nicht getan. Du musst es wirklich wollen_", erinnerte ihn Sera. Harry gab den Versuch auf die Linien sanft in eine andere Form zu bewegen und umfasste stattdessen alle Stränge des Bettes und hielt sie im eisernen Griff seines Willens. Die Fasern begannen zu vibrieren und unerwartet schossen die Linien die seinen Arm bildeten in das Geflecht des Bettes.

Er merkte es nur am Rande, denn sein Verstand war viel zu sehr mit der Faszination beschäftigt die von dem Gefühl ausging, dass das Bett ein Teil seines Körpers war. Jetzt griff er nicht mehr nach einzelnen Strängen, sondern nahm alle auf einmal und zwang sie mit einem Gedanken in die Form eines Stuhls. Die Linien verdichten sich von einem Moment zum anderen und nahmen die Form eines Stuhls an.

* * *

Remus betrat die Küche und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. „Ist er wach?", fragte Hermine sofort. Remus nickte nur und hielt danach Hermine davon ab die Küche zu verlassen, als sie an ihm vorbei stürmen wollte. „Das ist gerade ein schlechte Idee. Harry möchte allein sein und ist im Moment recht ungehalten", sagte der Werwolf matt. Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und trat wieder zurück und setzte sich. Remus nahm auch Platz und Molly servierte ihm Frühstück. 

„Was ist passiert, Remus? Du siehst lädiert aus", erkundigte sich die rundliche Zauberin. „Harry ist mit dem falschen Bein aus dem Bett gestiegen und war mies gelaunt. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt wie sich die Todesser fühlen", murmelte Remus und begann lustlos zu kauen. Die Temperatur in dem Raum schien um ein paar Grad zu sinken. „Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Hermine ein wenig bestürzt. Remus ließ die Hand mit seinem nächsten Bissen sinken und sah Hermine aus traurigen Augen an.

„Ich hatte eben soviel Angst um mein Leben wie nie. Harry hat sich verändert und Macht hat schon die besten Leute verdorben", verriet der Mann was er dachte. Hermine sprang auf und schrie, „Harry ist durch und durch gut." Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand ist vollkommen gut und Harry ist keine Ausnahme. Ich sage seine geistige Stabilität steht auf Messers Schneide und wenn sie kippt wünschen wir uns Voldemort zurück." Die Anwesenden schnappten nach Luft. „Remus! Wie kannst du so was sagen?", empörte sich Molly über ihren Schützling und Hermine war mit ihr einer Meinung, was nicht häufig vorkam.

Remus stemmte sich hoch. „Ihr wart nicht da! Ihr habt nicht in seine Augen gesehen, als er mich in der Luft gehalten hat und meine Lebenskraft in sich gesaugt hat!", erwiderte Remus erhitzt. Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille in der Küche des alten Hauses, bis Hermine ungläubig keuchte, „Was?" Remus nahm wieder seinen Platz ein und erzählte was vorgefallen war und was er dabei empfunden hatte. Die Weasleys und Tonks hörten gebannt zu und staunten nicht wenig über Harrys Verhalten. Für eine Weile entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion über Remus Vergleich zwischen Harry und Voldemort.

Hermine hörte mit Schrecken, dass sie und Molly, die einzigen waren, die Harry voll unterstützen und schlug schließlich mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch. „Mit reicht es! Ich geh zu ihm und hör mir seine Version der Geschichte an", verkündete sie und stürmte aus der Küche. Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab um sie mit einem Fluch daran zu hindern, überlegte es sich aber anders und steckte den Fokus wieder weg.

Auf dem Weg zu Sirius ehemaligem Zimmer, sagte Hermine sich immer wieder, dass es nicht sein könnte, dass Harry so wie Tom Riddle wurde. Doch eine leise Stimme sagte ihr, dass alles möglich war und sie einmal gelesen hatte, dass nichts einen Menschen stärker beeinflusste als Macht und, bei Gott, Harry war mächtig geworden. Wer konnte Wahnsinn ausschließen? _Du, du dumme Kuh, du musst es verhindern_, sagte sie sich selbst, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wie. Aber sie wollte ihren Freund, Geliebten, zukünftige Ehemann oder was auch immer, nicht verlieren, nicht wo sie sich erst vor so kurzer Zeit gefunden hatten.

Sie kam auf der Etage von Sirius Zimmer an und ging zu der Tür, die nun in Harrys Raum führte. Sie legte die Hand auf die Klinke und holte noch mal tief Luft. Hermine machte die Tür auf und glaubte auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, aber nicht auf das, was sie wirklich antraf. „MUUUUUUH", machte die Kuh, die an ihr vorbei flog und sie traurig ansah.

* * *

**Danke fürs lesen und wie immer: reviewt! Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly **

Zuletzt geändert am 28.12.2005


	6. Kapitel 06: Familienanliegen

**AN:** Hi Leute, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so spät dran bin, aber eine unglückliche Mischung aus keine Zeit, keine Lust und keine guten Ideen hat dazu geführt, dass das Kapitel etwas länger gebraucht hat, um fertig zu werden, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Ich werde mich bemühen das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen und ein paar Reviews holen mich vielleicht aus meinem Tal heraus. ;-)

Leider konnte ich auf die Schnelle keinen Beta-Leser auftreiben, also seid ihr gefragt. Bitte haut mich gnadenlos in die Tonne, für alles was euch aufstößt!

Gruß

Daly

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Familienanliegen**

Während Hermine versuchte das Geschehen in eine logische Bahn zu lenken, verwandelte sich die Kuh in einer merkwürdig fließenden Bewegung in ein Herz, das ungerührt weiter seine Kreisbahn durchs Zimmer zog. Das Zentrum des Kreises war Harry, der in der Mitte des Zimmers hockte und langsam die Augen öffnete und sie ansah.

Für einen Moment sah es für Hermine so aus, als würden Harrys Konturen mit der Luft um ihn herum verschwimmen, aber dass war natürlich eine absurde Sinnestäuschung. Das Herz wurde zu einem Schreibtisch und kehrte an seinen angestammten Platz zurück. Das Bett, das sich wie verrückt um den eigenen Mittelpunkt gedreht hatte, kam zur Ruhe und Harry richtete sich auf. Er streckte die Hände in Richtung Hermine aus und sie löste sich von der Tür.

Als sie seine Haut berührte, prickelte es kurz auf ihrer und sie sah Harry fragend an. „Harry, was ist hier los? Remus behauptet, du hättest ihn fast umgebracht. Natürlich glaub ich ihm nicht, denn warum solltest du so was tun, immerhin-", Harry unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Hermine, ich habe etwas wunderbares gefunden. Die Magie ist überall, ich kann sie fühlen, ich kann sie sehen, ich kann sie auf eine wesentlich subtilere Art verändern. Es ist unglaublich!", sagte Harry beschwörend.

Hermine lächelte flüchtig. Wahre Freude wollte nicht aufkommen, denn ein Schatten schien auf Harry zu liegen und Remus Bericht bedrückte sie immer noch. „Harry", sagte sie eindringlich und sah in die grünen Augen, die sich von den roten Augäpfeln deutlich abhoben. Das Grün schien sie zu hypnotisieren und so bemerkte sie die schwarzen Verästlungen in den rubinartigen Augen nicht. „Hast du Remus angegriffen?", wollte sie wissen und es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Doch Harry schien sie gar nicht zu hören. „Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir zeigen", sagte er unbeirrt, „Ich sehe die Welt in einem vollkommen anderem Licht. Meine Möglichkeiten könnten unbegrenzt sein. Ich werde Voldemort besiegen! Oh, könntest du bloß das selbe fühlen wie ich. Es ist mit nichts zu vergleichen." Die Sache wurde Hermine zu dumm. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, das bist nicht du. Was ist geschehen?" Sie versuchte ihre Hände aus seinem Griff zu lösen, doch er hielt sie fest.

Bevor sie es energischer probieren konnte, zuckte Harry zusammen und drückte dabei ihre Finger schmerzhaft gegeneinander. Er schien aus einer langen Trance aufzuwachen und in sich zusammenzufallen. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Hermines Vorbehalte lösten sich auf. _Nein, dieser Harry kann keinem guten Menschen etwas zu Leide tun_, dachte sie bei sich und als Harry einen Schritt nach vorn macht und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub, unternahm sie nichts dagegen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er so stand, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an um sich zu bewegen. Von seinem Erwachen an diesem Morgen bis vor kurzem war er fast vollkommen gewesen, der perfekte Zauberer mit der ultimativen Kontrolle über die Magie. Aber er war noch mehr gewesen, unendlich einsam in einer Welt, die nur er begreifen konnte und wohin ihm keiner folgen konnte, nicht mal Hermine. Harry, das bist nicht du. Der Wahrheitsgehalt dieses Satzes war unwahrscheinlich viel größer, als man zuerst annehmen konnte.

Das bist nicht du. Aber wenn er nicht das war, was war es dann? Oder war es doch ein Teil von ihm? Es war verwirrend und Sera hatte sich zurückgezogen und konnte ihm nicht helfen. Also ließ Harry das Thema fallen und gab sich einfach dem Gefühl hin, nicht alleine zu sein und verschob weitere Zweifel in den hinteren Teil seines Verstandes.

* * *

Als Harry und Hermine die Küche betraten waren nur Molly und Dumbledore anwesend. Erstere wuselte im hinteren Teil herum und schien den Abwasch zu besorgen. Der Schulleiter erhob sich und kam ihnen mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen entgegen. „Frohe Kunde, Harry. Fudge hat abgedankt und Scrimgeour wurde heute Morgen zum neuen Minister ernannt", verkündete er.

Harry und Hermine nahmen am Tisch platz und Dumbledore ließ sich ihnen gegenüber nieder. Hermine machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber Molly entdeckte sie und verlangte lautstark zu wissen, was sie essen wollten. Ein Grummeln von zwei Mägen und die einstimmige Antwort, „Egal was, Hauptsache viel!", hallte durch den Raum und Molly machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Ist Scrimgeour der richtige Mann?", fragte nun Hermine. Dumbledore legte die Hände zusammen und funkelte Hermine über seine Halbmond-Gläser an. „Im Moment gibt es keinen richtigen Mann, aber ich denke Scrimgeour ist ein fähiger Mann, der weis wie man gegen Todesser kämpft. Aber der Minister ist nicht mehr der entscheidende Mann in diesem Krieg, nicht wahr, Harry?" Molly kam herüber und platzierte einen großen Berg Sandwichs zwischen dem Paar. Dann setzte sie sich neben Dumbledore und Harry schluckte die Antwort hinunter, die er auf den Lippen hatte.

Stattdessen griff er nach einem der Schnitten und verzehrte sie in drei Bissen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und der Essensberg schrumpfte rapide. Als Harry Hermine das letzte Brot widerwillig überließ, stieß Molly den alten Zauberer an. „Komm, Albus, gib ihnen schon die Briefe. Du weist wie lange sie darauf gewartet haben." Dumbledore griff in seinen Umhang und zog zwei braune Umschläge hervor. Hermine verschluckte sich am letzten Stück Sandwich und nachdem Harry ihr kräftig auf den Rücken geklopft hatte, keuchte sie, „Die ZAG-Ergebnisse." Sie riss Dumbledore den Brief fast aus den Händen, als er ihn ihr reichte. Harry griff wesentlich bedächtiger zu, denn für ihn spielten diese Ergebnisse keine große Rolle mehr.

Er öffnete den Umschlag und entnahm das gefaltete Pergament und stellte fest, dass es keine großen Überraschungen gab. Auf dem Papier stand folgendes:

_**ZAG-Ergebnisse**_

_Ausreichende Leistungen:_

_Hervorragend (H)_

_Erwartungen Übertroffen (E)_

_Akzeptable (A)_

_Minderleistungen:_

_Schlecht (S)_

_Mangelhaft (M)_

_Troll (T)_

_Harry James Potter hat erreicht:_

_Astronomie A_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe E_

_ZauberkunstE_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste H_

_WahrsagenS_

_KräuterkundeE_

_Geschichte der MagieM_

_ZaubertränkeE_

_VerwandlungE_

Das er Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Magie nicht bestanden hatte, war ihm klar gewesen und 7 ZAGs waren nicht schlecht, auch wenn das für seine Zukunft keine Rolle spielte.

Hermine tippte ihn an und sie tauschten die Ergebnisse. Hermine hatte ein „Erwartungen Übertroffen" in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ansonsten in allen anderen Fächern nur Hervorragend. Harry wusste, dass ihr das viel bedeutete und lächelte sie an. „Gut gemacht, Schatz", sagte er und gab seiner verblüfften Freundin einen Kuss. Einen sehr langen Kuss. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie „Schatz" nannte und es ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter laufen. Immerhin kannte sie Harry nun schon 5 Jahre und war mit ihm die ganze Zeit befreundet gewesen, und doch war es für sie merkwürdig ihn als ihren Freund zu haben. Der Wechsel der Beziehung war so fließend gewesen, Harry war einen Schritt weiter gegangen und von da an gehörten sie zusammen, einfach so. Das war keine zufrieden stellende Erklärung weder für Ginny noch für sie, aber es war nun mal so.

Molly betrachtete die Szene mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Zum einen gehörte Harry mehr oder weniger zur Familie und sie wünschte ihm daher alles Gute, aber andererseits hätte sie es gerne gesehen, wenn er vollkommen zur Familie gehört hätte und wusste das Ginny diesem Gedanken alles andere als abgeneigt war. Dumbledore saß in seiner stoischen Ruhe daneben und wartete bis Harry und Hermine wieder in der Lage waren zu kommunizieren und zwar auf verbaler Ebene.

„Haben sie schon einen neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Harry den Schulleiter nebenbei, nachdem er seine Belohnung für die sieben ZAGs erhalten hatte. Der alte Zauberer lächelte. „Nein, aber du machst mich neugierig. Möchtest du dich als Kandidat präsentieren?", stellte Dumbledore die Gegenfrage. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und breitete die Arme aus, „Warum nicht? Ich behaupte, sie werden Schwierigkeiten haben jemanden zu finden, der sich ihnen aufdrängt, außer Snape vielleicht".

„Harry!", stieß Molly aufgebracht hervor, zügelte sich dann aber und fragte vorsichtig, „Willst du nicht erstmal selber die Schule beenden?" Harry tat den Vorschlag mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab, „Wozu? Damit ich Arbeit finde? Meine Eltern haben mir ein stattliches Vermögen hinterlassen und zur Not schreib ich ein Buch über mein Leben. Ich habe das Gefühl mit meiner Geschichte könnte man viel Geld verdienen." Molly suchte nach einer Erwiderung, doch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder Dumbledore, der sich bedächtig über den Bart strich.

„Gib mir noch ein wenig Zeit, ich möchte vorher noch ein paar andere Optionen erwägen, in Ordnung?", antwortete Dumbledore schließlich. Harry nickte und wirkte nicht enttäuscht. „Sie sind der Schulleiter", sagte er bloß und damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. „Wo sind Ron, Ginny und der Rest?", fragte Harry als er sich in der ungewöhnlich leeren Küche umsah. „In der Winkelgasse, bei Fred und George", sagte Molly leise und ein Schatten legte sich über das Gesicht der Weasley-Matrone.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ergeht es den beiden?", fragte er und klang ein wenig besorgt. „Gut, es ist nur…", Molly holte tief Luft, bevor sie weiter sprach, „In letzter Zeit sind so viele verschwunden. Ollivander, Fortescue und eine ganze Reihe andere. Ich weis, sie verdienen viel in ihrem Laden, aber trotzdem." Sie ließ die Hände in den Schoss fallen und seufzte. „Ah", machte Dumbledore und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Sirius Testament", sagte der alte Zauberer und ein paar Sekunden später kam eine Rolle Pergament zu ihm geflogen, die er an Harry weiterreichte.

Harry brach ohne zu zögern das Siegel der Blacks und entrollte den letzten Willen seines Patenonkels. Er erkannte sofort die Schrift seines Onkels und las:

_Meine geschätzten Hinterbliebenen,_

_hiermit schreibe ich, Sirius Black, meinen letzten Willen nieder. Als letzter der Blacks, verfüge ich, dass das gesamten Vermögen der Familie an mein Patenkind Harry James Potter übergeht und verbiete das je ein Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords eine Münze davon beansprucht. Damit verlieren Bellatrix Lestrange und Narcissa Malfoy jedweden Anspruch, nur um es in aller Deutlichkeit klar zu machen. Bei Gringotts ist alles hinterlegt, um das Weitere zu klären. Im Falle der Unmündigkeit des genannten Erbens, bestimme ich Remus Lupin zum Vermögensverwalter. Sollte der Erbe vor seinem Antritt sterben oder innerhalb einer Frist von einem Jahr nicht auffindbar sein, wird das Vermögen zwischen der Hogwartsschule für Zauberkunst und Hexerei und dem St. Mungo Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen geteilt. In diesem Fall wünsche ich, das die Schule jede Quidditch-Mannschaft mit einem Satz Rennbesen der neuesten Generation ausstattet. In diesen Wettbewerb muss mal wieder etwas Pfeffer. An das Krankenhaus richte ich die Bitte verstärkt nach einem Mittel gegen Lykantropie zu suchen._

_Sirius Black _

Harry sah auf und heftete seinen Blick auf einen Punkt an der Wand während er sprach. „Ich glaube ich muss der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abstatten." Hermine stieß ihn an und hielt ihm einen Zettel hin. „Hier, der ist aus der Rolle gefallen." Harry nahm den gefalteten Bogen und klappte ihn auf. Es war eine weitere Nachricht von Sirius.

_Hallo Harry,_

_du hast sicher mein Testament gelesen. Glückwunsch, du bist jetzt ein reicher Junge. Es gibt nur einen Hacken. Das Barvermögen hinter liegt zwar zu 100 bei Gringotts und die Wissen bescheid, aber was das Haus angeht kann ich nichts garantieren. Ich weis nicht ihn wie weit der Fidelius-Zauber die Sache beeinflusst, und empfehle daher, dass sich der Orden ein neues Hauptquartier sucht. Bevor ich es vergesse, tritt Voldi von mir in den Arsch und in diesem Sinne, für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer._

_Sirius _

„Professor, ich glaube –", weiter kam Harry nicht, da Snape durch die Tür platzte. „Professor, Tonks und Shacklebolt waren gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Stelle", sein Blick traf auf Harry und Hermine und ein gemeines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Miss Granger, ich darf ihnen berichten, dass sie nicht länger ein Zuhause haben", sagte er kühl und Hermine schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott, was ist mit meinen Eltern?", fragte sie erschrocken. „Shacklebolt und Tonks konnte sie rechtzeitig rausholen, bevor die Todesser das Haus in die Luft jagten."

Hermine ließ die Hände sinken, und drückte sich dafür an Harrys Seite. „Warum?", fragte Harry und fixierte dabei Snape mit leuchtend grünen Augen, „Warum greifen die Todesser das Haus der Grangers an?" „Das solltest du doch am besten wissen, Potter. Immerhin hast du dem Dunklen Lord verraten, das ihr eine _Liebesbeziehung_ habt", höhnte der Tränkemeister mit seiner öligen Stimme. Harrys Gesicht wurde zu einer unbeweglichen Maske und er presste verwundert hervor, „Das war also die letzte Erinnerung, die er gesehen hat."

„Ganz Recht, Potter, du hättest fast die Eltern deiner Freundin auf dem Gewissen gehabt. Nur weil der Dunkle Lord am Ende eures kleinen Duells bewusstlos war, wie auch immer du gegen ihn bestehen konntest, und Dumbledore so geistiggegenwärtig war, bleibt dir das erspart", sagte der Spion. Harry überging die Anschuldigung einfach und richtete seinen Blick auf Hermine. „Es tut mir Leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich oder deine Eltern in Gefahr zu bringen, das musst du mir glauben", flehte er sie an. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern rieb einfach nur ihren Kopf an seiner Schultern.

Harry schlang die Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach fest, während er ihr Herz pochen fühlte. „Ist das nicht _herzzerreißend_? Sollte ich so was in meinem Unterricht sehen, ziehe ich ihnen 100 Punkte ab. Jedem", drohte Snape. Harry erwiderte den kalten Blick, den ihm sein Lehrer zuwarf und beide wussten wie groß der Hass aufeinander war. „Severus, ich glaube es reicht", mahnte Dumbledore von der Seite. Zu Harrys Überraschung brach Snape tatsächlich den Augenkontakt und mit einem letzten angewiderten Blick auf Hermine wandte er sich zu gehen. Als Harry glaubte es wäre überstanden, hörte er Snape etwas zischen. Zuerst verstand er nicht, doch dann filterte sein Verstand das Wort Schlammblut heraus.

Da lief das Fass für Harry über. Der Spion war nur noch einen Schritt entfernt, als er von einer unwiderstehlichen Macht zurückgezogen wurde. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags war der Zauberstab in seiner Hand, doch dann wurde die Augen glasig und der Körper erstarrte. Molly sah sich erschrocken um und fragte Dumbledore, „Was geht hier vor sich?", doch der Schulleiter reagierte nicht. Seine Konzentration galt vollkommen Harry, der immer noch mit einem Arm Hermine an sich drückte, die an seiner Brust schluchzte und von der Umgebung nicht mitbekam. Der andere Arm war auf Snape gerichtet und feine Lichtblitze zuckten zwischen Handfläche und dem bewegungslosen Körper hin und her.

Auf Harry schlug eine Welle von Emotionen ein, nachdem er die mentale Barriere des Tränkemeisters mit einiger Mühe durchbrochen hatte. Hass, Verachtung, Abscheu, Ekel und Wut prasselten auf Harry nieder und dann begann eine endlose Diashow, wie Harry sie aus seinem Okklumentik-Unterricht kannte, nur das es diesmal Snapes Erinnerung waren, die so schnell an seinem Auge vorbei zogen, dass es unmöglich war etwas zu erkennen. Harry versuchte vergebens den Strom an Bildern zu bremsen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Dafür spürte er unterschwellig weitere Emotionen die ihn überraschten, Neid, Anerkennung, Zuneigung, Sehnsucht. Von da an musste Harry die Bilder nicht mehr sehen können, um zu wissen was sie zeigten.

Auf einmal verschwanden die Bilder und die Küche kehrte zurück und mit ihr Molly, Dumbledore, Hermine und Snape. Letzterer rappelte sich auf und floh regelrecht durch die Tür, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen. Harry und Dumbledore atmeten einmal tief durch, während Molly sich in einen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Du hast es dem alten Severus aber ordentlich gegeben", lobte Dumbledore augenscheinlich, aber als Harry ihm ins Gesicht sah, fand er keinen Stolz in den starren Zügen mit den zusammengepressten Lippen. Selbst die Augen waren bar jeden Funkelns.

Spannung war im Begriff sich aufzubauen als ein Poltern von draußen zu hören war. Einen Moment später flog die Tür auf und Tonks rollte ins Zimmer. Die Spannung verpuffte und Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen als wäre sie plötzlich aus einem tiefen Schlaf geweckt worden. „Hu", machte Tonks, heute mit schwarzen Haaren, und erhob sich umständlich vom Boden, „Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was mir gerade begegnet ist –" Shacklebolt trat hinter ihr in die Küche und schob sie sanft zur Seite. „Professor, die Grangers sind in Sicherheit", meldete der Auror und Hermine wurde hellhörig. „Meine Eltern? Kann ich zu ihnen?", fragte sie und ließ den Blick hoffnungsvoll zwischen Dumbledore und Shacklebolt hin und her schweifen.

„Könntest du", sagte Tonks aus dem Hintergrund, „Wenn du ein Auror wärst." Hermine war für ein paar Sekunden verdutzt, dann fragte sie, „Warum könnt ihr sie nicht hierhin bringen? Hier wären sie auch in Sicherheit." „Miss Granger, ich habe dies noch nicht verlauten lassen, aber der Orden des Phoenix sucht ein neues Hauptquartier und sobald wir, oder vielmehr ich, einen passenden Ort gefunden habe, werden wir dieses Gebäude verlassen." Für einen kurzen Moment sagte niemand etwas und darauf hatte Harry gewartet.

„Darf ich Gryffindor Castle anbieten? Die Lage mag nicht so zentral sein wie hier, aber es hängen keine schreiende Bilder an der Wand, so weit ich weiß und dort könnten auch Hermines Eltern die Zeit verbringen." Alle Blicke fokussierten sich auf Harry und Dumbledore strich sich über den Bart während er leise die Worte wiederholte. „Ah", machte der alte Zauberer plötzlich, „Genau so hat sich Sirius angehört als er mir dieses Haus hier angeboten hat. Ein seltsamer Zufall." Der Schulleiter funkelte Harry freundlich über die Gläser seiner Halbmond-Brille an und Harry vergaß fast, dass entrückte Gesicht nach seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Snape.

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht und nickte, „Also gut, ich nehme dieses Angebot an." „Es ist mir eine Ehre", sagte Harry, der sich von Hermine löste und sich leicht verbeugte, „Ich schlage dann vor, ihr geht packen. Ich lasse die Tür offen." Durch ein Portal begab sich Harry nach Gryffindor Castle, natürlich erst nachdem er sich von Hermine mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedet hatte. James war sofort zur Stelle und seine Ohren schlackerten vor Begeisterung, als er hörte, dass der Leiter von Hogwarts erscheinen würde. Er versprach Harry, dass alles zur seiner Zufriedenheit vorbereitet sein würde und Harry hatte keinen Grund dies zu bezweifeln. Harry erkundigte sich nach den Mönchen und erfuhr, dass sie alle im Training waren und entschloss sich, sie dabei nicht zu stören. Mit ein paar warmen Worten verabschiedete er sich von James und apparierte in den Liguster Weg.

* * *

Nachdem Harry verschwunden war und Hermine nach oben gegangen war, um zu packen, blieben die Erwachsenen mit dem Riss im Gefüge zurück. Molly holte jedem ein Butterbier und sie setzten sich an den Tisch. Die Auror tranken ihren Becher in einem Zug leer und Tonks verschluckte sich dabei. Molly zückte ihren Zauberstab und sagte, „Anapneo", und Tonks konnte wieder atmen, doch die Tränen standen ihr noch in den Augen. „Danke, Molly. Was ist eigentlich mit Harry los? Er kam mir … fahrig vor", fragte Tonks. „Oh, du wärst auch fahrig, wenn um dir herum so viel passiert wäre wie um Harry in den letzten vier Tagen", erklärte Shacklebolt in seinem Vorgesetzen-an-Untergebenen-Ton. „Ich denk es ist eher das, was _in_ Harry vorgegangen ist, dass seine Unausgeglichenheit hervorbringt", steuerte Dumbledore bei und trank darauf einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier.

„Was wird nun aus dem Jungen?", wollte Tonks wissen. „Das kann nur er selbst entscheiden, auch wenn er das nicht weis. Ich denke er ist an dem Punkt an den jeder einmal in seinem Leben kommt. Die Frage, was nun werden soll und wo das Ziel sein soll, verlangt nach einer Antwort", sagte der Schulleiter und seine Besorgnis entging selbst Tonks nicht. „Worüber machst du dir Gedanken, Albus?", fragte Kingsley. „Das Harry sich entscheidet."

* * *

„Onkel! Tante! Dudley! Ich bin nur hier um meine Sachen zu holen!", verkündete Harry in der Eingangshalle und ging dabei die Treppe hinauf. Als keine Antwort kam, blieb er auf halber Höhe stehen und drehte um. „Keiner da? Hallo?", rief Harry und bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich seinen Verwandten gegenüber. Oder vielmehr befand sich seinem Onkel gegenüber und flankiert von seiner Tante und seinem Cousin. Er brauchte Seras Hinweis, „_Hier stimmt etwas nicht!_", nicht, um zum selben Schluss zu kommen. Sein Gehirn schaltete auf Kampf und das ordentliche Wohnzimmer seiner Verwandten verwandelte sich in eine Welt die nur aus feinen Netzen bestand.

Auf den ersten Blick wurde ihm klar was hier lief. Seine augenscheinlichen Verwandten waren in ein Geflecht gehüllt, dass ihre wahre Erscheinung verbarg und darunter kamen die dunkel-grauen Umrisse dreier Personen zutage, die an großgewachsene, schlanke Menschen erinnerte. In der Zeit die Harry brauchte um die Situation zu erfassen hatten die Doppelgänger ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen. Sein Onkel war am schnellsten und ein rotes Packen aus feinen Linien kam auf Harry zugeschossen. Harry duckte sich und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf als der Ball knapp über ihn hinweg flog. Gleichzeitig breitete er die Arme zur Seite aus und seine Gegner an den Seiten wurden fortgeschleudert und ein reichliches Scheppern verbunden mit Schmerzensschreien versicherten Harry, dass die Landungen unsanft waren.

Hinter ihm knirschte die Tür, die zu seinem langzeitigen Zuhause unter der Treppe führte. Ohne zu zögern ließ sich Harry flach zu Boden fallen und das „Avada Kedavra" ertönte hinter ihm ehe er den Boden erreichte. Ein grüner Blitz schoss dicht über ihn hinweg und das Magie-Geflecht seines Möchtegern-Onkels zerstob. Nun wusste Harry wie sich ein Todesfluch auswirkte. Er rollte auf den Rücken und richtete seine Hände auf den hinterhältigen Feind. Er flüsterte, „Stupor", und in dem Moment, wo die beiden Betäubungszauber seine Handflächen verließen wusste Harry, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Sein Gegner rollte sich aus dem Weg und verschwand in der Küche. „_Achtung!_", rief Sera, aber der Zauber traf Harry schon, als er zur Rückwärtsrolle ansetzte.

Ein Netz aus Magie legte sich über ihn und behinderte seine Bewegung. Das musste der Effekt eines Lähmzaubers sein. „_Versuch die Magie in deinen Händen zu sammeln_", riet Sera und Harry legte seine Hände an einen Strang des Zaubers. Das Netz zog sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich zwischen seinen Handflächen. Harry genoss das Prickeln auf seiner Haut und die Vibrationen die von der Energie ausging, bis ihn Sera daran erinnerte, dass er immer noch im Kampf war. Nun schaffte es Harry sich nach hinten abzurollen und kurz darauf explodierte der Fleck, auf dem er noch eine Sekunde vorher gehockt hatte. Die Druckwelle erfasste ihn und Harry rutschte auf dem Rücken dem Boden entlang.

Er verpasste den Tisch knapp, doch bevor er sich darüber freuen konnte, kam ein weiterer Zauber auf ihn zu. Er rollte zur Seite und entdeckte dabei die schwachen Umrisse eines Menschen hinter dem Sofa. Aus der Drehung schleuderte er die gestauchte Magie des Lähmzaubers und beobachtete, wie die Kugel das Gewebe des Sofas durchschlug und ein Loch in Möbelstück wie Gegner hinterließ. „Zwei weg, zwei noch übrig", sagte Harry leise zu sich selbst. „_Quatsch nicht. Rechts von dir!_", warnte Sera angespannt.

Harry sprang auf und lief auf den Zauberer zu, der aus der Küche in das Wohnzimmer trat. Das Schert glitt aus seinem Arm in seine Hand und glühte kurz rot auf, nachdem es den Zauber abgefangen hatte, der sonst Harry in die Brust getroffen hatte. Dicke Stränge Magie erschienen um ihn und wollte ihn festhalten, doch Harry sprang vorwärts, bevor sie sich um ihn legen konnte. Er prallte gegen seinen Gegner und trieb ihm dabei das Schwert durch das Herz. Zusammen mit dem Todgeweihten rollte er in die Küche und versuchte das Blut zu ignorieren das aus der Brust des Sterbenden schoss.

Er stand auf, machte das Schwert los und warf sich gegen die Wand, darauf wartend mit weiteren Zaubern attackiert zu werden. Aber dazu kam es nicht und stattdessen hörte er einen Knall, wie bei einer Apparation. Vorsichtig ging er durch die Tür zurück in das Wohnzimmer, das Schwert schützend vor sich haltend, während das warme Blut an ihm runter lief. Aber er fand kein Anzeichen, das noch weitere Gegner anwesend waren und seine Sicht wurde wieder normal. Er sah nach dem Gegner, den er durch die Couch erledigt hatte und fand einen in schwarz gekleideten Maskierten. Harry drehte den Menschen um, der zweifellos tot war, es sei denn er konnte ohne Lunge atmen. Er entfernte die weiße Maske und fand das leere Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit grauen Augen und schwarzen Haaren.

„Hallo, Markus", sagte Harry und bedeckte das Gesicht von Markus Flint, dem ehemaligen Quidditch-Kapitäns Slytherins, wieder mit der Maske. „_Scheiße, warum dieses Himmelfahrtskommando? Voldemort sollte doch geschnallt haben, dass ich aus dem Alter raus bin, wo Todesser mich erschrecken_", beschwerte sich Harry bei seinem Mentor. „S_chon gut, Junge, mach dir keinen Kopf darüber. Du hast das Richtige getan_", beruhigte ihn Sera und tätschelte ihm mental auf die Schulter. „_Los, sieh dir den Rest an und dann verschwinden wir._"

Die anderen beiden Männer kannte Harry nicht und ihr Tod war ihm fast schon egal. Ein Gedanke der Harry beunruhigte. In der Küche fand er einen Zettel von den Dursleys. Sie waren in Urlaub, also konnte er seine Befürchtungen hinsichtlich Entführung oder Mord begraben. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber das zu wissen beruhigte ihn ungemein. Er machte sich wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, doch schaffte es wieder nicht. Als er an Dudleys Zimmer vorbei kam, hörte er Stimmen. Er rechnete mit dem schlimmsten, aber als eine Frauenstimme sagte, „Und nun zu den neusten Nachrichten aus Grönland", trat er ein.

Der Fernseher lief, ebenso wie der Computer. Harry warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm und stellte fest, dass die Dursleys es eilig gehabt haben mussten. Dudley hatte wohl gerade genug Zeit gehabt das Spiel zu speichern, denn der angezeigte Spielstand datierte auf den 2. Juli, den Tag seiner Abreise. Er zog den Stecker vom PC, nachdem er sich erfolgreich davon abgehalten hatte auf „Spielstand löschen" zu drücken, während ein Reporter etwas von merkwürdigen Wetterphänomenen auf Grönland erzählte und dabei ziemlich deprimiert klang. Harry suchte die Fernbedienung und schaltete das Gerät aus. Dann machte er sich endlich zu seinem Raum auf.

Er fand sein Zimmer im selben Zustand vor, wie er es verlassen hatte und zur Zerstreuung verzichtete er beim zusammenpacken auf Magie. Er dachte über sich und seine Verwandten nach und fragte sich, warum er so schlecht behandelt worden war. Am Ende lief es auf die Frage hinaus ob er ihnen vergab oder nicht. So stand er mit seinem letzten paar dreckiger Socken in der Hand da und versuchte mehr über seine Gefühle herauszufinden. Sicher, die Dursleys waren alles andere als liebenswürdig gewesen, aber wie hatte es Sera formuliert? _Die Vorsehung war der Amboss und das Schicksal der Hammer._ Würde er jetzt der sein der er war, wären seine Verwandten nicht gewesen? Sicher nicht, aber wäre er besser? Wer konnte das sagen?

Er schmiss die Socken in den Koffer, schlug diesen zu und der Koffer verschwand, nach einer unwirschen Geste Harrys. Als er sich bereitmachte zur Winkelgasse zu apparieren, meldete sich Sera, der während seiner inneren Debatte still gewesen war. „_Du solltest das Schwert auf der Brust tragen_", riet sein Mentor und Harry folgte dem Rat mit einem Schulterzucken. Dann apparierte er in die Winkelgasse, prallte gegen etwas massives und taumelte zurück. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, merkte er, dass er immer noch im Ligusterweg war. „_Das war ein Anti-Apparations-Zauber_", belehrte ihn Sera unnötiger Weise.

„_Danke für den Hinweis. Ich wäre nicht selber drauf gekommen_", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. „_Ich hätte dir ja sagen können, das dort einer war…_", sagte Sera leichthin. „_Und warum hast du es nicht getan?_", fragte Harry gereizt und kratzte sich an der tauben Nase. „_Du hast nicht gefragt und außerdem wird man aus Schaden klug_", gab Sera von sich und Harry gefiel der amüsierte Unterton ganz und gar nicht. „_Wobei selbst du nicht genug Schaden erleiden könntest, um an meine Klugheit heranzukommen_", setzte Sera einen oben drauf. „_Weißt du was ich glaube?_", begann Harry, doch bevor er fortfahren konnte, beantwortete Sera die rhetorische Frage mit „Ja" und Harry gab es auf.

Da die direkte Apparation ausschied und er keine Lust auf Kontrollen hatte, öffnete Harry ein Portal in die Eingangshalle von Gringotts. Mittlerweile war der Vorgang für ihn schon Routine, genauso wie das Schnatzfangen beim Quidditch. Nachdem Harry sicher war diesmal an der richtigen Stelle zu sein, drehte er sich um, um das Portal zu schließen. Als er sich anschickte zu einem Schalter zu gehen, sah er sich unvermutet den geschärften Klingen zweier Hellebarden gegenüber, die von zwei Kobold-Wachen mit unfreundlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn gerichtet wurden.

„_Sera, hättest du mich nicht warnen können? Was ist denn los mit dir?_", fragte Harry vorwurfsvoll. „_Natürlich hätte ich dir mitteilen können, dass du die beiden Wachen übersehen hast, aber ich habe deinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch respektiert, wieder mehr Selbstständigkeit zu genießen._" Harry rollte die Augen und wandte sich den mürrischen Wachen zu. Mit erhobenen Armen begann er zu sprechen. „Hey! Könntet ihr freundlicherweise das Metall aus meinem Gesicht nehmen, ich möchte hier Geschäfte machen. Seht her, ich bin Harry Potter", stellte er sich vor und strich sich die Haare von der Narbe.

Die Wachposten warfen sich einen ratlosen Blick zu und unterhielten sich kurz in ihrer unverständlichen Sprache. „Warten sie hier", wies ihn die eine Wache an, „Bitte." Damit entfernte sie sich und die andere Wache senkte zumindest die Waffe. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass ein normaler Zauberer keine Chance hatte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und die Wache außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne einen Kopf kürzer gemacht zu werden. Andererseits…

Als Harry gerade bei Möglichkeit 57 war, die Wache zu überwältigen ohne das sie es merkte, kam die andere zurück. „Mister Potter. Bitte folgen sie mir", sagte sie und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Schalter, die so gar nicht zu dem misstrauischen Blick passen wollte. Harry wurde an den langen Reihen Schalter vorbeigeführt und durchquerte die leere Halle bis er an ein großes Tor kam, das dem Eingangstor ähnelte. Dort trat sein Bewacher zur Seite und drückte die Tür auf. Er winkte Harry ungeduldig hindurch und schloss das Tor nachdem Harry auf der anderen Seite war. Dort wurde er von zwei neuen Wachen empfangen die ihn in die Zange nahmen und weiterführten.

Sie gingen durch einen erleuchteten Gang, vorbei an zahlreichen Türen. Immer wieder kamen ihnen Kobolde mit Pergamentrollen unter dem Arm entgegen oder überholten sie. Sie brauchten 5 Minuten bis sie vor einer Tür anhielten und die Wache zu Harrys Linken anklopfte. Die Tür schwang kurz darauf lautlos nach innen und gab den Blick auf ein großes Büro frei. Die Kobolde ließen Harry den Vortritt und folgten ihm auf dem Fuße, als er sich dem riesigen Schreibtisch nährte, der den Raum beherrschte. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Kobold dessen verbliebene Haare schnee-weiß waren. Seine dunkle Haut spannte sich pergamentartig um seine markanten Gesichtszüge, was ihm einen alterwürdigen Ausdruck verlieh.

Als Harry vor dem Schreibtisch zu stehen kam, sah der Kobold zum ersten Mal auf und kluge Augen fixierten ihn. „So", sagte der Kobold, ließ das Schriftstück fallen, das seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen, was Harry an Dumbledore erinnerte. „Sie behaupten also Harry Potter zu sein?", fragte der Kobold, den ein Schild auf seinem Schreibtisch als Raknok auswies. „Wäre ich hier, wenn sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt wären?" stellte Harry die Gegenfrage. „Würden sie der Verwendung von Veritaserum zustimmen um die Lage zu klären?", fragte Raknok ohne Harrys Einwand weiter zu beachten.

„Sollte ich sie der Fairness halber, darüber aufklären, dass Veritaseraum bei mir nicht wirkt?", antwortete Harry wieder mit einer Frage. „_Jetzt trag nicht so dick auf. Du weißt das Tränke unser wunder Punkt sind_", warnte Sera. Raknok schien eine derartige Antwort erwartet zu haben, denn er nickte und sagte, „Wenn dem so ist, herzlich Willkommen, Mister Potter. Mein Name ist Raknok, Leiter der Vermögensverwaltung." Der Kobold reichte Harry über den Arbeitsplatz hinweg die Hand und Harry wunderte sich über den festen Händedruck. „Wie es der Zufall so will, habe ich gerade ihre Vermögensaufstellung zur Hand und bin auf einen sehr unterhaltsamen Fakt gestoßen. Es wird sie vielleicht interessieren, dass sie kein englischer Staatsbürger sind."

„Ah", machte Harry und danach herrschte erstmal schweigen. „Und was bin ich dann?", fragte Harry, der sich nie viel aus Staatsangelegenheiten gemacht hatte. Raknoks Augen blitzten kurz auf, dann sagte er, „Deutscher." „Deutscher?", wiederholte Harry. „_Deutscher?_", fragte Sera verwundert. „_Was weißt du über Deutschland?_", wollte Harry von seinem Mentor wissen. „_Einer der ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts schwärmt häufig von deutschem Bier, das hat so 'nen komischen Namen. Früh Kölsch oder so_", antwortete Sera. „Ihr Pate Sirius Black hat Kontakt zum deutschen Zauberministerium aufgenommen und entsprechendes in die Wege geleitet. Dadurch sind sie im geschäftsfähigem Alter, auch wenn wir Transaktionen über unsere deutsche Zweigstelle vornehmen müssen", erklärte der Kobold und Harry begann den Sinn dieser Aktion zu verstehen.

„Ich nehme an sie sind hier, um ihre Vermögen zusammenzulegen und ihre Erbschaft anzutreten, richtig?", erkundigte sich Raknok und Harry nickte nur. „Also gut dann wollen wir mal", sagte der Kobold und rieb sich die Hände. Er griff unter seinen Schreibtisch und holte ein goldenen Trichter hervor. Er sprach ein paar Worte in der Kobold-Sprache herein von denen Harry nur seinen Namen verstand. Kurz darauf ging eine Seitentür auf und ein weiterer Kobold mit einem Stapel Papier trat ein. Dieser legte seine Fracht auf dem Schreitisch ab und verschwand dann wieder. Raknok nahm sich das obere Drittel und überflog sie.

„Also zum ersten hätten wir ihr Verließ Nummer 687. Dort lagern im Moment Münzen im Wert von 8.521 Galleonen." Der Leiter der Vermögensverwaltung legte Harry ein Pergament mit vielen Zahlen vor. „Dann wäre da noch das private Verließ ihres verstorbenen Paten Sirius Black, Nummer 711, Wert 5.853 Galleonen." Ein weiteres Papier gesellte sich zum ersten. „Als nächstes wäre da noch das Verließ der Potter Familie, Nummer 213. Dort befinden sich im Moment Gegenstände und Münzen im geschätzten Wert von 153.000 Galleonen." Noch ein Pergamentstück. „Des Weiteren haben wir hier das Vermögen der Familie Black, einer unser ältesten Geschäftspartner, in Verließ Nummer 17." Raknok musterte Harry kritisch, bevor er sich wieder dem Schreiben widmete, auf dem das Vermögen der Blacks notiert war. „Das derzeitige Volumen der Blacks beläuft sich auf 690.000 Galleonen in Bar und Gegenständen."

Der Kobold legte Harry auch das letzte Dokument vor und deutete auf vier Kästchen. „Dort bitte unterschreiben, Mister Potter. Damit bestätigen sie den Empfang der Vermögen", sagte Raknok und schob ihm ein Tintenfass mit Feder hin. Harry griff nach der Feder und setzte seine Unterschrift an die gewünschten Stellen nachdem er die Papiere kurz überflogen hatte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mister Potter. Sie sind jetzt ein reicher Mann, aber es bleiben noch ein paar Sachen zu regeln. Zum einen müssen wir ihnen noch zwei Grundstücke überschreiben. Einmal ein Grundstück in Godric's Hollow. Bitte hier unterschreiben", bat der Kobold und hielt Harry ein Dokument hin. „So, und dann noch Grimmauld Place 12. Hier bitte ihren Namen hinsetzten. Danke."

Der Leiter nahm ein weiteres Pergament zur Hand und ließ seine Augen darüber wandern. „Oh, natürlich. Bitte schreiben sie hier, um den Besitzt einer Wohnung in Deutschland zu bestätigen. Eine reine Formalie. Die Deutschen sind da ein wenig genau." Der Mund des Kobolds verbog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Vielen Dank. Nun, Mister Potter, sie müssen wissen, dass die Familien Black und Potter nicht nur unsere Verließe in Anspruch genommen haben, sondern auch unsere Dienste als Investoren zur Vermögenssicherung und Vermehrung." Der Kobold zog den restlichen Stapel zu sich heran. „In dem Rahmen des Budgets das uns zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, waren wir wie folgt aktiv…"

Für die nächsten 10 Minuten unterschrieb Harry ein Dokument nach dem anderen und fragte sich am Ende, ob es Unternehmen in der Zauberwelt gab, von dem ihm nicht ein paar Prozent hörten. Harry ließ die Feder fallen und massierte sich das Handgelenk. „Hervorragend", sagte Raknok und legte alle Dokumente wieder aufeinander. Dann legte er beide Hände auf den Stapel und murmelte ein paar Worte die Harry nicht verstand. Als er seine rechte Hand zur Seite bewegte, schob sich ein weiterer Stapel aus dem ersten heraus. „Hier, ihr Kopien, Mister Potter", sagte Raknok und schob ihm den zweiten Stapel zu.

Der Kobold grinste und Harry kam sich vor wie die Maus vor der Katze. „Ich nehme an, sie sind damit einverstanden, dass wir weiterhin ihre Investitionen tätigen, nicht wahr?", wollte der Leiter der Vermögensverwaltung wissen und wie bei einem Taschenspieler erschien ein weiteres Dokument in seiner Hand. Harry, der langsam kein Pergament mehr sehen konnte, nickte einfach und unterschrieb an den Stellen, die ihm Raknok angab. „Gut, gut", murmelte der Kobold und nachdem das Schriftstück wieder verschwunden war, nahm er das Stück Papier, das ihn zuerst beschäftigt hatte, noch einmal zur Hand. „Hm", machte der Kobold und Harry ahnte schlimmes.

„Ich empfehle ihnen, ihre Verließe zusammenzulegen. Das ist praktischer für sie und auch für uns. Nur, selbst das Black-Verließ kann ihr Vermögen nicht mehr fassen. In anbetracht der Größe über die wir hier reden, lege ich ihnen eine unserer Hochsicherheitshöhlen ans Herz." Harry, der an allen entscheidenden Stellen genickt hatte, stöhnte innerlich auf, als Raknok zwei weitere Papiere aus seinem Schreibtisch zauberte. „So, hier wäre das entsprechende Formular. Also, Höhle 1 brauchen wir für unsere Gewinne. Höhle 2? Nein, die wird von den Flamels beansprucht. In Höhle 3 war lange keine Aktivität mehr, aber nein, die Gryffindors haben noch für 200 Jahre gemietet." Beim letzten Namen wurde Harry wieder hellwach. Auch Sera war wieder voll da und das Schwert vibrierte ein wenig in Harrys Brust.

„Sie verwalten die Hinterlassenschaften der Gryffindors?", fragte Harry, dem ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, der ihn selbst überraschte. Raknok sah von seiner Liste auf, verengte die Augen und legte den Kopf schief. „Ja, aber was für Interesse haben sie daran?", wollte er wissen. „Wie es der Zufall so will, bin ich ein Nachfahre Godric Gryffindors." Es blitzte in Raknoks Augen, während er sich zurücklehnte. „Wollen sie damit Anspruch auf das Erbe der Familie Gryffindor anmelden?". Der Ton Raknoks drückte Neugier und Erstaunen aus, auch wenn das Gesicht neutral blieb. „Ja", antwortete Harry und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf als Raknok wieder unter den Schreibtisch griff, aus Angst vor weiteren Dokumenten.

Doch diesmal kam kein vorgefertigtes Formular zum Vorschein, sondern ein großes gefaltetes Pergament, das einen großen Teil der Arbeitsfläche beanspruchte und vollkommen leer war. Dazu holte der Kobold eine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit und eine Nadel heraus. „Einen Tropfen Blut, bitte", forderte der Kobold und hielt Harry die Nadel hin. Während Harry sich in den Finger stach und einen roten Tropfen auf das Papier tropfte, öffnete Raknok die Flasche. Ein Tropfen schwebte daraus hervor und ließ sich neben Harrys nieder. Erst geschah nichts, dann bildeten sich die Tropfen zu roten Buchstaben und die Namen Harry Potter und Ernest Gryffindor waren zu lesen. Danach wanderten die Tropfen weiter und James Potter und Lily Evans erschienen über Harrys Namen und dann ein weiterer Potter mit seiner Frau und so weiter. So reihte sich eine Pottergeneration an Pottergeneration, in unterschiedlichen Abständen und mit Linien verbunden. Dasselbe geschah auch auf der Gryffindor-Seite.

Eine Minute lang setzte sich das Gebilde fort, bis vier Namen auftauchten. James Potter, Maria Gryffindor, Cedric Gryffindor und Adele Plantagenet. Von den beiden Gryffindors wanderten beide Blutstropfen schräg nach oben und verbanden sich zu einem, der folgenden Schriftzug zeichnete: Godric Gryffindor. Harry begutachtete den Ausschnitt seines Stammbaums über 39 Generationen und stellte schnell fest, dass kein weiblicher Träger seines Familiennamens auftauchte, was wahrscheinlich an der vereinfachten Darstellung lag. Auch in der Linie der Gryffindors erschienen nur männliche Nachkommen, mit Ausnahme von Maria, was die Theorie der Auslassung bestätigte.

Raknok räusperte sich. „Ein beeindruckender Stammbaum und ich denke damit hätten wir die Frage geklärt, wohin wir ihr Vermögen bringen. Die Hochsicherheitshöhle hat ein ausreichendes Volumen, aber ich bin sicher, sie wollen sich von unseren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen überzeugen", merkte der Kobold an, wobei Harry eine Nuance im Ton auffiel, die ihn aufhorchen ließ. Während Harry nachdachte, verblasste der Stammbaum und Raknok entfernte die Instrumente wieder von seinem Schreibtisch. Harry wog die möglichen Risiken gegen die Chance ab, weiterem Papierkram zu entgehen und kam schnell zu einer Entscheidung. „Zu gerne, Mister Raknok."

Der Leiter bedeutete den Koboldwachen, die die ganze Zeit über wenige Schritte hinter Harry gestanden hatten, vorzugehen und ging Seite an Seite mit Harry zurück in die große Schalterhalle, wo genau sowenig los war, wie bei Harrys erstem Eintritt. Von dort aus ging es zu einer der Wagen, die auf der Achterbahn der Kobolde verkehrten. Die Wachen nahmen hinten Platz und Raknok bediente das Gefährt. Harry, der sonst die unterirdischen Fahrten genossen hatte, bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, während der Wagen durch die Dunkelheit schoss. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hielt der Wagen quietschend neben einer schwebenden Plattform auf Harrys Seite an.

„Nach ihnen, Mister Potter", bat Raknok und Harry kletterte heraus. Er suchte in der Dunkelheit nach Wänden, fand aber keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sich solides Gestein in der Nähe befand. Als er Raknok fragen wollte wo sie waren und sich umdrehte, sah er, dass die Kobolde immer noch im Wagen saßen und keine Anstalten machten heraus zu kommen. „Was-", begann Harry, doch dann sackte die Plattform nach unten und die Luft blieb ihm weg. Kalter Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren und Kleidung während er sich fast im freien Fall nach unten bewegte. „Was-", versuchte es Harry erneut, doch diesmal bremste der Steinblock schlagartig ab und die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gedrückt. Einen Augenblick später setzte die Plattform sanft auf dem Boden auf.

Harry atmete tief ein und bekam prompt einen Hustenanfall. Er atmete durch die Nase ein und bereute es sofort. Gestank nach faulen Eier umfing ihn plötzlich und machte das Luftholen zur Qual. Zudem schien Ruß von der Plattform in die Luft gewirbelt worden zu sein, was die Sache nicht angenehmer machte. „_Wir haben ganz andere Probleme, als die Belüftung der Müllhalde, die du Gehirn nennst. Wir sind nicht alleine_", warnte Sera. „_Wo? Was?_", fragte Harry während er sich langsam im Kreis drehte. „_Ich weis es nicht genau. Ich spüre eine Präsenz, eine gewaltige Präsenz, aber kann sie nicht lokalisieren._" Harry tastete nach der Magie und seine Sicht veränderte sich. Die lichtlose Schwärze wurde zu einem dichtem Geflecht von Magielinien verschiedenster Färbung.

„_Verdammt! Anti-Apparations-Zauber, Unauffindbarkeitszauber und was weis ich nicht alles! Hier erkennst du deinen Gegner nicht mal wenn er vor dir steht_", bemerkte Sera. Harry wollte zu einer bissigen Bemerkung ansetzten, doch da schrie Sera, „WEG HIER!". Ohne zu zögern sprang Harry nach rechts und rollte von der Plattform. Der Schwefelgeruch war plötzlich noch stärker geworden und helles Licht flutete den Raum. Wände konnte Harry nicht sehen, genauso wenig wie die Decke. Als er zurück sah, erkannte er noch die Konturen von etwas riesigem, dann war das Licht verschwunden und zurück blieb ein Schwall heißer Luft. Harry streckte die Hand aus und rief, „Lumos". Die Umgebung wurde in blaues Licht getaucht, aber der Feind blieb unsichtbar.

Harry begann sich wieder um die eigene Achse zu drehen und nach dem Gegner Ausschau zu halten. Dabei spitzte er die Ohren und nach drei Umdrehungen hörte er etwas. Ein Geräusch als würde jemand tief Luftholen. „LAUF!", brüllte Sera und Harry sprintete nach vorne. Das blaue Licht verschwand und an dessen Stelle trat ein oranges Glühen. Ein Knistern erreichte Harrys Ohr, kurz bevor Sera „RUNTER!", rief. Harry warf sich nach vorne und drehte sich dabei, sodass er auf dem Rücken den Höhlenboden entlang rutschte. Der Weg, den er wenige Sekunde zuvor zurückgelegt hatte, war ein einziges Inferno, das sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte seinen Geist und er streckte die Hände von sich und rief, „PETRIFICARE FLAMMA".

Ein heißer Hauch strich über sein Gesicht und trieb Tränen in seine Augen. Verschwommen sah er ein obskures Gebilde, das von innen heraus leuchtete. Er blinzelte die Tränen weg und sah deutlicher was sich praktisch von seiner Nasenspitze bis mehrere Meter in den Raum erstreckte. Ein gewaltiger Schweif Feuer, der aus dem Nichts kam, war in der Luft erstarrt. Harry streckte die Hand aus und berührte die Flammen vor sich. Sie waren hart und kalt wie Eis, aber trotzdem brodelte es im Inneren und warmes gelbes Licht erhellte den Raum, bereit jeden Moment hervorzubrechen. „Um das Produkt kümmern wir uns später. Zuerst ist der Erzeuger dran", mahnte Sera und Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Umgebung.

Gerade als er den gefrorenen Flammen den Rücken zuwandte, krachte es hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah wie das Gebilde zu Boden fiel und zerbrach. In das Getöse von brechendem Flammeneis und dem Knistern der emporschießenden Flammen, mischte sich ein Zischen. Bevor Harry es zuordnen konnte, traf ihn etwas heftig in den Rücken und er wurde nach vorne geschleudert. Er rollte sich ab und blickte nach hinten. Für einen Moment sah er eine Kreatur, die ihn an den Basilisken aus seinem zweiten Schuljahr erinnerte, dann war sein Gegner wieder verschwunden. „Finite", rief Harry und deutete auf die Stelle, wo sein Gegner sich die Sekunde vorher befunden hatte, doch dieser tauchte nicht wieder auf.

„_So kann es nicht weitergehen. Wir brauchen die Initiative, verdammt noch mal _", fluchte Harry. Sera sagte nichts dazu, sondern sondierte die Umgebung aufmerksam. Inzwischen war es wieder dunkel geworden, denn die letzten Splitter des Feuers waren wieder erwacht und verpufft. Jetzt, wo Harry wieder in der Finsternis stand und alleine gegen einen Feind kämpfte, der alle Vorteile auf seiner Seite hatte, erinnerte er sich wieder an eine Lektion, die ihm Tsuyoshi erteilt hatte. Am Anfang war Harry nicht in der Lage gewesen die Bewegungen der Mönche schnell genug zu erfassen um reagieren zu können, was zu erheblichen Problemen beim Verteidigen geführt hatte. Am Ende eines Kampfes hatte Tsuyoshi ihn beiseite genommen und gesagt, „_Verlass dich nicht nur auf deine Augen. Sie übersehen wichtige Dinge oder sehen Sachen, die gar nicht da sind. Du musst im Kampf alle deine Sinne nutzen und deinen Gegner nicht nur sehen, sondern auch hören, riechen und sogar spüren._"

Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken sich selbst unsichtbar zu machen, aber Sera wies ihn darauf hin, dass auch sein Gegner sicher über Mittel verfügte das Unsichtbare zu finden. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir es mit einem unsichtbaren Gegner zu tun haben. Ich meine unter den diversen Schutzzaubern auch einen Zauber gefunden zu haben, der Unsichtbarkeit aufhebt", erleuchtete ihn Sera. Da kam eine weitere Erinnerung in ihm hoch und Harry wandte einen anderen Aspekt des Wissens an, den er in Japan erlernt hatte. Er vollführte die Gesten die ihm Tomoko in vielen Stunden beigebracht hatte, einen Ritus den sie als _Mai-Shun_ bezeichnet hatte, den Tanz der Schnelligkeit. Es war kein langer Ablauf von Bewegungen, aber die Gesten mussten perfekt ausgeführt werden, um das Ki in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und Harry hatte länger an dieser Technik gearbeitet, als an allen anderen.

Die Bewegungen von Oberkörper bis Fingerspitze ergaben eine einzige fließende Bewegung, in der es keine Ecken oder Kanten gab und mit jedem tiefen Atemzug wurde die Welt um ihn herum langsamer während er schneller wurde. Ein kurzer Schwindel erfasste ihn und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, als sein Gehirn sich an das neue Gefühl von Zeit und Raum anpasste. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Nein, hier waren die Augen keine Hilfe. Er schloss sie und verließ sich auf Gehör und Gefühl. So stand er da und wartete darauf, dass sein Gegner den nächsten Zug machte.

Zuerst alarmierte ihn sein Gefühl. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und dann hörte er das tiefe Einatmen der Kreatur. Die Luft um ihn herum veränderte sich und er fing an zu laufen. Licht und Feuer ergoss sich aus dem Maul des Reptils, dass plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Er lief einen Bogen um seinen Gegner, dessen Kopf sich mindestens 6 Meter über dem Boden befand. Trotz seines gesteigerten Bewegungsvermögens, verfolgte ihn der Flammenstoß dicht auf, sodass er die Hitze stets im Nacken spürte. Er sah in die gelben Augen des Wesens, das abgesehen vom Kopf an den ungarischen Hornschwanz aus dem Trimagischen Turnier erinnerte.

Harry schleuderte im Laufen einen Stunner auf die Kreatur, aber wusste schon bevor die rote Kugel an der Haut verpuffte, das er so keinen Erfolg haben würde. Bevor er noch einen anderen Zauber probieren konnte, verschwanden Licht, Hitze und Feuer, zusammen mit ihrem Erzeuger in der Dunkelheit. Zurück blieb nur der Geruch nach Schwefel und ein ziemlich ratloser Harry. Dieser erkannte gerade das Problem seiner Situation. Sein Gegner hatte sich nicht versteckt, kurz gezeigt und dann wieder versteckt, sondern war nicht DA gewesen, dann DA gewesen und dann wieder nicht DA gewesen. Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hörte er wieder das Zischen und nur sein gesteigertes Reaktionsvermögen ermöglichte es ihm dem kraftvollen Schwanz des Tieres auszuweichen und sich somit einen weiteren schmerzhaften Treffer zu ersparen.

Als das schlagkräftige Körperteil zurückzuckte, handelte Harry zum ersten Mal in diesem Kampf. Er sprang vorwärts und umklammerte das Körperende des Reptils. Der Wind schlug ihm um die Ohren als er mitgeschleudert wurde, durch plötzlich war kein Wind mehr da, obwohl sich der Schwanz immer noch bewegte. Ein Brüllen, das durch Mark und Bein ging, machte Harry darauf aufmerksam das seine Schwarzfahrt bemerkt worden war und in Harrys Ohren hörte es sich sehr frustriert und seht wütend an. Der Schwanz peitschte mit neuer Vehemenz hin und her und rauf und runter. Harry rechnete damit jeden Moment auf dem Boden gedonnert zu werden, aber der Boden kam nicht. Schließlich rutschten seine Hände von der glatten Haut ab und er flog durch die Luft.

Bevor Harry sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wie er seinen Sturz bremsen konnte, realisierte Harry, dass die Gesetze der Schwerkraft versagt hatten. Er schwebte in der Luft, wobei er eher das Gefühl hatte zu schwimmen. Und auch etwas anderes stimmte nicht. Es war vollkommen lichtlos und doch konnte er seinen Gegner erstmals deutlich erkennen. Der massige, silbrige Leib mit dem langen Schwanz, zwei Flügel, die aus den Schulterblättern wuchsen und den Kopf eines Basilisken, doch viel ebenmäßiger als bei dem König der Schlangen. Die Kreatur war so groß wie der ungarische Hornschwanz, wirkte aber wesentlich geschmeidiger und agiler, was vermutlich an dem Fehlen jedweder Hornauswüchse lag.

„_Wir sind nicht mehr auf der Erde_", meldete sich Sera unerwartet. „_Was?_" „_Wir sind auf einer anderen Ebene. Deshalb konnten wir den Drachen auch nicht sehen. Er kann zwischen dieser Ebene und der unsrigen beliebig wechseln_", informierte Sera seinen Schüler über seine Schlussfolgerungen. Harry hätte das Thema gerne vertieft, aber das Objekt des Gespräches forderte mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Der Drache zog den Kopf zurück und oranges Licht brach zwischen den Kiefern hervor. Als der Kopf in Harrys Richtung schnellte, kam ein Feuerball aus dem Maul hervor und hielt genau auf ihn zu. „Redeo", rief Harry, aber der Feuerball zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. „PETRIFICARE FLAMMA", schrie Harry, aber der erwünschte Effekt blieb aus.

_Scheiße_, dachte Harry und schloss die Augen, bevor ihn die Sphäre aus Flammen traf. Doch anstatt der erwarteten Hitze umhüllte ihn eine gewohnte Kälte. Kein Schmerz setzte seine Nerven in Flammen, kein Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch drang in seine Nase, nur ein Schlag wurde seinem Körper versetzt, der ihn wieder durch die Luft schleuderte. Schwerfällig öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah an sich herunter. Seine Kleidung war größtenteils weg gebrannt worden, aber zwischen den Resten befand sich keine verbrannte Haut sondern eine silbrige Schicht, die seinen ganzen Körper nahtlos bedeckte.

„_Was geht denn jetzt ab?_", wunderte sich Harry, der sein Glück nicht fassen konnte. „_Oh man, ich fühl wie Butter auf zu viel Brot verstrichen_", stöhnte Sera und Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, bis sich seine zweite Haut zusammenzog und wieder die Form des Schwertes annahm. „_Ah, viel besser_", seufzte Sera erleichtert, als sein langzeitiger Körper wieder in alter Form war. Harry erkannte, dass dies seine einzige Waffe war und hielt die Hand über seine Brust. Haut und Metall trennten sich von einander und er hielt das Erbstück Gryffindors in der Hand. Ein kurzer Schwindel überkam ihn, der sich fast als fatal erwiesen hätte.

Der Drache war mit ausgestreckten Flügeln auf ihn zugeschossen und schlug mit seinen Klauen nach Harry. In letztem Moment konnte Harry den Angriff der Klaue parieren, doch die zweite Klaue passierte seine Verteidigung. Glücklicherweise hatte das Blocken dazu geführt, dass er zurückgeworfen worden war und so verfehlte ihn der zweite Schlag um Haaresbreite. Harry konzentrierte sich darauf seinen Körper in die Höhe zu bekommen und befand sich bald über dem Reptil. Das spie wieder Feuer, das in dieser merkwürdigen Umgebung zwar zu sehen war, aber kein Licht abgab und auch keine Hitze wie Harry merkte, als die Flamme ihn knapp verfehlte. Trotzdem wollte er nicht davon getroffen werden.

Harry stürzte sich kopfüber auf den Drachen zu, der ihn aus gelben Augen fixierte und Harry fast verzagen ließ. In einem riskanten Manöver flog Harry dicht am Kopf seines Gegners vorbei und büßte dafür fast mit seinem Arm, doch die Kiefer der Kreatur schlossen sich einen Moment zu spät. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, schlug Harry auf den schuppigen Hals ein, als daran vorbei fiel. Die Rubine im Schwertgriff glühten auf und die Klinge traf auf Widerstand. Unter dem Drachen fing er seinen Sturz auf und sah nach oben. Sein Gegner drehte sich gerade auf ihn zu und machte sich daran, selber zum Angriff überzugehen. Harry sah, dass sein Angriff praktisch wirkungslos gewesen war, denn der Drache schien keine Notiz von der Wunde zu nehmen, die so oberflächig war, das sie nicht mal blutete.

Mit ausgestreckten Klauen und glühendem Schlund bewegte sich das Ungetüm auf Harry zu und Harry sah ihm in die Augen. Da wurde ihm klar, was ihn eben verwundert hatte. In den Augen lag nicht das boshafte, hinterhältige und kampflustige Schimmern, das Harry bei den anderen Drachen des trimagischen Turniers beobachtet hatte. Diese Augen waren die eines Wächters, der sein Leben einer Aufgabe verschrieben hatte und aus Pflichterfüllung kämpfte und nicht aus einem Trieb heraus. Bevor Harry diese Gedanken fortsetzen konnte, blies der Drache seinen lodernden Atem aus und nahm sich damit selbst die Sicht. Harry ließ sich fallen und während sein Gegner über ihm war, versuchte er ihm die Unterseite aufzuschlitzen. Die Edelsteine glühten wieder, doch die Klinge kratzte nur über die Panzerung der Echse und richtete keinen Schaden an.

Im Gegenteil, Harry verriet seine Position und wurde kurz darauf von den Schwanzspitze am Bein getroffen. Der Treffer war nicht fatal, aber er trudelte für ein paar Sekunden ohne Kontrolle in der Luft. Genug für den Drachen, um zu wenden und erneut anzugreifen. Wieder waren die Klauen bereit Harry zu zerfleischen und der Rachen glühten vor wallender Hitze, die nur darauf wartete Harry zu einem Häufchen Asche zu verbrennen. Aber angesichts dieser Bedrohung blitzte eine Idee in Harrys Geist auf. Oder nein, keine Idee, vielmehr ein Ahnung. Dieser Eingebung folgend streckte Harry das Schwert vor sich und ließ es los. Er schwebte zwei, drei Schritte zurück und nahm eine hockende Position ein.

„_Bist du des Wahnsinns?_", tobte Sera in seinem Kopf, aber Harry ignorierte ihn und blieb stur in seiner unterwürfigen Pose. Der Drachen kam auf ihn zu und überflog ihn ohne anzugreifen. Harry spürte wie er wendete und noch einmal zurückflog. Dann flog er eine Schraube und kam vor Harry zum stehen. Harry hielt den Blick gesenkt, aber er merkte wie sich sein Gegner den Kopf neigte und ihn beroch. Harry hörte wie sich die Nüstern blähten und als eine gespaltene Zunge vorschnellte und ihn am Nacken kitzelte, musste er unwillkürlich lachen.

Er ahnte den Übergang mehr, als das er ihn wahrnahm und unverhofft fand sich Harry auf dem Boden der Höhle in Gringotts wieder. Klappernd fiel das Schwert Gryffindors zu Boden und Harry beschwörte es mit einem Aufrufzauber, nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Ein Licht kam aus der Höhe hinunter gefahren und Harry erkannte bald Raknok und die beiden Wachen, die auf dem Aufzug herunter kamen. „_Harry_", sagte Sera. „_Ja?_" „_Du bist nackt_", konstatierte der Geist. „_Oh!_", machte Harry und zuckte zusammen, womit auch der kümmerliche Rest seiner Kleidung von ihm abfiel. Hastig beschwor er sich Ersatz und zog sich an. Derweil erreichte die Plattform den Boden und setze sanft auf. Die Kobolde sprangen herunter und kamen auf Harry zu.

Im Licht der Laterne sah Harry, dass sich der Drache flach auf den Boden gelegt hatte und so mit Harry auf Augenhöhe war. Harry dachte sofort an die Karikatur eines überdimensionierten Wachhundes. „Wie ich sehe, haben sie Wallace bereits kennen gelernt", begrüßte ihn Raknok vollkommen neutral. Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber sein Mund war zu trocken und es kam nur ein Gekrächze heraus. Raknok überging Harrys ungeäußerten Protest und fuhr fort. „Sie müssen wissen, dass der letzte Gryffindor ein fanatischer Drachenzüchter war und er nannte Wallace die Krone seiner Schöpfungen. Er beauftragte Wallace seine Hinterlassenschaften zu bewachen und meinte, jeder der einen Anspruch darauf erhob, muss ihn vorher besiegen."

Während Harry zuhörte, zauberte er sich eine Erfrischung herbei und stillte seinen Durst. Nachdem seine Kehle wieder befeuchtet war, deutete Harry mit dem Daumen auf den Drachen, der sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete und fragte, „Gehört der auch mit zum Erbe?" „Natürlich", bestätigte der Kobold. „Wunderbar, ich wollte schon immer einen Hausdrachen haben", verkündete Harry und Raknok verzog den Mund zu einem Kobold-Grinsen. „_EINEN HAUSDRACHEN! ICH HATTE RECHT, DU BIST WAHNSINNIG! DAS IST EIN DRACHE. DRACHE! VERSTEHST DU MICH? GROß, BÖSE, HÄSSLICH, HINTERHÄLTIG! DRACHE! GODRIC WAR BERÜHMT, WEIL ER DIESE KREATUREN _GEJAGT_ HAT UND NICHT WEIL ER IHNEN KUNSTSTÜCKCHEN BEIGEBRACHT HAT!_"

„_Bist du fertig?_", fragte Harry geduldig. „_Nein! Drachen sind keine Schoßtiere, das sind Tötungsmaschinen, Monster, Ungeheuer! Es gab nicht ohne Grund den Beruf des Drachentöters, oder? Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Hey du, ich red mit dir. Hör auf damit! Der beißt dir noch die Hand ab. Schluss jetzt!_", brüllte Sera, während Harry die Nüstern des Drachen streichelte. Wallace schloss die Augen ganz und zufriedene Grunzlaute kamen aus seiner Kehle, als Harry über die schuppige Haut strich. „_Du hast recht, er ist wirklich, wirklich blutrünstig_", lachte Harry als sich der Drache auf den Rücken rollte und seine Unterseite zum Kraulen präsentierte, wie ein verwöhnter Hund. Harry fuhr mit dem Finger die feine Linie entlang, die die Klinge des Schwertes hinterlassen hatte und fragte sich wie hart die Haut sein musste, dass selbst das Schwert nicht hindurch schnitt.

„Kommen sie, Mister Potter. Der Eingang zur Höhle ist gleich da drüben", sagte Raknok und deutete in die Dunkelheit. Harry folgte dem Kobold, nachdem er sich von Wallace verabschiedet hatte und es dauerte mindestens 10 Minuten bis sie vor einem großen goldenen Tor standen, auf dem der Greif der Gryffindors prangte. Raknok machte eine auffordernde Geste und Harry legte ein Hand auf das Tor. Die Rubine im Schwertknauf und die Rubine, die die Augen des Greifen darstellten leuchteten kurz, dann schwang das Tor mit einem lauten Knarren auf. Harry trat über die Schwelle und mit einem Knistern entfachten sich Feuer überall in der Höhle. Der Hohlraum maß bestimmt 100 Meter in Länge und Breite und die Decke erhob sich mehrere Meter über Harrys Kopf und überall wohin er blickte, türmten sich die Galleonen zu großen Bergen.

Dort wo sich keine Galleonen befanden, standen Ritterrüstung und Waffenhalter mit einer breiten Auswahl verschiedener Waffen. Dazwischen stapelten sich Truhen, Kisten, Statuen und Möbelstücke. Harry war sprachlos und stand einfach nur da. So konnte er nicht das gierige Funkeln in den Augen der Kobolde sehen, die an ihm vorbei auf die Reichtümer sahen. Während die Kobolde sich im Schein des Goldes sonnten, kam Harry ein Gedanken, der schon vorher auf ihm gelastet hatte, aber nicht vollkommen durchgedrungen war. Was sollte er mit dem ganzen Geld? Er, der 11 Jahre seines Lebens nicht einen Penny besessen hatte und sich schon voll und ganz mit dem zufrieden gegeben hatte, was seine Eltern für ihn beiseite gelegt hatten.

Er drehte den Reichtümern den Rücken zu und verließ die Höhle. Mit dem Schnippen seiner Finger ließ er die beiden Flügel des Tores wieder zufallen und die Kobolde kamen hinter ihm hergeeilt. Als Raknok mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war, sagte er, „Ich denke, dass bedeutet eine ganze Menge mehr Papierkram, nicht wahr?" „Ja, natürlich. Wir bei Gringotts legen wert auf Ordnung und Transparenz", stimmte Raknok zu. Harry stöhnte. „Ich kann nicht zufällig jemand anderes schicken, der den Papierkram macht, oder?", fragte Harry und griff nach dem letzten Strohhalm. „Selbstverständlich können sie einen Vermögensverwalter bestimmen, wenn sie das wünschen. Ich werde ihnen das entsprechende Formular ausstellen."

Als sie wieder bei der Plattform ankamen, war Wallace verschwunden und nur die verbrannten Flecken auf dem Boden und der Geruch nach Schwefel erinnerte an den Kampf. Sie bestiegen die Plattform und auf dem Weg nach oben, sprach Raknok Harry noch einmal an, „Es ist unnötig sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass aufgrund der besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nur in ihrer Gegenwart, Transaktionen aus Höhle 3 vorgenommen werden können, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte nur und bis sie in der Schalterhalle ankamen wechselte Harry kein Wort mehr mit dem Kobold. Der sandte nach dem benötigten Dokument und händigte sie Harry aus.

Vor dem Ausgang gaben sich Harry und der Leiter der Vermögensverwaltung die Hand und wünschten sich auf Wiedersehen. Als Harry aus dem Gebäuden trat, atmete er einmal kräftig durch und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er die Ereignisse bei Gringotts positiv oder negativ bewerten sollte.

* * *

**Okay, das war's schon wieder von meiner Seite. Bitte fleißig kommentieren, jetzt wo auch alle den 6. Band kennen. Bis zum nächsten mal, Daly**


	7. Kapitel 07: Ungleicher Kampf

**AN:** Hallo Leute, ich weiß, ich habe lange auf mich warten lassen, aber jetzt habe ich einen Schnitt gemacht und das geplante Kapitel in der Hälfte unterbrochen, um euch jetzt schon etwas geben zu können. Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel ein wenig kurz geraten und auch das nächste wird vermutlich nicht ganz so lang werden. Ich hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten einen Einstieg in dieses Kapitel zu finden und habe auch einmal 1000 Wörter gelöscht und nochmal von vorn angefangen. Ich hoffe das Ergebnis ist akzeptabel und ihr habt weiterhin Spaß beim lesen!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch noch kurz Werbung in eigener Sache machen. Für alle die es nicht gesehen haben, ich habe unter dem Titel "Der Erbe Gryffindors retrospektiv" das Manuskript bzw. die Vorlage zu dieser Geschichte veröffentlicht, um zu zeigen was ich verändert habe und zu zeigen wie sehr sich der Schreibstil eines Menschen innerhalb eines Jahres (oder sind es mehr?) verändern kann. Ich lege euch auch dieses Werk ans Herz, auch wenn ich es qualitativ nicht so gut finde, denn ich erhoffe mir weitere Anregungen, um diese Geschichte hier weiter verbessern zu können. Danke

Auch möchte ich mich nochmal bei all den super Reviewern bedanken, die mir Lob zuteil werden lasse, dass ich gar nicht verdiene. Danke, Danke, Danke!

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Ungleicher Kampf**

Nicht lange nachdem sich Harry in Richtung Ligusterweg 4 verabschiedet hatte, versammelten sich alle Bewohner des Grimmauld Place 12 mit ihren 7 Sachen in der Küche und beäugten das Portal mit gemischten Gefühlen. Diejenigen die gesehen hatten, wie Harry hin durchgeschritten war mit Neugier, die die es nicht erlebt hatten mit Vorsicht und Skepsis.

Schließlich ging Dumbledore hindurch und der Rest folgte, nachdem der Schulleiter ihnen gewunken hatte. Wie Harry wurden auch sie von James in Empfang genommen, der sich vor jedem der kleinen Gruppe tief verbeugte. Dumbledore nahm diese kleine Geste der Unterwerfung hin, wie jemand vor dem schon ganz andere auf dem Boden gekrochen waren. Die Weasleys und Hermine liefen vor Verlegenheit rot an. Nachdem der Hauself bemerkt hatte, das sie Gepäck bei sich trugen, erschienen auf seinen Geheiß weitere Hauselfen, die sich nach einer kurzen Verbeugung der Sachen annahmen.

„Das nenn ich mal Service". jauchzte Ron und erntete böse Blicke von seiner Mutter und Hermine. James hingegen war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Mit kullernden Augen bat er sie, ihm zu folgen, als Dumbledore eine Führung durchs Schloss wünschte. Harry hatte sie in der, mit schwarzem Marmor ausgelegten, Vorhalle anreisen lassen, die Abends von einem großen Kronleuchter aus Gold und Edelsteinen erleuchtet wurde. Von dort aus führte eine massive Eichenholztür, durch die Hagrid ohne sich zu bücken gehen konnte, zum großen Saal, aber James führte sie in den Innenhof.

Dort befanden sich Ställe für Pferde und Thestrale und auch ein Steinbau in dem Drachen gehalten wurden waren. Ron stieß ihnen lang gezogenen Pfiff aus als er die Ketten sah, mit denen die Drachen festgebunden wurden waren und sagte, „Hier hätte es Charlie gefallen". Der Geruch nach Schwefel und Drachenmist war immer noch stark und die Gruppe verließ den Drachenstall so schnell wie möglich.

„Ich dachte die Drachenzucht wäre 1709 verboten wurden. Wie kann dann der Geruch noch immer so stark sein?", fragte Hermine Dumbledore während sie weitergingen. Der alte Zauberer schmunzelte. „Sagen wir einfach, das die Gryffindors sich ein wenig über die Gesetze der einfachen Zauberer erhaben fühlten." „Also hat Harrys Verwandter noch nach 1709 Drachen gezüchtet?" Dumbledore lachte nun laut. „Ja, Ernest Gryffindor lebte im 18. Jahrhundert und Nicolas beschreibt ihn immer als komischen Kauz. Ich glaube er starb 1796", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Nicolas? Nicolas Flamel? Er hat den letzten Gryffindor gekannt?", fragte Hermine. „Von dem was ich gehört habe kannte jeder Ernest Gryffindor zu seiner Zeit. Vor allem scheint er jede Hexe in Groß-Britannien persönlich gekannt zu haben und ging trotzdem ohne Nachkomme aus dieser Welt. Eins der großen Rätsel in unserer Geschichte." Hermine errötete und sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Derweil führte James sie durchs Schloss und zeigte ihnen Waffenkammern, Vorratskammern, Galerien und die Kapelle des Schlosses. Alles war prunkvoll und die Zauberer konnte nur über den Reichtum staunen. Auch die schmucklosen Kerker und die Aussicht vom Bergfried begeisterten die Gäste und James Ohren schlackerten bei jedem Ausruf des Entzückens von Molly und Hermine oder „Boa, geil" und „Voll krass" von Ron. Als sie fertig waren mit der Besichtigung, war es Zeit für das Mittagessen und James führte die Gruppe in den privaten Speisesaal des Schlossherren, der locker 50 Personen platz bot.

Während der ganzen Tour waren den Zauberern keine Mönche begegnet, was sich auch erst am Abend ändern sollte. Beim Essen, das wie alle Elfenmenüs erstklassig war, fiel Hermine ein, dass Harry noch keine Geburtstagparty hatte. Die Idee wurde sofort aufgegriffen und James wurde hinzu gerufen, um alles zu planen.

* * *

Harry sah sich in der Winkelgasse um. Die Sonne schien hell und der verzauberte Himmel strahlte im reinsten blau. Trotzdem schien ein Schatten auf der sonst so belebten Einkaufsmeile zu liegen. Wenige Hexen und Zauberer bewegten sich zwischen den Läden und keinem schien zum Bummeln zu Mute zu sein. Die meisten hatten ihren Blick starr auf ihre Füße gerichtet und schienen am liebsten ganz wo anders zu sein. Die wenigen Leute, die mit erhobenen Kopf durch Straße gingen, konnte Harry zweifelsfrei als Aurorer identifizieren. 

Auch die Läden präsentierten sich anders. Das Angebot war vielfältig wie eh und je, doch es wurde wenig gefeilscht und die gähnende Leere in den Geschäften von Ollivander und Fortescue schien auch eine Leere in den Köpfen der Menschen hinterlassen zu haben. Nein, das war wahrlich kein Ort mehr in den man zum Vergnügen ging. Nur eine Ausnahme fiel Harry ins Auge, die von der gedrückten Stimmung in ihrer Umgebung nichts zu merken schien.

Ein Laden der mit Abstand die auffälligste Aufmachung hatte und Harry wusste von der ersten Sekunde an, wem der Laden gehörte. Es war natürlich der Scherzartikel Laden der Weasleys. _Ich brauch ein wenig Ablenkung und wer keinen einen besser ablenken als die Zwillinge?_, dachte Harry bei sich und schlenderte unter den wachsamen Augen der Aurorer zum Geschäft, dessen Gründung er zu Verantworten hatte.

Kaum hatte er die Schwelle übertreten, wunderte sich Harry warum er den Lärm nicht draußen auf der Straße gehört hatte. Der großzügige Verkaufsraum, der mit Regalen und Schränken voll gestellt war, war voller lachender Menschen, die ihre Beklemmung auf der Straße zurückgelassen hatten und nun jede der zahllosen Erfindungen der Weasleys unter die Lupe nahmen. Vor Harrys Augen probierte jemand ein Stück Torte, offensichtlich Kanariencreme, denn er verwandelte sich mit einem Puff in einen gelben Vogel, der unbeholfen in der Luft flatterte.

Harry schob sich an den Menschen vorbei und stand plötzlich vor einem der Zwillinge. „Harry! Hey, Fred, Harry ist hier!", rief George seinem Bruder zu, der hinter der Theke stand und gerade einen Brief in der Hand hielt. Als er Harry erblickte, grinste er und winkte jemanden heran, um ihn abzulösen. „Harry, altes Haus, was führt dich hierher?", fragte Fred während er Harry die Hand schüttelte. George legte Harry die Arme um die Schultern und zog ihn mit sich, nachdem Harry beiden die Hand gegeben hatte. „Komm, wir zeigen dir, was wir alles dank dir machen konnten".

Eine halbe Stunde lang, führten die Zwillinge durch die Süssigkeiten-, Anti-Ministerium und Anti-Voldemortabteilung und erklärten Harry haarklein, welche Zauber sie für ihre Werke benutzt hatten. Besonders gefiel Harry die Stoffpuppe von Voldemort, die gehen konnte, aber alle zwei Schritte hinfiel und rief, „Hilfe! Ich bin ein Halbblut!" _Jetzt weis ich, warum Molly sich Sorgen um ihre Söhne macht._ „Was habt ihr für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen?", fragte Harry die Brüder als sie weitergingen.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an und Fred fragte dann, „Sicherheitsmaßnahmen? Wegen Voldemort? Was sollte Voldemort von einem Scherzartikelladen wollen?" „Was will Voldemort mir einem Eisverkäufer wie Fortescue?", konterte Harry und fuhr fort, bevor einer der Zwillinge etwas sagen konnte, „Jetzt mal im Ernst. Bei seiner Abstammung ist Voldemort alles andere als zu Scherzen aufgelegt." Die Miene der Weasleys wurde ernsthaft, etwas das nicht oft geschah und Harry hatte vor diesen Moment zu nutzen. „Ich schicke euch ein paar Wächter her. Könnt ihr irgendwo drei, vier Leute unterbringen? Es muss nicht komfortable sein."

„Klar, hinten im Lager ist noch was Platz.", antwortete George. „Danke, Kumpel", setzte Fred hinzu. Die Ernsthaftigkeit verschwand wieder und die Zwillinge packten Harry an den Ellbogen. „Jetzt haben wir etwas besonderes für dich", verkündete George und Harry schwante böses. Bevor er sich ausmalen konnte, was die Zwillinge mit ihm anstellen konnten, fand sich Harry in einer rosa und pinken Welt wieder. Dieser Bereich war vom Rest des Ladens mit einem roten Vorhang abgetrennt und über dem Durchgang konnte Harry noch das Schild lesen „Zutritt nur für Mädchen. Mindestalter 12".

Noch bevor Harry an Flucht denken konnte, hatten sich die Brüder jeder eine Parfümflasche geschnappt und ihn von oben bis unten eingesprüht. Dann traten sie einen Schritt zurück und grinsten breit. Es vergingen ein paar Moment bevor das Grinsen langsam immer kleiner wurde und schließlich verschwand. Enttäuscht sahen sich die Zwillinge um und warfen sich ratlose Blicke zu. Fred sprühte sich selbst kurz mit dem Parfüm ein und fand sich wenige Sekunden später von einer Traube Mädchen umzingelt, die zuvor zwischen den Regalen gestanden hatten.

George packte Harry bei der Schulter und zog ihn wieder nach draußen. „Verdammt, Harry. Die Weiber hätten dich anspringen müssen und sag bloß nicht wir hätten was falsch gemacht". Um die Worte seines Bruders zu unterstreichen, trat Fred mit arg verrutschten Kleidung durch den Vorhang. „Puh, immer diese Mädels. Stürzen sich auf einen wie die Piranhas, nur unser kleiner Harry wird verschont." George stieß Harry den Ellbogen sanft in die Seite. „Los sag schon, was macht dich immun gegen unser Weasley-Parfüm. Immerhin ist unser Werbeslogan, „Damit bekommst du jeden", und wir halten was wir versprechen."

„Tja, Jungs, das ist Berufsgeheimnis", Harry klopfte ihnen aufmunternd auf die Schultern, „aber ganz ehrlich, der Fehler liegt bei mir und nicht bei euch. Wie lang hält das Zeug an?" Die Zwillinge lächelten selig. „Bei der Menge…" „… die wir dir drauf getan haben?" „Stunden!", riefen die beiden im Chor und Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. „Kopf hoch, Harry" „Wir nehmen dich nur auf den Arm." „In 'ner halben Stunde lässt die Wirkung nach." „Theoretisch zu mindest." Die beiden Brüder grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Dann rief die Assistentin der Weasleys nach Hilfe und George verabschiedete sich vorläufig, während Fred sich erbot Harry das Lager zu zeigen. Harry nickte und Fred legte wieder den Arm um ihn, als ob er verhindern wollte das Harry plötzlich verschwand. Das Lager der Zwillinge war noch mal genau so groß wie der Verkaufsraum und stand wie dieser voll mit Scherzartikeln. Ganz hinten hatten die Zwillinge ihr Labor. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Ladens herrschte dort völliges Chaos.

„Entschuldigung das wir nicht aufgeräumt haben, aber wir hatten nicht mit hohem Besuch gerechnet", sagte Fred mit einem Lächeln. „Schon gut, der Rest des Ladens ist viel zu geordnet für euch. Ich wollte schon die Aurorer rufen weil ich euch für Doppelgänger gehalten habe", erwiderte Harry ebenfalls lächelnd. „Das verdanken wir Verity. Sie ist ein echter Putzteufel und Ordnungsfanatiker. Wir haben ihr verboten das Labor aufzuräumen. Mein Bruder und ich brauchen eine gewisse Umgebung um arbeiten zu können."

Während Fred sprach ging Harry an der Arbeitsfläche entlang und musterte die Notizen, Skizzen und Diagramme. Die Zwillinge arbeiteten wesentlich methodischer als er ihnen zugetraut hatte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und nahm ein Stück Papier zur Hand. Es zeigte mit Sicherheit keinen Entwurf eines Scherzartikel, es sei denn jemand fand es witzig andere mit, als laufende Plüschhasen getarnten, Granaten zu beschmeißen.

Fred sah ihm über die Schulter und räusperte sich. Harry drehte sich um und gab ihm einen fragenden Blick. „Ach, das ist nur so eine Idee", verteidigte sich der Weasley, aber wurde rot im Gesicht. Harry drehte sich um und zog nach ein paar Sekunden ein anders Stück Pergament hervor. Es zeigte eine verbesserte Version eines Tarnumhangs der eher wie ein Anzug aussah. Randnotizen besagten das auch der Zauberstab mit der selben Technik wie die der kopflosen Hüte verborgen wurde. „Das sind keine Spielzeuge, das ist Kampfausrüstung. Wollt ihr ins Waffengeschäft expandieren?", fragte Harry an Fred gerichtet.

Fred gab ihm ein unsicheres Grinsen. „Wir hatten ein paar Ideen wie wir dem Orden helfen könnten." „Sie sind gut", sagte Harry und hielt die Skizze vom Tarnanzug hoch und die Sicherheit kehrte auf Freds Züge zurück. „Aber ihr solltet die Pläne nicht so einfach rum liegen lassen. Die Gefahr ist zu groß das ein Agent des dunklen Lords sie findet", warnte Harry und Fred nickte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gut, seid ihr in der Lage diese Anzüge selbst zu produzieren?", fragte Harry mit offensichtlichem Interesse. Fred, erleichtert Harrys Annerkennung anstatt dessen Zorn gewonnen zu haben, steigerte sich in einen Vortrag der fachmännischsten Art hinein. Er erklärte Harry nicht nur, woher sie die Materialien beziehen wollten, sondern auch wie sie Möglichkeiten sahen, bei der Herstellung Verbesserungen vorzunehmen und auch über den genauen Verwendungszweck hatten sich die Zwillinge Gedanken gemacht. Harry hörte schweigend zu und musste zugestehen, dass einiges von den Sachen für ihn neu war, Wissen der Gründer hin oder her.

Nachdem Fred seinen Vortrag über die Umhänge beendet hatte, begann er weitere Erfindungen vorzustellen. Harry stellte nachher fest, das Fred fast ununterbrochen geredet hatte bis George auftauchte und sagte, „Es wird Zeit". „Zeit wofür?", fragte Harry, der sich über ein Papier gebeugt hatte, auf dem die Zwillinge die Verwendung der falschen Zauberstäbe als Waffen skizziert hatten. George sah, dass Harry ihre Aktivitäten entdeckt hatte und überging dessen Frage. „Ah, wie ich sehe hast du unser kleines Geheimnis herausgefunden."

Fred und George sahen sich kurz an und Harry konnte nicht das Gefühl abschütteln, dass George jetzt alles wusste, was er und Fred die letzten Minuten? Stunden? Tage? besprochen hatten. Entsetzt stellte Harry fest, dass er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. „_Es ist fast 6 Uhr abends, also warst du ungefähr 4 Stunden hier_", meldete sich Sera. „_Woher weist du das jetzt schon wieder, du Schlauberger?_", hakte Harry nach. „_Hebe den Blick und du wirst die wundervolle Erfindung entdecken, die manche Uhr nennen_", sagte Sera spöttisch.

Harry sah zur Wand hinter dem Arbeitstisch und sah tatsächlich eine Uhr, die 17:53 zeigte. Bevor er seine Frage wiederholen konnte, nahmen ihn die Zwillinge in die Zange und grinsten ihn an. Sie packten ihn an den Armen und kurz darauf fühlte sich Harry, als würde sein Körper durch ein Schlüsselloch gedrückt werden. Dann war er wieder in der Küche des Grimmauld Place, direkt neben dem Portal.

„Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?", wollte Harry wissen, aber das Grinsen der Zwillinge wurde nur breiter. „Das wirst-" „- du schon sehen", war die Antwort. Ohne zu zögern zogen die Zwei Harry zum Portal und gingen hindurch. Irgendwer musste den Zwillingen ziemlich präzise Anweisungen gegeben haben, denn kaum waren sie aus dem Portal heraus, ging es zielstrebig auf die große Flügel-Tür zur großen Halle zu. Harry erinnerte sich an den Brief den Fred am Anfang in der Hand gehalten hatte und auf ein Mal machte das ganze Lamentieren Sinn.

Als Harry sich noch wunderte warum er nicht vorher darauf gekommen war, stießen die Weasleys die Tür auf und Harry wurde in seinem Denken bestätigt. Der Saal war mit Lichtern, Girlanden und Banner in Gryffindor-Farben geschmückt und über 300 Leute standen ihm gegenüber, hauptsächlich Mönche, zwischen denen die Zauberer reichlich deplatziert wirkten. Als Harry eintrat riefen alle gleichzeitig so laut „Happy Birthday", dass ihm die Ohren klingelten. Besonders laut konnte er Hagrid hören, der wie immer aus der Menge hinaus stach, obwohl die Zwillinge ihre Position ausnutzten und ihm „Happy Birthday" ins Ohr schrieen.

Dann klopften sie ihm Rücken und machten Hermine Platz, die ihm umarmte und einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Dann kam die gesamte Weasley-Familie und gratulierte ihm, gefolgt von den Mitgliedern des Ordens. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung trat nach McGonagall, Neville an ihn heran und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Harry nahm sich vor, sich später über Nevilles Anwesenheit zu wundern, denn nun stand Takeru vor ihm und ließ sich auf ein Knie fallen. „Schukufùku Tanjobi", sagte der Anführer der Mönche mit gesenktem Kopf, die Fäuste auf den Boden gepresst.

Nachdem sich Takeru wieder erhoben hatte und den Platz vor Harry freigemacht hatte, wiederholten die Mönche den Vorgang in der korrekten Altersfolge und Harry konnte nicht das Auge von den kahl rasierten Köpfen nehmen, die sich in einer anscheinend unendlichen Reihe, vor ihm niederließen. Als er den Verdacht bekam die Mönche würde sich hinten wieder anstellen und noch mal ihrer Anerkennung Ausdruck verleihen, riss der Strom ab.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und in seinem Nacken knackte es vernehmlich. Er musterte die Mönche, die einen Halb-Kreis um ihn gebildet hatten, einen Moment lang und verbeugte sich dann tief. „Kànsha", sagte er und richtete sich wieder gerade auf. Die Zeremonie hatte ihn tief bewegt und nie hatte er aufrichtiger seinen Dank gesagt. Aber das war erst der Anfang der Party gewesen.

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zu einem großen Tisch der sich unter der Last der bunt verpackten Geschenke leicht durchbog. Harry hatte sofort die Vermutung, das die große in braunem Papier verpackte Kiste, die verdächtig nach Hagrids Geschenk aussah, für die Krümmung verantwortlich war. Da das Packet nicht zappelte und ruckelte, konnte es nur eine große Ladung der berühmt berüchtigten Steinkekse enthalten.

Aber vor dem Auspacken wollte gegessen werden und Hermine führte ihren Freund zur Mitte des Kopfendes des U-förmigen Tisches an dem die Gäste nun Platz nahmen. Aufgetragen wurde, aus Rücksicht auf die ausländische Gäste, in bewährter Muggelmanier, aber das Abendessen ließ selbst die Festessen auf Hogwarts wie eine Bauersmahlzeit aussehen. Jeder Gang übertraf den vorherigen und Harry konnte am Ende nicht einmal sagen, wie viele Gänge es überhaupt gegeben hatte, aber er hätte bei allem was ihm heilig war,

(Schnatz unser auf Erden, geheiligt werde dein Name, deine 150 Punkte kommen, dein Wille geschehe, wie gegen Slytherin so auch gegen Ravenclaw, unser tägliches Training gebe uns heute und vergib uns unsere Fehlpässe, wie auch wir vergeben unsern Jägern, und führe uns nicht in Rückstand, sondern erlöse uns von den Klatschern. Denn dein ist der Sieg und die Punkte und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit. Amen)

schwören können, dass er noch nie so viel gegessen hatte. Während Ron immer noch as, fragte Hermine Harry, „Was haben die Mönche vorhin gesagt?" „Gepriesen sei der Tag deiner Geburt oder so ähnlich, aber wie habt ihr euch mit ihnen verständigt?", fragte Harry und deutete auf die Japaner. „James hat übersetzt aber frag mich nicht wie." „Hm, das könnte die Party nachher hemmen. Mal sehen was ich tun kann." Bevor sich Harry gedanklich damit auseinander setzten konnte, erschien James neben ihm.

„James kann helfen, Me… Harry! Gryffindor Castle war mehrmals Schauplatz des Weltkongresses", verkündete der Elf mit seiner fiependen Stimme. „Was ist der Weltkongress?", fragte Harry. „Eine Versammlung aller Zaubereiminister der Welt. Aber diese Versammlung hat seit langem nicht mehr stattgefunden. Die Treffen auf dieser Burg sollen immer die produktivsten gewesen sein", steuerte Dumbledore, der links von Harry saß, bei. „Wir haben einen Universal-Translator im Keller, der zu diesen Konferenzen eingesetzt wurde, damit sich alle verstehen konnten. Soll ich ihn holen?", wollte James wissen und auf Harrys Nicken verschwand er.

Wenige Augenblicke kehrte er mit einem Kasten in der Größe eines Koffers zurück, auf dessen Oberfläche blass-goldene Linien tanzten. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass es ineinander verschlungen Wörter waren, die auf dem polierten Holz durcheinander flossen. Er strich mit einem Finger über die glatte Fläche und bei der ersten Berührung flammten die Lettern auf und warfen goldenes Licht in alle Richtungen. Mittlerweile hatte auch Ron das Essen eingestellt und sah in die Richtung der neuen Lichtquelle.

„Können mich alle verstehen?", fragte Harry laut genug, dass ihn auch die entfernsteten verstehen konnten. Als alle nickten, bedeutete er James den Kasten abzustellen und wandte sich dann wieder an die Gesellschaft. „Ich möchte euch danken, dass ihr hier seid und mit mir, wenn auch etwas verspätet, meinen Geburtstag feiert. Bitte fühlt euch wie zu Hause und amüsiert euch noch den restlichen Abend." Nachdem der höfliche Applaus zur kleinen Rede abgeklungen war, wurden Bänke und Tische von den Hauselfen weggeräumt und Stehtische an deren Stelle gesetzt.

Zuerst standen Zauberer und Mönche unschlüssig beieinander, bis Hauselfen mit Tabletts eintraten und neben Butterbier und Feuerwiskey auch Sake servierten. Es fanden sich Gruppen an den Tischen oder Mitten im Raum zusammen, aber vorerst blieben die Gruppen unter sich. Dann löste sich Harry aus seiner Gruppe mit den Weasleys, wo er offiziell erfuhr das Fleur und Bill verlobt waren und bald heiraten würden, und ging mit Hermine zum Tisch, wo Takeru mit 4 anderen Mönchen stand.

Harry stellte Hermine als seine Freundin vor und musste lachen, als sie errötete, nachdem sich Takeru vor ihr auf ein Knie niedergelassen hatte. Sobald Harry auch die anderen Mönche vorgestellt hatte, unter denen auch Taro und Shimoda waren, fragte Hermine, anfangs noch nervös, wie die Mönche sich gegen die Magie schützten. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Harry wie sich Hermine in die Diskussion mit Takeru hineinziehen ließ, über die sie bisher noch kein Buch gelesen hatte.

Gerade als sich das Gespräch Harrys Fähigkeiten zuwandte, kam Dumbledore an ihren Tisch. Das Gespräch wurde kurz unterbrochen und Harry stellte den Schulleiter von Hogwarts vor. Dann fuhr Hermine fort, „Und Harry hat wirklich gegen 10 von euch gewonnen? Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben", sagte Hermine und gab Harry einen spielerisch zweifelnden Blick. „Soll ich es dir beweisen", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen, aber durchaus ernsten Blick. Hermines heitere Miene bröckelte, als Takeru fragte, gegen wen Harry kämpfen wollte. Nachdem Harry dem Mönch 10 Namen genannt hatte, und sich die Mönche aufmachten um die Genannten zu suchen, war Hermine sprachlos.

Harry legte seinen Umhang ab, strich Hermine über die Wange und wollte zur Mitte des Saales gehen, wo die Hauselfen einen Bereich frei räumten. „Warte", bat Hermine und fasst ihn bei der Hand, „du meinst es ernst?" „Natürlich, der Kampf sollte nie auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden.", antwortete Harry, dem das besorgte Gesicht seiner Freundin nicht gefiel. „Dann pass bitte auf dich auf." Das war eher wie ein Befehl formuliert, als wie eine Bitte und Harry musste sie einfach küssen.

Dann machte er sich frei von ihr und begab sich in den Kreis den die 10 Mönche gebildet hatten. Die Nachricht hatte sich mittlerweile überall herumgesprochen und die Gäste bildeten einen großzügigen Ring um die Kämpfer. Kaum hatte Takeru das Startzeichen gegeben, stürmten die Mönche von allen Seiten auf Harry zu. Harry stand einfach nur da und wartete bis zur letzten Sekunde. Dann ließ er sich zu Boden fallen und tauchte so unter den Schlägen und Tritten hinweg. Dieses Manöver war so schnell das die Zauberer es fast nicht wahrnahmen.

Harrys Beine beschrieben einen Kreis und fegten die Mönche von den Beinen. Den Moment in denen seine Kontrahenten hilflos in der Luft hingen, nutzte Harry um einen mit einem Schlag in den Bauch auf den Boden zu schicken. Der erste Mönch landete gerade, als Harry die Knie anzog und sich mit einem Rückwärtssalto aus dem Kreis entfernte. Die Faust die auf seinen Kehlkopf zielte fing er auf und drehte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung um seinen Gegner herum und stand hinter dem Mönch, den er mit einem Handkantenschlag ins Reich der Träume schickte.

Natürlich stand er jetzt wieder im Kreis und bot den Mönchen seinen Rücken. Ein Tritt traf ihn und beförderte ihn über den bewusstlosen Mönch. Harry rollte sich ab und entging nur durch drei Seitwärtsrollen weiteren Treffern. Dann hatte er wieder genug Raum um sich wieder in Kampfposition zu bringen. Mittlerweile war er nah an die Zuschauer herangedrückt wurden, die soweit wie möglich zurückwichen. _Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung_, sagte sich Harry und lief den heranstürmenden Mönchen entgegen, die einen kapitalen Fehler machten und nicht in einer Linie angriffen, sondern eher in einem U.

Die ersten Mönche zielten mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust und Harry machte keine Abwehrbewegungen. Sie trafen ihn und Harry griff unter ihren Armen hindurch, sodass er je eine Schulter ergreifen und dort halt finden konnten. Sein Momentum, verstärkt dadurch das er sich mit den Beinen nach vorn schwang, ließ ihn einen weiteren Rückwärtssalto drehen, wobei er weiterhin die Schultern der zwei Japaner festhielt. Ebenfalls einen Rückwärtssalto machte der Mönch, der von Harrys Füßen unter dem Kinn getroffen wurde und bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Nachdem Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, drückte er seine Arme zusammen und ließ so die Köpfe der beiden Gegner, die ihn vorher getroffen hatte, kollidieren. Damit waren 4 Mönche kampfunfähig und seine Brust schmerzte. Aber darüber konnte er sich später beschweren, denn die Mönche hatten nicht die Absicht ihn Ausruhen zu lassen. Er konnte seine Arme gerade noch rechtzeitig frei machen, um die nächsten zwei Fäuste aufzufangen und dem folgenden Tritt nur ausweichen in dem er eine Rückwärtsrolle machte.

Die Mönche reagierte schnell, machten die Rolle mit und griffen dann blitzschnell nach seinen Armen. Plötzlich fand sich Harry seiner Armfreiheit beraubt und die 4 verbliebenen Mönche im Anmarsch. Er versuchte seinem einen Halter zu treten, doch der erahnte den Zug und schaffte es sein Bein über das von Harry zu bringen und es wieder zu Boden zu drücken. Sich der nahen Niederlage bewusst versuchte Harry seine Arme zu befreien, doch die Mönche boten ihre gesamte Kraft auf und lockerten ihren Griff nicht um einen Deut.

Unerwartet veränderte sich seine Sicht und die Menschen um ihn herum verloren an Kontur. Beiläufig kam ihm ein Gedanke, was er nur noch von den Menschen sah, nämlich das Blut das in ihren Adern floss. _Natürlich, Blut ist eine starke magische Komponente._ Außerdem sah er durch seine Kleidung Sera auf seiner Brust ruhen, genauso wie er das Schwert auch normal sah. Dann zerfloss Sera und bedeckte seinen Körper, wie schon gegen Wallace. Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen, während seine Sicht wieder normal wurde.

Er konnte die Überraschung der Mönche in ihren Augen sehen, als sich das Metal über seine Haut legte, doch sie brachen ihren Angriff nicht ab. Harry wurde 4 Mal getroffen doch er merkte nichts davon. Er nutzte den Moment der Verwirrung und schwang seine Beine nach hinten. Zu spät bemerkten die Mönche was er tat und er holte seine beiden Gegner von den Beinen und bekam beim rückwärts fallen die Arme frei. Bevor sie ihn wieder festhalten konnten, betäubte Harry sie und wandte sich den letzten 4 Gegnern zu.

Sie versuchten ihn zu umzingeln aber Harry wich zurück, bis sie sich zu weit verteilt hatten um effektiv einander helfen zu können. Wie ein Blitz schaltete Harry auf Angriff und hatte die Verteidigung des Mönches auf seiner linken Seite im Nu überwundern und mit einem Schlag an die Schläfe Schlafen geschickt. Von dem Zeitpunkt ging alles noch schneller als vorher. Bevor sich die restlichen Mönche wieder sammeln konnte, zwang Harry sie ins eins gegen eins, steckte ihr Treffer ein und schlug sie dann nieder.

Der Kampf hatte nicht länger als 2 Minuten gedauert und trotzdem atmete Harry in tiefen Zügen und schwitzte leicht, als sich das Metal wieder in seiner Brust sammelte. Die Halle applaudierte, während einige Zuschauer nach den geschlagenen Japanern sahen. Diese wurde wieder aufgeweckt und bekamen einen Schluck Sake eingeführt und Harry gönnte sich ein Butterbier, dass er in einem Zug leerte. Die Gruppe, die vorher mit ihm an einem Tisch gestanden hatte kam auf ihn zu, allen voran Hermine.

Sie umarmte ihn und sagte, „Das war beeindruckend, aber hattest du keine Angst die anderen zu verletzten?" „Nein, ich weiß ja wie zäh diese Kerle sind. Glaubst du jetzt was Takeru dir eben erzählt hat?", antwortete Harry und die anwesenden Mönche lächelten und Hermine drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „In der Tat eine interessante Demonstration", meldete sich Dumbledore und Takeru schloss sich an, „Ja, wahrlich interessant, aber unfair." „Wieso das? Ihr wart doch in der Überzahl", hakte Hermine nach. „Er hat eine Waffe benutzt oder vielmehr ein Schild." „Das mag sein, aber das Schild ist ein Teil meiner selbst, also sehe ich nichts unehrenhaftes darin es zu benutzen." Takeru schnaubte, verzichtete aber auf einen weiteren Einwand.

„Hey, Harry, das war stark", lobte ihn Ron, der von seiner Familie gefolgt wurde. „Ja, Drachenstark", stimmte Charlie zu. Harry begann sich bei dem Thema unwohl zu fühlen und bereute es fast, sich zum Kampf verleitet lassen zu

haben. „Ich glaube es warten noch ein paar Geschenke darauf ausgepackt zu werden, habe ich Recht?", wechselte er das Thema und die Gesellschaft versammelte sich um den Gabentisch. Doch auch hier beschlich Harry ein Gefühl, das ihm nicht behagte. Es war wie eine dunkle Vorahnung und er zögerte für eine Sekunde, als er nach dem ersten Geschenk griff.

* * *

**Danke fürs lesen!** Ich hoffe ich konnte ein wenig Spannung aufs nächste Kapitel, das ich hoffentlich bald vorstellen kann, schaffen und entschuldige mich nochmals dafür, dass so große Lücken zwischen den Updates entstanden sind. Gehabt euch wohl, euer Daly 


	8. Kapitel 08: Die Vergangenheit

**AN:** Hi Leute, dieses Kapitel markiert zwei bedeutende **Veränderungen** in dieser Geschichte:

1. Wenn euch der Handlungsverlauf in diesem Kapitel komisch vorkommt, kann das daran liegen, dass ich meinen großen, fiktiven Vorschlaghammer ausgepackt habe, auf dem dick und fett, "**RECHT DES AUTORS**", steht und habe mit dem solange auf der Plotline rumgekloppt bis sie mir wieder passte und sich langsam aber sicher wieder der Vorlage annährt, weil ich merke, dass ich zu weit abschweife.

2. Außerdem werde ich mich in Zukunft bemühen die Kapitel kürzer zu konzipieren, um die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Stücken so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

Trotz dieser Änderungen hoffe ich natürlich, euch weiterhin zufrieden stellen zu können und auch, dass ihr wie bisher meinem Werk folgt und mir eure Meinung sagt.

Zum Schluss noch ein Hinweis auf meine, seit neustem etwas erweiterte, Profil-Seite und meine anderen Stories, die euch vielleicht ansprechen.

Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit und viel Vergnügen beim lesen, euer Daly

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Die Vergangenheit lässt grüßen**

Das erste Geschenk kam von Hermine und war, wie sollte es anders sein, ein Buch. aber mit der Abweichung, dass es kein Lehrbuch war, sondern ein Fantasy-Roman. Herr der Ringe, von J.R.R Tolkien, stand auf dem Cover und Harry schlug den Wälzer auf. Auf der ersten Seite fand er eine Widmung von Hermine, die ihn erröten ließ und er beeilte sich das Buch wieder zu schließen und aus der Hand zu legen.

Gott sei Dank bemerkte keiner seine emotionale Reaktion (jedenfalls dachte er das) und er holte einmal tief Luft. Nachdem er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, küsste er Hermine kurz auf den Mund, aber damit kam er nicht davon. Hermine schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu einem langen Kuss zu sich, der von unbehaglichen Räuspern unterbrochen wurde. Hermine ließ ihren Freund widerstrebend los und Harry wandte sich wieder dem vollen Gabentisch zu.

Dann nahm er Hagrids Geschenk zur Hand, beziehungsweise in beide Hände, denn es wog mindestens ein paar Zentner. Er stellte es auf die Kante des Tisches, der bedrohlich knirschte und entfernte das braune Geschenkpapier. Wie erwartete befand sich ein großer Vorrat mit Steinkeksen in dem Paket und Harrys erster Gedanke war, _wenn mir die Magie gegen Voldemort ausgeht, steinige ich ihn mit diesen Dinger._

„Danke, Hagrid, die werde ich gut gebrauchen können", sagte Harry nachdem er das Gekrakel auf Hagrid Glückwunschkarte entziffert hatte, was schwerer war als man meinen könnte. Hagrid ließ seine Pranke auf Harrys Schulter krachen, und erwiderte, „Es kommt von Herzen". Harry nickte und zog dabei unauffällig den Fuß aus dem Fußboden und reparierte unbemerkt die Fließe, die unter Hagrids Schlag nachgegeben hatte.

Um weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten zu entgehen, griff Harry zu altbewährtem. Das Geschenk von Arthur und Molly enthielt wie gewöhnlich ein breites Sortiment an Süßigkeiten und das Unangenehmste war die Bertie-Bohne mit Nelken-Geschmack, die Harry probierte. Nachdem er sie runtergeschluckt und sich ein Glas Wasser zum Nachspülen beschworen hatte, griff er zu einem Geschenk das in Sternen-Geschenkpapier eingepackt war. Als Harry die Hand daran legte, spürte er eine tiefe Resonanz, die seinen Arm empor kroch.

Noch bevor er das Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, wusste er was es war und von wem es kam. Vorsichtig schälte er das steinerne Gefäß aus seiner Verpackung und stellte es auf den Tisch. Hermine klammerte sich an seinen Arm und flüsterte unnötiger Weise, „Harry, das ist ein Denkarium! Soweit ich weiß, existieren nur…" Sie stoppte als sie Harrys Blick folgte, der starr auf Dumbledore gerichtet war.

„Sie haben mir dieses kostbare Geschenk nicht ohne Absicht vermacht", sagte Harry schließlich als die Stille immer angespannter wurde. Der alte Zauberer antwortete nicht und ein kurzes Funkeln der Augen, war die einzige Reaktion. „Sie wollen sehen, was passiert ist, während sie kein Auge auf mich werfen konnten? Also gut, was möchten sie sehen?", fragte Harry unverblümt und Dumbledore lächelte daraufhin. „Alle deine Zusammentreffen mit Tom und ich erwehre mich jeden Vorwurfes dir diesen Gegenstand aus selbstsüchtigen Motiven geschenkt zu haben. Ich habe nicht die Intention allein meine Neugier zu befriedigen, sondern dir die Möglichkeit Dinge mitzuteilen, wie du es sonst nicht gekonnt hättest."

„_Wir können ihm trauen, jedenfalls im Moment, auch wenn ich praktisch ein Denkarium Deluxe bin und auch die Möglichkeiten, von denen er redet, bieten könnte_", informierte Sera Harry. „_Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, aber es ist an der Zeit, selber mit verdeckten Karten zu spielen_", erwiderte Harry, während er die erste Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis extrahierte und in das Bassin schweben ließ. Als der silbrige Nebel unruhig im Becken wogte, trat Harry eine Schritt zurück und machte eine einladende Geste. „Bitte, nach euch", lud er die Gesellschaft ein und Ron trat als erster an das Artefakt. Aus Harrys Erzählungen wusste er, was zu tun war und berührte die Substanz nach kurzem zögern.

Sein Blick wurde sofort abwesend und Harry wurde sich eines Problems bewusst. Mit einer Geste erschuf er ein Podest, auf das er das Denkarium stellte, damit sich ein Kreis darum bilden konnte. Ron wurde dabei magisch mitgezogen und verlor zur keiner Sekunde den Kontakt. Nach und nach warfen sich auch die restlichen Zauberer in die Erinnerung, Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen zuletzt. Dann waren nur noch die Mönche über und Harry warf Takeru einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nein, Yuudai, die Welt der Geister und Gedanken ist nicht unsere. Wir werden hier bleiben und über euch wachen", sagte der älteste Mönch und sprach damit für alle Mönche, auch wenn Harry ein paar neugierige Blicke zwischen den ausdruckslosen Gesichtern der Japaner sah. Harry verbeugte sich und tauchte dann ebenfalls in „die Welt der Geister und Gedanken".

* * *

Während Harry und die anderen Zauberer in Erinnerungen schwelgten, legte sich die Nacht wie eine Decke über London. Die Dunkelheit kam früh und brachte ein beunruhigendes Gefühl mit sich. Alles war still an diesem Abend, so auch die Empfangshalle des St. Mungo Krankenhauses. Einzig eine Nachtschwester hielt sich für Notfälle bereit und zwei Mönche saßen auf dem Boden im Lotussitz.

Ein ahnungsloser Betrachter hätte angenommen die beiden Männer würden schlafen, denn ihr Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Gesichter ausdruckslos und ihre Atmung langsam und regelmäßig. Aber diese Männer waren wachsam und auch wenn sie die Gegner nicht sahen, wussten sie genau mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Die Todesser hatten sich zwar vor den Augen der Menschen verborgen, aber sie berührten noch den Boden, traten auf kleine Steinchen und Sandkörner die auf dem Boden lagen und sie atmeten, leise, aber nicht lautlos.

Die Diener des dunklen Lords hatten schon den Duft des Sieges in der Nase, als sich der Wind drehte. Unerwartet erwachten die beiden Asiaten aus ihrer Starre und die beiden ersten Todesser flogen durch die Gegend. Bevor die Empfangshexe oder die Todesser mitbekamen was passierte, keuchte ein weiterer Zauberer auf und ein knirschenden Geräusch hallte durch die Halle.

Als der erste Todesser sich fing und den Zauberstab auf einen der Verteidiger richtete, sah er nur ein Schemen und bunte Funken die aus dem Fokus stoben, bevor er in zwei Hälften zerfiel. Gerade als der Mann realisierte was geschehen war, wurde er von einem Schlag niedergestreckt. Sein Nachbar begann zu röcheln, da ihn ein Fuß den Kehlkopf eingetreten hatte. Takuya, dem der Fuß gehörte, stieß sich mit seinem Standbein ab, schwang das Bein über die Schultern des Todessers und verschränkte den Fuß mit dem, der sich schon am Hals des Gegners befand.

Dann ließ er sich einfach nach hinten auf die Hände fallen und zog die Beine kräftig nach. Der hilflose Todesser, der sich gerade fragte, ob er immer noch den Tarnanzug trug, wurde zurückgerissen und gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo er bewusstlos zusammensackte. Takuya war kaum wieder auf den Beinen als er neben sich ein Luft holen hörte. Zielsicher griff er nach der Kehle und fand sie auch. Grad als sich seine Hand um den Hals schloss, wurde er von einem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen und seine Hand verkrampfte sich.

Der gewürgte Todesser stieß einen Schrei aus der schnell in ein Röcheln überging. Mit Sicherheit wusste jetzt das ganze Krankenhaus von dem Angriff. Die letzten Todesser entschlossen sich zum Rückzug und lösten sich in Luft auf. Nachdem wieder Stille eingekehrt war, tauchte der Kopf der Empfangshexe hinter dem Tresen auf und sie sah sich um. Als Heiler Behm mit den Mönchen im Rücken ankam, richtete sie sich wieder auf und richtete wieder ihre Kleidung.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Behm, während die Mönche zu verschiedenen Stellen gingen und etwas vom Boden auflasen. Fünf mal war ein scharfes Reißen zu hören und 5 Menschen tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und wurden dem Heiler vor die Füße gelegt. Der zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und untersuchte die Verletzten. Zwei hatten mehrere Knochenbrüche, aber nichts lebensbedrohliches und einer war einfach nur bewusstlos. Einer hatte eine klaffende Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und akuten Sauerstoffmangel, aber nach zwei schnellen Zaubern, war alles wieder in Ordnung.

Der Fünfte war nah dran an seinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken. Sein Kehlkopf war nur noch Brei und die Luftröhre stark beschädigt. Zu seinem Glück, oder Pech, je nachdem wie man lebenslange Haft bewertete, kam ein weiterer Heiler hinzu und die beiden Zauberer schafften es mit vereinten Kräften die Schäden wieder zu reparieren, auch wenn sie dabei den Kehlkopf entfernen mussten.

* * *

Die Gesellschaft wachte gerade wieder auf, nachdem sie die Ereignisse in Hogwarts, in der Kammer des Schrecken, auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton und im Ministerium aus Harry Perspektive gesehen hatten, als Fawkes erschien und Dumbledore ein Bein hinstreckte. Die Stimmung war gespalten und von zwei vorherrschenden Emotionen bestimmt. Zum einen Trauer um Cedric und Sirius und zum anderen Stolz auf mehreren Ebenen.

Während die Zauberer die Eindrücke verarbeiteten, entrollte Dumbledore das Pergament und las es mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen. Als er am Ende angelangt war, räusperte er sich vernehmlich und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. „Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass es einen Angriff auf St. Mungo gegeben hat." Einige holten erschrocken Luft, aber der Schulleiter hob beruhigend die Hände. „Alles in Ordnung, dank der Hilfe unserer Freunde aus Japan, konnten die Todesser überwältigt werden und das Ministerium hat sie in Gewahrsam genommen", sagte Dumbledore und verbeugte sich vor den Mönchen.

Dann nahm der alte Zauberer Harry bei Seite und führte ihn außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen. „Es hat noch einen zweiten Angriff gegeben und das dunkle Mal leuchtet über einem Haus in Budleigh Babberton", flüsterte Dumbledore, „Ich möchte , dass du mich dahin begleitest." Harry nickte und während alle Blicke auf die beiden gerichtet waren, verschwanden sie einfach.

Eine hitzige Diskussion entbrannte unter den Zauberern, verlor sich aber schnell, da keiner wusste, was Harry und Dumbledore dazu getrieben hatte, die Party so überhastet zu verlassen. Die Mönche dachten sich nur, dass der Yuudai schon wusste was er tat. Ohne den Gastgeber verlor sich schließlich die Party und ging mit einem Heimfeuerwerk der Zwillinge zu Ende. O-Ton der Zwillinge, „Das ist unser Feuerzauber Ultra Deluxe!" „Warum Ultra Deluxe?", wunderte sich Ron. „Weil es auch aufhört, wenn man es will!", antworteten die Zwillinge und grinsten.

* * *

Harry apparierte an der Seite Dumbledores in Ortschaft, die leblos im Dunklen lag. Die Straßenlampen spendeten nur unzureichend Licht und die Sonne war schon hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Sie standen vor einem typischen Einfamilienhaus, das in den grünen Schimmer des dunklen Mals gehüllt war. Dumbledore ließ den hässlichen Totenkopf mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden und betrat dann das Grundstück.

Harry ging mit großen Schritten hinterher und schloss zum anderen auf. „Warum sind keine Leute vom Ministerium hier", stellte Harry die offensichtliche Frage. „Sagen wir einfach, ich habe Kontakte", erwiderte Dumbledore knapp und öffnete die Tür, die ein zerstörtes Türschloss aufwies und nur angelehnt war. Links im schmalen Hausflur war eine weitere Tür nur angelehnt und Licht drang aus dem Spalt.

Die beiden Männer ging zur Tür und Harry stieß sie auf. Ihnen bot sich eine chaotische Szene. Es hatte definitiv ein Kampf stattgefunden und Federn aus aufgeplatzten Polstern und Kissen wurden vom Luftzug der Tür aufgewirbelt. Harrys Sicht veränderte sich und auch im Netz der Magie waren die Spuren offensichtlich. Das sonst dichte und zusammenhängende Netz war stellenweise zerfetzt und lose Enden und einzelne Fäden trieben durch die Luft. Löcher und Gänge wiesen die Bahnen der Flüche, die dazu geführt hatten, dass das Mobiliar umgeschmissen, zerrissen und zerstört hatte.

Harrys Sicht wurde wieder normal und ihm fielen zwei Dinge ins Auge. Einmal ein schwarzes Klavier, das den Kampf unbeschadet überstanden hatte und zum anderen der Körper eines Menschen, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zusammengesackt war. Blut tränkte die Tapete hinter ihm und den Teppich um ihn herum. Harry ging zu dem rundlichen Mann dessen Gesicht von einem großen silbernen Schnauzer beherrscht wurde, aber er wusste schon bevor er dem Mann in die Augen sehen konnte oder nach seinem Puls fühlte, das er tot war.

Harry drehte sich zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts um, der hinzugetreten war, und fragte, „Wer war dieser Mann?" „Das war Horace Slughorn. Ich wollte ihn als Lehrer und Tom wollte ihn anscheinend auch", sagte Dumbledore, der sichtlich betroffen war. Harry sah sich um. „Er war auf der Flucht vor Tom. Das ist nicht sein Haus", äußerte sich Harry. „Ja, auf der Flucht vor Tom und vor mir", gab der Schulleiter zu. „Vor ihnen?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Ja, er wollte mit all dem nichts zu tun haben, aber sein Wissen war gefragt." „Sein Wissen?" Dumbledore holte tief Luft und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als Zeichen das er nicht darüber reden wollte. „Das ist jetzt Vergangenheit", sagte Dumbledore kryptisch, aber Harry glaubte zu verstehen.

* * *

**Wie immer an dieser Stelle, die meist unerhörte oder übergangene Bitte, nach einem Review. Bitte, bitte, bitte nehmt euch eine Minute Zeit, um mir zu sagen, was ihr von dem Kapitel oder der gesamten Geschichte haltet. **

** An all die, die immer ein Stück Zucker für einen armen Amateur-Autor wie mich in der Tasche habe und fleißig Reviews schreiben, ein großes Dankeschön!**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly **


	9. Kapitel 09: Alte Bekannte, alte Feinde

**Kapitel 9: Alte Bekannte, alte Feinde**

Als Harry am Morgen nach seinem Besuch in Budleigh Babberton aufwachte, hatte er ein komisches Gefühl. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah sich um. Nach kurzem Überlegen fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Bett der Mastersuite war viel zu groß, um es allein zu benutzten. Erinnerungen an die Widmung in seinem Geschenk von Hermine ließ sein Blut ein wenig schneller fließen, als er sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Bad in der schwimmbecken-großen Badewanne, die selbst das Vertrauensschülerbad in den Schatten stellte, zog Harry sich an und ging zur Tür. Als er nach der Klinke griff erschien James neben ihm. „Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht. Wünscht ihr euer Frühstück im Speisesaal einzunehmen oder soll James es euch auf das Zimmer bringen", begrüßte ihn der Hauself. Harry grüßte zurück und lehnte das Frühstück im Zimmer ab.

Da ergriff James seine Hand und einen Augenblick später standen sie im Speisesaal. Der großzügige Raum war leer, nahm man Albus Dumbledore aus, der den Tagespropheten las. James bugsierte Harry in den Stuhl am Kopfende und Sekunden später erschien ein reichliches Frühstück auf dem Tisch, das auch für 4 Personen gereich hätte. Als der alte Zauberer die Ankunft des Jungen bemerkte, legte er die Zeitung aus der Hand und sah Harry über die Halbmond-Gläser seiner Brille an.

„Guten Morgen, Harry" „Guten Morgen, Professor. Es stört sie doch nicht wenn ich esse, oder?", sagte Harry während er nach dem Besteck griff. „Nur zu, bei dem was ich dir zu sagen habe, ist eine Antwort eher unnötig", informierte ihn der Schulleiter, als Harry sich das erste Stück Spiegel-Ei rein schob. „Nach dem Tod von Horace, habe ich dein Angebot überdacht und nehme es an. Allerdings muss ich Molly recht geben, du solltest vorher deinen Abschluss machen."

Harry verschluckte sich beim letzten Satz vom Schulleiter an dem Stück Speck und musste heftig husten. „Keine Sorge, ich habe arrangiert, dass du in der letzten Ferienwoche deine UTZs machen kannst. Allerdings empfehle ich dir vorher die Schulbücher der 6. und 7. Klasse zu lesen, auch wenn du sicher den größten Teil davon kennst, aber die Prüfer werden sich bemühen es dir schwer zu machen", erklärte Dumbledore.

Harry hatte mittlerweile den Speck runtergeschluckt und sah Dumbledore erstaunt an. „Warum sollten die ein Interesse daran haben, mich durchfallen zu lassen?", fragte Harry. „Ex-Minister Fudge hatte großen Einfluss auf die Prüfungs-Kommission und viele sähen ihn gerne wieder auf dem Posten des Ministers." Harry sah seinen Mentor mit einem Blick an der deutlich sagte, „Es kann keine Zauberer geben, die sich Fudge zurückwünschen, außer es sind Todesser."

„Du musst verstehen, das Scrimgeour sofort alle verfügbaren Mittel zu Abteilungen umgeleitet hat, die im Krieg gebraucht werden und die Prüfungs-Kommission hat dabei große Einschnitte hinnehmen müssen. Unter Fudge ging es der Kommission immer gut, da er sie unbedingt auf seiner Seite haben wollte", erklärte der Schulleiter und Harry as weiter.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte und die Hauselfen abgeräumt hatten, begab Harry sich auf die Suche nach Hermione. Er fand sie, wo auch sonst in der Bibliothek, zusammen mit Ron und Ginny. Ron las ein Buch über Quidditch, wobei der Titel, „Fair ist wenn der Schiri nicht pfeift", bei Harry die Frage aufwarf was dieses Buch in die Bibliothek der Gryffindors zu tun hatte.

Ginny schmökerte in einem Buch über Verwandlung, anscheinend als Vorbereitung auf ihre ZAGs. Hermine war in einen Wälzer über Blutmagie vertieft, wie Harry schnell erkannte als er über ihre Schulter hinweg ein paar Sätze gelesen hatte. Sie war so fasziniert von dem Stoff das sie Harrys Anwesenheit erst merkte, als dieser ihre Hand ergriff, als sie sich eine Strähne wieder hinter ihr Ohr schob, und diese an seine Lippen führte.

„Ach, Harry. Hier ist es wundervoll", sagte Hermine und stand auf. Harry legte die Arme um sie und sah sich um. Egal wo er hinsah, er sah überall nur Bücher über Büchern. _Ja, so oder so ähnlich muss Hermines Paradies aussehen_, dachte er bei sich. „Dann wirst du mich bestimmt nicht vermissen, wenn ich mal eben bei Gringotts und im St. Mungo Krankenhaus reinschaue", triezte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen, doch der Konter kam sofort. „Nein, bestimmt nicht", sagte Hermine mit gradem Gesicht und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, um wieder vor dem Buch Platz zu nehmen.

Das kam so überzeugend rüber, das Harry einen mentalen Tritt in den Hintern von Sera brauchte, um zu realisieren das die Antwort nicht ernst gemeint war. Ginny und Ron, die für einen Moment ihre Lektüre vergaßen, verfolgten die Szene mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry beschloss das Spiel zu Ende zu spielen und drehte sich zur Tür. Über die Schulter rief er, „Tschüs, bis nachher" und setzte sich Richtung Tür in Bewegung. Er war noch keine drei Schritt weit gekommen als Hermine seine Hand ergriff und ihn festhielt.

Als er sich umdrehte, drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und forderte danach, „Wenn du mich schon allein lässt, dann beeil dich wenigstens." Harry zögerte seine Antwort bis zum äußersten Zeitpunkt hinaus und versprach ihr dann sobald wir möglich zurück zu sein und dann den Rest des Tages mit ihr zu verbringen. Zum Abschied gab er ihr noch einen Kuss und dann noch einen und verließ dann Gryffindor Castle in Richtung Gringotts.

* * *

Nachdem Harry sich verabschiedet hatte, machte sich Dumbledore zum Grimmauld Place auf. Dort traf er sich mit Remus, Moody und Shacklebolt, dem inneren Zirkel des Ordens. Nach der Begrüßung ließen sich die Männer am Küchentisch nieder und Dumbledore beschwor jedem ein Glas Kürbissaft. „Ich habe Harry dem Posten des Lehrers gegen die dunkeln Künste gegeben" informierte Dumbledore seine Mitstreiter, wobei seine Stimme keine Auskunft darüber gab, ob er davon begeistert war oder nicht. 

„Denkst du er ist der Verantwortung gewachsen?", fragte Remus halbherzig. „Du hörst dich an wie Molly", knurrte Moody, „Du hast doch auf der Feier gestern gesehen, wie er mit den Japanern umgesprungen ist." Der Ex-Auror trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer und ließ es auf den Tisch knallen. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist er bestens für den Job gerüstet. Man sieht es an seiner Haltung und an seinem Auftreten", verkündete Mad-Eye ein wenig lauter als nötig.

„Ich gebe Alastor recht. Harry hat sich in dem Monat stark verändert, stärker als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte", stimmte Shacklebolt zu sah dabei von einem Zauberer zum anderen. „Sicher, er hat sich verändert", lenkte Remus ein, „aber ist nicht die Frage, wie er sich verändert hat auch von Bedeutung?" „Wenn du dich auf deine unfreundliche Begegnung mit Harry beziehst, würde ich sagen, er hat dir seine dunkele Seite gezeigt, die jeder von uns in sich trägt", ließ Dumbledore vernehmen.

„Ich glaube, die Entwicklung die Harry mitgemacht, ging viel schneller als er es selbst erwartet hätte. In ihm stecken gewaltige Kräfte, aber er trägt auch viele Wunden in seinem Inneren. Beides zusammen ist eine gefährlich Kombination und ich kann deine Vorbehalte verstehen, Remus, aber ihn jetzt in seiner Entwicklung zu stoppen, könnte gefährlicher sein, als ihm weiterhin freie Hand zu lassen", erklärte Dumbledore und er hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuhörer. „Wie meinst du das?", wollte Remus wissen und Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft bevor er weiter sprach.

„Harry hat eine Macht erlangt, die jeden von uns in den Schatten stellt. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn du ihn jetzt aufhalten willst? Wenn du ihn ausschließt, wie wir es vorher getan haben? Glaubst du er, der über eine eigene Armee gebietet, sich stoppen lassen würde? Nein, er würde uns abschütteln und seinen eigenen Weg gehen, so wie Voldemort einst die Menschen um sich herum abschüttelte und seinen eigenen Weg ging. Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an, Remus, in Harry steckt mehr von Voldemort als er vielleicht selbst ahnt", sagte Dumbledore, den Blick die ganze Zeit auf den Werwolf gerichtet.

„Aber…,aber glaubst du n-nicht, dass-", stotterte der Angesprochene. „Nein", unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter, „ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass ich ihm den Posten als Lehrer doch nicht geben kann. Wir werden den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen, sie beobachten und sehen was dabei rauskommt. Ich habe zwar gesagt, Harry hat viel von Voldemort, aber er ist nicht Tom Riddle selbst", sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck und danach herrschte für lange Zeit Stille.

„Wie ist Harry überhaupt so stark geworden? Was meinst du, Albus?", fragte Shacklebolt nach etlichen Minuten. Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart und rückte dann seine Brille zurecht. „Ich kann nur Vermutungen aufstellen", begann der alte Zauberer langsam, als ob er sich mehr Zeit zum Denken erkaufen wollte. „Ich denke es kommt eine Vielzahl von Faktoren zusammen. Einerseits das Blut Gryffindors, das an sich schon eine große Kraft mit sich bringt, dazu noch das Beste von Lily und James, zwei großartigen Zauberern.

Dann sind da noch die Kräfte die Voldemort womöglich über den Fluch auf Harry übertragen hat, auch wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann, ob so etwas möglich ist. Wobei, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, muss etwas mit Harry passiert sein, sonst habe ich keine Erklärung für seine dunklen Impulse oder seine Fähigkeit Prassel zu sprechen." Moody nickte, „Ich kann dir nur zustimmen, aber das sind alles Sachen die schon seit 15 Jahren da sind. Warum jetzt dieser rasante Anstieg?"

„Sein Leben an sich, hat Harry einen starken Charakter gegeben, aber die ständigen Schläge gegen ihn, haben ihn immer schwanken lassen, so dass er keine Zeit hatte, sich darüber im klaren zu werden. Der Geist in dem Schwert von Gryffindor hat ihm Stabilität gegeben und er konnte endlichen sehen was in ihm steckt, da er nicht die Augen die ganze Zeit nach außen gerichtet haben musste, um die Gefahren zu sehen. Mit dem starken Charakter geht auch ein starker Wille einher und das ist der Schlüssel zur Macht. Darum glaube ich auch, dass er der Verantwortung als Lehrer gewachsen ist und sich mit dieser Verantwortung weiterentwickeln kann."

Wieder legte sich Stille über die kleine Runde und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Schließlich strich sich Dumbledore noch einmal über den Bart, legte dann die Hände auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Noch eine Sache, bevor wir auseinander gehen. Sollte ich aus dieser Welt gehen, soll Harry meinen Platz einnehmen", verkündete der alte Zauberer und Remus und Shacklebolt sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Bis vor kurzem hast du gezögert Harry eine Position als Lehrer zu geben und jetzt willst du ihn zu unserem Anführer machen?", fragte Shacklebolt tonlos. Dumbledore sah die anderen Zauberer der Reihe nach an und sagte dann, „Ich habe Vertrauen in ihn, wie er einst Vertrauen in mich hatte". „Woher diese Sinneswandlung?", fragte Remus sichtlich erstaunt. „Ihr habt genau die selben Erinnerungen von Harry gesehen wie ich, aber ihr wart nicht dabei als wir in Budleigh Babberton waren. Harry ist der Richtige."

Ohne weitere Erklärungen verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und verschwand. Die drei anderen Zauberer blieben noch eine Weile, bis sie auch aufbrachen und sich ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zuwandten.

* * *

Die Zeit begann ihre Flügel auszustrecken und verflog bis Harry seine UTZ-Prüfungen hatte. Die guten drei Wochen waren von Lernen bestimmt und natürlich von Hermine. Nebenbei regelte er seine Anliegen bei Gringotts, in dem er Wallace beibrachte, Remus nicht zu verspeisen, damit dieser seinen Pflichten als Vermögensverwalter nachkommen konnte. Bevor er Lupin mit den Kobolden alleine ließ, schenkte er dem verwirrten Werwolf noch eine Gelenk-Salbe und entschuldigte sich für sein unangebrachtes Verhalten die Tage zuvor in Sirius Schlafzimmer. 

Zwischen seinem Training mit den Mönchen und dem Lernen mit Hermine, richtete er noch ein Portalnetz ein, das St. Mungo, Hogwarts, Askaban, das Ministerium und Gryffindors Castle unauffällig miteinander verband. Trotzdem wurde jedes Portal von mindestens 4 Mönchen bewacht und gleichzeitig bezog eine Gruppe Mönche an jedem Ort Position, um den Todessern keinen Anreiz zu einem Angriff zu geben.

Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die sich als unbegründet erwies, da Snape berichtete, dass der dunkle Lord keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu unternehmen. Dieser hatte sich in seinem Hauptquartier verbarrikadiert und sich auf Rekrutieren beschränkt, was Harry und Dumbledore nicht weiter störte. Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass sich so die schwarzen Schafe der Gesellschaft zeigen würden und Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Anzahl der Todesser zweitrangig war, solang die Zahl der Voldemorts konstant blieb.

Ehe Harry sich versah stand er vor seinem Kessel und seiner ersten Prüferin. Wie bei seinen ZAG-Prüfung war es Griselda Marchbanks und sie forderte ihn auf einen Lux-Kristall herzustellen, eine ungewöhnliche Aufgabe, die Harry in arge Bedrängnis gebracht hätte, denn selbst Sera hatte noch nie davon gehört, doch Hermine hatte ihn auf diesen speziellen Trank aufmerksam gemacht, weil er die einzige Trank war der als Endresultat eine feste Form hatte.

Mit ein wenig Hilfe von Sera, suchte Harry die richtigen Ingredienzien zusammen und begann Wasser in seinem Kesseln zu kochen. Während das Wasser zum kochen gebracht wurde, machte sich Harry daran das Quarz zu mahlen und die getrockneten Glühwürmchen zu zerreiben. Sobald das Wasser anfing zu verdampfen, gab er die geriebenen Bestandteile zusammen mit einer Prise gewöhnlichem Kochsalz und einem Mondstein hinzu und rührte das Ganze mit seinem Zauberstab, denn er eigentlich nur aus sentimentalen Gründen behalten hatte, um.

Dabei hielt er sich, wieder mit Seras Hilfe, genau an die Vorgaben und nach einer guten halben Stunde war alles Wasser verdampft und zurück blieb ein faustgroßer Kristall, der aus sich heraus leuchtete. Harry hob den bläulichen Stein aus dem Topf und gab ihn Frau Marchbanks zur Bewertung. Sie studierte das Ergebnis von allen Seiten, wobei sich das beruhigend wirkende blaue Licht in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. „Eine wunderbare Arbeit, Mister Potter", sagte sie schließlich lobend und gab Harry sein Werk zurück.

Dann führte sie ihn zu einem Schreibpult und bat ihn einen Aufsatz über die Bestandteile anzufertigen, die er verwendet hatte um den Trank zu brauen und mögliche Fehler bei der Herstellung und deren Folgen zu diskutieren. Sie drehte eine große Sanduhr um und Harry fing an zu schreiben. Nach knapp einer Stunde, das Stundenglas war zur Hälfte nach unten gerieselt, war Harry fertig und reichte seine Pergamentrolle an seine Prüferin weiter. Diese nickte und schickte durch eine Tür zum nächsten Teil des Testes, Verwandlung.

Den Namen des nächsten Prüfers konnte sich Harry nicht merken, aber es war irgendwas mit „klein", was im starken Gegensatz zur äußeren Erscheinung des Namensträger stand, der mit Ausnahme von Hagrid, der bei weitem Größte Zauberer war, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Mit lustloser Stimme, die zu keiner Modulation in der Lage zu sein schien, forderte er Harry auf eine Reihe von Gegenständen und Lebewesen in etwas anderes zu verwandeln. Harry benutzte auch hier wieder seinen Zauberstab und erfüllte alle Aufgaben ohne einmal in Bedrängnis zu kommen.

Auch bei der Selbstverwandlung erwarteten Harry keine Überraschungen, abgesehen von einem unerwarteten Lachanfall seines Prüfers, als Harry seine Nase auf die doppelte Größe hatte anwachsen lassen, der sich anhörte als hätte ein kleiner Drache Keuchhusten. Der darauf folgende theoretische Teil stellte Harry vor einige kniffelige Fragen, aber Sera war zur Stelle, mal wieder. Kommentare wie „Sei froh das ich so einen überlegenen Verstand habe" oder „Hast du ein Glück, dass ich die Intelligenz von Rowenna Ravenclaw habe", kratzten zwar an seinem Nervenkostüm, aber er war wirklich froh Sera dabei zu haben.

Nach einer Mittagspause nahm Harry das dritte Fach, Zauberkunst, in Angriff. Auch hier erwartete ihn ein bekanntes Gesicht. Professor Tofty, der ihn auch schon bei den ZAGs geprüft hatte, wartete mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn. „Ah, Mister Potter, wie schön sie wieder zusehen." Harry musste ein paar Sprüche demonstrieren, unter anderem den Patronus-Zauber, der den alten Mann noch mehr in Entzücken versetzte als der letzte. Es wurde mit Abstand die angenehmste und lustigste Prüfung, da der kleine Mann trotz seines Alters immer noch einen jugendlichen Humor besaß und sich öfters als Ziel eines Zaubers anbot.

Den Fragebogen füllte Harry in Rekordzeit aus und brauchte diesmal weit weniger Hilfe von Sera, als noch bei Verwandlung. Als Harry aufstand, um zu seiner letzten Prüfung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, zu gehen, fragte er sich, warum Dumbledore ihn so eindringlich gewarnt hatte. Bisher waren ihm nur faire Aufgaben gestellt wurden und die Leute waren alles andere als feindlich gewesen. Immer noch in Gedanken öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum mit einer Duell-Arena, in dem sein letzter Test stattfinden würde.

Als er seine Prüferin sah, wurde sein Grübeln sofort unterbrochen und er hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Guten Tag, Mister Potter", begrüßte ihn die überfreundliche Stimme von Dolores Jane Umbridge. „Wenn Sie so freundlich wären Platz zu nehmen, können wir mit dem Test beginnen", lud sie mit einem bedrohlichem Lächeln ein, während immer noch gebannt auf ihre verhasste Visage starrte. Dann gab ihm Sera eine mentale Kopfnuss und Harry setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Ohne ein Wort an seine Ex-Lehrerin zu richten, ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen und starrte entgeistert den großen Stapel von Papieren an.

Ein „Hm, Hm", ließ ihn hochblicken und wie hypnotisiert betrachtete er das kleine Stundenglas, das höchstens Sand für eine halbe Stunde enthalten konnte, von einer schwer beringten Hand langsam umgedreht wurde. „Mister Potter, ihre Zeit läuft", sagte eine hämische Stimme und Harry kam wieder zu sich. Die ersten Fragen waren stupide wie einfach und Harry war nach zwei Minuten mit der ersten Seite mit 10 Fragen fertig. Doch ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte es. Er nahm den Stapel hoch und sah auf die letzte Frage, vor der eine dicke 200 stand.

_Hier geht es nicht um Wissen_, beschwerte sich Harry und Sera stimmte ihm zu. „_Hier müssen wir in die Trickkiste greifen. Mach dich schneller, schnapp dir 'ne zweite Feder und mach mir ein wenig Platz, ich mach mit_", schlug Sera vor und Harry glitt aus seinem Stuhl. „Tz, tz, Sie wollen doch nicht etwas aufgeben, oder?", fragte Umbrigde erwartungsvoll. „Nein", erwiderte Harry kühl und vollführte Mai-Shun. In Zeitlupe wurde das dümmliche Grinsen auf Umbridges Gesicht zu einer noch dämlicheren Maske des Unverstehens.

Harry setzte sich wieder, griff zu einer Ersatzfeder und fing mit der rechten Hand an die Fragen von der zweiten Seite zu beantworten, während Sera mit Harrys linker Hand die dritte Seite ausfüllte. Es war komisch beide Arme gleichzeitig zum Schreiben zu benutzen und sich das Denken mit Sera aktiv zu teilen, aber Harry gewöhnte sich daran und die Arbeit ging schnell von der Hand.

Als das letzte Sandkorn nach unten fiel, legte Harry die Federn aus seinen schmerzenden Händen und rieb sich die Gelenke. Er schaute zu der Person, die er in dem Moment mehr hasste als er Snape jemals gehasst hatte, aber die Hexe schien erstarrt zu sein und hatte immer noch den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Harry heilte heimlich seine Handgelenke und wartete. Es dauerte fast eine volle Minute bis Umbridge bemerkte, dass die Zeit abgelaufen war und nach dem Stapel Papier griff.

Mit zitternden Händen sah sie die Blätter durch und das Entsetzen stand ihr ins Kröten-Gesicht geschrieben, als sie erkannte, dass jede einzelne Frage beantwortet wurden war. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Während Harry zusah wandelte sich sein Hass in Wut und seine Wut in den unbändigen Drang etwas zu zerstören. Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, als die ehemalige Direktorin von Hogwarts, die Blätter aus der Hand legte und zur Arena ging.

Mit blitzenden Augen stand Harry auf und folgte ihr. In der Mitte des Feldes angekommen, räusperte sich die kleine Frau, die immer noch sichtlich um Fassung rang. „Iihrr zw-zweiter T-t-teil der der Prüfuung", die Hexe hielt inne, räusperte sich noch mal und sprach mit ruhigerer Stimme weiter, begleitet von einem Anflug eines Grinsens. „Ihre letzte Prüfung besteht in einem Duell. Einem Duell, ja." Harrys Hände begannen vor Vorfreude zu beben. _Ich werde dich mit Flüchen belegen, dass du dir wünschst, dass Dumbledore dich nie aus den Händen der Zentauren geholt hätte_, sagte Harry sich selbst.

Enttäuschung überkam ihn, als sich nach einem Ruf von Umbridge eine Tür öffnete und drei Zauberer, die zweifelsfrei Aurorer waren, den Raum betraten und sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor der Frau aufbauten. „Ihre Aufgabe ist es solang wie möglich auf den Beinen zu bleiben", ertönte es aus den Rücken der Aurorern. Umbridge kam wieder in Sicht und stellte sich außerhalb der ausgewiesenen Fläche hin, von wo sie erklärte, „Es steht ihnen frei alles zu tun solang sie nicht die Arena verlassen. Das gilt selbstverständlich für beide Seiten" „Schließt das die Unverzeihlichen mit ein?", fragte Harry der seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.

Umbridge sag ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wollen sie andeuten, dass Sie die Unverzeihlichen beherrschen?", fragte die Hexe nach dem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Ich will lediglich wissen, womit ich es zu tun bekomme", rettete sich Harry, der natürlich in ganz anderen Bahnen dachte. „Natürlich werden Ministeriumsmitarbeiter keine Unverzeihlichen einsetzen und ich glaube auch nicht, dass das nötig werden könnte", feixte die kleine Frau. „Wenn Sie dann ihren Stab rausholen, können wir anfangen", sagte Umbridge schließlich.

„Wann immer sie bereit sind", erwiderte Harry ohne Anstalten zu machen seinen Zauberfokus wieder hervorzuziehen, während sich ein Plan in seinem Geist entfaltete. Er war während seines Studiums für die Prüfungen über einige interessante Sachen gestolpert, die auch die Gründer überrascht hätten. Umbridge zuckte mit den Schultern und zählte von Drei runter. Die Aurorer, die Harry auf Grund ihrer entschlossenen Gesichter als Fudge-Treue erkannte, begannen sofort mit ihren Sprüchen.

Harry ignorierte ihre Zauber und der Stunner und der Reduktor kollidierten mit seiner Brust ohne einen größeren Effekt zu erzielen, dass Harry einen Schritt nach hinten machen musste. Der dritte Zauberer beschwor belegte seinen Kollegen mit einem Schutzzauber, was Harry nicht weiter störte. Er verdichtete die Luft um ihn herum und verwandelte sie bis 10 klatscher-große Kugeln vor ihm schwebten. In einem normalen Scheinkampf hätte er denn Kampf schon längst beendet, aber jetzt war Harry sauer und echt mies drauf.

Die Kugeln begannen um ihn herum zu schweben und beschleunigten rapide. Nach wenigen Sekunden war die verbleibende Luft von einem konstanten Zischen erfüllt und geriet in Bewegung. Die Sphären wurden so schnell das ihre Konturen nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Wie einen dünnen schwarzen Umhang hüllten sie Harry ein und kein Fluch der Aurorer konnte das Schild durchdringen. Feuer wurde einfach aufgesaugt und für einen Moment Teil des Schutzwalls, Eis zurückgeschleudert, Flüche prallten ab oder verschwanden einfach.

Als einer der Aurorer zu einem Impedimenta-Zauber ansetzte schoss eine Kugel hervor und zertrümmerte seinen Zauberstab, dessen Hälften von Splittern und Funken umgeben zu Boden fielen, und riss ihn auf dem Rückweg von den Beinen, um sich nach getaner Arbeit wieder in den Wirbel einzuordnen. Der stablose Magier krabbelte aus der Arena, da der Ball ihm den Fuß gebrochen hatte.

Die beiden verbliebenen Aurorer sahen sich an und versuchten gleichzeitig den Verlangsamungsfluch zu sprechen, aber zwei Kugeln schossen hervor und verwandelten die Stäbe in funkensprühendes Sägemehl. Mittlerweile war Harry zu dem Schluss gekommen, das die armen Leute nichts dafür konnten und der Spaß an der Sache verflog schnell und mit ihm seine Wut. Die restlichen acht Sphären flogen auf die Aurorer zu und schoben sie aus der Arena. Sobald der Kampf zu Ende war, verpuffte die Kugeln und ein kräftiger Wind wehte kurz, als sich die Luft wieder ausdehnte.

Harry drehte sich zu Umbridge um, um zu sehen wie ihr triumphales Grinsen sich in eine steinerne Maske verwandelt hatte, aber leider war ihr Gesicht nicht zu erkennen. Die Hexe lag auf dem Boden, anscheinend bewusstlos und Harry verspürte keine Lust sie aufzuwecken. Er ließ die Aurorer zurück, die sich gerade um ihren verletzten Kollegen kümmerten und suchte Griselda Marchbanks auf. Er berichtete ihr von den Vorkommnissen und rieb sich dabei unbewusst den Handrücken auf dem, „Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen" stand.

Die älterer Hexe hörte mit blitzenden Augen zu und versprach Harry sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Zum Abschied schüttelte ihm die Frau die Hand und verriet ihm lächelnd, dass er seine Zaubertrank-Theorie einwandfrei bestanden hätte und auch Professor Tofty und Kleinhübler-Osterwelle von ihm begeistert waren. Mit dem Gefühl alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt zu haben, verschwand Harry nach Gryffindor Castle, wo Hermine ihn schon sehnsüchtig erwartete.

* * *

Da es bis zum nächsten Kapitel ein wenig dauern wird, ich schätze ein paar Wochen, lege ich euch meine anderen Geschichten ans Leser-Herz, wenn ihr sie bisher nicht gelesen habt! Ich hoffe ich höre von euch. Danke! 

**Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und bis zum nächsten Mal**, euer Daly

Aktuallisiert am 28.12.2005


	10. Kapitel 10: Hogwarts

**AN: **Hallo Leute, ich hatte gestern eine kreative Phase und hab das Kapitel praktisch in einem Aufwasch geschafft.

Ich kann auch schon mal verraten das ich "Der Erbe Gyffindors retrospektiv" mit einem Epilog abschließen werde und es zu dieser Geschichte wahrscheinlich ein Sequel geben wird, in dem Harry sich dann auf die Suche nach den Hocruxen machen wird.

Dann ist da noch die Sache mit der Mönchtechnik Mai-Shun und des von mir eingeführten Zaubers, der den selben Effekt hat. sika hat angemerkt, dass ich mich hier verstricke und deshalb will ich eine Ehrenrettung versuchen. Im Grunde sind beide von Prinzip gleich, nur die Mönchtechnik hat den Vorteil das sie länger dauert, ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, aber auch den Nachteil, das die Ausführung Perfektion verlangt und somit nicht in jeder Situation anwendbar ist. Der Zauber beschleunigt den Anwender auch um das Doppelte seiner voherigen Geschwindigkeit, hält aber nur wenige Minuten an und kann durch einen Zauber beendet werden. Ich hoffe, damit sind die meisten Unklarheiten beseitigt, sollte jedoch noch weiterer Erklärungsbedarf bestehen, werde ich natürlich dazu Stellung nehmen.

So, genug geschwafelt! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Hogwarts**

Harry erwachte am 1. September mit dem Gefühl sich nicht rühren zu können. Das lag zum einem daran das ihm jeder Muskel weh tat und zum anderen an Hermine, die seinen Arm unter ihrem Körper begraben hatte, wobei auch ersteres auf letztere zurückzuführen war. Selbst das Training mit den Mönchen hatte Harry nie so geschafft, wie das Geschenk von Hermine, dass sie ihm in der Widmung des Buches versprochen hatte.

Harry sammelte sich, stupste Hermine sanft an und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, „Aufstehen, Süße, wir müssen nach Kings Cross". Hermine murmelte etwas unverständliches und kuschelte sich enger an Harry, als dieser die Decke zurückschlug. Das Licht der Sonnenstrahlen fiel durch die großen Fenster der Mastersuite auf Hermines weiße Haut, dass sie zu strahlen schien und Harry fuhr unbewusst mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite.

Seine Hand war kalt und die Wärme ihrer Haut kitzelte angenehm seine tauben Finger. Warum seine Hände kalt waren? Sagen wir einfach, das Blut wurde woanders dringender gebraucht. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut und tastete immer noch im Halbschlaf nach der Decke. Harry stupste sie wieder an und sagte, diesmal was lauter als vorher, „Aufstehen, wir müssen nach Hogwarts." Wieder antwortete ihm nur Gemurmel. Hermine bekam die Decke zu fassen, zog sich wieder über und rollte sich von Harrys Arm.

Harry stand auf und streckte sich. Knochen knackten und Muskeln ächzten und das Blut begann wieder zu zirkulieren. Harrys Blick fiel auf die Tür zum Badezimmer und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Er ging um das Bett herum und schlug die Decke zurück. Hermine zog die Beine an und weigerte sich weiterhin aufzuwachen. Harry hob sie auf und trug sie zum Bad. Dort ließ er sie in die immer gefüllte und warme Badewanne fallen. Es gab einen großen Platsch und einen spitzen Schrei, der abrupt in einem Gurgeln erstickte.

Harry stieg hinzu und als Hermine wieder prustend hoch kam, erstickte er ihren Protest mit einem langen Kuss. „Bist du jetzt wach?", fragte er nachdem er seine Lippen wieder von ihren gelöst hatte. „Nein, ich muss immer noch träumen", antwortete Hermine und gähnte herzhaft.

Eine Stunde später saßen Harry und Hermine mit den anderen am Tisch und nahmen ihre vorerst letzte Mahlzeit in Gryffindor Castle ein. Die Stimmung war von freudiger Erwartung geprägt, aber wie jedes Mal spürte Harry den Bruch zwischen sich und Ginny und zwischen Hermine und Ron. Irgendwas war anders, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was, nur dass das Lachen über die Witze des anderen aufgesetzter Klang und das der Blickkontakt gemieden wurde, als könnte der andere etwas lesen, was geheim bleiben sollte.

„_Du musst noch viel lernen_", ließ Sera vernehmen. „_Willst du andeuten, dass du weißt was los ist_?", fragte Harry überrascht. „_Es ist so klar, als wäre es ihnen auf die Stirn tätowiert. Ginny ist in dich verliebt und jetzt sauer auf dich weil du Hermine ihr vorgezogen hast. Ron ist auf dich sauer, weil er was von Hermine will und dich als störenden Faktor ausgemacht hat und natürlich ist er auch von Hermine enttäuscht das sie sich mit dir eingelassen hat. Aber die beiden halten ihren Ärger verdeckt, weil sie euch immer noch als Freunde sehen und ungern mit euch beiden brechen würden._"

Harry war erschüttert. Für ihn war seine Beziehung zu Hermine so natürlich, dass er nicht angenommen hätte, irgendeine dritte Person könnte eine Rolle spielen. Er fing sich wieder und beobachtete Ginny und Ron aus den Augenwinkeln. Tatsächlich bemerkte er die verstohlenen Blicke Ginnys auf ihn und Rons auf Hermine. Ein leichter Schmerz ergriff sein Herz und seine Beziehung zu Hermine verlor an Perfektion. Er hatte nie beabsichtigt einen anderen Menschen zu verletzten und hatte es unwissentlich getan.

Hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt? Hatte er nicht von Rons und Ginnys Gefühlen gewusst? War es nicht so das er sie einfach umgangen hatte und sich genommen hatte, was er als seins betrachtet hatte, fragte eine kleine Stimme, die sein Gewissen sein musste. Aber er wischte die Bedenken beiseite. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen und wenn Ron und Ginny damit nicht einverstanden waren, war das deren Problem. Er widmete sich wieder dem Frühstück ohne das seine kurze Phase der geistigen Abwesenheit bemerkt worden war.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück zu sich genommen hatten, suchten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und trafen sich in der Vorhalle. Dann öffnete Harry ein Portal nach Kings Cross und Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Hermine und er selbst betraten die Londoner Bahnstation. Harry hatte das Portal so geschaffen, dass es aussah als ob sie durch die Barriere gegangen wären, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Wie immer waren sie spät dran und sie beeilten sich mit dem Einsteigen. Harry hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, die getarnten Ordensmitglieder, die die Tarnanzüge der Todesser trugen, zu finden und identifizieren. Beruhigt das alles in Ordnung war stieg Harry in den Hogwarts-Express ein und trat seine letzte Reise nach Hogwarts an. Im Zug verabschiedete er sich von Hermine, die mit Ron und Ginny zum Vertrauensschüler-Abteil ging und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Abteil.

Im letzten Wagon fand Harry Luna und Neville in einem Abteil und schob die Tür auf. „Hi Nev, Hi Luna, was dagegen wenn wir euch Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Harry und Neville schüttelte den Kopf, worauf Harry ganz eintrat und die Tür hinter sich zuschob. Er verstaute seinen und Hermines Koffer und lies sich gegenüber von Neville nieder. „Na, Luna, wie waren die Ferien?", fragte Harry im Plauderton, als sich eine peinliche Pause anbahnte.

Luna faltete ihren Quibbler, bevor sie antwortete, „Es ging so. Ich war drei Wochen in Schweden mit meinem Vater. Wir haben nach den schrumpfhörnigen Schnorkacks gesucht, aber leider keine gefunden. Mal sehen, vielleicht versuchen wir es in den Winterferien noch mal. Ansonsten hab ich mich mit den Illuminaten beschäftigt, die haben nämlich, als Asiaten getarnt, Voldemorts Festung angegriffen". Harry konnte nur Lächeln als er das hörte, und auch wenn diese Idee absurd gefiel sie ihm besser als die Wahrheit, solange man ihn nicht zum Illuminaten machte.

Neville der mit Sicherheit von irgendwem auf Verschwiegenheit eingeschworen wurden war, überging einfach das Thema und lenkte das Gespräch auf die ZAGs und das war dann auch der Inhalt der Unterhaltung bis der Rest zu ihnen stieß. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungen ließ sich Hermine auf Harrys Schoß fallen, was von Ginny und Ron mit bösen Blicken quittiert wurde, die aber wieder verschwunden waren, als Hermine und Harry sich aus ihrem Hallo-ich-bin-wieder-da-Kuss trennten.

Früher als sonst hatte Draco, wie immer begleitet von Crabbe und Goyle, seinen Auftritt. „Was muss ich denn hier sehen? Ich hätte gedacht, selbst du könntest nicht so weit fallen und dich mit einem Schlammblut einlassen, Potter", begrüßte sie der blonde Junge verächtlich, als er Hermine auf dem Schoß von Harry vorfand. Wie ein Blitz war Ron auf den Beinen und hatte Draco eins aufs die Fresse gehauen. Blut fiel in einer feinen Wolke zu Boden und Draco prallte gegen die Tür des gegenüber liegenden Abteils.

Als Crabbe und Goyle Ron eine Lektion erteilen wollten, erschienen zwei in Gelb gewandte Mönche aus dem Nichts und hielten sie zurück. Selbst die beiden Holzköpfe besaßen genug gesunden Menschenverstand, um keine Schlägerei mit den Männern anzufangen, die deutlich danach aussahen, erfahrener im Kampf zu sein als sie. Murrend schnappten sie sich ihren wimmernden Anführer und verzogen sich.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief ruhig und friedlich. Verschiedene Mitglieder der DA kamen nach und nach vorbei und erkundigten sich nach Harrys Ferien und dessen Pläne die DA betreffend. Harrys Antworten waren meistens kryptisch und keiner war damit zufrieden, aber Harry ließ sich zu keiner konkreten Aussage hinreißen. Natürlich hatte er in Gedanken schon längst beschlossen die DA weiterzuführen und schon den ein oder anderen Entschluss gefasst.

Dank Levander und Parvati verbreitete sich die Nachricht das Harry und Hermine zusammen waren, wie ein Lauffeuer im Zug und, durch anonyme Quellen, auch die Geschichte das Ron Malfoy niedergeschlagen hatte. Wie durch Magie blieb dabei die Beteilung der Mönche unerwähnt, doch sie sollten trotzdem noch Gesprächthema werden.

Die Sonne senkte sich und die Beleuchtung sprang an, während der Zug durch die wachsende Dunkelheit fuhr, immer seinem Ziel entgegen. Das Gespräch im Abteil von Harry war ausgeklungen und eine schläfrige Atmosphäre entstand. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Ginny hatte sich an Rons Seite gelehnt und döste ebenfalls. Neville und Ron starrte in das Schwarz hinaus, während Luna den Quibbler las. Harry lauschte den gleichmäßigen Schlägen von seinem Herz und dem Hermines, als etwas ihn aufrüttelte.

„_Spürst du es auch_", fragte Harry seinen Mentor, der sofort antwortete, „_Ja, wir bekommen Besuch._" Wie eine Spinne die in ihrem Netz hockte, fühlte Harry wie die Fäden der Magie von etwas berührt wurden, sanft, aber die Bedrohung verheißend. Harry sah raus in den Mondschein und seine Sicht änderte sich. Seine Umwelt wurde zu dünnen Fäden der Magie und hell leuchtend ruhte Hermine auf seinem Schoß, doch von draußen nährten sich rote Punkte dem fahrenden Zug.

Harry, dessen Sicht wieder normal wurde, hob Hermine hoch, stand auf und legte seine Freundin sanft auf den Sitz. Hermine beschwerte sich murmelnd, aber Harry hatte keine Zeit sich von ihr zu verabschieden oder die fragenden Blicke der anderen zu beantworten. Er öffnete die Tür und rief nach den Mönchen, die sofort aus dem Nichts erschienen. „Schließt alle Fenster und seht zu das die Schüler sicher in Hogwarts ankommen. Los!", weis Harry sie an und apparierte dann auf das Dach des Zuges.

Plötzlich riss der Wind stark an ihm und nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte er das Gleichgewicht halten. Sobald er sicheren Stand hatte, zog er das Schwert und wartete. Kaum eine Minute später flog eine Wolke Fledermäuse über den Zug und wieder zurück, wobei sie Harry sorgfältig mieden. Beim dritten Mal lösten sich drei der kleinen Tiere und verwandelten sich in Vampire. Elegant schwebte sie mit wehenden Gewändern auf Harry zu und kamen keine drei Meter vor ihm mit dem Zugdach in Kontakt. Der Wind schien sie nicht im geringsten zu stören und ihre überlangen Eckzähne blitzten im silbrigen Mondlicht.

Harry sah auf den ersten Blick das die Vampire uralt sein mussten und dem entsprechend stark. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und legte sich die Zauber zurecht, als der Vampire in der Mitte einen Schritt nach vorn glitt und abwehrend die Hand hob. „Haltet ein, junger Potter", bat der Untote und Harry hielt überrascht inne. „Mein Name ist Baron Vlad Draculea der Vierte, Abgesandter der Vampire. Wir sind nicht hier um zu kämpfen", erklärte der Vampir der in so einem tiefen Blau gekleidet war, dass es fast schwarz wirkte, mit einer gekonnten Verbeugung.

Die kurzen schwarzen Haare, die blauen Augen zusammen mit den aristokratischen, zeitlosen Zügen und der marmor-weißen Haut machten ihn zu einem sympathisch aussehenden Mann und diesen Eindruck konnten nicht einmal die überlangen Eckzähne trüben. Harry erkannte in ihm einen gefährlichen Gegner, aber jedenfalls einen angenehmen, der zur einer vernünftigen Unterhaltung in der Lage war, auch wenn er quasi schon tot war.

„Ich bin Alissa Draculea", sagte die Vampiren links von Vlad begleitet von einem eleganten Knicks und Harry hielt sie sofort für Geschwister. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar und das weit geschnittene, dunkel-violette Kleid, das zu ihren hell-violetten Augen passte, wehten im Fahrtwind um sie herum und im Mondlicht schien ihre schnee-weiße Haut zu leuchten. Auch ihre langen Zähne und die Tatsache das sie tot war, schmälerten ihre Schönheit nicht und nicht einmal Fleur Delacour konnte sich in Harrys Augen mit der Ebenmäßigkeit der Züge messen.

Der dritte Vampir war ein stattlicher Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, der seine Begleiter um mindestens einen Kopf überragte. Er stellte sich als Valerius Corvinus vor und wurde von Harry als Bodyguard der Draculea-Geschwister abgestempelt. „Hier ist es so ungemütlich, sollen wir unser Gespräch nicht lieber auf ruhigem Boden fortführen fragte Vlad, nachdem Harry der Form halber seinen Namen genannt hatte. Harry sah an den Vampiren vorbei in die Nacht. Die Umrisse von Hogwarts waren schon zu sehen und der Zug würde in keinen 10 Minuten in Hogsmeade einfahren.

Kurz wägte Harry die Risiken ab und sprang dann in die Luft. Der Zug fuhr unter ihm davon und war nach einer Sekunde ohne ihn weitergefahren. Er ließ sich zu Boden schweben, das Schwert immer noch in der Hand und die Kreaturen folgten ihm. Die Fledermäuse kamen zurück und ließen sich auf den Bäumen in der Umgebung nieder. Das Flattern der Umhänge hörte auf als der Luftzug des Hogwarts-Expresses vorbei war und für einen Moment war alles ruhig.

Harrys Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als Vlad die Zähne bleckte und sagte, „Du bist sehr vertrauenswürdig, mein junger Freund." Harry streckte sich und packte das Schwert fester und wartete. „Hat man dir denn nicht beigebracht, was wir mit unvorsichtigen Zauberern machen?", fragte Vlad und als Harry in seine Augen sah fühlte er zum ersten Mal, wie der Vampire versuchte sich seines Geistes zu bemächtigen, aber Harry glaubte nicht, das der Versuch ernsthaft war. Trotzdem fühlte er sich zu einer Erwiderung aufgefordert.

„Ihr würdet nicht mit mir verhandeln wollen, wenn ihr mich nicht fürchten würdet, also sagt was ihr zu sagen habt, bevor ich meine Geduld mit euch verliere", seine Stimme blieb ruhig, denn seine Drohung kam auch so an. Er ballte die freie Hand zur hohlen Faust aus der helles Licht brach. Als einige Strahlen die Vampire trafen, zuckten sie zurück und Rauch stieg von den Stellen auf, dann schloss Harry die Faust und das Licht verschwand.

Harry sah im Augenwinkel wie die Fledermäuse von den Bäumen fielen und sich im Fallen in Menschen verwandelten, die lautlos zu Boden sanken. Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs und Vlads Ton war betont höflich als er sagte, „Natürlich verstehen wir uns. Wie du sicherlich weißt, versucht der dunkle Lord uns für seine Zwecke zu gewinnen und wir waren auch durchaus geneigt ihm ein faires Angebot zu machen, bis es zu diesem hässlichen Zwischenfall mit den Werwölfen und Dementoren kam."

Selbstverständlich hatte Snape den Orden darüber unterrichtet, das Voldemort mit den Vampiren verhandelte und Harry sah sofort worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. „Nun würden wir es vorziehen neutral zu bleiben, aber die Aussichten die der dunkle Lord in Aussicht stellt sind sehr, sehr überzeugend…", eröffnete der Vampir Harry mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Was verlangt ihr?", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife. „_Vorsicht_", warnte Sera, aber er meinte nicht Harrys Offenheit, sondern die anderen Vampire die einen engeren Kreis um Harry zogen.

„Wie direkt!", freute sich Draculea, „Nun, wie wäre es wenn die Zauberer ein Auge zudrücken würden, wenn ab und zu ein Muggel verschwinden würde?" „Vergesst es", sagte Harry sofort und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde ein Bündnis auf dieser Basis in Erwägung zu ziehen. Die Vampire mochten ein großer Machtfaktor in diesem Spiel sein, aber er würde lieber riskieren das sie sich mit Voldemort verbündeten als dem Tod Unschuldiger zuzustimmen. „Wie bitte?", fragte Vlad freundlich, anscheinend von der schnellen Antwort überrascht.

„Ich werde nicht euer Stillhalten mit dem Leben unschuldiger Menschen erkaufen", ließ Harry verlauten und der Kreis um ihn wurde enger. Die langen Eckzähne der Vampire glänzten im Mondlicht, doch Vlad hob den Arm und die Vampire erstarrten. „Sicher, das du deine Entscheidung nicht noch mal überdenken willst? Wir sind genügsam! Willst du wirklich riskieren, das wir uns dem Feind anschließen?", fragte Vlad mit salbungsvoller Stimme, doch Harry blieb hart.

„Nein, meine Entscheidung steht", lehne Harry ab und er sah wie sich die Klauen der Vampire wieder verkrampften. Doch Vlad hob wieder denn Arm, um ihren Angriff zu stoppen. „Ich hatte dich für einen besseren Diplomaten gehalten. Bist du dir in deiner Entscheidung sicher? Unsere Stärke ist nicht zu verachten und es gibt noch mehr von uns", informierte Vlad Harry immer noch freundlich.

„Bruder, siehst du nicht, dass das nichts bringt! Lass es uns zu Ende bringen und uns dem dunklen Lord anschließen", mischte sich Alissa ein. „Schweig, Schwester. Vater hat mich mit den Verhandlungen vertraut und nicht dich", fuhr Vlad seine Begleiterin an, ganz und gar nicht mehr freundlich. „Ich glaube ihr überschätzt euch, Vlad", warnte Harry und hatte sofort wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers, „ihr solltet diesen Ort in Frieden verlassen und euch aus dem gesamten Konflikt raushalten."

„Ich glaub du bist es, der sich überschätzt, Harry. Sieh dich um! Du bist nur _ein_ Mensch", sagte Vlad und zum ersten Mal klang er mehr arrogant als freundlich, „Was willst du gegen uns ausrichten?" Harry spürte eine subtile Veränderung im Netz der Magie, ein Gefühl das er wieder erkannte. Er war nicht mehr alleine. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in seine Züge und er erwiderte trotzig, „Komm her und finde es heraus!" Unruhe breitete sich unter den Kreaturen aus und Harry sah das der Kampf jetzt unausweichlich war, auch wenn Vlad seine Gefolgsleute immer noch zurückhielt.

„Du magst die Dementoren besiegt haben, aber das sind Kreaturen ohne Stärke und Substanz, Wesen der Schattenwelt. Und die Werwölfe? Sie sind degenerierte Mutanten, wild, primitiv, ohne Magie. Willst du dich wirklich mit uns messen ohne eine Armee im Rücken? Es wäre weiser mein Angebot anzunehmen", riet Vlad als letzten Versuch Harry zu überzeugen, während sich seinesgleichen zum Angriff fertig machten.

„Mein Antwort bleibt nein", sagte Harry und als er dem Vampir in die Augen sah, verlor er fast die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Seine Schutzschilde wurden mit Macht durchbrochen, doch Sera hielt stand und zwang den Geist des Vampirs zurück. Harry schüttelte die kurze Konfusion ab und reckte die freie Hand zum Himmel hinauf. Eine kleine Kugel erschien, die eine Fläche im Radius von mehreren hundert Metern für eine Sekunde taghell erleuchtete. Die Vampire kreischten und bedeckten ihre Augen. Von ihrer Haut stieg Rauch auf als sie verbrannte, wie von Feuer getroffen.

Dann drehte Harry sich um und umpackte Sera mit beiden Händen. Mit einem waagerechten Hieb verwandelte er drei Vampire in Staub bevor diese ihre Augen wieder öffnen konnten. Hinter den drei Anführern der Vampire erschien Wallace und deckte sie mit einem Flammenstoß ein. Dann hatten die Vampire den blendenden Effekt von Harrys Minisonne abgeschüttelt und begannen ihn in ernsthafte Kämpfe zu verwandeln. Vlad hatte nicht gelogen, als er behauptet hatte, die Vampire seien bessere Kämpfer als die Dementoren und die Werwölfe.

Die Vampire griffen Harry mit ihren geistbeeinflussenden Fähigkeiten an, so dass Sera vollkommen damit beschäftigt war seinen Geist zu schützen und ihm deshalb nicht weiter helfen konnten. Auch waren die Bewegungen der Vampire so schnell, das Harry, selbst nachdem er sich mit einem Zauber beschleunigt hatte, mehr damit zu tun hatte ihren Klauen auszuweichen, als selbst angreifen zu können. Zwar verlor mal hier und dar ein Vampir ein Hand oder einen Arm an Seras scharfe Schneide, aber es waren mehr als genug Klauen dar, um nach Harry zu langen, als das der Verlust von ein paar zu bemerken war.

Natürlich stand Harry zu jedem Moment die Möglichkeit zur Flucht offen, aber er war noch nicht bereit dieses Schlachtfeld zu verlassen. Er apparierte aus dem Pulk heraus und feuerte eine Minisonne in die Gruppe. Dabei blendete er sich selbst, aber auch die Vampire bekamen ihr Fett weg. Ein paar hatten es aber geschafft ihre Augen zu schützen und es war mehr Glück und Kämpfer-Intuition, die verhinderten, das er zerfleischt wurde, als Können. Bis er wieder sehen konnte, fing er sich ein paar Fleischwunden an Armen und Beinen, danach verwandelte er ein Vampire mit schnellen Schwertstößen zu Staub.

Dann waren wieder die anderen Vampire über ihm und er wurde in die Defensive gedrängt. Seine Muskeln wurden langsam müde und taub und er spürte wie das Blut seinen Umhang tränkte. Als auch noch der Schnelligkeitszauber seine Wirkung verlor, sah er keine Sinn mehr darin weiterzukämpfen. Er apparierte wieder aus dem Getümmel heraus in die Nähe von Wallace, der mit seinen Klauen einen Vampir nach dem anderen zerriss, aber Harry sah das auch seine Kräfte schwanden.

„Wallace! Zurück nach Gryffindor Castle!", rief Harry im blinden Vertrauen darauf, dass ihn der Drache verstehen würde. Tatsächlich spie die überdimensionierte Echse noch mal Feuer und verschwand dann. Harrys Blick suchte Vlad und fand ihn. Sera fing den mentalen Aufprall ab und Harry rief dem Vampir zu, „Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Vlad Draculea, und dann wird für euch die Sonne aufgehen!" Bevor der Vampir die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten, apparierte Harry zu seinem Schloss.

Müde und ein wenig benommen vom Blutverlust erschien er im Drachenstahl von Gryffindor Castle, dem Geburtsort von Wallace. Der Drache lag zusammengerollt in einer Box und betrachtete Harry aus seinen gelben Schlangenaugen. Harry flickte notdürftig seine Wunden, als James auftauchte. „Oh, Harry ist verletzt! James wird Hilfe holen", rief der Hauself und war wieder verschwunden bevor Harry das Wort an ihn richten konnte. Eine halbe Minute später war James mit einem anderen Elfen im Schlepptau zurück, Edward war sein Name, glaubte Harry.

Edward zog ihn zu Boden und flößte ihm zwei Tränke aus kleinen Flaschen ein und Harry erkannte am Geschmack, das es ein Blutauffrischungstrank und ein Stärkungselixier war. Währenddessen heilte James Harrys Wunden mit seiner Elfenmagie und nach der Behandlung fühlte Harry sich schon viel besser, auch wenn er immer noch müde war. Er dankte den Hauselfen, doch die wiesen mit aller Entschiedenheit jegliche Belohnung ab, also gab Harry es auf.

Nachdem er den beiden Dienern versichert hatte, dass es ihm gut ging und die beiden ihn wieder allein gelassen hatten, stand Harry wieder auf und ging zu Wallace. Er streichelte über den Körper, auf der Suche nach Wunden, aber wie erwartet fand er keine. Wenn Sera die Haut des Drachen nicht durchdringen konnte, würde es auch keine Klaue eines Vampirs. Dann legte Harry seine Hände auf den Schädel des Tieres und schloss seine Augen. Behutsam suchte er unter der Anleitung von Sera den Kontakt zu dem Geist des Wesens.

Im Gegensatz zu der Begegnung mit Voldemorts Geist in der grauen Einöde, war diesmal die Welt ein idyllisches Tal, das von einem blauen Himmel überspannt wurde. Dort fand er eine Projektion von Wallace die, ganz anders als der physische Körper im schrecklichen Zustand war. Die Vampire hatten nicht die Haut des Drachen kratzen können, aber ihre mentalen Angriffe hatten dem armen heftig zugesetzt. Rotes Blut lief aus mehreren klaffenden Wunden und Harry begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

Während er sich daran machte, den Geist seines Schoßtieres zusammen mit Seras Projektion zu flicken, reflektierte er über die Begegnung mit den Vampiren. Der Minisonnen-Zauber, eine Entwicklung von Rowenna, der als Lichtquelle gedacht gewesen war, aber sich als zu kurzlebig erwies, um brauchbar zu sein, war gegen eine kleine Gruppe von Vampiren effektiv aber nicht gegen eine ganze Armee, wie Harry jetzt einsehen musste. Außerdem, wenn noch nicht einmal er, der mittlerweile auf dem Gebiet der Okklumentik weit fortgeschritten war, ihren Angriffen auf den Geist nur mit Seras Hilfe abwehren konnte, was war dann mit den anderen Zauberern?

Seine Gedanken drifteten von Wallace zu Gringotts und ihm kam eine Idee, die nicht das Problem mit den Vampiren löste, aber von Sera trotzdem eifrigen Zuspruch erhielt, als er seinem Mentor seine Idee unterbreitete. Die Idee versetzt Sera sogar in solche Hochstimmung, dass er Wallace die Schnauze tätschelte und seine Vorbehalte dem Drachen gegenüber vorerst begrub. Nach einer viertel Stunde, die Harry vorkam, wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, „das kommt von dem veränderten Gefühl von Zeit in der Geisterwelt", erklärte Sera fröhlich, waren sie fertig und Wallaces Geist war wieder fast so heil wie vor dem Kampf.

Er verließ die Welt des Geistes und kraulte den richtigen Wallace noch mal bevor er ihm nach Gringotts zurückschickte, wo der Drache sich genauso gut erholen konnte und gleichzeitig die Kobolde vom Gold fernhielt. Dann reiste er durch ein Portal zur Eingangshalle in Hogwarts. Dort erwartete ihn Shimoda. „Yuudai, mein Herz ist voll Freude euch wieder zusehen. Wir haben getan was ihr verlangtet, aber Tomomi ist wie der Tiger im Käfig". Harry legte dem Mönch die Hand auf die Schultern und antwortete, „Dann wollen wir den Tiger mal aus dem Käfig lassen."

Tomomi war der Name, den die Japaner Hermine gegeben hatten und war mit „schöner Freundin" zu übersetzten. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, das sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, natürlich vollkommen unbegründet, aber er wollte sie nicht zu lange warten lassen. Harry ging zum Eingangsportal und wollte es gerade aufstoßen, als ihm der Zustand seiner Kleidung einfiel. Zerfetzt und blutig, passte vielleicht zu einem Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber er zog es vor mit einem weniger gewalttätigem Image, seinen Posten anzutreten.

Im Inneren der großen Halle verkündete Dumbledore gerade den Beginn des Festmahles und Harry befreite seinen Umhang von Dreck, Blut und Rissen mit dem Gedanken, _genau zur rechten Zeit angekommen_. Harry stieß die Türen auf und betrat die Halle. Das Klappern von Gabeln und Messern, das gerade begonnen hatte, verstummte wieder und alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry. Dumbledore erhob sich noch einmal und verkündete in die Stille hinein, „Die Überraschung, die ich vorhin angekündigt hatte: Unser neuer Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Harry Potter!"

Harry sah, dass ein Platz am Lehrertisch für ihn frei war, aber er bog zum Gryffindor-Tisch ab, während an allen Tischen verblüfftes Schweigen herrschte. Dann fing Dumbledore an zu klatschen und alle Lehrer, außer Snape und alle Schüler, außer den Slytherins stimmten mit ein. Einige Leute begannen aufzustehen und nach und nach standen alle Schüler der drei Häuser auf. Harry war das egal. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Hermine. Als er sie erreichte, legte er die Hände an ihre Seite und zog sie zu einem langen Kuss zu sich.

Da ihre Beziehung mittlerweile bekannt war, blieb die erstaunte Stille aus, dafür füllten Ohs und Ahs den Saal. Hermine war errötet als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr zukünftiger Lehrer sie vor der gesamten Schule geküsst hatte, aber Harry schien immun gegen Scham zu sein. „Harry, wo warst du? Ich hab mit Sorgen gemacht", klagte Hermine. „Die Diplomatie kennt nun mal keine Romantik", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln und löste sich von ihr. Er ging zum Lehrertisch und stellte sich vor seinen Stuhl.

„Bitte entschuldigt meine Verspätung, aber die Politik hat mich aufgehalten, deshalb will es kurz machen. Für alle die es beruhigt, ich habe meine UTZs abgeschlossen und meine Einstellung als Lehrer ist vom Ministerium abgesegnet. Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen, das ich mich geehrt fühle vom Schulleiter zu diesem Posten berufen worden zu sein und mich darauf freue", sein Blick überflog die Reihen der Slytherins", euch mein Wissen um den Kampf zu vermitteln. Jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter vom Essen abhalten. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und guten Hunger."

Nachdem der erneute Applaus verklungen war, begann endlich das Festmahl und Harry ließ sich 5 Mal neu auftragen, womit er sogar Ron um eine Portion schlug. Als er endlich im Bett seines Privatraums lag, hatte er noch nicht einmal Zeit zu bedauern, das Hermine im Mädchenschlafsaal war, denn er schlief schon als er noch nicht ganz im Bett lag.

* * *

**Und? War mein quantitativer Ausbruch auch qualitativ Zufrieden stellend? Bitte um Kommentare, Kritiken und mehr Kommentare! Danke!**

Zuletzt editiert am 28.12.2005


	11. Kapitel 11: Professor Potter

**AN: **Hallo Leute, hier noch ein kleines Vorweihnachtliches Geschenk. In dieses Kapitel habe ich noch ein paar spontane Ideen eingebaut, die endlich die entscheidenden Unterschiede, die diese Geschichte endgültig von "Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindors retropektiv" abgrenzen, einleiten. Leider bleibt auf Grund dieser einleitenden Gedanken die wirkliche Spannung auf der Strecke und auch die Action hat zu leiden, aber ich gelobe Besserung.

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Professor Potter**

Am Morgen erwachte Harry ausgeruht, aber etwas fehlte. Unsicher tastete er in seinem Bett herum, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. Hermine war nicht da! Er stieg kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich an und eilte dann in die große Halle. Aus Gewohnheit ging er erstmal zum Gryffindor-Tisch, bis er merkte, dass am Lehrertisch ein Platz unbesetzt war. Da Hermine noch nicht da war, stieg er das Podium herauf und ließ sich bei seinen Kollegen nieder.

Es war ein merkwürdiges, aber gutes Gefühl die Halle so überblicken zu können und auf die Slytherins herabsehen zu können. Nun konnte er Snape ein wenig besser verstehen. Rechts von Harry saß Hagrid, der ihm freundlich zu blinzelte und links Professor Flitwick auf ein paar Kissen. Snape saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und warf nur gelegentlich böse Blicke hinüber.

Gesellig wie Flitwick war, fing dieser sofort ein kollegiales Gespräch mit Harry an und fragte ihn, wie er seine erste Unterrichtsstunde gestallten wollte. Als Harry antwortete er hätte noch keine Ahnung, verschluckte sich der kleine Mann erstmal. „Wie, Mister Potter? Sie haben ihren Unterricht nicht vorbereitet?", wunderte sich der Lehrer. Harry lächelte entschuldigend und erklärte, „Ich denke ich werde erstmal mit einer kleinen Lektion über Lord Voldemort anfangen, das kann nie Schaden."

Das Gesicht des kleinen Manns entspannte sich und er zeigte ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Ja, ja, ganz Recht", stimmte er zu und erzählte dann von seiner ersten Stunde als Lehrer. Harry hörte interessiert zu und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenn der Professor auf die Probleme mit seiner Größe zu sprechen kam. Dann unterbrach er seinen Kollegen freundlich und verabschiedete sich, denn Hermine hatte die Halle betreten.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz", begrüßte er sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hermine errötete, packte sein Hand und zog ihn unter den interessierten Blicken der anderen Schülern aus der Halle in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Harry, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Du kannst mich nicht einfach vor der ganzen Schule küssen", beschwerte sich Hermine. Harry zeigte sich entsetzt. „Kein küssen mehr", hauchte er. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ein Spur von ihrem Mund bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und wieder hoch zu ihrem Ohr.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er dann und Hermine, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, um sich ganz auf das Fühlen zu konzentrieren seufzte. „Nein", sagte sie und legte ihre Arme locker um seinen Hals. „Wir sollten nur etwas unauffälliger sein. Immerhin bist du ab jetzt mein Lehrer", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. „Du hast Recht", erwiderte er und strich über ihre Wange, „aber du musst mir versprechen an den Wochenenden nicht zu lernen, sondern mit mir nach Gryffindor Castle zu kommen."

Hermine nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und schien ernsthaft über das Angebot nachzudenken, „Also gut, die Wochenenden verbringen wir auf deinem Schloss", gestand sie ihm schließlich zu. Harry grinste und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss. „Immerhin hat das Schloss auch eine große Bibliothek", fügte Hermine schelmisch grinsend an und Harrys Vorfreude erhielt einen Dämpfer. „Hermine, du bist unverbesserlich", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Als sie den Raum verließen wartete McGonagall auf Harry. „Mister Potter, ihr Lehrplan", sagte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und hielt ihm eine Rolle Pergament hin. „Danke", antwortete Harry und öffnete die Rolle. „Ich schlage vor sie begeben sich zu ihrem Klassenraum. Ihr Unterricht beginnt in 5 Minuten. Viel Glück", wünschte ihm seine ehemalige Lehrerin und verschwand. Harry konsultierte seinen Plan und sah, das er zuerst die Erstklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin unterrichten würde.

_Warum steckt man immer diese beiden Häuser zusammen_, fragte er sich im Stillen, gab Hermine einen Abschiedskuss und ging dann zu dem Klassenraum, in den Jährlich ein neuer Lehrer eintrat. Als Harry die Schülerschar vor der Tür sah, war die traditionelle Spannung zwischen den Häusern deutlich zu spüren. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand öffnete Harry die Tür und die Schüler strömten hinein. Nachdem alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, nahm Harry die Namensliste vom Tisch und las die 25 Namen darauf vor.

Ohne sonderliche Überraschung nahm er zu Kenntnis, dass sich alle Slytherins nach rechts und alle Gryffindors nach links gesetzt hatten. Nachdem er die Klasse begrüßt hatte und die Formalien abgehakt hatte, lehnte er sich gegen das Pult und sah auf die aufgeregten Gesichter vor ihm herunter. Die Spannung wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die er still blieb größer, bis die Luft elektrisiert zu sein schien. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Reihen ohne an irgendwem hängen zu bleiben. Die Gesichter mit den dazu gehörigen Namen brannten sich in sein Gehirn ein, während die Kinder immer unruhiger wurden.

„Mein Name ist, wie die meisten von euch wissen dürften, Harry Potter. Meine Aufgabe als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist es, euch bei zu bringen wie man Gefahren erkennt und aus ihnen wieder unbeschadet heraus kommt. Gefahr kann von Flüchen oder bösartigen Kreaturen wie Vampiren und Dementoren ausgehen, also muss ich euch zeigen wie man Flüche abwehrt und Kreaturen vertreibt. Deshalb werden wir mit dem Protego-Zauber anfangen."

Harry streckte seine Hand zur Tafel aus und der Name des Zaubers erschien. „Dieser Zauber ist ein einfacher, aber effektiver Schutzzauber, der euch gegen schwächere Flüche schützt in dem er einen magischen Schild an der Spitze eures Zauberstabs erzeugt. Alles was ihr tun müsst ist mit eurem Zauberstab eine kleine Kreisbewegung aus dem Handgelenk zu machen und dabei Protego zu sagen, mit Betonung auf dem –te", erklärte Harry und auf einen weiteren Wink hin, erschien auf der Tafel ein Strichmännchen, das die Bewegung vorführte.

„Also los, Zauberstäbe raus und aufgestanden!", forderte Harry nachdem sein Tafelbild zweimal die Bewegung vorgemacht hatte. Als alle von ihren Stühlen runter waren, beförderte Harry die Tische und Bänke mit einem energischen Schwung seines Zauberstabes an die Wand. Irgendwie hatte Magie mit Stab etwas für sich und auch Lehrer sein gefiel Harry zusehends mehr. Die ersten Versuche der Schüler den Zauber zustande zu bringen waren recht erfolglos, sah man von ein zwei Rauchwolken ab, doch Harry hatte Geduld.

Er ging von Schüler zu Schüler und korrigierte den Griff am Zauberstab, die Bewegung und wies auf Fehler in der Aussprache hin. Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatte es keiner geschafft den Schildzauber zu bewerkstelligen, aber immerhin gab es keine Unfälle und Explosionen mehr und es ließ auch keiner mehr seinen Zauberstab fallen, weil er die Bewegung zu kraftvoll machte.

Nachdem Harry der Klasse einen Aufsatz über deren Verständnis von dunkler Magie aufgegeben hatte, läutete die Glocke und Harry entließ die Schüler. Kaum war der letzte zur Tür raus, erschien Dumbledore aus dem Nichts. „Hallo, Professor", begrüßte Harry wenig überrascht den Schulleiter, „Wie hat ihnen meine erste Stunde gefallen?" „Ganz hervorragend. Ich gestehe, ich hatte Vorbehalte, ob du nicht gewisse Präferenzen zeigen würdest, aber anscheinend sind meine Bedenken grundlos. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß bei deinem weiterem Unterricht."

Damit entfernte sich der alte Zauberer und Harry begann wieder die Tische an ihren Platz zu manövrieren. Kaum war er damit fertig, betraten die Siebtklässler den Raum. Im Gegensatz zu den Erstklässlern waren ihre Züge von Skepsis gezeichnet und bei den Slytherin auch zum Teil mit unverhohlener Abneigung. Harry stöhnte innerlich, aber immer hin war es seine Entscheidung gewesen diesen Job zu machen, also musste er auch mit den Slytherins leben.

Wie bei den Erstklässlern nahm Harry die Namensliste zur Hand und verlass die Namen der Anwesenden. Er kannte die meisten vom Sehen und einige auch etwas näher, zum Beispiel Cho Chang und Marietta Edgecombe, die mit bangen Blicken zu ihm aufsahen. Harrys Gesicht blieb äußerlich gelassen und zeigte keine Regung als er ihr Namen vorlas und ihnen in die Augen guckte, aber in seinem Inneren brodelte es.

Mariettas Verrat im letzten Schuljahr hatte ihn hart getroffen und jetzt wo er sie vor sich sah, riss die alte Wunde wieder auf. Doch er gab seinem Zorn nicht nach, denn die Lehren der Mönche und Seras Anleitung, hatten ihm eine gewisse Resistenz gegen Emotionen gegeben. Stattdessen verschloss er seinen Ärger und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe. Eine weitere Parallele zu den Erstklässlern ergab sich bei der Sitzordnung, denn wieder herrschte strikte Trennung der Häuser, die Slytherins alle rechts, die Gryffindors alle links und Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff in den mittleren Reihen als Puffer.

Am Ende der Liste angekommen, fiel Harry auf, dass aus jedem Haus sieben Leute in diesem Kurs waren und eine spontane Idee formte sich in seinem Hirn. „Guten Morgen, ich denke, ich brauche mich nicht mehr vorzustellen und ich euch auch nicht erzählen warum ihr hier seid. Ihr wisst, dass ich dem dunklen Lord mehrmals gegenübergetreten bin und das sollte allen", er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick Richtung Slytherins, „als meine Qualifikation für diesen Job reichen, auch wenn ihr älter seid."

Adrian Pucey erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig und sprach offen aus was er dachte, „Du hast doch nur Glück gehabt, Potter!" „Ja, wahrscheinlich habe ich Glück gehabt, aber auch Mut und Verstand, also Dinge die Slytherins bekanntlich fehlen", konterte Harry und fügte dann hinzu, „Zwei Punkte von Slytherin. Ich mag jünger sein, aber ich habe trotzdem den Status eines Lehrers, also redet ihr mich mit Sie und Professor Potter oder Sir an." Er sah in die Runde und merkte wie unterschiedlich seine Aussagen aufgegriffen wurden.

Die Schüler aus Slytherin hatten die Lippen zusammengekniffen und ihre Blicke ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass Harry unter ihnen den selben Ruf haben würde, wie Snape unter den Gryffindors. Diese zeigten mehr oder weniger ein breites Grinsen und in ihren Augen sah Harry Hochschätzung. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs verhielten sich neutral, wobei auch hier der ein oder andere, belustigt auf die Slytherins schielte.

„Aber ich will fair sein und allen die Chance geben mir zu zeigen, ob sie Mut und Verstand besitzen. Zauberstab raus, wir beginnen mit einem Turnier im Duellieren, damit ich sehe woran ich mit euch bin. In der ersten Runde kämpfen Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff und Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Die Leute aus Hufflepuff und Slytherin suchen ihre Gegner aus", verkündete Harry und sofort entstand Wettkampf-Stimmung. Alle sprangen auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, auch wenn die beiden letztgenannten Häuser deutlich motivierter waren.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab kreisen und der Raum dehnte sich, dann beförderte er mit einem Schwung die Möbel an die Seite und nachdem er eine Rechteck in die Luft gezeichnet hatte, erschienen 14 Duellierfelder. Es war toll einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Stablose Magie mochte zwar im ersten Moment praktisch und aufregend sein, aber es fehlte etwas. Harry erkannte, dass er nicht mal zu Sera eine so große Affinität hatte, wie zu seinem Zauberstab. Er war wie Sera ein Teil von ihm und zwar ein wichtiger.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte jeder einen Gegner gefunden und die Slytherins, so wie die Gryffindors wollten schon anfangen als Harry sich noch einmal räusperte, „Natürlich spielen wir mit Regeln, an die sich alle halten werden", wieder wurden die Slytherins mit einem aussagekräftigen Blick gestreift. „Zur Verteidigung dürft ihr alles benutzen, was ihr kennt. Zum Angriff könnt ihr alles benutzten, solang ihr den Effekt wieder rückgängig machen könnt und es keine bleibende Schäden gibt. Außerdem darf die Wirkung eures Fluches die Grenzen eurer Arena zur Seite nicht überschreiten."

„Das war soweit alles und denkt daran, es geht darum zu zeigen was ihr könnt. Fertig? Dann auf 3! 1, 2, 3!", rief Harry und der Raum füllte sich sofort mit Licht und Lärm. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Lärm verebbte merklich, was daran lag, dass die Ravenclaws auf Grund ihres großen Wissens alle Duelle bis auf eins problemlos gewonnen hatten. Die Kämpfe zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins tobten mit unerbittlicher Härte weiter und selbst nach 5 Minuten hatte keine Seite einen Vorteil errungen.

Die Slytherins setzten stumme Magie ein, um ihre Gegner zu verwirren, aber die Gryffindors hielten mit Verwegenheit und körperlichen Einsatz dagegen. Das erste Duell endete schließlich zu Gunsten von Slytherin und selbst Harry musste eingestehen, dass die entscheidende Aktion klasse war. Der Slytherin hatte seine Gegnerin mit einem perfekt getimeten Stunner erwischt, nachdem er zuvor eine Ganz-Körperklammer angetäuscht hatte.

Das zweite Duell entschied der Gryffindor für sich, in dem er die Distanz zu seinem Gegner mit einer Vorwärtsrolle verkürzte, die nachfolgende Attacke reflektierte und dann den eigenen Schlaffluch ins Ziel brachte. Der Slytherin hatte es noch geschafft den eigenen Fluch aufzuhalten, aber für den Zauber des anderen reichte die Zeit nicht mehr und so fiel der Slytherin schlafend um.

Die übrigen Duelle endeten fast Zeitgleich kurz danach, weil einer der Duellanten einen Fehler machte, den der Gegenüber nutzen konnte. Als alle wieder auf den Beinen waren und Ruhe eingekehrt war, erklärte Harry seinen Schüler wie es weiterging. „In der zweiten Runde treten die Gewinner aus den Duellen zwischen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gegen die Sieger aus den anderen Duellen an. Die Verlierer kämpfen die Verlierer. In dieser Runde haben Ravenclaw und Gryffindor die Wahl des Gegners. In der dritten Runde wird per Los bestimmt wer kämpft und ich steige ein, damit niemand ein Freilos hat."

Die zweite Runde verging ohne wirkliche Höhepunkte. Die Niveau war ausgeglichen, aber auf niedrigem Level. Das Repertoire der Zauber war extrem beschränkt, selbst bei den Ravenclaws und die Zielgenauigkeit konnte bei allen noch verbessert werden. Das waren Harrys Erkenntnisse aus den ersten beiden Runden, die er der Klasse auch vor der dritten Runde mitteilte. Dann bat er die verbleibenden zwei Ravenclaw, Cho und Eddie Carmicheal, die zwei Gryffindor, Katie Bell und ein Junge namens Cormac McLaggen, und die drei Slytherins, unter ihnen Pucey, ihren Namen auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben.

Die Pergamente mit den Namen der Schüler und eins mit Harrys wurden Summerby, einem Hufflepuff, anvertraut, der die Auslosung ergab. Ohne Harrys Eingreifen wurde ihm Pucey zugelost, was von seiner Seite ohne Regung aufgenommen wurde und Pucey einen fiebrigen Glanz in die Augen zauberte. Nachdem die Paarungen feststanden, reduzierte Harry die Anzahl der Arenen auf Vier, die ungefähr doppelt so breit waren, wie die der ersten beiden Runden.

„Alle die nicht kämpfen haben folgenden Auftrag. Sie sehen sich ein Duell ihrer Wahl an und fertigen mir eine Analyse des Kampfes an", beauftragte Harry seine Schüler und nahm dann seinen Platz ein. „Miss Edgecombe, auf ihr Kommando", bat Harry die Ravenclaw, die fast in Ohnmacht fiel, als Harry sie ansprach. Schließlich riss sie sich doch zusammen und zählte bis Drei. Sofort schnellte Harrys Zauberstab in einem großen Bogen nach vorne und ein roter Lichtblitz raste auf Pucey zu.

Der wehrte den Betäubungsfluch lässig mit einem Protego-Zauber ab und geriet dann ordentlich ins Schwitzen als der Stunner wieder kehrt machte und noch einmal auf ihn zu kam. So in die Defensive gedrängt, hatte Pucey keine Chance Harry zu attackieren. Der schoss einen weiteren Stunner auf seinen Gegner und erhöhte den Druck. Angesichts zwei immer wiederkehrender Flüche, wusste der Slytherin sich nicht anders zu helfen als hinter Harry zu apparieren und von dort den Kampf zuerst zu beenden. Zu seinem Pech war genau das der Schachzug den Harry provoziert hatte und Harry betäubte seinen Gegner, bevor dieser ganz angekommen war.

Harry ging zu dem betäubten Slytherin und weckte ihn wieder auf. Dann überraschte er sich selbst. Er streckte dem überraschten Slytherin die Hand hin und half ihm auf. Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, sagte er anschließend, „Gute Reflexe, Mister Pucey, aber warum haben sie kein solides Schild beschworen?" Plötzlich war es totenstill im Raum. „Haben Sie mich gerade gelobt, Sir?", fragte der Slytherin perplex. Harry überdachte seine Aussage und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er es tatsächlich getan hatte.

Die ureigene Glaube der Gryffindors, das der, der einen Slytherin lobt oder eine Freundlichkeit erweist, tot umfällt, wurde in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit, sah Harry wie ein Slytherin seinen Gegner betäubte, der wie alle anderen im Raum auf Pucey und Harry gestarrt hatte. Harry bekam plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl im Magen und die Stimmung wurde unerträglich.

In dem Moment erschien Dumbledore im Klassenraum und Harry schwante böses, denn der alte Schulleiter sah aufgewühlt aus. „Meine Damen und Herren, ich muss leider ihren Lehrer entführen, denn etwas von äußerster Dringlichkeit verlangt nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit", erklärte Dumbledore allen Anwesenden und sprach dann zu Harry. „Wir treffen uns in meinem Büro", und verschwand dann. Harry stand einen Moment wie vom Schlag getroffen da, bis Sera ihm mental einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste.

Er gab der Klasse einen entschuldigenden Blick und verschwand dann ebenfalls.

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Schon wieder ein mieser Cliffhanger, aber ich konnte nicht wiederstehen. Bitte verzeiht mir und schreibt mir ein paar Reviews. Wie immer bin ich an eurer Meinung und Kritik interessiert, um zumindest Aussicht auf Verbesserung meiner Fertigkeiten zu haben. 

An dieser Stelle noch einmal ein weiterer meiner unermüdlicher Versuche noch ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit herauszuschlagen und die Bitte mal auf meiner Profilseite vorbeizuschauen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit noch ein wenig umgebaut, aber der Story Status ist nach wie vor vorhanden und ich bemühe mich euch so Zeitnah wie möglich über den Fortschritt meiner Geschichten zu informieren. Zu dem habe ich ein Forum eingerichtet und würde mich freuen auch mal dort etwas von euch zu hören.

**Ich wünsche Allen eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und sollten wir nichts mehr von einander hören, auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, **

**euer Daly **


	12. Kapitel 12: Der Spiegel

**AN: **Hallo Leute, das Kapitel ist druckfrisch. Leider ist nicht ganz das daraus geworden was ich mir gewünscht hätte, aber mehr ist im Moment nicht drin. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Nicht sauer sein, weil ich Material aus dem Kanon verändert habe! Danke!

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Der Spiegel**

Als Harry Dumbledores Büro erreichte, spürte er sofort die geladene Atmosphäre in dem Raum. Mehrere Zauberer des Ministeriums waren anwesend und Harry sah an ihren Gesichtern, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Es war dieser typische Ich-habe-was-verbockt-Ausdruck, der ihre Gesichter kennzeichnete und Harry ahnte schlimmes.

„Harry, das sind Mister Rake, Mister Grint und Mister Holms", stellte Dumbledore die Männer der Reihe nach vor. Sie grüssten Harry mit einem kurzen Nicken, dass Harry knapp erwiderte. Rake war der kleinste des Trios und erinnerte Harry an Pettigrew. Grint und Holms zeichneten sich durch markante Gesichtszüge aus, die ihnen ein hart gesottenes Aussehen gaben. Harry war sich sicher, dass die Zauberer nicht angenehm, aber fähig waren, was nur einen Schluss zu lies.

„Harry, die Herren sind Unsägliche aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich hatte ihnen einen mächtigen magischen Gegenstand anvertraut, der dir noch bekannt sein dürfte", erklärte Dumbledore während er die Männer über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille ansah. Harry verfolgte mit einem Grinsen wie die Zauberer sich unter dem Blick wanden, wie Vampire in der Sonne. „Der Spiegel Nerhegeb", sagte Dumbledore und Harry flüsterte es mit.

„Er ist gestohlen worden. Von Voldemort", sagte Harry und formulierte es nicht als Frage sondern als Tatsache. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung registrierte er, dass Dumbledore nickte. Er begann vor der Tür auf und ab zu laufen, die Ministeriumsarbeiter vollkommen vergessen. Die hatten bei dem Namen des dunklen Lords weite Augen bekommen und bekamen kein Wort heraus.

Harrys Gedanken kreisten, aber er kam zu keinem klaren Bild. Die Blicke von Dumbledore störten ihn und der Geruch der Angst, der von den Unsäglichen ausging machte ihn wahnsinnig. „Ich muss klar denken", sagte er und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er tauchte am See wieder auf und setzte sich ans Ufer. Eine Zeit lang starrte er auf sein Spiegelbild, das ihn von der glatten Oberfläche des Wassers aus ebenfalls musterte. Dann kam eine Brise und in den kleinen Wellen verschwamm sein Gegenstück und schließlich verschwand es ganz.

Der Wind wurde stärker und Harry hielt sein Gesicht in die Böen, die Augen fest geschlossen. Hinter ihm läutete die Glocke zum Mittagsessen, doch Harry rührte sich nicht. _HCI EGIEZ NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN. Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz Begehren zeige ich. _Gestochen scharf waren Harry diese beiden Sätze im Gedächtnis geblieben und jetzt fragte er sich warum. _Warum könnte Voldemort diesen Spiegel wollen?_, fragte sich Harry. Dumbledore hatten ihn als mächtig bezeichnet. _Aber der Spiegel hat keine Macht, er zeigt nicht die Wirklichkeit und auch nicht die Zukunft, sondern nur Wünsche_, dachte Harry.

„_Sind Wünsche den nicht auch real?_", fragte Sera, der in der letzten Zeit ungewöhnlich still gewesen war. „_Und wenn du in dein Herz siehst, was findest du dort? Was ist dein tiefster Herzenswunsch?_", fragte Sera weiter, als Harry schwieg. Sofort sagte sich Harry, dass es sein größter Wunsch ist, Voldemort zu besiegen, aber danach kam der Gedanke, dass er sich auch wünschte sein Leben mit Hermine zu verbringen. Harry versuchte auszuloten, welcher Wunsch stärker war, aber kam zu keiner Entscheidung.

„_Siehst du es? Das ist die Macht des Spiegels. Er sieht in dein Herz und erkennt die Wahrheit. Nicht mehr, vielleicht, aber gewiss nicht weniger_", erklärte Sera und Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, aber begann sich dann zu wundern. „_Woher weist du so genau über den Spiegel bescheid?_", fragte er seinen Mentor. „_Der Spiegel ist uralt und sein Geheimnis faszinierte schon damals die Zaubererwelt. Rowenna studierte ihn, aber selbst sie konnte nicht herausfinden, wie der Spiegel funktioniert_", verriet Sera fast widerwillig.

„_Du hast dich im Spiegel gesehen, nicht wahr? Der Spiegel hat dir deinen innigsten Wunsch gezeigt?_", dachte Harry laut und er konnte spüren, wie Sera rot anlief. „_Ja_", gab der Geist leise zu und er hörte sich unendlich beschämt an. Harrys Neugier fing sofort Feuer und loderte hoch empor. „_Na, sag schon. Was hast du gesehen?_", wollte er wissen, doch Sera schwieg. „_Komm schon, Sera. Du kennst auch meine Wünsche. Es ist nicht fair, wenn du nur meine kennst_", bohrte Harry nach und schließlich flüsterte Sera etwas, dass Harry beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte.

„_Wie bitte?_", fragte Harry nach und bekam wieder eine Antwort, die er nicht genau verstehen konnte, aber er meinte zu wissen, was sein Untermieter ersehnte. „_Einen Körper? Du möchtest deinen eigenen Körper?_", platzte es erstaunt und freudig aus Harry heraus. Er wusste nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber ein eigener Körper erschien im Vergleich zu seinen Erwartungen bescheiden. „_Lach nicht_", blaffte Sera seinen Schüler an, „_ich habe über dich auch nicht gelacht_."

„_Ist ja gut_", beschwichtigte Harry, wieder ernst, „_dann bauen wir dir halt einen Körper._" „_Bauen mir einen Körper?_", fragte Sera gedehnt überrascht. „_Bist du verrückt?_", polterte er kurz danach. „_Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?_", wollte der erschrockene Harry wissen. „_Mir einen Körper zu geben, widerspricht allem was ich bin! Das ist los! Mein Wunsch kann nie in Erfüllung gehen!_", brüllte Sera, fast hysterisch. „_Jetzt mach aber mal halb lang_", verlangte Harry und rief den Geist zur Ordnung, „_Wir brauchen doch nur einen Körper in den wir dich transferieren können._"

Sera schwieg eine Weile, anscheinend am Nachdenken. „_Aber wie soll ich dir weiterhin helfen, wenn ich dich nicht mehr beraten kann?_", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig. „_Du verschwindest ja nicht aus meinem Leben_", stöhnte Harry, „_Wenn du einen Körper hast, kannst du mich doch immer noch beraten_." „_Aber es wäre nicht mehr dasselbe. Ich würde deine Gedanken nicht mehr kennen und du müsstest mir alles erzählen. Es würden den Austausch uneffektiv machen_", argumentierte Sera verzweifelt und ein wenig verängstigt.

„_Ich dachte, du willst einen Körper. Warum wehrst du dich dann so? Außerdem hätte ich nichts dagegen, meinen Kopf mal wieder für mich zu haben_", stichelte Harry. Sera wollte etwas sagen zu wollen, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte. Bevor er dann zu Wort kam, agierte Harry. „_Komm mit, ich hab eine Idee_". „_Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte_", seufzte Sera und Harry grinste. Dann verschwanden sie beziehungsweise Harry und tauchten in der Eingangshalle von Gringotts wieder auf. Ohne Umschweife ließ sich Harry zur Höhle der Gryffindors fahren, wo Wallace ihn wartete.

Während die Kobolde respektvollen Abstand hielten, ging Harry zu dem großen Drachen und streichelte ihm die Schnauze. Das Ungetüm rollte sich sofort auf den Rücken, aber tätschelte ihm das Kinn und sagt entschuldigend, „Nein, Wallace, nicht jetzt. Ich bin in Eile." Der Drache sah in vorwurfsvoll aus den Augen an und verschwand dann in das Zwielicht zwischen den Welten. Der Erbe Gryffindors stieß dann das Portal auf und golden schimmerten ihm seine Reichtümer entgegen.

Zielstrebig suchte Harry nach Kisten mit Edelsteinen und fand deren reichlich. Nachdem er alle an einem Ort versammelt hatte, beschwor er sich Pult, Pergament, Feder und Tinte und skizzierte unter Seras Anleitung einen Körper. Schnell verlor der alte Geist seine Skepsis und blühte voll auf. Sie brauchten keine 10 Minuten bis der Entwurf fertig war, doch dann kam ein strittiger Punkt. „_Nein, Sera, das würde zu weit gehen_", sagte Harry schließlich. „_Wenn du mir schon einen Körper verpasst, dann auch einen vollständigen_", beschwerte sich Sera. Harry setzte zur einer scharfen Bemerkung an, als sein Blick auf seine Uhr fiel.

„Oh, verdammter Eulenmist", zischte Harry, rannte aus dem Verließ und schmiss die Türen hinter sich zu, dass es knallte. Kaum war er aus dem Wirkungsbereich der magischen Schutzmaßnahmen, öffnete Harry ein Portal und fiel mit dem Verhallen des Gongs in den Klassenraum. Er richtete kurz seine Kleidung und öffnete dann die Tür. Ungeduldig drängte sich die Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw in den Raum.

Der Unterricht zog an Harry vorbei, denn Sera ritt die ganze Zeit noch auf der Planung für seinen Körper rum und hatte eine Idee nach der anderen. So sehr er sich am Anfang gegen die Idee gewehrt hatte, so sehr setzte er sich jetzt dafür ein und Harry begann zu bereuen, je nach dem Herzenswunsch des Geistes gefragt zu haben. Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatte der Zauberer Kopfschmerzen. Die ganze Zeit Zauber abzufragen und dabei das Geschwafel von dem Untermieter anzuhören ging an die Substanz.

Dann explodierte Harrys Kopf plötzlich vor Schmerzen. _Voldemort_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Alles andere ging im grellen Licht und schrillen Kreischen des Schmerzes unter. Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er wieder die Augen öffnete. Er war immer noch in dem selben Raum, saß nur auf einer der Bänke. „Geht es wieder?", fragte Sera besorgt in seinem Kopf und Dumbledore von der Seite. Harry streifte die stützende Hand von Dumbledore von seiner Seite und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Ja", sagte Harry schwach, „Ja, es geht wieder." Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Nachwirkungen des Schmerzes zu vertreiben. Dann drehte er den Kopf und sah Dumbledore in die blauen Augen. „Wo ist Snape?", fragte der junge Zauberer, einer Eingebung folgend. „Professor Snape ist auf einer Mission. Er hat sich bis jetzt noch nicht zurück gemeldet", informierte der alte Schulleiter seinen Gegenüber. „_Professor_ Snape trifft sich mit Voldemort in der Schulzeit?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Nicht in der Regel, aber heute Nachmittag wird kein Zaubertrankunterricht gegeben, also gibt es keinen Grund warum unser Spion, dem Ruf des dunklen Lords nicht nachkommen sollte." Dumbledore hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als die Tür aufflog und Snape mit wehendem Umhang hereingestürmt kam. Harry musste sofort an den Auftritt der Vampire denken, aber Snape interessierte sich nicht den Bluttropfen für Harry. Der Tränkemeister hatte nur Augen für den Schulleiter, der ruhig wartete bis der Mann vor ihm stand.

„Professor Dumbledore, wir müssen reden", erklärte Snape und mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Harry, fügte er an, „allein." „Schon gut, Severus, ich denke, was du mir zu sagen hast, geht deinen Kollegen genauso viel, wenn nicht mehr, an wie mich", antwortete der alte Mann mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Harrys Nachenhaare sträubten sich bei dem Wort Kollegen. Er würde den Mann, der ihn kalt anstarrte, niemals als Kollegen sehen. „In der Tat", zischte Snape und begann zwischen Tür und Pult hin und her zu gehen. Wie Harry wenige Stunden zuvor, schien die Bewegung Snape dabei zu helfen, sich selbst zu kontrollieren und schließlich blieb er stehen und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Mister Potter, sie können sich doch bestimmt an den Hinterhalt bei ihren Verwandten erinnern, oder nicht?", fragte Snape in einem Ton, der gleich Schuldgefühle bei Harry hervorrief, weil irgendwie ein, „Denn Sie waren Schuld daran", in der Aussage mitschwang. Harry nickte kurz mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Snape fuhr fort. „Sie mögen sich gefragt haben, was der Sinn dieses Angriffes war und ich gestehe, die Frage habe ich mir auch zuerst gestellt, da ich in den Plan nicht eingeweiht war." Snape machte eine kurze Pause, um zu überlegen, was er als nächstes sagen würde.

Harry schluckte in der Zwischenzeit eine bissige Bemerkung runter, denn auch ohne die Warnung Seras, erkannte er, dass die Situation für so etwas ungünstig war. „Jetzt weis ich, dass Lestrange ein Haar von ihnen zum dunklen Lord brachte." Harry war nicht weniger überrascht als Dumbledore, der fragte, „Ein Haar? Hat Tom einen Vielsaft-Trank von dir gefordert?" „Eine nahe liegende Vermutung, aber nein. Der dunkle Lord hat in letzter Zeit viele Tränke in Auftrag gegeben, aber ein Vielsaft-Trank war nicht dabei", erklärte Snape. Harry hielt sich mit Mühe zurück nachzubohren, als Snape zögerte weiterzureden, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass jeder Kommentar von ihm im Moment unerwünscht war.

„Die Tränke, die ich machte waren harmlos, deshalb habe ich Sie auch nicht informiert", sagte Snape schließlich und nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. „Ich hielt es für unbedeutend! Wie sollte ich ahnen, was der dunkle Lord vorhatte?", fragte der Tränkemeister plötzlich in einem Aufschrei und zum ersten Mal, sah Harry das kühle Äußere seiner Nemesis bröckeln. Was darunter zu Tage kam beunruhigte Harry aber noch mehr, als es das höhnische Grinsen jemals getan hatte, denn darunter war Horror zu sehen, blanker Horror.

„Was, Severus, was hat Tom getan?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem Mal beunruhigt. Der Spion fuhr herum und zeigte mit einem langen zitternden Zeigefinger auf Harry. „Er hat _ihn_! Er kam aus dem Spiegel", rief der ehemalige Todesser und schockierte Stille machte sich in dem Raum breit.

* * *

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und las einen Abschnitt über Selbstverwandlung in einem dünnen Buch, ihre Verwandlungssachen um sich herum ausgebreitet. Plötzlich fuhr ihr eine Hand durchs Haar und sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihr stand ein Fremder, die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs über das Gesicht geschlagen, dass sie selbst auf die kurze Distanz nicht sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte Hermine empört und wortlos schlug der Fremde die Kapuze zurück.

„Harry?", wunderte sich Hermine, als sie das Gesicht ihres Freundes erblickte, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Selbst im Licht schien ein Schatten über dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers zu liegen, der immer noch stumm blieb. „Was soll das?", fragte Hermine unsicher, als der andere den Arm hob. Als sie erkannte, was passierte, traf sie der Betäubungszauber und sie sackte hilflos im Stuhl zusammen.

* * *

**Autsch, schon wieder so ein Cliffhanger. ;-) **

**Danke fürs lesen und seid doch so nett und sagt mir, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet.**

Ich werde mich bemühen das nächste Kapitel schon schnell wie möglich fertig zu stellen, aber ich muss bis Ende Februar noch eine Facharbeit schreiben, also habt bitte ein wenig Geduld. Danke.

Allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und viel Glück.

Man sieht sich im neuen Jahr. Bis dann, euer Daly


	13. Kapitel 13: Der Schatten

**AN:** Guten Tag sehr verehrte Leserinnen und Leser. Ich hoffe ihr seid(sie sind) alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen und habt wieder ein paar gute Vorsätze gefasst, z. B. ab und zu mal ein Review zu schreiben. Das haben im letzten Jahr leider nur höchstens 5 von 100 Leser bei dieser Geschichte getan. Meine guten Vorsätze den HP-Bereich betreffend sind dieses Jahr alle Stories fertig zu bekommen, die noch in Harrys 6. Schuljahr spielen, also Erbe Gryffindors, Lüge in der Wahrheit und Angel of God, und dabei meine autorischen Leistungen im größtmöglichen Umfang zu verbessern.

Einige von euch(ihnen) haben vielleicht schon bemerkt, dass sich seit Neujahr schon wieder ein bisschen was getan hat, für alle anderen noch kleiner Hinweis in eigener und fremder Sache. Zum einen habe ich noch eine Geschichte angefangen, die seit dem 1.1 unter dem Titel, Harry Potter und der Auserwählte Mystras, auf dieser Seite zu finden ist. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Dungeons and Dragons Crossover, dass ich zusammen mit puzz3d verfasse.

Außerdem hat sich Honigdrache die Mühe gemacht und Angel of God ins Deutsche übersetzt. Jeder, der bisher die Geschichte gescheut hat, weil sie in haarsträubenden Englisch geschrieben war, hat jetzt die Möglichkeit die Story auch in Deutsch zu verfolgen. Den Link zu der Geschichte gibt es auf meiner Profilseite, wo ihr auch weitere Informationen zu allen anderen Geschichten von mir findet.

Ein letzte Sache noch. Ihr habt(sie haben) mich ja bisher als Tiefstapler erlebt und daran möchte ich eigentlich nichts ändern, aber ich denke, das dieses Kapitel hier mit zu den besten Sachen gehört, die ich je fabriziert habe.

Jetzt möchte ich euch(sie) nicht länger aufhalten und wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Der Schatten**

Die Stille im Klausenraum wurde unerträglich. Snapes Arm schwankte immer stärker, während er versuchte weiter den Finger auf Harry zu richten, als ob er ihn damit aufspießen wollte. Schließlich wurde der Tränkemeister von seinen Kräften verlassen und er ließ sich Harry gegenüber in einen Stuhl fallen. Harry sah Schweiß auf der blassen Haut seines ehemaligen Lehrers, dessen Atem nun in stoßartigen, pfeifenden Zügen ging.

Dumbledore schien sich nur langsam von dem Schock zu erholen und starrte grübelnd an die Wand. Harry hatte den Schulleiter noch nie so ratlos gesehen und es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Unterbewusst fuhr er mit seiner Hand über die Brust, um die schmerzende Stelle zu reiben, als mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. _Nein_, dachte er, _der Stich kam nicht von Dumbledore. Etwas anderes ist passiert. _

Er hatte gerade den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als ein Schrei durchs Schloss ging. „POTTER!", rief jemand so laut, dass es von den Wänden im gesamten Schloss widerhallte. Harry kam die Stimme sofort bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Die Stimme klang herausfordernd und gleichzeitig siegessicher. Harry stand auf und machte sich auf Weg die Quelle des Ausrufes ausfindig zu machen. Der Ruf wiederholte sich und Harrys Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Er konnte die Stimme immer noch nicht zuordnen und das beunruhigte ihn sehr.

Während er den Korridor entlang eilte, rief er das Schwert und ließ es mit seinem linken Arm verschmelzen. In seine rechte Hand nahm er den Zauberstab und so vorbereitet fühlte er sich sicherer. Der Schrei erklang ein drittes Mal und Harry war der Quelle sehr nahe. Er drängte sich an den Schülern vorbei, die jetzt vermehrt der großen Halle zuströmten und betrat diese. Er kam keine drei Schritte weit, als er erstarrte. In der Mitte der Halle drehte sich jemand wie trunken im Kreis und schien nach etwas oder jemanden Ausschau zu halten.

In seinen Armen hielt Unbekannte eine bewusstlose Hermine, die hin und her gewirbelt wurde wie eine Puppe. Doch es war nicht die ungewöhnliche Situation in der Hermine sich befand, die Harry bar jeder motorischen Fähigkeiten machte, sondern die Erkenntnis woher er die Stimme des Fremden kannte, der gar kein Fremder war und deshalb um so befremdlicher wirkte. Es war seine Stimme gewesen, die nach ihm gerufen hatte, lediglich ein wenig rauer, als ob er heiser wäre.

Die Gestalt wollte gerade zum vierten Mal rufen, als auch sie für einen Moment unbeweglich verharrte, die Augen auf Harry gerichtet. Schließlich wandte sie sich Harry ganz zu und Harry hatte das Gefühl über große Distanz in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Er bekam einen Tunnelblick und die Halle und die Schüler verschwanden, bis nur noch Hermine und sein Spiegelbild da waren. „Ah, Harry, endlich bist du da", sagte die Person, die Harry so bekannt war und doch so fremd, während sie Hermine vor sich stellte wie ein Schild.

Dann konnte Harry seinen Körper wieder kontrollieren und er ging auf sein Ebenbild zu. „Wer oder was bist du?", fragte er den anderen gerade heraus und dessen Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, das noch kälter war, als das von Snape jemals sein könnte. „Keinen Schritt weiter", befahl das Spiegelbild und legte eine Hand um den Hals von Hermine. Harry blieb stehen, als wäre er gegen eine Wand geprallt und die Wahrnehmung der Umgebung kehrte zurück.

Die große Halle war in Stille gehüllt, die nur von den tapsenden Schritten der Neuankömmlinge unterbrochen wurde. Eigentlich viel zu früh, um auf das Abendessen zu warten, waren schon einige der Schüler in der Halle gewesen, um dort die hausübergreifenden Beziehungen zu pflegen, als der Unbekannte eingetroffen war und seit dem ersten Ausruf hockten sie gebannt auf ihren Plätzen. Andere waren durch die Rufe angelockt worden und verteilten sich jetzt am Rand der Halle, immer einen möglichst großen Abstand zur Mitte einhaltend.

Die Lehrer waren mit Ausnahme von Snape und Dumbledore hinter dem Lehrertisch versammelt, aber keiner wagte es einzugreifen. „Wer oder was bist du?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage und das Lächeln des anderen wurde zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Du weist es wirklich nicht?", fragte der Unbekannte, scheinbar innerlich getroffen. „Aber wie sollst du auch. Ich bin ja alles, was du nicht wissen willst. Die Teile von dir, die du leugnest", verkündete Harrys Ebenbild mit einem Fatalismus, der Harry frösteln lies.

„Deine Begehren, die du zügelst", flüsterte das Ebenbild der wehrlosen Hermine ins Ohr, Gesicht in ihre Haare gepresst, und ließ dabei seine freie Hand über ihre Haut wandern. Wut brodelte in Harry auf, aber er unterdrückte sie und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er brauchte hier einen kühlen Kopf, denn sein Gegenüber war gefährlicher als alle Todesser zusammen. Seine Augen verrieten es. Grün wie die seinen, nur mit einem Schatten belegt. Der Doppelgänger änderte seine Haltung so, dass sein Kopf auf die andere Seite von Hermine wanderte.

„Deine geheimen Gelüste, deren Existenz du verneinst", zischte der Fremde und sein Blick glitt von Harry zur Seite. Harry folgte dem Blick für eine Sekunde und fand das entsetzte Gesicht von Cho Chang. Er hatte noch Zeit Dumbledore und Snape am Rande seines Sichtfeldes im Eingang zu sehen, dann schnellte er wieder zurück, um den anderen nicht zu lange aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch der machte keine Anstalten etwas zu unternehmen. Er verhielt sich wie ein Raubtier, das wusste, dass die Beute ihm sicher war. Seine Augen verrieten es. Grün wie die seinen, nur mit einem Schatten belegt.

„Deine herausragende Fähigkeiten, die du hinter einer Fassade aus Heldentum verbirgst", sagte der Mann und ehe es Harry verhindern konnte, deutete sein Pendant mit der freien Hand auf einen Erstklässler und das arme Kind schrie unter den Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluches auf. „Du bleibst wo du bist!", drohte sein Ebenbild Harry und drückte Hermine am Kinn hoch, dass nur noch ihre Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten, als dieser dem Jungen helfen wollte. „Und du hältst dich auch daraus, alter Mann!", fuhr der Unbekannte Dumbledore an, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab nach vorne gestürmt war, und brachte die Hand, die eben noch auf den Jungen gezeigt hatte stoßartig nach vorne.

Ein gewaltiger Luftzug erfasste den Schulleiter und dieser wurde wie ein Blatt im Orkan fortgerissen und gegen die Tür zur großen Halle geschleudert. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Halle und Harry brüllte, „Aufhören!". „In Ordnung, wenn du darauf bestehst", lenkte der Fremde mit einem wissenden Lächeln ein und Hermine sank wieder herab, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen und versetzte Harry einen Stich ins Herz. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wurde unwiderstehlich wieder auf die Mitte der Halle gelenkt und Dumbledore war wieder vergessen.

Nur Snape und Madame Pomfrey beugten sich zu dem alten Zauberer herunter und schafften ihn dann leise fort. „Ich war mit meine Vorstellung ja auch noch nicht fertig. Ich bin dein Schatten, die Kehrseite deiner Medaille, dein Spiegelbild. Verstehen wir uns jetzt?", fragte Harrys Ebenbild mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. „_Wenn er dein Spiegelbild ist sind eure Kräfte gleich, aber du bist überlegen_", warf Sera ein, „_Ich gebe dir einen entscheidenden Vorteil._" „_Aber er hat Hermine_", entgegnete Harry verbittert. Angst schlich sich in sein Herz. Angst um Hermine und Angst um Dumbledore. Angst, die er glaubte besiegt zu haben. Er sah es in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Grün wie die seinen, nur mit einem Schatten belegt.

Da erkannte er, warum ihm sein Gegenüber so zusetzen konnte. _Oh mein Gott, er ist die Verkörperung aller Ängste, die ich besiegt glaubte. Mein Streben nach Macht, meine Grausamkeit, meine Falschheit_, dachte sich Harry und Tränen drohten auszubrechen. „Ich kenne deine Gedanken", stimmte sein Schatten einen leisen Singsang an, während er Hermine das Gesicht zuwandte und anscheinend gedankenverloren eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, aber Harry spürte, wie er aus den Augenwinkel gemustert wurde, „und sie sind so schwer von Sorg und Leid, dass du sie kaum ertragen _kannst_."

Das letzte Wort zischte sein Pendant und wandte sein Gesicht wieder Harry zu. „Du bist so schwach und ärmlich in deinen edlen Ansichten. Du bist besessen von deiner Nächstenliebe und blind in deiner Liebe, dass du deine Stärke nicht mehr wahrnehmen kannst", sprach sein Ebenbild verächtlich und Harry wollte es unterbrechen, doch es kam ihm zuvor. „Nein, sag es nichts. Ich weis es schon. Du bist GUT und ich bin Bö-bö-bööseee. Das unterscheidet uns beide. Du hast die Weisheit des Lords verkannt, ich habe sie aufgesogen." Der Mann machte eine Kunstpause und ein Glanz trat in seine Augen, der das Schwarz und das Grün gleichermaßen leuchten ließ.

„Es gibt kein Gut und Böse, es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben", wiederholte sein Schatten die Worte, die Quirrell vor mehr als fünf Jahren zu Harry gesagt hatte. „Das ist nicht wahr", presste Harry hervor, der mit äußerster Mühe darum kämpfte seine ruhige Haltung aufrecht zu erhalten. „Macht ist dazu da, um die Schwachen zu schützen und zu stärken. Viele Starke sind einem Mächtigen überlegen", entgegnete Harry und die Lippen seines Spiegelbildes kräuselte sich wieder zu einem kalten Lächeln. Dieser hatte keine Angst. Seine Augen verrieten es. Grün wie Harrys, nur mit einem Schatten belegt.

„Sollen wir dir Probe aufs Exempel machen? Ich kämpfe gegen alle hier", schlug der Schatten mit freudiger Stimme vor und lies seinen Arm kreisen. Harrys Herz übersprang einen Schlag, doch sein Pedant verzichtete darauf die Schüler anzugreifen, vorerst. „Nein, das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir", verkündete Harry und sein Gegenüber brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das hättest du wohl gerne. Ein faires Duell? Du vergisst, dass ich dich besser kenne, als du dich selbst. Ich hatte 5 Jahre Zeit, dich zu beobachten, dich zu analysieren, dich in jedem Aspekt deines Seins zu erleben." Harry zweifelte nicht daran, das sein Pendant die Wahrheit sagte. Seine Augen verrieten es. Grün wie die seinen, nur mit einem Schatten belegt.

„Ja, ich war immer dar. Ich weis, dass du stärker, schneller, mächtiger bist, aber jetzt du bist machtlos, weil deine Angst dich lähmt. Du weist, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Deine Liebe behindert dich. Du willst mich töten, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, aber du kannst nicht!" Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während sein Ebenbild lachte, ihn auslachte. „_Harry, wir brauchen einen Plan, schnell_", drängte Sera ängstlich, „_Er ist nicht hier, um dir alles zu erklären, sondern um dich zu töten._" „_Ich weis, aber was soll ich tun?_", fragte Harry verzweifelt seinen ratlosen Mentor.

„Und das nur, weil ein lächerliches Leben zwischen dir und mir steht. Merkst du nicht, wie pathetisch das ist?", höhnte sein Schatten weiter. „Was ist los? Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr. Hat deine Furcht nun auch deine Zunge gelähmt?", triezte das Spiegelbild, als Harry stumm blieb. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Sein Gegenstück hatte Recht, er war gelähmt, er hatte Angst, er war machtlos. So wie sein Schatten ihn verstand, begann Harry diesen zu verstehen. In der Sekunde, in der Harry seinen Schatten bedrohte, war Hermines Leben verwirkt. Seine Augen verrieten es. Grün wie die seinen, nur mit einem Schatten belegt.

Verzweiflung machte sich in Harry breit und sein Blick huschte von rechts nach links, auf der Suche nach jemanden der helfen konnte. Aber da war niemand, nur die starren Gesichter der Schüler und die hilflosen Grimassen der Lehrer. Sein Pedant lachte wieder. „Wo sind jetzt deine Starken? Siehst du sie? Ich sehe sie nicht!", rief der Schatten triumphierend und lachte sein eisiges Lachen. Harry zuerst auch nicht und dann waren sie da. Shun tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und packte den Arm, der Hermine festhielt und riss ihn fort. Ein anderer Mönch zog Hermine fort und ein weiterer umklammerte den Schatten von hinten.

Harry war so überrascht, dass er erst nicht reagierte, dann verschwand er und tauchte bei seinem Pedant wieder auf. Die Spitze des Schwertes glitt aus seiner Handfläche, bereit den anderen Harry einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, doch der hatte sich im selben Augenblick erholt. Als Harry zum Stoß ausholte, verschwand sein Ziel ebenfalls und tauchte bei dem Mönch der Hermine hielt wieder auf. Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag traf das Spiegelbild den Japaner am Kopf und der Asiat wurde fortgeschleudert.

Hermine entglitt dabei seinem Griff und fiel auf den Boden. Harry drehte sich auf der Suche nach seinem Feind um und dann verlief die Zeit so zähflüssig wie Teer. Sein Blick fand Hermine, wie sie auf dem Boden lag und ihre Augenlider flatterten. Gerade als sich der Schatten runterbeugte und eine Hand auf ihre Brust legte, öffneten sich ihre Augen und ihr Blick traf sich mit Harrys. Für einen endlosen Moment schien die Zeit sogar stillzustehen. Harrys Kontrolle über seinen Körper driftete in Sphären, die außerhalb seiner Reichweite lagen.

Nur noch sein Hören und Sehen schienen noch mit seinem Gehirn verbunden zu sein, als der Moment vorbei war und sein Spiegelbild befahl, „Keine Bewegung oder Sie stirbt!" Hermine schlug die Augen zu, sah dann kurz zu dem Schatten und suchte dann wieder Harrys Blick. Unverständnis und ein stummer Hilfeschrei lag darin, aber Harry war unfähig etwas zu tun. Die Mönche waren gelbe Schemen in seiner peripheren Sicht, doch auch sie schienen sich nicht zu rühren. Dann ging auf einmal alles ganz schnell, obwohl die Zeit für Harry immernoch dahin kroch.

Die freie Hand des Ebenbild beschrieb einen Bogen und eine Platte aus festem Stein erschien über einer Gruppe von Schülern. Ohne eigenen Antrieb beschrieb Harrys Zauberstab ein V und die Platte löste sich wieder auf. Den Todesfluch, der danach aus der Hand des Spiegelbildes geschossen war, fing Harry mit seiner freien Hand über die sich das Metall des Schwertes als schützender Panzer gezogen hatte ohne das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut zu spüren oder sich daran erinnern zu können, den Arm gehoben zu haben.

Sein Blick blieb dabei die ganze Zeit auf Hermine gerichtet, die ihn flehend und gleichzeitig liebevoll ansah. Harry sah nicht, wie sein Pendant die Lippen bewegte, dazu war er zu sehr in Hermines Augen verloren, aber die Worte würden ihn sein Leben lang im Traum verfolgen. „Ich sagte, keine Bewegung", wiederholte sein Schatten im bedauernden Tonfall und Harrys Sicht veränderte sich wieder. Hermine wurde zu einem feinen Netz aus dünnen, leuchtenden Linien und Harry merkte sich die Lage jeder einzelnen. Dann gab es einen grünen Blitz und das wunderschöne Fadengebilde zerstob und verschwand, als ob es nie existiert hätte.

Harrys Sicht wurde wieder normal und er sah in die gebrochenen Augen seiner Freundin, die immer noch auf ihn gerichtet waren. Die Zeit und die Umgebung drängte sich zurück in Harrys Wirklichkeit und stürmte auf ihn ein. Schreie gellten in seinen Ohren und das Echo eines schrecklichen Lachens, seines Lachens, nur dunkler. Er spürte wie ein Mönch seine Schulter drückte, aber ab diesem Moment war sein Herz taub. Er spürte keine Trauer, keine Wut, keinen Hass, gar nichts. Er war einfach nur leer.

Wie in Trance ließ er sich neben Hermine niedersinken und schloss sanft ihre leblosen Augen.

* * *

_Ich denke jetzt ist wieder ein wenig mehr Spannung in der Geschichte drin als vorher, oder was sagt ihr? _

**Bitte hinterlasst ein Review und helft mir eure Erwartungen besser zu erfüllen! Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit! **

**Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly**

P.S: Letztens wurde ein ungewöhnliches Angebot an mich herangetragen. Ich sollte einem Leser, freakwriter77, Hilfestellung bei seiner 1. FF, Harry Potter und der letzte Smaragd, geben! Mittlerweile ist das erste Kapitel veröffentlicht und die Reaktionen fallen sehr positiv aus. Sollte es hier unter den Lesern weitere Autoren in spee geben, die sich nicht an die Öffentlichkeit trauen, bin ich gerne bereit auch dort zu helfen, wo geholfen werden muss oder wo gewünscht wird Hilfe zu bekommen. Jeder der eine Idee hat sollte diese auch an die Öffentlichkeit bringen, um die Palette der Fantasy zu erweitern und sich dabei nicht von Angst hemmen lassen. Hört sich schmalzig an, ist aber ehrlich gemeint.


	14. Kapitel 14: Die Jagd

**AN:** Hallo alle miteinander, anscheinend habe ich mit dem letzten Cliffhanger einen winzigen Nerv getroffen, der den ein oder anderen aus der Reserve gelockt hat und ihn dazu bewegt hat mir seine Meinung zu sagen. Die Vielzahl von Kommentaren hat mich ungemein gefreut und ich hoffe es wird nicht immer ein gemeiner Cliffhanger von Nöten sein um euch zu Wiederholungstäter zu machen.

Noch einmal vielen Dank an den freakwriter77, der mich auf den ein oder anderen Fehler in diesem Kapitel aufmerksam gemacht hat. Ohne dich wär es peinlich geworden. ;-)

Jetzt will ich aber nicht mehr von eurer Zeit stehlen und wünsche deshalb viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Die Jagd**

Für eine Sekunde glaubte Harry, dass sein Herz für immer stehen bleiben würde, das die Welt zersplittern würde wie ein Spiegel, das die Scherben seines Lebens auf ihn nieder regnen würden, doch nichts von dem passierte. Stattdessen nahm sein Herz die Arbeit wieder auf. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller und schneller floss sein Blut durch die Adern. Er strich Hermine eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und spürte wie sich die Wärme aus dem leblosen Körper seiner Freundin verflüchtigte.

Gleichzeitig wurde etwas in ihm entzündet. Erst zögerlich, verhalten, zaghaft, dann fanden die Flammen Nahrung. Wie in einer seiner Okklumentikstunde bei Snape zogen die Bilder von Hermine an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und mit jedem Eindruck loderten die Flammen höher empor. Hass und Wut krochen aus den Ecken, in die Harry sie verbannt hatte und keine Technik zur Beherrschung von Emotionen konnten sie davon abhalten. Harrys Fäuste ballten sich und etwas in ihm trat hervor, dass er vorher nicht einmal in seinen dunkelsten, schrecklichsten Alpträumen erdacht hatte.

Rache war ein bekanntes Gefühl für Harry. Er hatte sich oft rächen wollen, sei es an Voldemort, den Dursleys, den Malfoys und anderen, aber was er in diesem Moment empfand überstieg das Gefühl von Rache bei weitem. Auch Kampflust war Harry nicht fremd. Er hatte sie im Duell mit den Todessern und im Kampf mit den Dementoren gespürt, aber auch das traf nicht den Kern der Sache.

Er fühlte etwas, dass eine Mischung der beiden Gefühle war und die sich dabei gegenseitig verstärkten. Sera, sein Mentor, seine Stimme der Vernunft, am Anfang sein Meister, wurde zum Schweigen gebracht und in eine entfernte Ecke seines Verstandes gebracht. Der Geist, der Harry beschützt, trainiert und in allen Belangen unterwiesen hatte, wurde Opfer seines eigenen Erfolges. Konnte er noch zu Beginn alles in Harrys Kopf kontrollieren, verändern und formen, war er jetzt hilflos gegen die Macht, die Harry überwältigte.

Die Lehrer, die Schüler und die Mönche, die sich um das getrennte Paar versammelt hatten, wichen zurück als sie das Unheil verkündete Prickeln auf der Haut spürten, das die lethargische Stimmung, die seit dem Abgang von Harrys Spiegelbild in der Halle dominierte, durchbrach und sich stetig verstärkte. Harry ballte die Hände erneut zu Fäusten und richtete sich schwungvoll auf, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Die, die Gegenüber von ihm standen, sahen wie sich sein Gesicht im Schatten veränderte. Seine leuchtend grüne Augen glichen denen, die vorher sein Pendant von ihm unterschieden hatten.

Dann hob Harry den Kopf und sog probeweise die Luft durch die Nase ein, wie ein Hund auf Fährtensuche. Er nahm sein Umfeld plötzlich ganz anders war. Seine Sicht zeigte wieder die Linienmuster, die er von früher kannte, doch jetzt kam noch etwas dazu. Er konnte die Magie nicht nur sehen, sondern auch riechen. Die Halle war von hunderten von Gerüchen erfüllt und jeder war ein wenig anders. Einige mehr ölig, andere mehr wie Blütenduft und einer roch nach Blut und Macht und unterschied sich gar nicht sehr von seinem eigenen Duft.

_Nicht mehr das Wahrnehmen eines Kämpfers, sondern die Sinne eines Raubtieres_, dachte Harry und fasste damit seine Veränderungen in Worte. Und wie ein Hai noch den einen Blutstropfen zwischen den 10 Millionen Wassertropfen findet, fand Harry die Spur, die er suchte im dichten Netz der magischen Linien. Er justierte seine Sicht und die Farbe der Netze und Fäden verblassten bis nur noch eine Linie blutrot in der Luft schimmerte und sich bis zum Horizont seiner Sicht zog, die nicht von den dicken Wänden um ihn herum beeinträchtigt wurde. Am dichten Geflecht der Schutzzauber von Hogwarts wurde die Spur kurz unterbrochen, als sein Schatten die Grenze überschritten hatte.

Ohne einen Plan zu entwickeln oder sich Gedanken über den Anti-Apparationsschild um ihn herum zu machen, folgte er der Spur und war einen Augenblick später in einer dicht bebauten Umgebung. Schreie drangen an seine Ohren und Rauch in seine Nase. Sein Gegenstück hatte keine zwei Minuten Vorsprung gehabt und trotzdem entfaltete sich ein Chaos wie nach einer ausgewachsenen Straßenschlacht vor seinen Augen.

Autos waren umgeworfen und gegen Häuser geschleudert worden. Leichen lagen überall verteilt. Eine Gruppe von fünf Leuten trug farbenfrohe Umhänge, die von Blut rot gefärbt waren und deren Körper aussahen als ob sie von einer großen Faust geknetet worden wären. In Mitten des Schauspiels von sinnloser Zerstörung stand sein Schatten mit ausgebreiteten Armen. Zwei Autos schwebten in der Luft und auf eine Geste seines Pendants wurden sie zu fliegenden Geschossen.

Mit einem Krachen riss der eine PKW eine Laterne um und der andere zerschmetterte die Front eines Geschäftes. Auf der Suche nach neuen Waffen drehte sich sein Ebenbild um und entdeckte Harry, der wie angewurzelt dastand. Der Schatten grinste sein kaltes Grinsen und nahm eine leicht gebeugte Haltung ein, aus der er Harry mit halbgeschlossenen Augen musterte. „Du kannst mich ja doch überraschen. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dich erstmal los zu sein", erklärte Harrys Kehrseite. „Hätte ich gewusst, das du mir sobald folgen würdest, hätte ich es hier ein wenig, sagen wir, freundlicher hergerichtet", höhnte der andere, als Harry sich immer noch nicht rührte.

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht", sagte Harry schlicht und einfach, während sein Hirn einen Schlachtplan entwickelte. Sein Schatten lachte sein raues Lachen ohne aber in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachzulassen. „Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht. Die haben einen Fehler gemacht", sagte sein Gegenüber und deutete auf die toten Zauberer, „weil sie nicht stark genug waren gegen mich zu bestehen." Harry blieb stumm, denn keine Antwort wollte ihm einfallen. „Das ist der Lauf der Natur. Die Starken überleben und die Schwachen dienen. Lord Voldemort hat das erkannt, warum nicht auch du?", fragte sein Schatten und Harry wurde von einem Hauch von Macht umweht.

Harry überging das implizierte Angebot einfach und erwiderte, „Du hast kein Recht dich auf die Ordnung der Natur zu berufen. Du bist noch unnatürlicher als Voldemort, dem du dienst." Der Kehle seines Gegenübers entwich ein tiefes Grollen und sein Pendant entgegnete hitzig. „Ich diene niemanden!" Harry blieb ruhig, beseelt von der Kälte des Raubtieres und sagte gelassen, „Du belügst dich selbst. Deine ganze Existenz ist eine Lüge." Harry wollte noch mehr sagen, aber es ploppte mehrmals und eine Gruppe Aurorer erschien auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Harry registrierte sofort die Veränderung im Machtgefüge und wie sich die Waagschale zu seinen Gunsten verschob. Doch sein Ebenbild verfügte über die selben Ressourcen wie er. Gerade als der Erbe Gryffindors angreifen wollte, verschwand sein Konterpart, aber es war ein Kinderspiel für ihn die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Er folgte einfach der Spur, die sein anderes Ich hinterließ und erschien wenige Meter von diesem entfernt in einer weiteren dicht bebauten Straße, die von Geschäften gesäumt wurde. Die Passanten hielten inne und sahen neugierig zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen, die mitten auf der Fahrbahn aufgetaucht waren und sich wie eineiige Zwillinge glichen.

Harry und sein Gegenstück nahmen die Menschen kaum wahr. Für sie war im Moment nur der andere von Bedeutung. „Was ich noch sagen wollte bevor du so schnell die Flucht ergriffen hast. Du bist nicht der, für den du dich hältst. Du bist mein Schatten und solltest nie Substanz erlangen. Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Viel interessanter ist die Frage, ob du über deine Worte schon mal nachgedacht hast. Wenn der Schwache dem Starken dient, warum dienst du dann diesem Möchtegern Lord?", fragte Harry und seine Spitze traf das Ziel. „ICH DIENE NIEMANDEN!", schrie sein Ebenbild. In dem Moment brauste ein Auto laut hupend an ihnen vorbei und ließ ihre Umhänge flattern.

Harry bewertete die neue Situation, aber die Veränderung war nicht so gravierend, das sie einen Kampfbeginn zu seinen Gunsten einleiten konnte. „Wenn das so ist, warum lebt dann Lord Voldemort noch? Du bist mächtiger als er und das weißt du auch", vermutete Harry. „Natürlich bin ich mächtiger", erwiderte sein Ebenbild mit blitzenden Augen und verriet Harry was er wissen musste. Wie sein Pendant es verstanden hatte, seine Züge zu erahnen, gewann auch Harry die Fähigkeit sein anderes Ich einzuschätzen. „Du bist ein magisches Geschöpf, ein Schatten und das alte Halbblut Riddle weiß, wie man dich in den Limbus zurückschickt, habe ich Recht?" Diesmal war es an seinem Gegenüber zu schweigen und in einiger Entfernung hörte Harry Sirenen, die sich schnell nährten. Es entstand eine kleine Pause und trotzdem wählte Harry seine nächsten Worte unbedacht

„Also ist es noch schlimmer als ich dachte. Du dienst nicht, du kriechst vor ihm", höhnte Harry und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leeren Lächeln. In dem Moment bog ein Streifenwagen der Polizei mit Blaulicht und quietschenden Reifen hinter Harrys Gegenstück in die Straße ein. Als die Bremsen des Autos kreischten, begann der Schatten den Kampf. Mit der einen Hand schleuderte er einen Todesfluch auf Harry und mit der anderen beschrieb er eine Wurfbewegung und das Polizeiauto flog über ihn hinweg genau auf Harry zu.

Wie zuvor fing Harry den Todesfluch mit der Eisen ummantelten Hand auf und nutzte seinen Zauberstab um das Auto unbeschädigt auf den Boden zurückzusetzen. Der Vorgang dauerte einen Augenblick zu lang und sein Pedant begab sich in den Nahkampf. Den ersten Schlag fing Harry mit der freien Hand auf, doch der zweite traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und er wurde zurückgeschleudert. Noch während er flog, katapultierte sich der Erbe Gryffindors mit einem Zauber in die Luft, doch die Vorsichtsmaßnahme erwies sich als unnötig.

Als er wieder auf den Füßen stand, saß er wie sich sein verwirrtes Spiegelbild aufrappelte. Harry reagierte dank seiner neu gewonnen Ruhe schneller, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schatten und rief „Reducto". Sein Gegner sah den Fluch kommen, doch wich nicht aus. Bevor Harry sich über seinen Treffer freuen konnte, wurde er, wie sein Ebenbild, von dem Sprengfluch getroffen und wieder zurückgeschleudert. _Kehrseite meiner Medaille, oh nein_, dachte Harry, während er sich erneut vom Boden aufrappelte. „_Das hätte ich dir auch vorher sagen können_", eröffnete Sera, der sich aus seinem mentalen Gefängnis befreien konnte, nonchalant.

„_Sera, nicht jetzt_", fuhr Harry seinen Mentor an und begann die Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Pendant zu verringern. „_Ich-_" „_Shh_", machte Harry und Sera blieb ruhig. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Menschenmenge versammelt um dem unerklärlichen Schauspiel beizuwohnen und ein zweiter Wagen der Polizei nährte sich in Harrys Rücken. In der Zwischenzeit waren die zwei Polizisten aus dem ersten Wagen herausgekrabbelt und je einer von ihnen richtete die Pistole auf einen der Zauberer.

„Stehen bleiben und Hände über den Kopf. Sie sind verhaftet", erklärte der eine Polizist und flog eine Sekunde später durch das Schaufenster hinter ihm. Sein Kollege ließ die Waffe plötzlich wie einen heißen Stein fallen und starrte verwirrt auf seine verbrannte Hände, bevor er die Flucht ergriff. Die Menschenmenge ließ sich davon nicht verschrecken, hielt aber respektvollen Abstand. „Du hast ein Problem", eröffnete Harry seinem Spiegelbild. „Wir haben ein Problem", korrigierte sein anderes Ich ungehalten und sah sich kurz um.

„Mir wird es zu ungemütlich", erklärte der Schatten plötzlich und verschwand, doch Harry war darauf vorbereitet und war keine Sekunde hinter ihm. Da Harry seinen Ausgangspunkt bestimmen konnte, tauchte er hinter seinem Gegner auf und richtete seinen Stab auf dessen Hinterkopf. „Wie hat der Muggel gesagt? Keine Bewegung!", wies Harry sein Pendant an, doch dieser lachte nur. „Was willst du tun? Mich töten?", Harry runzelte die Stirn und sein Ebenbild schien es zu spüren, „wir wissen doch jetzt beide, was passieren würde." Harry wollte nicken, denn der andere hatte Recht.

Dann kam Harry eine Idee, die ihn fesselte, weil sie einen Ausweg aus der neu entdeckten Misere eröffnete. So abgelenkt, merkte er erst zu spät, wie sein Gegenüber sich drehte und ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand schlug. Harry wich ein, zwei Schritte zurück, um dem Griff des anderen zu entkommen. Das Schwert glitt aus seinem Arm und der Schatten zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das wird interessant", sagte Harrys Spiegelbild, nahm eine lauernde Haltung ein und wartete auf Harrys Aktion.

Der ließ seine Waffe durch die Luft kreisen, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal sehen würde. Verwirrung stahl sich in die Augen des Schattens, als Harry ihn dann plötzlich mit einem Schwertwirbel attackierte. „Was soll das werden?", wunderte sich sein Gegner, während er über einen Schwertstreich von Harry hinweg sprang. „Bist du lebensmüde?", fragte der Schatten mit einem Hauch von Panik in der Stimme, als Harry noch einmal einen tiefen Schlag führte, den er wieder mit Leichtigkeit übersprang. Harry antwortete nicht, sondern umrundete seinen Gegner während er das Schwert ständig durch die Luft sirren ließ und mit der anderen Hand in der Luft herumfuhr, als ob er Spinnenweben wegwischen würde.

Dann hörte Harry so plötzlich mit dem Angriff auf wie er begonnen hatte und das Schwert verschmolz wieder mit seinem Arm. „Lass uns weiterreden", bot Harry mit einem kalten Lächeln an. Sein Gegenüber zog die Augenbraue hoch und nickte mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Überraschung, gespannt was sein Ebenbild beabsichtigte. „Wir sollten unser Problem einmal in Worte fassen nur um klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Lord Voldemort hat dir mit Hilfe des Spiegels Nerhegeb eine körperliche Form gegeben und hat dich geschickt um mich zu töten und dann möglichst viel Chaos anzurichten. Verzieh nicht so das Gesicht, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Recht habe", erklärte Harry und das Gesicht des Schattens wurde eine neutrale Maske.

„Wir wissen jetzt, dass du mich nicht töten kannst ohne selbst zu sterben und damit ist dein Auftrag gescheitert und du bist für Tom nutzlos, was, sobald er davon erfährt, zu deinem sofortigen Verschwinden führen wird, weil er nicht riskieren kann die Kontrolle über dich zu verlieren. Das ist dein Problem. Mein Problem ist, dass ich DICH nicht töten kann ohne dabei MEIN Leben zu verlieren, ich dich aber auch nicht laufen lassen kannst, weil du zu viel Schaden anrichten könntest." Die Lippen seines Pendants kräuselten sich ob der letzten Aussage, die er als Kompliment auffasste.

„Ein kluges Resümee. Ich werde über deine Worte nachdenken", eröffnete sein Ebenbild Harry und schickte sich an zu apparieren, aber Harrys Arm fuhr nach oben und die freie Magie um seinen Schatten herum bildete ein dichtes Netz über dessen Kopf und der Apparationsversuch endete in einem kleinem Hüpfer. Während sein Ebenbild sich noch wunderte was passiert war, flogen Harrys Finger in einem komplexen Muster hin und her und webten aus den losen Enden der Magie, die er zuvor mit dem Schwert zerschnitten hatte, ein dichtes Netz, dass sein Spiegelbild vollkommen umfing.

Als seine Arbeit beendet war, kehrte seine Sicht zum normalen Spektrum zurück und Harry sah, wie der Schatten mit einem mörderischen Schimmer in den Augen auf ihn zustürmte und dann von einer unsichtbaren Mauer zurückprallte. Der Zauberer grinste seinem Ebenbild zu, das grad ganz und gar nicht gut aufgelegt war. „Ich schein doch noch etwas Hinterhältigkeit behalten zu haben, aber meine Unentschlossenheit muss ich auf dich abgewälzt haben", feixte Harry und ging um das improvisierte Gefängnis herum.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass mich das lange aufhalten wird", entgegnete sein Pendant und schlug gegen die magische Wand. „Doch tu ich, denn so sehr wir uns auch gleichen mögen, dir wird immer etwas elementares fehlen", sagte Harry und nahm zum ersten Mal die neue Umgebung war. Wie schon zuvor war er in einer dicht bevölkerten Straße gelandet und wieder hatte sich eine Menschenmenge von Schaulustigen eingefunden, die die beiden Unbekannten interessiert musterte. Autos waren nirgendwo zu sehen, was Harry zum Schluss führte das es sich um eine Fußgängerzone handelte.

Mit mehreren Plopps tauchte unvermutet eine Einheit Aurorer auf und den Zuschauern entfuhren Os und Ahs. Die Zauberer zeigten sich davon unbeeindruckt und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe drohend auf Harry und sein Ebenbild. „Keine Bewegung. Ihr seid des Mordes und der Zauberei vor Muggeln angeklagt und wir nehmen euch in Gewahrsam", ließ der größte und anscheinend ranghöchste Aurorer vernehmen und der Schatten schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Hörst du das?", fragte er Harry, „_wir_ sollen uns nicht bewegen." Harry erfasste die Situation auf Anhieb und doch konnte er das Fiasko nicht verhindern.

Für ihn war es nie ein Problem gewesen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden, immerhin war er der eine, also blieb das Feind nur noch für den anderen übrig, aber für Außenstehende war er und seine Kehrseite gleich. Außerdem war den Aurorern die Situation unklar. Ein „Halt" entkam noch seinem Mund, aber sein Ebenbild hatte drohend den Arm gehoben und gleich drei Aurorer schickten Betäubungsflüche in seine Richtung um ihn unschädlich zu machen, erreichten aber genau das Gegenteil.

Die Zauber durchschlugen das magische Netz, das den Schatten festgehalten hatte und von innen unantastbar war und der magieleere Raum wurde wieder mit dem magischen Gewebe verknüpft. Die Stunner trafen sein Ebenbild und Harry fühlte seinen einen Arm und den Rücken taub werden und dann verschwand sein Spiegelbild und Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. Enttäuschung breitete sich in seinem Geist aus und die kalte Ruhe des Raubtieres war verflogen. Stattdessen brodelte Wut in ihm auf und die hatte ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel.

„Ihr Idioten", brüllte Harry seinen Frust raus und ging auf den Anführer des Kommandos zu, die auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe ignorierend. Mehrere Flüche wurden auf ihn abgeschossen aber Harry schüttelte die Wirkung einfach ab oder die Metallhaut des Schwertes schützte ihn. Jedenfalls erreichte er ohne Schwierigkeiten den Mann, der durch Harrys Blick paralysiert wurden war. Harry packte den Mann, der zwar genauso groß war wie Harry, aber in dem Moment viel kleiner wirkte, beim Kragen und schüttelte ihn. „Ist ihnen klar, was sie grade getan haben? Sie haben grade dem Mann zur Flucht verholfen, der einen Haufen Menschen umgebracht hat und schon gefangen war. Gott, warum muss ausgerechnet heute das Ministerium seinen schnellen Tag haben?", stieß Harry hilflos aus und schleuderte den Mann weg.

Dann sah Harry keinen Sinn mehr dort zu verweilen, las seinen Zauberstab auf und verschwand einfach nach Gryffindor Castle ohne das die Aurorer etwas tun konnten.

* * *

„Warum hat Harry den bösen Schatten nicht weiter verfolgt?", fragte James nachdem Harry ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Warum er sich dem Hauselfen geöffnet hatte? Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er glaubte, dass die Treue und Ehrlichkeit, die ihm der kleine Elf entgegenbrachte der Grund dafür war. „Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Für den Moment kann ich nichts gegen ihn machen und ich weiß, dass er nicht gelogen hat, als er gesagt hat, er würde über meine Worte nachdenken. Vorerst sind keine Menschen in Gefahr", sagte Harry, auch wenn es mehr dazu diente sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, denn als Erklärung.

„Aber die Gefahr ist nicht gebannt", gab James zu bedenken und schlug dabei einen Ton an den Harry noch nie bei einem Hauselfen vernommen hatte. „Ja, und deshalb sollte mir schnell etwas einfallen, aber vorerst gibt es noch andere Angelegenheiten um die ich mich kümmern muss", erklärte Harry und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu, _Manchmal muss das Ich das wichtigste sein und die Welt muss hinten anstehen_.

* * *

Sooo, das wars schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch einiger Maßen gefallen und in euch das Bedürfnis geweckt mir etwas mitzuteilen. Ich bete, dass der immer noch sehr hohe Anteil der Schwarzleser weiter abnimmt und sich der ein oder andere unter euch sich auch noch auf meiner Liste der meist geschätztenden Leser aka Reviewer (befindet sich auf meiner Profilseite) einträgt. 

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen Leuten, die bisher kommentiert haben, meine Hochachtung und Dankbarkeit aussprechen.** Einige Kommentare haben mich zum grübeln gebracht und alle andere waren kleine Stiche der Schuld wenn ich mal wieder sinnlos vor dem PC gehangen habe und nicht an dieser Geschichte gearbeitet habe.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly


	15. Kapitel 15: Die letzte Lektion

**AN: **Hallo, ihr da draußen. Das Kapitel wird euch nicht sehr behagen, jedenfalls behagt es mir nicht und ich glaube, der ein oder andere wird hier die Stirn kraus ziehen, aber auf das Ende bin ich stolz, auch wenn ihr mich dafür wieder hängen werdet, doch ich will nicht zu viel verraten.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 15: Die letzte Lektion**

Nachdem Harry sich auf Gryffindor Castle ausgeruht hatte, apparierte er bis an die Schutzschilde der Schule für Zauberkunst und Hexerei und machte sich auf den Weg. Er wählte den Fußmarsch, weil er glaubte, die Zeit zu brauchen, um sich auf den Moment vorzubereiten, der ihm nachher bevor stand. Die September-Sonne versank am Horizont und tauchte nur noch die Türme des Schlosses in einen goldenen Glanz, der dem Gebäude was überirdisches verlieh.

Die Luft war noch warm und Harry schlenderte den geschwungenen Weg entlang, ohne auf seine Schritte zu achten. Geräusche aus dem Verbotenen Wald drangen an seine Ohren, doch Harry nahm sie nicht wahr. Das Licht verschwand zusehends und der himmlische Glanz verflog und nur noch die Wolken leuchteten Blutrot während der Rest des Landes in Schatten gehüllt wurde. Aber Harry war blind für dieses Schauspiel, denn sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug beruhigte er sich noch einmal und betrat dann das Gemäuer, das er im Stillen oft sein Heim genannt hatte. Er war noch nicht ganz über die Türschwelle als er die erdrückende Stimmung spürte, die von allen Seiten auf ihn eindrang. Es war kein Mensch zu sehen, aber die Bilder strahlte Traurigkeit aus und selbst die Wände schienen zu klagen. Harry beschleunigte unvermittelt seine Schritte, die ihn direkt zum Krankenflügel trugen.

Zu sehr in Eile und Sorge, um sich an Höflichkeit und Anstand zu erinnern, wuchtete er, alle Meditation vergessend, die Flügeltüren auf, die mit lautem Donnern gegen die Wände krachten. Alle anwesenden machte vor Schreck einen Sprung und drehten sich erstaunt zu dem Eindringling um. Der hielt genau auf die Gruppe zu, die sich um zwei Betten versammelt hatte, aber schien die Menschen gar nicht zu bemerken. Deshalb wurde Harry auch der Faust nicht gewahr, bis sie ihn mitten in das Gesicht traf. Der Schlag war kraftvoll gewesen, aber nicht annährend stark genug, um Harry Schmerzen zu bereiten, trotzdem fiel Harry vor Überraschung hinten über.

Die anderen Anwesenden sogen überrascht die Luft ein, ahnungslos was sie von der Szene halten sollten. „ES IST DEINE SCHULD!", wurde Harry plötzlich angeschrieen und sein Blick fand Ron, mit geballte Fäusten neben ihm stand. Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber sah sich nicht in der Lage den Mund zu öffnen. „DEINE SCHULD", wiederholte der Rotschopf und holte aus, um Harry in die Seite zu treten, doch blitzartig stürzten die Zwillinge nach vorne und rissen ihren Bruder zurück. Ron wehrte sich nach besten Kräften, doch die Zwillinge manövrierten ihn trotzdem zur Tür hinaus, während Ron immer wieder schrie, „DEINE SCHULD".

Als Fred und George die Türen zuwarfen und mit einem Zauber verschlossen, kam wieder leben in die Gruppe, die hauptsächlich aus Ordensmitgliedern bestand. Alle flüsterten wild durcheinander und bildeten einen Kreis um Harry. Remus trat zu Harry, der begann seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, und zog ihn hoch. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, was in meinen Sohn gefahren ist", entschuldigte sich Arthur, „aber der Verlust scheint ihn tief getroffen zu haben." Harrys Kehle schnürte sich zu und er brachte lediglich ein „Wo?" zustande.

Sofort öffnete sich der Kreis um ihn und sein Blick fiel auf zwei Betten. In dem einen lag ein leichenblasser Albus Dumbledore und in dem anderen die leblose Hermine. Wie in Trance nährte sich Harry dem hintern Bett und strich seiner Freundin über die kalte Wange. Die Verzweiflung griff mit eisiger Hand nach seinem Herz, aber er schlug sie weg. Noch hatte er Kraft, noch hatte er Hoffnung und er würde nicht aufgeben. Der Tod mochte diesen Kampf gewonnen haben, aber der Krieg über dieses Leben war noch nicht entschieden.

Als Harry den Anblick Hermines, die selbst im Tod noch eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte, nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wanderte sein Blick unweigerlich zum zweiten Bett auf dem der beste Schulleiter ruhte, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Diesmal fühlte Harry einen Stich im Herz, bei dem er sich sicher war, dass er von Dumbledore kam. Erinnerungen an den alten Mann kamen hoch und besonders eine der ersten Erinnerung ließ den Schmerz so schnell verschwinden, wie er gekommen war. „Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer", hatte Dumbledore am Ende von seinem ersten Schuljahr zu ihm gesagt und Harry war sich sicher, dass der alte Zauberer gut vorbereitet war.

_Dumbledore hat ein erfülltes Leben gehabt_, sagte sich Harry, _im Gegensatz zu Hermine_. Dieser Gedanke holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und er drehte sich zu den Leuten um, die in Ruhe darauf gewartet hatten, bis Harry Abschied genommen hatte. Als er in die Augen der anderen sah, erstaunte Harry, denn hinter dem Schleier der Trauer, erkannte er, dass der Orden zu ihm aufblickte. Sie hatten ihren Anführer verloren, doch schon einen neuen gefunden. Die Erkenntnis berührte Harry, aber er hatte im Moment keine Zeit dafür.

„Ich muss wieder weg. Ich weiß, ihr habt viele Fragen und ich werde sie zu gegebener Zeit beantworten, denn erstmal muss ich mir selbst Klarheit verschaffen. Tut mir solange nur einen Gefallen. Haltet Hermine so wie sie jetzt ist, bitte", bat Harry die Anwesenden und bevor diese Einspruch erheben konnten, verschwand Harry durch ein Portal.

Als er wieder auftauchte, sah er die Sonne aufgehen, die eben für ihn untergegangen war. Er trat an das Tor mit dem goldenen Greifen und klopfte dreimal. Das dumpfe Pochen hallte durch die morgendliche Stille und ein Schwarm Vögel stieg in die Luft hinauf. Harry musste nicht lange warten dann öffnete sich das Tor und der kahl geschorene Schädel eines Mönches erschien. „Yuudai? Die Sonne möge auf allen deinen Wegen scheinen", begrüßte ihn der Mönch überrascht und Harry lächelte nachsichtlich. „Wolken verdecken meinen Weg, der mich hier hin führt, aber danke für dein Willkommen, Akio. Bitte, bring mich zu Tai-Si", bat der Zauberer und Akio trat schnell beiseite, um ihn einzulassen.

Kaum war das Tor wieder geschlossen, ging es schnellen Schrittes durch das Gemäuer bis sie den Speisesaal erreichten. Akio öffnete dem Erben Gryffindors die Tür und empfahl sich dann. Harry schritt zügig durch die Halle und begnügte sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung als er sich dem alten Sensai nährte. Tai-Si, der bei Harrys Eintreten eine Schale zum Mund geführt hatte, hielt in der Bewegung inne und stellte das Trinkgefäß wieder ab und wartete bis Harry an ihn herangetreten war.

Der alte Meister musterte den Zauberer schweigend, der ihn seinerseits begutachtete. Harry stellte schnell fest, dass ein trauriger Zug in Tai-Sis Gesicht Einzug erhalten hatte und der Mann deutlich älter aussah als beim letzten Mal, als die beiden sich gesehen hatten. Schließlich war es der Sensai, der die Stille brach. „Mein junger Freund, keine 2 Mondzyklen sind vergangen und ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du viel zu sagen hast. Zu viel, als das es diese Hallen fassen können. Lass uns nach draußen gehen. Dort wird für uns beide und unsere Geschichten genug Platz sein", lud Tai-Si traurig lächelnd den Jungen ein und erhob sich.

„Eure Weisheit beschämt mich", antwortete Harry, verbeugte sich erneut und ging dann an der Seite des Meisters zum Hof herunter. Leer waren die Gänge, durch die sie gingen und andächtige Stille herrschte in der Festung, eine Stille, die durch nichts gestört wurde, denn sowohl Harry wie auch Tai-Si bewegten sich geräuschlos, wie Schatten in der Nacht. Draußen auf dem Hof angekommen, ging der alte Mann mit seinem jungen Begleiter zur Kante und ließ sich im Lotussitz nieder, das Gesicht zur Morgensonne gewandt.

Harry nahm dieselbe Haltung ein und zusammen starrten sie auf gelbe Scheibe, deren gleißendes Licht noch von einer Wand aus Nebel abgehalten wurde. Wieder war es Tai-Si, der das Schweigen brach und zuerst das Wort ergriff. „Nun, Harry, erzähl was dich hierher bringt und dein Herz beschwert", forderte der Meister ohne seinen Nachbarn anzusehen. Harry sah in seinen Schoß, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah dann wieder zum entfernten Horizont und dem grünen Teppich des Waldes, der sich unter ihm erstreckte.

Dann begann er zu erzählen. Nein, er erzählte nicht, er erlebte die zurückliegende Zeit von seiner Abreise bis zur Rückkehr zur Klosterfeste noch einmal und durchlief noch einmal die Freude, den Schmerz, den Triumph und die Enttäuschung. Während er erzählte, lichtete sich der Nebel, die Sonne stieg immer höher den Himmel empor und mit ihr stiegen die Temperaturen. Harry störte sich nicht an den Schweiß, der ihm aus allen Poren lief oder die Schmerzen in seinen verkrampften Beinen. Auch die Müdigkeit hinderte ihn nicht daran weiterzuerzählen und nie änderte er das Tempo seiner Stimme oder die Lautstärke, trotz der Emotionen, die in ihm gärten.

Der alte Meister und der junge Zauberer waren zwei Staturen in der Mittagsonne und nur Harrys Mund bewegte sich. Die Mönche kamen, trainierten und gingen wieder. Die beiden blieben. Kurz nachdem die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht hatte, verstummte Harry, denn er hatte alles erzählt und nichts ausgelassen. Für eine Weile kehrte wieder schweigen ein, dann sagte Tai-Si, „Tomoko ist gestorben". Drei Worte erreichten Harrys Ohren, aber ihm kam es vor als wären es drei Millionen gewesen.

Allein der Ton in dem der Meister die Worte aussprach erzählte die Geschichte auf eine Weise, die Worte nur nachahmen konnten. Harry fühlte welche Verbindung zwischen dem Sensai und der Leiterin der Akademie bestanden hatte und mehr war nicht nötig um ihn verstehen zu lassen. Trotz der Trauer die Harry empfand musste er bitter lachen, als er daran dachte, dass er sich versprochen hatte ein Treffen zwischen Dumbledore und Tomoko zu arrangieren und dies auf bizarre Art auch getan hatte.

Tai-Si schien davon nichts mitzubekommen und sein Blick blieb weiterhin auf den Horizont geheftet. „Was führt dich hierher?", fragte der Meister plötzlich und drehte seinen Kopf, um dem Zauberer in die Augen zu sehen. Harry wurde von der Frage überrumpelt und sah dem anderen überrascht in die Augen. Hatte er mit seiner Geschichte nicht deutlich gemacht was er wollte? „Euren Rat, Meister", antwortete Harry schließlich und ein weiteres betrübtes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen Tai-Sis. „Nein, du suchst keinen Rat. Du suchst eine Lösung, die ich dir nicht geben kann", korrigierte der alte Mann seinen jungen Gegenüber.

Harry ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Horizont wandern und sagte niedergeschlagen, „Also gibt es keine Hoffnung für Hermine und auch keine für die Welt." „Es gibt Hoffnung in dir, auch wenn ein Schatten über ihr liegt und genauso liegt die Antwort, die du suchst in dir", sagte der Sensai, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß keinen Ausweg. Selbst wenn ich noch meine volle Macht hätte", konstatierte Harry. „Hier geht es nicht um Macht, sondern um Einsicht, Verständnis und Weisheit", fuhr Tai-Si Harry scharf an, sodass dieser zusammenzuckte und den Meister verwundert ansah, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen.

„Kämpf gegen mich", forderte plötzlich der Sensai den Erben Gryffindors auf, der verblüfft auf den alten Mann sah, nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte. Als der andere Aufstand, gab Sera, der sich bisher ruhig verhalten hatte, Harry einen mentalen Tritt und Harry beeilte sich ebenfalls aufzustehen. Für einen Moment wankte er, weil er fast sein komplettes Gefühl in den Beinen verloren hatte, doch dann begann das Blut erneut frei zu zirkulieren und seine Haltung stabilisierte sich. Derweil erwartete ihn der Meister in der Mitte des Trainingsplatzes.

Harrys Kampflust erwachte, denn der Gryffindor in ihm konnte einem Kampf einfach nicht widerstehen. Wenn sich Tai-Si schon weigerte ihm zu helfen, würde ein Kampf ihn vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen. Immerhin hatte er bisher nur Ausflüchte gehört und das konnte man nicht als Hilfe werten, oder? Harry entledigte sich seines Umhangs und der Gehänge, in denen er seine Waffen aufbewahrte und baute sich gegenüber von dem Mönch auf.

„Du hast in deiner Zeit bei uns viel gelernt, mehr als ich jemals für möglich gehalten habe. Aber so sehr du auch unser Wissen aufgesaugt hast, so taub warst du auch gegen unsere Weisheit", eröffnete Tai-Si Harry, der an die langen Abendstunden zurückdachte, die er mit dem Sensai verbracht hatte, aber sich bei bestem Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, worüber sie immer gesprochen hatten.

„Ich dachte, wir wollten kämpfen und nicht labern", grollte Harry, vom Feuer gepackt, und begab sich in Angriffsposition. Tai-Si sagte nichts darauf, sondern streckte sich nur und nahm die Arme hinter den Rücken. Eine stark provozierende Haltung. Harry schnaubte und griff an, mit dem festen Willen seinen Frust raus zulassen ohne Rücksicht auf das Alter seines Gegners.

Zwei schnelle Schritte brachten ihn in Schlagweite und die vorbereitete Faust schnellte vor, doch wie ein Geist aus Nebel und Luft wich Tai-Si zur Seite aus und versetze Harry dann einen lässigen Schlag gegen die Brust, der Harry in die Luft warf und ihn mehrere Meter fortschleuderte. Während Harry wieder aufsprang, sagte der Mönch, der wieder die selbe Haltung eingenommen hatte wie zu Anfang , „Du hast gelernt deine Magie zu nutzen, um deinen Körper schneller, stärker und härter zu machen."

Harry griff wieder an und diesmal war er auf das Ausweichen seines Gegners vorbereitet. Als dieser verschwand vollführte Harry einen schnelle Drehung mit ausgestrecktem Ellbogen, doch wieder ging der Schlag fehl und der Konter kam sofort. Wieder segelte Harry durch die Luft, doch diesmal webte er die Magie zu einem Netz, das ihn Auffing und fiel dann sanft auf die Füße. „Du hast gelernt die Magie zu sehen und zu kontrollieren", gestand der Sensai, der wieder die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte, dem Zauberer zu.

Harry startete einen weiteren Versuch seinen Gegner zu treffen und deckte diesen mit einem wahren Gewitter an Schlägen ein, doch der Meister machte einfach ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb so immer knapp außerhalb von Harrys Fäusten. Dabei belehrte er Harry, „Aber eins hast du nicht verstanden!" Es klatschte einmal und Harrys ganzer Körper wurde mit einem Mal steif. Seine Sicht wechselte ins magische Spektrum und er sah, wie Tai-Si seine Faust mit seiner Hand umschlug und die Magie auf eine Weise manipulierte. „Und das wäre?", schnaufte Harry.

„Du behandelst die Magie wie ein allmächtiges Werkzeug", stellte der Meister fest und nutzte seine freie Hand, um Harry mit der Handfläche gegen die Brust zu schlagen, was in zum wiederholten Male über den Boden rollen ließ. „Habt ihr mir nicht selbst gesagt, dass mit Magie alles möglich ist?", fragte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. „Ja, mit Magie ist alles möglich. Aber alles was möglich ist, ist Magie", erklärte Tai-Si. „Du machst keinen Sinn, alter Mann", stieß ein zunehmend frustrierter Harry aus und bot alle seine Kräfte auf, um seinen schwer fassbaren Gegner zu treffen.

Doch es war so vergeblich wie die Versuche des Tantalos seinen Durst zu stillen, denn der Meister war das Wasser, das in Reichweite war, aber sich immer zurückzog wenn Harry danach griff. Schließlich machte der alte Mann einen Schritt um Harry herum, packte diesen am Hals und warf ihn zu Boden. „Du bist lediglich nicht fähig den Sinn zu sehen, denn der Mensch kann nur das sehen, was er begreift und du hast nicht begriffen, das Leben und Magie eine Einheit bilden. Magie ist Leben und Leben ist Magie", sagte der Sensai, tief über den Zauberer gebeugt und diesen mit Hand und Blick am Boden festhaltend.

Harrys Körper erschlaffte, als er über die Wort nachdachte, während sein Puls dumpf in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Magie ist Leben und Leben ist Magie. Magie ist Leben und Leben ist Magie. Leben ist magisch, Magie ist lebendig, Magie schaffte Leben, Leben schafft Magie. _Natürlich! _Tai-Si entließ Harry aus seinem Griff und erhob sich. „Jetzt hast du verstanden", sagte der alte Mann und wandte sich ab.

* * *

Voldemort saß in einem dunklen Raum und nur ein paar Kerzen stifteten ein wenig Licht. Der dunkle Lord starrte in den stillen Raum und nur das pulsierende Leuchten der roten Augen verrieten die Aufruhr in der sich der schwarze Magier befand. War sein Plan fehlgeschlagen oder ein Erfolg gewesen? Hatte er zu lange gezögert oder musste er sich noch länger gedulden? Das waren die Fragen, die den Mann beschäftigten, dessen dunkle Silhouette sich im Spiegel Nerhegeb schwach abzeichnete. 

Das Glas war wie geschwärzt seitdem der Schatten hindurch getreten war und gab die Stimmung wieder, in der sich der dunkle Lord befand, denn düster waren die Gedanken in letzter Zeit. Viele Niederlagen, viele Verluste, viele unerwartete Entwicklungen, wenig Erfolge. Die Dementoren dezimiert, die Werwölfe nahezu ausgerottet, seine Todesser geschwächt, die Riesen noch unterwegs, die Vampire unentschlossen.

Dann öffnete sich eine Tür, die man nur wahrnahm wenn man wusste das sie da war und Snape betrat den Thronsaal. Der dunkle Lord unterbrach sein Grübeln und richtete sich auf. Sein Spion fiel vor dem Podest auf dem der Thron ruhte auf ein Knie und wartete mit gesenktem Kopf darauf das sein Meister ihn ansprach. „Severus, mein Diener, ich hoffe, du hast gute Nachrichten", riet Voldemort mit Unheil verkündender Stimme. „Sehr gute, Herr. Euer Werk hat Dumbledore getötet", berichtete der Tränkemeister kalt und Riddle sog genüsslich die Luft durch die Nasenschlitze ein.

„Endlich, nach so langer Zeit ist der alte Trottel besiegt", zischte der schwarze Zauberer triumphierend. „Was ist mit Potter?", fragte der dunkle Lord, die Stimme zittrig vor Vorfreude. „Ich weiß es nicht, doch ich kann berichten, dass seine Schlammblutfreundin tot ist", antwortete der Spion. „Gut, gut", murmelte der dunkle Lord und erhob seine feingliedrige Hand, die elegant den Zauberstab hielt, der so viele Leben ausgelöscht hatte.

* * *

Hm, anscheinend ist durch das Fehlen des obligatorischen Schlusssatzes der Eindruck entstanden, dass Reviews nicht mehr erwünscht sind. Dem ist NICHT so! Ich hatte lediglich gedacht, dass ich mittlerweile nicht mehr auf den Knien rutschen muss um zumindest 1 von 100 dazu zu bringen sich zu einem Kommentar herabzulassen. (Im Moment ist das Verhältnis 1 Review auf 131 wahrscheinliche Leser) Also nochmal in aller Deutlichkeit: Ich hänge gerade ziemlich in der Luft, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich mich dran setzten kann und so weiterschreiben kann wie bisher oder ob es welche unter euch gibt, denen das nicht passt. Oder vielleicht sind auch Fehler drin (Ich bin mir sogar sicher das Logikfehler drin sind), die ich immer weiterschleppe. Oder reichen meine Erklärungen und euch ist glasklar was ich mir unter Magie vorstelle oder versteht ihr nur noch Bahnhof wenn bei mir das Wort Magie fällt (Ganz ehrlich, ich muss manchmal selbst überlegen, wie ich mir das gedacht habe) und ich muss nochmal nachbesser. 

Also bitte, bitte, bitte, sagt mir was ihr hiervon haltet! Es ist in eurem eigenen Interesse und dem Interesse aller Leser!

**Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und alles Gute, euer Daly**

P.S: Oben gesagtes gilt natürlich nicht nur für mich und meine Geschichten, sondern für alle anderen, die als Autoren ihre Werke präsentieren!

(Zuletzt editiert am 7.2.2006 20:30)


	16. Kapitel 16: Schattenspiele

**AN: **Hallo Leute, das Kapitel sollte eigentlich umfangreicher werden, aber ich habe mich spontan dazu entschlossen vorzeitigt Schluss zu machen, damit ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müsst. Ich denke, dass kommt euch entgegen.

Die Namensänderung (oder besser Erweiterung) sorgt vielleicht bei dem ein oder anderen für Stirnrunzeln, aber ich finde Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon macht ein wenig mehr her als nur Daly. Das nur so als Randnotiz.

Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen (und den Kommentar am Ende nicht vergessen!)

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Schattenspiele**

Schatten tanzten über den Boden, als die Wolken das Mondlicht mal verdeckten und mal blass kalt durch die Fenster des Schlosses fallen ließen. Eine Gestalt, die die Kapuze ihres schwarzen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, bewegte sich unruhig hin und her und warf besorgte Blicke in die Nacht. Ein kleines Abzeichen auf der Brust, das eine Schlange symbolisierte, glitzerte wenn das Mondlicht auf sie fiel und so tat es das weiß-blonde Haar, von dem ein paar Strähnen unter der Verhüllung hervorlugten.

_Zu spät_, dachte die Figur verärgert. Es war dumm gewesen auf das Gesuch eines Unbekannten zu reagieren, schalt sich der in Schwarz gewandte. Die Stille, die nächtlich von Hogwarts Besitzt ergriff und ihn sonst in Sicherheit wiegte, machte den Junge heute nervös. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Kerker der Slytherins, als ein weiterer Vermummter aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchte. Vor Schreck stolperte der Slytherin ein paar Schritte zurück, fing sich aber sofort und richtete seine Waffe auf den Neuankömmling, der ihn um bestimmt einen, wenn nicht gar zwei Köpfe überragte.

„Was ist, Malfoy? Angst im Dunkeln?", zischte die andere Gestalt und der Angesprochene zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen, als er die Stimme erkannte. „Weasley?", hauchte der Reinblüter ungläubig. Der andere schlug seine Kapuze zurück und im silbrigen Mondlicht sah man die feuerroten Haare und die Sommersprossen schwach leuchten. „DU fragst MICH ob ICH für DICH Kontakt zum dunklen Lord herstellen kann? Soll ich mich lächerlich machen?", flüsterte der Junge ärgerlich, dessen Gesicht immer noch durch die Kapuze verborgen wurde, und hob drohend den Zauberstab ein Stück höher.

„Mir gefällt das so wenig wie dir, Draco, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Tust du es, ja oder nein?", entgegnete der Gryffindor ungeduldig. Der Slytherin dachte nach, während eine Wolke vor den Mond zog und die beiden Gestalten zu nicht mehr als Schatten in der Dunkelheit machten. „Warum sollte mein Gebieter daran Interesse haben, dass das Schlammblut wieder lebt?", fragte der Malfoy schließlich und Ron sog scharf die Luft ein. „Gar keins! Ihn sollte nur interessieren, dass ich Potter liefern kann", erwiderte der Weasley, darum bemüht sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Als das schwache Licht zurückkehrte zog der Slytherin seine Kapuze ebenfalls zurück und trat näher an den Gryffindor heran. „Warum sollte Du-weißt-schon-wer die Hilfe eines Blutverräters brauchen, um Potter zu erledigen?", presste der angehende Todesser hervor und funkelte seinen Gegenüber herausfordernd an. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Muttersöhnchen, ich habe Potter beobachtet, ich habe ihn gesehen, als er damit prahlte die Dementoren und Werwölfe vernichtet zu haben und er war nicht mal außer Atem. Ich habe ihm beim trainieren zugesehen und ich habe ihn kämpfen gesehen. Ich habe gesehen was er tun kann, aber er kann keine Toten zurückbringen. Aber man sagt deinem Herren gewisse Talente die Nekromantie betreffend nach", sagte Ron von oben herab und von dem sonst unbescholtene Wesen der Weasleys war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.

„Mich interessiert nicht was du gesehen hast oder nicht-", setzte der Malfoy an, doch Ron unterbrach in barsch. „Solltest du aber. Potter ist unglaublich mächtig, aber er hat immer noch einen Fehler: Er vertraut zu sehr und zu leicht", zischte der Rotschopf verächtlich. Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss in dann wieder, seine Worte bedenkend. „Also gut, ich werde deinen Vorschlag unterbreiten. Das Leben des Schlammblutes für Potters Leben." „So sei es", flüsterte Ron und verschwand in den Schatten.

Der Slytherin starrte wieder in die Nacht wo der Mond voll und hell ihn auszulachen schien. Der Junge wägte sein weiteres Vorgehen ab, schlug dann die Kapuze über und ging im abwechselnden Spiel der Schatten in Richtung Kerker.

* * *

Harry lag auf dem Boden und starrte in den Himmel. Das tat er schon seid Stunden, oder so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Er wusste nicht warum er da lag; er tat es einfach. Laut und beständig pochte sein Puls in seinen Ohren, doch da war mehr. Noch ein rhythmisches Pochen, das fast auf der selben Frequenz lag, wie die seines Herzens. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es schon immer da gewesen war, aber er es einfach nicht gehört hatte.

„_Du hast es sehr wohl gehört, aber es nicht verstanden und deshalb nicht bewusst gehört_", meldete Sera unverhofft nach dem beide eine Zeit dem Pochen gelauscht hatten. „_Du bist sehr still in letzter Zeit. Warum?_", fragte Harry seinen Mentor. „_Du bist gereift und es wäre falsch dir weiterhin vorzuschreiben wie du dich verhalten sollst. Außerdem werde ich ja bald nicht mehr deinen Kopf mit dir teilen und darum entwöhne ich dich schon mal"_, erklärte der Untermieter, den Harry so sehr zu schätzen gelehrt hatte.

„_Ist das so?",_ fragte Harry, der zwischen misstrauischem Ernst und sorgloser Leichtsinnigkeit schwankte. „_Ja_", antwortete Sera schlicht und darauf überantworteten sich beide wieder der friedvollen Ruhe.

Über ihn zogen die Wolken hinweg und hin und wieder legte sich ein Schatten über ihn. Der Tag ging zu Ende und als die Sonne den Horizont berührte erhob sich Harry plötzlich. Er fühlte sich befreit und ausgeruht, ohne genau zu wissen warum, denn er hatte nicht mehr als einen feinen Hoffnungsschimmer, der unter den schwarzen Wolken hervorlugte, die seid Hermines Tod über seinem Geist lagen. Mit einem letzten Blick und einem stummen Dankesgruß Richtung Hauptflügel verließ Harry das Mönchkloster wieder und tauchte an der Grenze zu Hogwarts wieder auf.

Mit schnellen, entschlossenen Schritten ging er hoch zum Schloss. Die Sonne die für ihn eben noch zu versinken drohte, ging gerade auf und tauchte die Zinnen und Erker in hoffnungsvolles, goldenes Licht. Ohne Umschweife ging Harry zum Krankenflügel und fand diesen verlassen vor. Nur Hermine und Dumbledore lagen hier noch aufgebahrt in ihren Betten und hielten stille Wache. Harry ging zu ihnen und kurz wechselte seine Sicht in das magische Spektrum. Er sah, dass beide von einem feinen Netz aus Magie umfangen waren, das ihre Körper umgab und vor Zerfall schütze. Sie selber nahm er nur als Konturen war, als leere Hüllen, da es keine leuchtenden Linien mehr gab, die ihre Körper definiert hätten. Diese waren durch den Tod geraubt worden, _aber nicht für immer,_ versprach Harry sich selbst und strich Hermine über die Wange.

Als Harrys Sicht wieder normal wurde, erinnerte ihn Hermines Anblick an seine Pflichten als Lehrer. Sie würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er wegen ihr seine Schüler um den Unterricht bringen würde, selbst wenn das ein Aufschub ihrer Wiederbelebung erforderte. Dann fiel Harrys Auge auf den toten Schulleiter und sein Magen knurrte unweigerlich, in pflichtbewusster Erinnerung an Harry Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen und da aufgeschoben nicht aufgehoben war, setzte sich Harry in Richtung großer Halle in Bewegung.

Als er dort ankam waren erst wenige Schüler da, aber der Strom nahm zu. Die Lehrer waren schon vollzählig versammelt und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Der große Stuhl Dumbledores war leer, ein trauriger Hinweis auf das Schicksal des Schulleiters, das die ganze Schule in einen tiefen Abgrund der Verzweiflung gestürzt hatte. Harry nahm seinen Platz zwischen Hagrid und Professor Flitwick ein und begann seinen Teller zu beladen. Hagrid schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen und schließlich gab er es auf. Sein Nachbar ahnte was ihm der Halbriese sagen wollte und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon gut, Hagrid. Noch ist nicht alles verloren", flüsterte Harry leise, doch Flitwick schien ihn gehört zu haben.

„Ein schwerer Schlag für uns alle. Dumbledores Tod, mein ich. Natürlich auch hart für sie, nehme ich an", sagte der kleine Mann und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Der junge Zauberer nickte und der Zauberkunstlehrer fuhr fort, „Das Begräbnis wird morgen stattfinden, falls es ihnen noch keiner gesagt hat." Harry nickte wieder und widmete sich dann seinem Frühstück. Plötzlich fröstelte es ihm im Nacken und Snape stand hinter ihm. „Heute Abend, wir treffen uns in Schnuffels Hütte. 19 Uhr. Seien sie pünktlich, Potter", zischte der Tränkemeister und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Flitwick blickte seinem Kollegen verwundert hinterher, verlor jedoch kein Wort über den Vorfall. Kurz darauf beendete Harry sein Frühstück und erhob sich ebenfalls. Bevor er zu seinem Klassenraum ging, beugte er sich noch einmal zum Lehrer für magische Kreaturen herunter, „Komm heute Abend auch, okay?" Hagrid sah in kurz an und nickte dann. Danach begab sich Harry zum Klassenzimmer und mit seiner Ankunft läutete es zu ersten Stunde.

Harry stockte im ersten Moment nach der Begrüßung, weil ihm einfiel, dass er sich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet hatte, doch die Stimmung unter den Schülern gab ihm einen Aufhänger. Spontan referierte Harry über den Tod, wie Tai-Si es ihm erklärt hatte und verwickelte die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin in eine Diskussion. Das Gespräch begann zögerlich, aber aus den Differenzen der Häuser und ihrer Ansichten entsprang schnell eine feurige Diskussion, die sich natürlich um Dumbledore drehte und mit viel Herzblut und Eloquenz geführt wurde.

Die Gryffindors sahen überwiegend das Heldenhafte in Dumbledores Handlung, während die Slytherins argumentierte, dass Selbstaufopferung sinnlos war und Dumbledore noch leben würde, hätte er sich klüger verhalten. Harry tat dabei nicht mehr als zuzuhören und ab und zu das Gespräch zu lenken. Mit jeder Minute die verging nahm der Schmerz ab, der die Schüler beider Häuser gequält hatte und am Ende der Stunde war er nur noch ein schwaches Echo, den beide Seiten hatten sich mit dem Tod arrangiert und waren zu dem tröstenden Schluss gekommen, das Dumbledore ein erfülltes Leben gelebt hatte.

Die übrigen Unterrichtsstunden Harrys verliefen ähnlich wie die ersten beiden und beim Abendessen meinte Harry eine deutlich entspanntere Stimmung zu spüren, als noch beim Frühstück. Dieser kleine Erfolg konnte ihn aber nicht wirklich trösten, denn seine Hoffnung war wieder geschmälert worden. Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts war er sofort via Portal in den Krankenflügel geeilt, um Hermine wieder leben einzuhauchen.

Seine Idee war simpel. Er bannte den Schutzzauber, nahm dann die frei schwebende Magie und webte diese wieder in das Muster, das sich in sein Hirn gebrannt hatte und setzte es seiner Freundin mit ätherischen Händen wieder ein. Zuerst schien es zu funktionieren und seine Hände flogen umher, aber dann war keine Magie mehr in seiner Nähe, die er nutzen konnte, also ging er ein Stück vom Bett fort und sammelte dort. Doch als er sich wieder umdrehte, hatte sich die Magie in Hermines Körper wieder gelöst und schwebte wieder frei in der Luft um sie herum.

So schnell war Harry nicht bereit aufzugeben und begann erneut das Muster zu weben, aber diesmal formte er erst eine Hülle damit die Magie nicht mehr entweichen konnte und stabilisierte sie durch seinen Willen. Auch dies funktionierte scheinbar, aber dann glitt ihm die Magie durch die Finger und als er sich stärker konzentrierte löste sich sein magischer Behälter auf. Am Ende schwebte die Magie wieder frei durch den Raum, als wolle sie ihn verspotten. Niedergeschlagen setze er sich auf Hermines Bett und ergriff ihre kalte Hand und beobachtete, wie sich die Magie wieder im Raum ausbreitete und die Muster sich wie seine Hoffnung auflösten.

Unendliche Trauer erfüllte ihn und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Sein Wille war zu schwach und seine Fähigkeit die Magie zu kontrollieren war zu sehr geschmälert, um die Wiederbelebung zu vollziehen. Die Zweifel, die sein Schatten aufgeworfen hatte, waren zu groß, um sie zu negieren und die Seelenführung hatte zu viel Kraft gekostet, als das er es einfach kompensieren könnte. Ein Loch tat sich unter Harry auf und drohte ihn zu verschlingen, aber plötzlich war Sera an seiner Seite und hielt ihn.

„_Noch ist nicht alles verloren. Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat_" versuchte der Geist seinen Schüler zu trösten, doch der schüttelte den Trost wie eine zu warme Decke ab. „Aber ich, wir, sie hat keine Zeit!", entrüstete sich Harry, „_Und auch kein Rat kann uns helfen. Tai-Si hat mir die Lösung gezeigt, aber ich bin zu schwach um sie umzusetzen_", schalt sich Harry selbst. „_Wir werden sehen_", seufzte Sera.

Jetzt kaute Harry lustlos auf seinem Essen mit der zweifelhaften Aussicht auf ein Treffen mit Snape im Haus der Blacks. Harry konnte sich kein genaues Bild von dem machen was der Tränkemeister und wahrscheinlich der Rest des Phönixordens von ihm wollten, aber er ahnte, dass es um Voldemort und Dumbledore ging. Als es Zeit war machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Place, während draußen die Schatten länger wurden und mit den Wolken spielten. Nur einer war still und unbeweglich, aber dafür rasten seine Gedanken, während seine grünen Augen das schwächer werdende Licht der untergehenden Sonne aufzusaugen schienen.


	17. Kapitel 17: Ein denkwürdiges Treffen

**AN:** Hi Leute, ihr kennt ja schon die Leier mit der Unlust etc. und deshalb spar ich mir die Sache einfach. Das Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber ich schwöre mich sofort an Kapitel 18:Wiedervereinigung zu machen. (Angaben ohne Gewähr. Der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen)

Jetzt wünsche ich erstmal viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Ein denkwürdiges Treffen**

Mit leisen Klicken und einem lautem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür zum Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 und Harry trat ein. Er wusste nicht, warum er den Umweg über die Eingangstür gewählt hatte anstatt direkt in die Küche zu apparieren, aber so fühlte es sich _richtiger_ an. Es weckte Erinnerungen an seinen ersten Besuch in dem Haus der Blacks und noch ein weiteres Detail fiel ihm ein.

Er ließ das Schwert aus seinem Arm gleiten und ritzte dann mit der Spitze seine Handfläche. Er ließ ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes auf den Boden tropfen und heilte dann die Wunde durch seinen Willen, während er die magische Formel des Fidelius-Zaubers sprach, um den Schutzzauber zu ersetzen, der nach Dumbledores Tod verschwunden war. Sein Blut leuchtete am Ende der Beschwörung kurz auf und verschwand dann im Boden.

Nachdem Harry das erledigt hatte, machte er sich auf dem Weg zur Küche. Doch er hatte die Eingangshalle nicht einmal halb durchschritten, als sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ein bösartiges Summen drang an sein Ohr und die Luft erschien ihm plötzlich als eiskalter Hauch. Seine Sicht verschob sich ins magische Spektrum und er machte schnell die Quelle seines Unbehagens aus. Von dem Stück Wand, das durch den Vorhang verborgen war hinter dem das Portrait von Miss Black hing, gingen Impulse schwarzer Energie aus, die in regelmäßigen Abständen auf den Fäden der umgebenden Magie entlang eilten.

Das Gewebe hinter den Vorhängen, die für Harry nicht mehr waren als eine schwache, fast transparente Schicht, bildete keine Fäden sondern eine Fläche, die jedes Licht verschlucken zu schien, welches den Abmessungen des Bildes entsprachen. Harry, der immer noch das Schwert in der Hand hielt, überlegte nicht lange. Er baute sich vor dem Bild auf, nahm die Waffe in beiden Hände und rammte sie ins Zentrum der Abnormalität. Mit einem lauten Schrei zerbarst die Magie vor seinen Augen und überflutete den Raum mit verdorbener Energie.

Für einen Moment war Harry blind, da der ganze Raum nur Schwarz für ihn war, dann war es vorbei und mit der dunkeln Energie war auch das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken verschwunden. Das Metall des Schwertes verflüssigte sich und seine Haut sog das kühle Eisen gierig auf. Auch das Summen war weg, doch dafür drang das Trampeln von schnellen Schritten und das Knirschen von alten Treppen an sein Ohr und wenige Sekunden später betraten Fred und George das Zimmer gefolgt von Kingsley Shacklebolt und Arthur Weasley.

Als sie Harry sahen entspannten sie sich ein wenig und verlangsamten ihren eiligen Schritt. Dann zuckten sie wieder zusammen als ein spitzer Schrei hinter ihnen erklang und Tonks in den Raum gepurzelt kam. „Au, man tut das weh", beschwerte sich der Metamorphmagus und rieb sich das Schienbein. Bill und Charlie kamen als nächstes die Treppe hinauf, die zur Küche hinunter führte, und die beiden Weasleybrüder zogen die Aurorin mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln auf die Beine.

In der Zwischenzeit fragte Fred Harry, „Was hast du angestellt?" „Du hast uns allen einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt", fügte George hinzu. „Er hat sich in den Mittelpunkt gedrängt, wie immer", zischte Snape vom Absatz der Treppe und musterte Harry mit kaltem Blick. Harry unterdrückte seinen Impuls, das Schwert nochmals aus dem Arm gleiten zu lassen und erwiderte, „Ich habe einen unliebsamen Bewohner aus meinem Haus geschmissen." Als ob es seine Worte unterstreichen wollte, fiel das Porträt neben ihn zu Boden.

Bevor jemand einen Kommentar ablassen konnte, ging Harry an Snape vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Als er grad an dem Tränkemeister vorbeiging zischte dieser, „Das ist immer noch das Haus der Blacks." Harry hielt so lange inne, wie es nötig war, um „Doch alle lebenden Blacks sind wegen Hochverrat vom Erbe ausgeschlossen", zu flüstern und ging dann ungerührt weiter.

Das Treffen an sich war von den Spannungen zwischen Harry und Snape geprägt, wie auch von der Enthüllung Mad-Eyes, das Harry von Dumbledore als Nachfolger bestimmt worden war. Die erste Reaktion auf diese Meldung war überraschtes Schweigen, dann brachen die einen, besonders die anwesenden männlichen Weasleys in Jubelrufe aus und besonders Snape tat laut seinen Unmut kund, zurückhaltend unterstützt von Molly. Remus saß kopfschüttelnd auf seinem Platz und sagte gar nichts.

Harry war zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Dumbledore sich zu diesem Schritt entscheiden konnte. Außerdem machte es ihm noch einmal schmerzlich bewusst, das der Schulleiter tot war, schlimmer noch, das der alte Zauberer von einem Teil von ihm getötet worden war. Als er wieder seine Sinne beisammen hatte, hielt er sich aus der Diskussion raus, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er zu seiner Ernennung hätte sagen sollten.

Letzten Endes erkannten Snape und Molly zähneknirschend Dumbledores Beschluss an und gaben sich Alastor und den Weasley-Brüdern, die mit Engelszungen für Harry diskutierten, geschlagen. Nach dem diese Angelegenheit bereinigt war, kam das Gespräch auf die neue Bedrohung durch Harrys Spiegelbild. Snape konnte berichten, dass sich der dunkle Lord dazu entschlossen hatte, seiner Schöpfung mehr Zeit zu geben.

„Warum?", wunderte sich Harry, „Ihm muss doch klar sein, das der Schatten in der Lage sein könnte seiner Kontrolle zu entgehen." Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Das würde ich zu gern sehen. Der dunkle Lord muss nur den magischen Fokus zerstören, der sein Werk in dieser Welt hält und schon löst sich zumindest ein Potter in Luft auf", eröffnete der Spion, der anscheinend vor Glück auf der Stelle sterben würde, wenn Harry endlich den Zauberstab abgab, der Runde.

„Der Spiegel Nerhegeb? Wenn mein Spiegelbild über meine Fähigkeiten verfügt, wäre es eine Leichtigkeit den Spiegel aus der Reichweite Toms zu bringen. Nein, das alleine kann es nicht sein. Vermutlich ist Rache das eigentliche Motiv. Immerhin verkörpert er die Teile, die ich verstoßen und weggeschlossen habe. Sollte das der Fall sein, habe ich Hoffnungen in diesem Kampf. Immerhin ist er seit der letzten Begegnung mit mir nicht mehr aufgetaucht", erklärte Harry hoffnungsvoll und ein paar nickten, andere sahen skeptisch in die Runde.

So ging die Diskussion bis in den späten Abend und am Ende blieb nur der Konsens, das man nicht mehr tun konnte als abzuwarten und dann entsprechend zu reagieren.

* * *

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry schlecht und Alpträume, in denen er die Welt verwüstete, plagten ihn. Am frühen Morgen stieg er genauso erschöpft aus dem Bett, wie er eingestiegen war und schleppte sich in den Krankenflügel zu Hermine. Aus ihrem Anblick, so niederschmetternd er auch sein mochte, zog er neue Kraft. Es war Wochenende und er hatte endlich Zeit sich fernab von allen Pflichten um Hermine zu kümmern. 

Nur was sollte er versuchen? Er hatte es doch schon versucht und war gescheitert. Tai-Si hatte ihm auch nicht helfen können. Ja, seine Wahrnehmung der Magie hatte sich verändert und das Pochen und Schwingen der Magie erinnerte ihn ständig daran, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache das er zu schwach war, um die Magie zu beherrschen. Eine undefinierbare Macht zog ihn schließlich zur Bibliothek, als ob Hermines Geist ihn an die Hand genommen hätte.

Er nahm einen Stapel Bücher, die sich in irgendeiner Weise mit Macht oder Tod beschäftigen, aus den Regalen und begann zu lesen, obwohl seine Aussicht auf Erfolg gering war. Nach Stunden des erfolglosen Arbeitens und einer übersprungenen Mahlzeit, weil er anfing sich an den letzten Strohhalm zu klammern, der sich ihm bot, ließ Harry sich gegen seinen Stuhl sinken. Er dachte kurz daran in die Bibliothek von Gryffindor Castle zu gehen, verwarf die Idee aber sofort wieder. Das Wissen was er brauchte war nie niedergeschrieben worden, dachte er sich und hatte damit auch Recht.

Außerdem hatte er nicht genug Energie, um noch mal einen Stapel Wälzer durchzuarbeiten. Da schoss er wieder in die Höhe, denn er hatte einen Gedankenblitz gehabt. Unvermittelt tauchte er im Verbotenen Wald auf und sah sich im magischen Spektrum um. Um ihn herum war alles voller Leben und damit auch Magie, die Bäume, das Gras, die Tiere. Einer Eingebung folgend ging Harry zu einem Baum und legte eine Hand an die raue Rinde.

Fast ohne sein bewusstes Zutun begann sein Körper Energie aufzusaugen, wie ein Baby Milch von der Brust seiner Mutter saugte und er fühlte sich sofort wieder besser. Euphorie ergriff ihn während er sich weiter labte. Seine Gesamtkapazität an Magie mochte nicht ausreichen um Hermine wiederzuerwecken, doch wenn er genug Magie und damit Energie in Reichweite hatte, konnte er sich schnell erholen und somit den Prozess doch schnell genug durchziehen.

Harry löste sich von dem Baum und tauchte im Krankenflügel neben Hermine wieder auf. Er war in Versuchung sofort einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen, doch wurde er sich bewusst, das die Energie des Baumes ihn vielleicht gestärkt hatte, aber er hatte nicht sein volles Potenzial zur Verfügung. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster und er sah wie sich die Welt verdunkelte und der Schein der Sonne der Dunkelheit der Nacht Platz machte.

Widerwillig verlies er Hermines Leichnam und wurde in seinem Zimmer von Dobby und dem Abendessen empfangen. Heißhungrig machte sich der Zauberer über das Mahl her und ging früh ins Bett, mit dem Gefühl morgen endlich sein Ziel erreichen zu können.

* * *

**An alle Leser:**  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen Lesern danken, die mir mit ihren Reviews ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, wenn ich mal wieder Word schließe ohne ein Wort geschrieben zu haben. Ohne euch würde es wahrscheinlich gar nicht weitergehen, deshalb danke, danke, danke. 

(Liebe Schwarzleser, das solltet auch ihr mal bedenken, wenn ihr wieder den "Submit Review"-Button (Der befindet sich übrigens ganz unten links, falls ihr ihn noch nicht gefunden habt) ignoriert. Denn im Moment zieh ich meine Motivation zum Schreiben aus dem Zuspruch der Kommentare, die mir 1 der Leser schicken. Die 0,1 der Leser, die mir in einem Kommentar mitteilen, dass meine Geschichte oder ein Teil davon schlecht ist, treiben mich noch dazu an, mich verbessern zu wollen. Aber was soll ich mit den 98,9 anfangen, die nichts sagen? Um mal konkrete Zahlen auf den Tisch zu legen, ein Beispiel aus dieser Geschichte: Zum letzten Kapitel haben mir 7 Leute ihre Meinung gesagt, die in der Summe positiv war, doch dem Gegenüber stehen 701 Personen die einfach nur gelesen haben. Jetzt kann ich mir auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen "Klasse, du hast auch noch nach 16 Kapiteln 708 Leser", aber dafür nagt an mir vielzusehr, dass ich nicht weis, warum 708 Menschen sich durch meine Geschichte quälen. Lesen sie die nur, weil sie alle anderen Geschichten schon gelesen haben oder weil sie sie interessiert? Ist es aus purer Langweile oder Neugier? Haben sie danach das Gefühl eine Pflicht erledigt zu haben oder denkt sich der ein oder andere was dabei. Wird der Link vllt nur zufällig angeklickt oder habe ich Aufmerksamkeit erregt? Falls wirklich Interesse und Neugier dahintersteckt, was hat dies ausgelöst? Ich sehe auch das nicht alle die ganze Geschichte lesen oder kann es zumindest an den Zahlen des Hit-Counters ableiten, aber was hat denen an Kapitel x oder an der Story nicht gefallen? Von einigen bekomm ich zum ersten und zweiten Kapitel ein positives Review, über die ich mich ungemein freue, aber dann kommt nichts mehr. Was soll ich davon denken? Also gebt euch bitte einen Ruck und lasst die anderen Autoren, die vermutlich oder vielleicht ähnlich denken, und mich nicht so in der Luft hängen. Mal eben ein paar Zeilen (Das Kapitel hat mir gefallen/nicht gefallen, weil... ist immer ein guter Anfang) sind schnell geschrieben, bedeuten mir aber ungleich viel.)

So, jetzt hab ich mir das von Seele geschrieben, jetzt seid ihr dran. (Wo wir eben bei Zahlen waren: Insgesamt hat "Der Erbe Gryffindors bei 16658 Hits 218 Reviews erhalten, was einer Quote von 0,013 entspricht. Nicht das ich mich über 16658 Hits oder 218 Reviews beschweren würde, bei Gott nein, aber selbst wenn in der Hälfte der Reviews stehen würde "Das Kapitel war richtig schlecht,weil..." würde ich trotzdem vor Freude tanzen wenn dafür jeder zweite, dritte, fünfte oder zehnte Leser einen Kommentar geschrieben hätte und nicht nur jeder hunderste bzw. tausendste.)

Nochmal an die elitäre Minderheit der Kommentatoren: Bitte hört jetzt nicht auf, sondern macht so weiter wie bisher und lasst mich Licht in der Dunkelheit des Schwarzlesens sehen!

Alles Gute und bis zum nächsten Kapitel, euer Daly


	18. Kapitel 18: Wiedervereinigung

** AN: **Hi Leute! Wie versprochen hab ich ausnahmsweise mal ein wenig Gas gegeben und kann jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel präsentieren. Ich muss mich für die Gardinenpredigt am Ende vom letzten Kapitel entschuldigen, sie ist länger geworden als geplant, aber scheint ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben. 18 Kommentare innerhalb von 24 Stunden haben mich sehr fröhlich gestimmt und meine Ostern zu einem wirklichen Fest gemacht. Deshalb möchte ich mich bei **Hermine Potter, novadidi, Enrinye, MoniMahoni, Tamara Potter, Wild Terminator, Schwarzleserin 001, Arthus, Sancte-Diabolus, Foil, Knuddelsunny, Morgenstern, Berserkgorilla, Dragon, tini-chan, Grossmutter, Mr. Unknown, Harryherms, Nevalon und Lythande14** bedanken, die mir mit ihrem Zuspruch das Arbeiten sehr erleichtert haben. Ganz besonders danke ich der Enrinye, deren Traumreview mich zu einem wahrem Feuerwerk von neuen Ideen angeregt hat, von denen ich leider schon wieder die Hälfte vergessen habe.

Bitte macht weiter so und bedenkt auch die anderen Autoren immer mit einem Review.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen (und Kommentare schreiben)!  
**

* * *

Kapitel 18: Wiedervereinigung**

Nach seinem morgendlichen Besuch bei Hermine begab Harry sich erstmal zum Frühstück. Der Erbe Gryffindors fühlte sich seltsam befreit bei dem Gedanken seine Freundin bald wiederzuhaben und da die Halle noch leer war und nur von ein paar Frühaufstehern bevölkert war, nahm Harry sich die Zeit ein paar Worte mit den Schülern zu wechseln. Als er gerade mit einem Gryffindor aus der ersten Klasse über dessen Aufsatz zum Verständnis der schwarzen Magie sprach, spürte er etwas komisches.

Sofort hörte er auf zu reden und drehte sich im Kreis, während der Erstklässler ihn verwundert ansah. „Was ist?", fragte der Junge schließlich und Harry entspannte sich wieder, da er nichts merkwürdiges finden konnte. „Nichts, nur ein komisches Gefühl", beruhigte Harry sich selbst und den Jungen, dachte aber bei sich, _Man, du wirst paranoid_.

Danach verabschiedete er sich von dem Jungen und nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Dean Thomas nahm Harry endlich seinen Platz ein und machte sich über sein Frühstück her, als ob es seine letzte Mahlzeit auf Erden sein würde. Die gedrückte Stimmung am Lehrertisch konnte Harry an diesem Morgen nichts anhaben und auch wenn er das Andenken Dumbledores nicht vergessen hatte, hatte er doch seinen Frieden mit dem alten Mann geschlossen.

Das Dahinscheiden des alten Schulleiters schien im großen Puzzle der letzten Tage noch das normalste Stück zu sein. Immerhin hatte Harry gegen sich selbst gekämpft, seine Freundin an sich selbst verloren, erfahren das Magie mehr oder weniger ein lebendiges Wesen war und stand kurz davor den Tod zu überlisten. Was war im Vergleich dazu der Tod eines sehr alten Mannes? Die natürlichste Sache der Welt, sagte sich Harry und er ahnte das Dumbledore ähnlich dachte, wo auch immer der ehrwürdige Zauberer gerade war.

Nachdem Harry seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Als er die Halle verließ, hatte er wieder ein komisches Kribbeln im Nacken, aber er tat es als Vorfreude ab Hermine wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Unbekümmert schritt er dann durch die Korridore während sich Blicke wie Dolche in seinen Rücken bohrten.

* * *

Ron wachte schweißgebadet auf und richtete sich stöhnend auf. Seit drei Nächten hatte er nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und tiefe Ringe hatten sich unter seinen rot geäderten Augen gebildet. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte aus Protest gegen die Verweigerung von Ruhe, den Rons Gedanken kreisten beständig um Hermine. Hermine war seine Obsession und sie zu besitzen sein einziger Lebensinhalt.

Der jüngste Weasley schüttelte sich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er murmelte die magischen Worte, die den Schutzzauber auf der obersten Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens außer Kraft setzten. Das Fach sprang auf und Ron entnahm eine violette Flasche in der eine milchige Flüssigkeit schwappte. Ron entfernte den Stopfen und nahm einen Schluck. Der Zaubertrank lief ölig seinen Rachen runter und erfüllte seinen Mund mit Süße, die so stark war, dass er sich beim ersten Mal beinah übergeben hatte.

Diesen Zaubertrank nahm Ron seit dem Beginn der Sommerferien, nachdem er in seinem Koffer eine Notiz gefunden hatte, auf dem das Rezept eines magischen Gebräus geschrieben stand, dass dem Anwender der Beschreibung nach unglaubliche geistige Fähigkeiten verlieh. Zuerst war Ron skeptisch gewesen, aber nach und nach hatten sich fantastische Möglichkeiten in seinen Gedanken ergeben. Er könnte endlich schlauer werden, besser werden und so endlich mit Hermine auf einem Niveau sein. Bilder aus dem ersten Schuljahr kamen aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch, wie er sich selbst als Schulsprecher im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte, doch jetzt kam noch Hermine an seine Seite.

Schließlich war die Aussicht zu verlockend gewesen und die Vorsicht fiel von Ron ab. Sich die Zutaten für den Trank zu besorgen war nicht schwer und nach ein paar Besuchen in der Werkstatt von seinen Brüdern hatte er alles was er brauchte. Auch die Zubereitung war nicht sonderlich schwer und die Anleitung war so detailliert, dass selbst Ron den Trank auf Anhieb hinbekam. Zuerst hatte ihn das Aussehen des Trankes davon abgehalten zu kosten, aber der Geruch war so verführerisch gewesen und hatte seine Träume in neuer Intensität aufflammen lassen, dass er letzen Endes sich doch einen Ruck gegeben hatte.

Und es hatte sich gelohnt. Ron hatte es sofort gespürt und als er das erste Schulbuch zur Hand nahm, verstand er auf einmal alles, was vorher ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für ihn gewesen war. Nach diesem ersten Erfolg hatte er täglich den Trank genommen und alles nachgeholt was er bisher in der Schule verpasst hatte. Dann, gerade als er Hermine zeigen wollte, was er im ersten Monat der Ferien alles im Geheimen getan hatte, war der drei Mal verfluchte Harry Potter aufgetaucht und hatte ihn um den Lohn seiner Mühen betrogen.

Rons Fäuste ballten sich, als er an den Tag dachte, an die Schmach, wie sein Preis vor seinen Augen entführt wurden war. Dann kühlte sich die Wut rasch ab. Mit seinem Trank war er besser als Potter, klüger, cleverer und geistig überlegen. Seine Zeit würde bald kommen und Voldemort würden Hermine wieder beleben. Dann würde Ron Voldemort niederwerfen, die Welt retten und Hermine würde sich vor Dank an seinen Hals werfen, während Harry Scheiß Potter von allen vergessen unter irgendeinem Erdhaufen vor sich hin rotten würde.

Der rothaarige Junge warf noch einen Blick auf die Flasche, war kurz unentschlossen und nahm dann doch noch einen Schluck. Was konnte es schon schaden, immerhin hatte es ihm bisher nur geholfen? Die Augenringe verschwanden, er fühlte sich plötzlich voller Energie und so vorbereitet ging er zur großen Halle, um danach in die Bibliothek zu verschwinden, wo er sein Wissen vergrößern würde. Vielleicht könnte er auch alleine einen Weg finden Hermine zurückzuholen und bräuchte Voldemort dann gar nicht und damit auch Malfoy nicht, den er immer noch aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute.

Als er mit großen Schritten die Treppen runtereilte, wurde sein Enthusiasmus plötzlich je gebremst, denn er hörte eine wohlbekannte Stimmer. Schlitternd kam er zum stehen und lugte um die Ecke in die große Halle. Tatsächlich stand da Professor Besserwisser Potter und unterhielt sich mit einem nichts ahnenden Schüler, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie der wirkliche Harry Potter war. Auf einmal zuckte Harry zusammen und fuhr herum. Ron konnte gerade noch den Kopf zurück ziehen und unter den verwunderten Blicken seiner Mitschüler wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum fliehen.

Ron hatte alle Begegnungen mit seiner neuen Nemesis soweit wie möglich vermieden, denn ein Flüstern in seinem Kopf warnte ihn vor diesem Menschen, dem der Teufel alle möglichen Fähigkeiten gegeben zu haben schien. Wieder im leeren Schlafsaal, wo noch immer Harrys ungenutztes Bett stand, wie eine stille Ermahnung an die gemeinsame Vergangenheiten, die der Trank aus Rons Gedächtnis getilgt hatte, öffnete Ron wieder die Schublade und nahm ein Buch heraus, das er aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek entwendet hatte. Der Titel des Buches lautete „Tausend tödliche Flüche und Gifte", ein Thema das den jungen Weasley ungemein faszinierte.

Nach einem Kapitel, „Vor- und Nachteile des Suffocare-Zaubers", legte er das Buch wieder bei Seite und ging zurück. Wieder hielt er abrupt inne, als er seinen ausgemachten Feind aus der großen Halle kommen sah. Harry stockte kurz, ging dann aber in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon und langsam ließ der Krampf in Rons Brust nach, dieses beklemmende Gefühl, das ihn immer beschlich, wenn er seinen früheren Freund beobachtete. Als Harry dann hinter der nächsten Biegung des Korridors verschwand, setzte sich auch Ron wieder in Bewegung und betrat die großen Halle, wo er kurz Malfoy fixierte, dann sich aber auf seinen Platz begab ohne weitere Anstallten zu machen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie Voldemort zu seinem Angebot stand.

* * *

Harry strich seiner leblosen Freundin über die kalte Wange und flüsterte, „Bald sind wir wieder vereint." Dann hob er sie auf und fiel durch ein Portal unter seinen Füßen zur selben Stelle, wie bei seinem gestrigen Ausflug. Im verbotenen Wald angekommen, erstarrte Harry bevor er den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Der Baum, der ihm gestern noch als Energiequelle gedient hatte, war abgestorben und das vertrocknete Laub lag um den Baumstamm herum, an dem kahl und schlaff die Äste herabhingen.

Dann verließ den Zauberer die Kraft. Harry fiel auf die Knie, Hermine immer noch an sich gepresst und war die völligen Verzweiflung nahe. Wie viel Energie würde er brauchen um Hermine wiederzuerwecken? Wie viele Bäume würden danach ihr Laub verlieren und nie wieder ausschlagen? Rechtfertigtete ein Menschenleben so viele Opfer? Das waren die Fragen, die Harry in dem Moment beschäftigten und plötzlich begriff er das Ausmaß, welches die Einsicht annahm, das die Magie etwas lebendiges war und kein Werkzeug. Nun verstand Harry, was Tai-Si versucht hatte ihm zu erklären.

Er hatte gestern den Baum und dessen Magie benutzt, wie einen Gebrauchsgegenstand, anstatt zu erkennen, dass er die Pflanze aussaugte, wie ein Vampir sein Opfer. Harry legte Hermine ins Gras und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er wünschte sich in dem Moment, Sera nie getroffen zu haben, da er sich in dem Moment einbildete, damit alles ungeschehen machen zu können, worauf der Geist sehr empört reagierte. „_Bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt? Wie kann man so egoistisch sein? Was wäre mit England, mit der Welt, wenn ich dich nicht zu der Bruderschaft des Greifen geführt hätte und du und die Mönche die Dementoren und Werwölfe nicht vernichtet hätten? Hättest du lieber die Menschenleben der Tausenden Geküssten auf dem Gewissen?",_ fragte die Schöpfung der Gründer empört und klang dabei vorwurfsvoller, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Eine Träne kullerte Harrys Wange entlang, die dann trotzig weggewischt wurde. „_Du hast Recht. Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur…",_ Harry wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „_Und was willst du jetzt tun? Aufgeben?",_ provozierte Sera seinen Schüler unerbittlich. Harry antwortete nicht. „_Fällt es dir so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass der Tod stärker sein könnte als du? Hat dich deine Selbstherrlichkeit so hoch erhoben, dass du über den Gesetzen der Natur stehst? Kannst du in deiner egoistischen Engstirnigkeit den natürlichen Lauf der Dinge nicht mehr tolerieren, muss sich alles deinem Willen unterordnen?_" Sera hatte sich jetzt in Rage geredet und er wetterte ohne Hemmungen.

Harry wurde bei jedem Wort seines Mentors wütender und auch wenn es eine verzweifelte Wut war, schrie er am Ende, „JA, ICH SOLLTE DIE MACHT HABEN! JA, MEIN WILLE SOLLTE GESETZ WERDEN! HERMINE HÄTTE NICHT STERBEN SOLLEN. ES WAR EIN FEHLER, EIN FEHLER, DEN ICH BERICHTIGEN WERDE. ICH HABE SCHON EINMAL TAUSENDE INS LEBEN ZURÜCKGEHOLT UND ICH WERDE AUCH DIESEN KAMPF GEWINNEN, KOSTE ES WAS ES WOLLE!" Harrys Worte schallten durch den Wald und Vögel stoben vor Schreck auf. Seine Fäuste zitterten, aber die Entladung hatte gut getan.

Dann erstarrte Harry wieder als er ein Klatschen hinter sich hörte und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter, als eine seit kurzem sehr vertraute Stimme sagte, „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, das will ich hören." Harry stand auf und drehte sich langsam um. Ein paar Meter hinter ihm stand Hermines Mörder lässig an einen Baum gelehnt und spielte gelangweilt mit einem Stück Holz, das er zwischen den Fingern kreisen lies. „Was willst du?", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Dir ein Angebot machen. Ich habe wirklich über deine Worte und meine Situation nachgedacht und du hattest Recht. Alleine kann ich nicht überleben, denn ich kann dich nicht töten, was zur Folge hat, dass mich Voldemort bald wieder verbannen wird."

„Du könntest Voldemort töten und damit verhindern, dass er den Spiegel zerstört", schlug Harry unvermittelt vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Spiegelbild legte den Kopf schief und erwiderte dann, „Ja, könnte ich. Nur leider, leider ist nicht nur der Spiegel mein Anker in dieser Dimension, sondern auch Voldemort selbst, da es sein Blut war, das bei dem Ritual verwendet wurde. Das heißt, wenn ich ihn tötete, habe ich nichts davon." Harry nickte, denn das erklärte einiges. „Ich könnte natürlich den Spiegel nehmen und verschwinden, doch dann müsste ich dich davon abhalten Voldemort zu töten, aber ich musste ja leider feststellen, dass du im Vorteil bist, deshalb mach ich dir folgendes Angebot: Nimm mich wieder auf!", forderte Harrys Schatten mit einem breitem Grinsen.

„WAS?", rief Harry überrascht, während Sera im Inneren „NIEMALS!", schrie. „Betrachten wir doch mal ganz nüchtern unsere Situation. Ich kann nicht mehr lange alleine überleben, da zwangsläufig einer der beiden Fokusse zerstört wird, die mich hier halten. Du hast du deine verschwendete Selbstlosigkeit deine Macht so weit geschmälert, dass du deine Ziele nicht mehr erreichen kannst", sagte das Spiegelbild und deutete mit dem Stock auf Hermine. Harry bis sich auf die Lippe, während Sera in seinem Inneren gegen den Vorschlag rebellierte.

„Wenn wir uns wieder vereinen, bleib ich am Leben und du könntest deine Macht, die du so dringend brauchst, wiedererlangen", schloss sein Pendant sein Plädoyer und Harry war geneigt im Zuzustimmen. „Du sagst ‚könntest'. Wie soll ich das Angebot akzeptieren, wenn du mir nicht zusichern kannst, dass es wirklich meine Kraft wiederherstellt?", fragte Harry ein wenig nervös. „Wer garantiert mir, dass du beim Versuch Hermine wieder zu beleben, nicht draufgehst? Komm schon, wir haben beide Risiken, aber hey, was hast du zu verlieren?", triezte der Schatten und Harry musste einen bösen Kommentar runterschlucken.

Er hatte nur zu große Lust, dass überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu wischen, der vor wenigen Tagen Hermine ermordet hatte, aber er wusste, dass sein Pendant Recht hatte, zumindest zu einem gewissen Grad. „Okay, einverstanden", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Denkpause und nickte nachdrücklich. „_Nein!_", rief Sera, aber Harry duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Doch, Sera, er ist der Weg zu Hermine. Sollte was schief gehen, habe ich immer noch dich, also Kopf hoch." Sera grummelte vor sich hin, unternahm aber keinen weiteren Versuch Harry zu stoppen.

Der Schatten warf das Stück Holz bei Seite und streckte Harry die Hände hin. Der Erbe Gryffindors trat heran und umschloss die Handgelenke seines Ebenbildes fest mit den Händen. Wie beim Baum am vorherigen Tag, fing sein Körper von alleine an, die Energie aufzusaugen. Aber da das Spiegelbild in seiner Essenz nur Magie war, passierte mehr als bei dem Baum. Der Körper des Schattens verlor an Substanz, wurde durchsichtig, verformte sich und floss in Harrys Körper hinein.

Es war mit dem Eintreten des Schwertes zu vergleichen, aber anstatt angenehm kühl zu sein, brannten Harrys Nerven in seinem Armen, als er seinen Konterpart in sich aufzog. Doch es blieb nicht bei den physischen Schmerzen. Als sein Pendant nur noch ein schwacher Schimmer war, spürte Harry einen unerträglichen Druck in seinem Kopf, als ob ihm ein zweites Gehirn reingezwängt wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und er meinte sein dunkles Ich grinsen zu sehen, bevor dieser vollkommen verschwand.

Dann stiegen Harry die Tränen in die Augen und blendeten ihn. Schließlich wurde dann alles Schwarz und der Kampf begann in seinem Kopf zu toben, der Kampf von dem Harry schon lange geglaubt hatte, ihn gewonnen zu haben.

* * *

Hagrid staunte nicht schlecht, als er Harry und Hermine im Wald entdeckte. „Was'n das?", murmelte der Halbriese und ließ die Kuh fallen, die er gerade den Thestralen hatte bringen wollen. Mühelos hob er erst Hermine auf und dann Harry, der augenscheinlich bewusstlos war. Hagrid besah den Jungen kurz, konnte aber keine Verletzungen erkennen, außer das die Hände gerötet waren und stapfte dann Richtung Hogwarts los.

Kurze Zeit später lag Hermine wieder in ihrem Bett und um Harry hatten sich Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape und Mad-Eye Moody geschart und sahen Madame Pomfrey dabei zu, wie sie den Jungen untersuchte. „Und?", fragte McGonagall, die für den Moment Dumbledores Posten übernommen hatte, schließlich ein wenig genervt. „Nichts, ich kann keine ungewöhnlichen Symptome finden, die seine Bewusstlosigkeit erklären könnten. Er hat Fieber, Schweißausbrüche und lässt sich nicht wecken. Das ist kein Zustand den ein Fluch, ein Gift oder eine Krankheit hervorrufen kann, die ich kenne. Tut mir Leid", antwortete die Krankenschwester und griff zu einem weiteren Trank.

„Schon gut, Popy", seufzte McGonagall und ging ein paar Schritte vom Bett weg. Die anderen folgten ihr und rückten dichter zusammen. Als der Blick der stellvertretenden Direktorin auf den Ex-Aurorer fiel, nickte dieser nur und zog Hagrid mit sich zur Tür, um den Fundort zu untersuchen. Ein weiterer Blick genügte und Snape stürmte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus, um sich bei den Todessern umzuhören. Dann ging auch die Lehrerin für Verwandlung aus dem Krankenflügel, nachdem sie einmal den Blick über die Körper von Dumbledore, Hermine und Harry hatte schweifen lassen und den Kopf betrübt geschüttelt hatte.

Morgen würde der Schulalltag weitergehen und kaum einer würde ahnen, dass ihrer aller Schicksal nur ein paar Korridore weiter ausgefochten wurde.

Die, die es ahnten, schmiedeten Pläne.

Die Zeit der Jäger war gekommen, denn die Beute war wehrlos.

Die Dunkelheit legte sich über das Schloss.

Es wurde ruhig.

Grabesstille.

Nacht.

Tod.


	19. Kapitel 19: Dunkelheit

**AN: **Hallo alle zusammen! Ja, ja, wundert euch nicht, hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel, auch wenn es wieder nicht lang ist. Ich habe gerade nur eine gute Phase und da ihr auch aktiver werdet, soll das auch belohnt werden. Außerdem muss ich noch Abbitte und Aufklärungsarbeit leisten, nachdem mich michi-sky auf ein paar Unstimmigkeiten bzw. Unklarheiten hingewiesen hat, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin.

1. Der Unterschied zwischen der Schlacht gegen die Dementoren und der Begegnung mit den Vampiren ist ganz einfach der, das bei der ersten Schlacht Harry auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war und die Mönche im Rücken hatte. Gegen die Vampire, die wie gesagt um einiges stärker sind als Dementoren und Werwölfe, ist Harry alleine und hat "nur" Wallace an seiner Seite, von der Seite seh ich also noch keine Schwierigkeiten.

2. und hier muss ich wirklich nachbessern, ist die Sache mit dem Spiegelbild. Der Begriff Spiegelbild ist nicht zufällig gewählt, sondern soll ausdrücken, dass beide im Grunde gleich sind. Wenn der eine stärker wird, wird es auch der andere, wird der eine verletzt, dann auch die andere und das zu jedem Zeitpunkt. Was nicht davon betroffen wird, sind Eigenschaften die mit Erkenntnis zusammenhängen, wie zum Beispiel die Sache mit der Magie "sehen". Der Schatten hat auch die _Möglichkeit _es zu tun, aber er weis nicht _das _er es kann. Das Haar war Bestandteil des Rituals, damit der Spiegel "weis" wessen Spiegelbild er produzieren soll. Nach der obrigen Ausführung ist es letztendlich vollkommen egal von wann das Haar stammt, aber praktischer Weise hatte ich noch diesen sinnlosen Überfall auf die Dursleys in Petto, den ich eigentlich nur eingefügt hatte um noch mal was Action in der Geschichte zu haben. Selbstverständlich hat Lestrange dabei Harry mit einem Aufrufzauber ein paar Haare entwendet, ich habe nur vergessen es zu erwähnen. hüstel

3. Die Sache mit dem Apparieren ist mir peinlich, aber ich versuche folgende Ehrenrettung. Die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts sind einfach so ausgerichtet, dass man die Grenzen nicht mit Apparation überwinden kann, aber innerhalb des Schutzzaubers sehr wohl herumapparieren kann. Sollte jemand Textstellen finden die gegen diese Theorie sprechen, bitte mir mitteilen, dann muss ich mir noch was anderes überlegen.

Ich hoffe meine Gedanken ein wenig besser ausgeleuchtet zu haben und wünsche viel Spaß mit diesem, zugegebener Maßen sehr zerfahrenem, Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 19: Dunkelheit**

Die Schulwoche begann chaotisch, man konnte auch sagen katastrophal. Die Stimmung war durch die Ereignisse in der letzten Woche so gedrückt worden, dass sich die ganze angestaute Energie mit einem Schlag entlud. Es war als hätte man einen Luftballon an einen Wasserhahn gehangen und vergessen den Hahn wieder zuzudrehen. Jetzt war er geplatzt. Gerüchte flogen durch die Luft, einige davon möglich, andere zu fantastisch um wahr zu sein.

Manche sagten, die Asiaten, die das Schloss bewachten, hätten magisches Blut von Drachen oder anderen magischen Tieren in den Adern und könnten sich deshalb unsichtbar machen. Dann gab es welche, die behaupteten, dass zu Ehren Dumbledores ein Mausoleum von der Größe Hogwarts gebaut werden sollte. Doch das hartnäckigste Gerücht war, dass Harry Potter im Sterben lag. Zu spüren bekam das vor allem Patrick Harlow, ein älterer Zauberer, der von McGonagall als Harrys Vertretung bestellt worden war und Madame Pomfrey, die aller Hand damit zu tun hatte, neugierige Schüler aus dem Krankenflügel zu werfen.

Selbst Snape fand es ausgesprochen schwierig an diesem Tag seinen Unterricht durchzuziehen und das nicht nur wegen der unruhigen Schülerschaft. Auch er war mit seinen Gedanken nicht voll und ganz bei der Sache, doch er konnte es besser verstecken als die Schüler, immerhin war das Verbergen seiner Gedanken seine einzige Lebensversicherung im Umgang mit seinen Gegnern. Natürlich war Snape nicht der einzige, der sich Gedanken über die Situation machte.

Der innere Zirkel des Ordens, Moody, Lupin und Shacklebolt, saß schon lange beisammen und diskutierte über die Situation, als die Schüler von Hogwarts zum Abendessen strömten. Der Werwolf war der Meinung, dass sie abwarten und sich auf Snape verlassen sollten. Harry hatte den Platz durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt und im Moment schien es keine aktuelle Bedrohung mehr zu geben. Der Ex-Aurorer war daraufhin aufgesprungen und hatte geschrieen, „Keine Bedrohung mehr! Irgendwer hat den Potter-Jungen, den besten Zauberer, der mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist, spurlos überwältigt und außer Gefecht gesetzt und du willst mir erzählen, dass es keine Bedrohung gibt!"

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint", lenkte Remus ein, „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir nicht wissen, wie die nächsten Schritte des dunklen Lords aussehen." Der alte Mann spukte aus und setzte sich wieder hin. „Zum Teufel mit den nächsten Schritten des Gegners. Ich sage, wir bringen den Kampf zu ihm!", schlug Moody vor und haute die Faust auf den Tisch. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sind wir in letzter Zeit eher weniger geworden denn mehr", gab Lupin zu bedenken. „Wir haben die Mönche, die Potter von seinem Ausflug mitgebracht hat", erwiderte Mad-Eye mit einem Grinsen und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", meldete sich Shacklebolt zu Wort und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, „die Mönche sind Harry verpflichtet, nicht uns. Ich bezweifle, dass wir auf sie zählen können." „Was schlägst du dann vor?", fragte Alastor angriffslustig und fixierte den Aurorer mit beiden Augen. „Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, Harry zu beschützen und dann unser Vorgehen so planen, dass wir die Schritte des dunklen Lords lenken können", entgegnete der große Mann ruhig und hielt dabei dem Blick seines Gegenübers stand.

„Was schwebt dir vor?", fragte der Werwolf über den Rand seines Glases hinweg und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck Feuerwiskey. „Wir müssen Dumbledore bald beerdigen. Die Zeremonie wird in Hogwarts abgehalten werden und es werden viele Leute kommen, alles andere ist unvorstellbar. Wenn es soweit ist, wird Voldemort angreifen. Er kann es sich nicht leisten so eine Gelegenheit zu verpassen", erläuterte Kingsley seinen Plan sachlich. „Das gefällt mir nicht, ganz und gar nicht", murmelte Alastor und Remus nickte.

„Sollte das passieren, werden die Todesser wahrscheinlich unter den Gästen sein. Es wird eine Panik geben. Wir können nicht alle Gäste im Auge behalten, selbst wenn wir alle Aurorer und Ordensmitglieder zusammenziehen, was zwangsläufig zur Folge hat, das andere Orte ungeschützt sind." „Remus, du vergisst, dass Harry Mönche an allen wichtigen Orten stationiert hat. Auch wenn sie uns nicht aktiv helfen werden, bis Harry den Befehl dazu gibt, denke ich doch, dass wir uns darauf verlassen können, dass sie ihren aktuellen Befehlen folgen werden", versicherte Shacklebolt seinen Mitstreitern, was von Mad-Eye mit einem Brummen quittiert wurde, während Remus skeptisch reinschaute, aber keiner Widersprach.

Zur selben Zeit verkündete McGonagall gerade den Schülern, dass die Beisetzung von Dumbledores Leichnam am Ende der Woche am See sein werde und das der Unterricht deshalb nicht stattfinden werde. Selbstredend blieben Freudeschreie aus, aber bei den Slytherins sah man das ein oder andere Lächeln, die unter dem vernichtenden Blick der Lehrer schnell wieder verschwanden. „Die Schule wird ihrem langjährigen Direktor einen angemessenen Abschied zukommen lassen, deshalb erwarte ich sie alle dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet zu sehen und es werden keine Ausnahmen geduldet", schloss die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ihre Rede und entließ dann die Schüler.

Während die Schüler ihren Aufenthaltsräumen zustrebten, untersuchte Madame Pomfrey Harry zum hundertsten Mal ohne eine Veränderung feststellen zu können. Körpertemperatur erhöht, aber nicht bedrohlich. Blutdruck hoch, aber nicht weiter bedenklich. Schluckreflex vorhanden, aber kein Trank konnte ihn aufwecken. Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück in ihr stilles Büro, wo die Briefe ihrer Kollegen aus St. Mungo lagen, die sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, doch sie wusste, dass auch dort keine Lösung zu finden war.

Das Gefühl der Hexe täuschte sie nicht, denn ihr Patient war nicht krank, verflucht und sonst in irgendeiner Weise infiziert. Er war lediglich gefangen. Gefangen in einer fremden Welt. Festgesetzt in einer Umgebung, die er nur als verlaufene Farben und undeutliche Konturen wahrnahm. Aus dem Nirgendwo drangen Stimmen auf ihn ein, manche vertraut, andere fremd. Ab und zu meinte er einzelne Wort zu verstehen, aber immer wenn er versuchte ihre Bedeutung zu entziffern, entglitten ihm die Worte wieder. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber er hatte keinen Mund. Er war nur ein unsichtbares Auge, das durch seinen eigenen Geist trieb, ohne Orientierung, ohne Kontrolle.

Wer war er überhaupt? Er versuchte darüber nachzudenken, aber er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er hatte ein schwaches Bild vor Augen, aber er konnte es nur sehr undeutlich sehen, wie durch eine Schicht aus gefrorenem Wasser. Es war, als ob er nur noch ein kleiner Teil seiner selbst war, ein rudimentärer Rest eines komplexen Wesens, aller Erinnerungen und Emotionen beraubt. Immerhin hatte auch Zeit keine Bedeutung an diesem Ort, also ließ sich die Entität treiben und wartete, worauf, dass wusste sie nicht, doch das war egal.

* * *

Ron dachte nach. Immer wieder fasste er einen Plan, entdeckte eine Schwachstelle und verwarf den Plan wieder. Plötzlich wurde ihm ein Zauberstab an den Hinterkopf gehalten und die kalte Stimme von Lord Voldemort zischte, „Hab ich dich." Mit einem Schrei sprang Ron von seinem Stuhl auf und drehte sich entsetzt rum. Ginny kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden und Madame Pince kam sofort hinzugeeilt. „Was ist hier los?", fragte die Bibliothekarin im strengen Ton. „Entschuldigung", brachte Ginny zwischen den Lachern hervor, „ich habe … meinem Bruder … lediglich … die neuste Erfindung unserer Brüder demonstriert."

Der Blick von Madame Pince war fast so böse, wie der von Ron, als sie die beiden aus ihrem Reich schmiss und Ron wandte sich wortlos von seiner Schwester ab. „Hey, Ron, jetzt sei nicht so ein Gnom. Das war doch bloß der LV-Zauberstab von Fred und George", rief Ginny und machte sich an die Verfolgung. Keine zehn Schritte weiter hatte sie ihren Bruder eingeholt und ihn am Arm gepackt.

Widerwillig blieb der Junge stehen und warf seiner Schwester einen genervten Blick zu. „Ginny, ich hab zu tun." „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ihn Ginny, „man hat dich in den Ferien kaum gesehen und jetzt hängst du nur noch in der Bibliothek rum. Ich habe Fred und George schon verdächtigt dich verhext zu haben, aber das streiten die beiden vehement ab, also was geht in dir vor?" „Das ist immer noch meine Sache", bluffte der Junge und wollte weitergehen, doch Ginny hielt ihn zurück.

„Sag mir jetzt was mit dir los ist, sonst…", weiter kam Ginny nicht, denn Ron hatte unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hatte sie mit einem Obliviate-Zauber belegt. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, bevor sich seine Schwester von dem Zauber erholen konnte. Als Ron um die Ecke verschwunden war, schreckte Ginny aus ihrer Trance auf. _Was wollte sie noch mal gerade getan haben? Genau, sich ein Buch für ihre Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek ausleihen. Nur warum guckt die Pince so komisch?_

* * *

„JA!", zischte Lord Voldemort triumphal und erhob sich aus seinem Thron. „Ja! Der Sieg ist so nahe", beschwor der dunkle Lord und sah dann wieder auf Snape herab der vor ihm kniete. „Du bringst wahrhaft gute Botschaften", lobte der Tyrann seinen Spion, die ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte, dass Harry Potter bewusstlos war und vermutlich in absehbarer Zeit nicht aufwachen würde. „Lestrange, schaff Peter her, aber schnell", wies Riddle den Todesser an, der am anderen Ende des dunklen Raumes Wache stand.

Man hörte eine Tür auf und zu gehen, dann wandte sich Voldemort wieder dem Tränkemeister zu. „Ich möchte, dass du in Erfahrung bringst, welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen das Ministerium und der Orden ergreifen, um das Begräbnis des alten Muggelfreundes zu schützen. Ich möchte Lebewohl sagen", fügte der Mann höhnisch hinzu und lies sich wieder in seinen Thron fallen. „Ja, Meister", antwortete der Todesser ergeben und wartete darauf entlassen zu werden. Doch der dunkle Lord hatte andere Pläne und bald darauf öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Die beiden Fackeln, die den Raum spärlich erleuchteten, zischten kurz und eine verlosch.

In das noch profundere Zwielicht trat Peter Pettigrew und beeilte sich vor dem Thron seines Meisters niederzufallen. „Der Meister hat gerufen", murmelte der Animagus, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. „Mein treuer Diener", begann Riddle salbungsvoll und Snape warf dem kleinen Mann unbemerkt einen bedauernden Blick zu, „ich habe eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe für dich. Du wirst Severus nach Hogwarts begleiten und dann in den Krankenflügel eindringen. Zur Zeit hält sich dort eine sehr wichtige Persönlichkeit auf, die du mir bringen sollst."

Der dunkle Lord warf seinem Diener einen Portschlüssel hin. „Solltest du aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht in der Lage dazu seien, dann…" Voldemort lies den Satz unvollendet und deutete stattdessen mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Spiegel Nerhegeb. Nach einem stummen Befehl des Zauberers zerbarst die geschwärzte Spiegelfläche und die Splitter regneten auf die beiden Diener herab. „Wen wünscht meinen Meister tot zu sehen?", wagte der Animagus mit leicht zitternden Stimme zu fragen und Riddle lächelte, was seine Untergebenen natürlich nicht sehen konnten, da sie die Köpfe gesenkt hielten.

„Das herauszufinden überlass ich dir. Ich glaube, du wirst dein Ziel erkennen wenn du es siehst", sagte der dunkle Lord kryptisch und entließ dann die beiden Männer. Als Lestrange die Tür öffnete, um die beiden raus zulassen, schlängelte Nagini sich herein. Die Riesenschlange rollte sich um den Thron zusammen und lies sich von ihrem Herrn den Kopf tätscheln. „Na, meine Schöne, wie sollen wir die Potter-Plage am besten töten?", fragte der Mann das Tier und die Schlange entblößte ihre Fangzähne von denen schillernd das Gift tropfte. Daraufhin lachte Voldemort ausgiebig und im Schein der letzten verbleibenden Fackeln funkelten die roten Augen wie Rubine aus Blut.

* * *

Ron warf sich in seinem Bett unruhig hin und her, doch er fand keinen Schlaf. Der Mitternachtsgong war schon einige Zeit verhallt, aber sein Geist fand immer noch keiner Rast und immer noch drehte sich alles um die Möglichkeit sich Potter zu entledigen. Dann hielt der Junge es nicht mehr aus. Er sprang aus seinem Bett und zog sich an. Seine Mitbewohner begannen sich zu regen, aber bevor einer vollkommen aus der Traumwelt auftauchen konnte, hatte Ron seinen Zauberstab geschnappt und war aus dem Raum gegangen.

Vor dem Porträt belegte sich der jüngste Weasley mit einem starken Tarnzauber, der ihn sowohl unsichtbar machte, wie auch alle Geräusche um ihn herum erstickte. Zusätzlich konnte er mit dem Zauber besser im Dunkeln sehen und so vorbereitet ging er mit zielsicheren Schritten zum Krankenflügel. _Zur Hölle mit der Planung_, dachte sich der Junge und verlies sich darauf, dass seine neue Geistesgegenwart eine passende Lösung liefern würde, sobald er die Situation kannte.

Wie erwartet war es still im Schloss und er begegnete keiner Menschenseele, bis er vor der Doppeltür zu seinem Ziel stand. Er sah sich noch mal verstohlen um und lauschte angestrengt in die Leere, doch er bemerkte nichts. Dann drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit. Etwas streifte sein unsichtbares Bein und lies ihn erstarren. Nach einer Schrecksekunde fing er sich wieder und wollte gerade nachsehen, was ihn da berührt hatte, als jemand hinter ihm „Finite Incantatem" sagte.

Sofort verschlechterte sich seine Sicht wieder, doch seine Reflexe blieben gut. Einem Impuls folgend sprang Ron nach hinten und der andere wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ein Stöhnen erklang, doch dem Weasley war das egal. Der rappelte sich auf und lief um sein Leben. Als er um die Ecke sprintete, streifte er wieder etwas, aber in dem Moment hatte er andere Sorgen und rannte weiter. Nach einer Minute blieb er erschöpft stehen. Er lauschte und meinte seine Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben. Adrenalin hatte seinen ganzen Körper überschwemmt. Dennoch, seine Lunge brannte, seine Muskeln waren verkrampft und schmerzten, sein Atem ging pfeifend und sein Kopf wollte explodieren. Die anhaltende Belastung seiner Körpers durch die Droge und die Schlaflosigkeit forderten ihren Tribut.

Trotzdem zwang sich der Junge weiterzugehen und lag wenig später in seinem Bett. Der Schlaf kam diesmal schnell, doch auch der brachte keinen Frieden, denn Ron war alleine in der Dunkelheit gefangen und sah keinen Ausweg.

* * *

Uh, schon wieder so ein böser Cliff mit vielen offenen Fragen, nicht? Aber seht es positiv, auf diese Weise komm ich auch wieder schneller in die Geschichte hinein. Leider bin ich jetzt für das Wochenende in Hamburg und da ich nicht im Besitzt eines Laptops bin, wird meine Arbeit wohl ruhen müssen, aber ich verspreche geistig weiter zu arbeiten! 

So, jetzt ist es mal wieder Zeit noch mal ein paar Missstände anzusprechen. Das erste Problem des mangelnden Feedbacks haben wir ja jetzt ganz gut unter Kontrolle bekommen (**Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer. Ihr seid spitze!**), aber ich meine einen Fehler in meinem Vorgehen bemerkt zu haben. Ich habe mich an die anonyme Masse der Schwarzleser gewandt und dabei eine Gruppe vollkommen außer Acht gelassen, die der Sache viel näher steht. Wo sind hier die 51 Leute, die diese Geschichte auf ihrer Favourite-Liste stehen haben? Als ich diese Liste eben durchgesehen habe bin ich vom Glauben abgefallen! 51 Leute und davon kann ich ein knappes Dutzend als regelmäßige Reviewer identifizieren. Haltet mich jetzt bitte nicht für undankbar, nein, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, das über 50 Leute diese Geschichte so hoch schätzen, aber ist es denn zuviel verlangt mal zumindest eine kurze Nachricht zu hinterlassen? Was ist mit 12Michi12, alibaba1968, Andreas Kleiner, anica, babada, Baerchen, Condor07, Gica, James Krone, khaori, klaustersister, Lijenna, Rambonator, Rosenfeuerdrache, Schicki, ShadeFleece, TheBlackreader (k, der is entschuldigt), Tri-Edge und ver7o, von denen ich noch keinen Piep gehört habe? (Ich hoffe, ich habe keinem Unrecht getan) Wenn ich von Leuten keine Meinung bekomme, die der Geschichte offensichtlich zugetan sind, was soll ich dann von den anderen erwarten? Bremst mich, wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass ich übertreibe, aber wenn ich mich stundenlang vor die Tastatur hocke, darf ich doch mal fordern, dass sich jemand ein paar Minuten Zeit nimmt, um einen Kommentar zu schreiben, nachdem er sich an meiner Arbeit erfreut hat, oder nicht?

Ich habe jetzt schon wieder Dampf abgelassen, aber ich tue es immer noch in dem Glauben letzten Endes euch damit zu helfen. Je mehr Leute sich mit Kommentaren an dem Werdegang dieser Geschichte beteiligen, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das mich Reviews auf neue Ideen bringen oder mir Fehler vor Augen führen, was auf lange Sicht der Geschichte zu Gute kommt, oder irre ich mich da?

Jetzt seit ihr wieder dran und ich hoffe weiterhin auf eure konstruktive Mitarbeit!

MfG, euer Daly

P.S. Auch wenn es sich nicht so anhört, ich mag euch trotzdem alle. :-)

P.P.S Nur mit Review mag ich euch eben _mehr_, denn das Vermittelt das Gefühl einer Symbiose und nicht das eines parasitären Befalls. ;-)


	20. Kapitel 20: Bewegte Zeiten

**AN:** Hi Leute, das hat mal wieder was länger gedauert und habe ein wenig expermentiert, aber ich bin mal gespannt was ihr dazu sagt und hoffe auch aus meinem Formtief geklettert zu sein, das mir von freakwriter77 bescheinigt wurde. Ich muss ihm wohl zustimmen, möchte aber auch erklären warum es gerade an dieser Stelle für mich nicht gerade einfach ist diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich glaube gerade in der Mitte der Geschichte zu sein, also an dem Punkt mit der maximalen Anzahl an Handlungssträngen, die ich jetzt wieder zusammenführen muss. Bei diesen sichtbaren und nicht sichtbaren Handlungsabläufen fällt es mir schwer, nicht den Überblick zu verlieren. Außerdem habe ich mehr oder weniger Harry aus dem Fokus genommen, was ein Novum für mich ist. Deshalb bin ich dazu gezwungen eine Handlung abseits von Harry zu entwickeln, was Zeit und Überlegung braucht. Ich bitte deshalb um Verständnis, wenn ich qualitativ und quantitativ nicht ganz auf der Höhe bin.

Einige Leute (unter den Reviewern, also sehr wenig Leser, aber hier wird jeder beachtet, der was von sich hören lässt...) monieren die Kapitellänge, die zugegebener Maßen bescheiden ist. Ich wage aber zu behaupten, dass dies die letztendliche Gesamtzahl der Wörter der Geschichte nicht negativ beeinflusst, sondern es einfach mehr Kapitel geben wird, was einerseits ein wenig mehr Geduld verlangt, andererseits die Updatezeit verringert.**  
**

**Fidi schrieb: **_Wenn Harry sein Spiegelbild inside hat, ist er dann doppelt so stark, oder ein bisschen dunkler? Vielleicht auch ein bisschen plüschiger?_

Über den letzten Punkt habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht, aber ich werde eine Antwort finden und dann zusammen mit der Lösung zu den ersten Fragen präsentieren ;-)

Noch was, für das Kapitel nehme ich an, dass Moody zwar Unsichtbares sehen, aber Dunkelheit nicht durchdringen kann. Das widerspricht zwar dem Kanon, aber davon lass ich mich jetzt mal nicht aufhalten.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen und ich bedanke mich vorab für die Aufmerksamkeit!

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Bewegte Zeiten**

„So ein Mist", stöhnte Charlie leise, als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Ärgerlich zupfte er den Unsichtbarkeits-Anzug seiner Brüder zurecht und schüttelte noch mal den Kopf, um die letzte Benommenheit zu vertreiben. Es war eine Schande, da bändigte man Tag ein Tag aus Drachen und kann dann einen lausigen Eindringling nicht festsetzen, schalt sich der Weasley und schloss die Tür zum Krankenhausflügel, die noch einen Spalt aufstand, mit einem vernehmlichen Klick.

_So ein Mist_, dachte sich dachte sich die unsichtbare Person und rieb sich die Schulter, gegen die der idiotische Weasley gerannt war und ihn fast dazu gebracht hatte, den Zauberstab fallen zu lassen. Dann pirschte sie sich weiter zum Krankenflügel vor, die Sinne bis zum Zerreißen angespannt, denn irgendwo lauerte ein weiterer Unsichtbarer. Dann, _Klick_, die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Blitzschnell reagierte der neue Eindringling und ein roter Ball schoss aus dem Zauberstab. Vor dem Eingang kollidierte der Betäubungszauber mit etwas und das Etwas plumpste zu Boden.

Ein paar Schritte brachten den Angreifer zu seiner Beute und nach einigem Tasten fand er schließlich die Kapuze des Tarnanzugs, nachdem er erfolglos versucht hatte, die Unsichtbarkeit zu bannen. Im Schein der Hand des Ruhmes wurde das Gesicht von Charlie Weasley sichtbar und Draco lächelte leicht. Das war eine gute Beute. Mühsam entledigte der Malfoy den anderen von seiner Tarnung und drückte ihm dann einen Portschlüssel in die Hand. Ein kleines Geschenk an den dunkeln Lord, sagte sich der angehende Todesser und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als der Gedanke kam, dass er jetzt endlich in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen wurde, sobald er dem Lord auch noch Potter geliefert hatte.

Nachdem der Mann sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte, wandte sich Draco der Tür zu und legte die Hand an die Klinke. Gerade als er diese herunter drücken wollte, hörte er Schritte. _Verdammt_, fluchte der Junge und verschwand in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Jetzt einen Versuch zu wagen war töricht, denn nicht die Schritte eines normalen Menschen hasteten durch die Gänge, sondern das stete Klong, Klong eines Holzbeines und auf eine Begegnung mit Mad-Eye Moody konnte der Junge im Moment gut verzichten, denn kein anderer machte sich gerade auf den Weg zu seiner Schicht als Wachposten.

Er war zu spät und das ärgerte den Ex-Aurorer sehr. Er ärgerte sich immer, wenn er zu spät zu einem Treffen kam, aber diesmal hatte er verschlafen. Verschlafen! Er! Er hätte gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so ärgerlich. Schnaufend erreichte Moody den Eingang zum Krankenflügel. Es kribbelte in seiner Nase, was schon immer ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sollte nicht der junge Weasley hier auf ihn warten? Bevor der alte Mann einen weiteren Gedanken dazu fassen konnte, drang ein schrilles Quieken aus dem Krankensaal.

Mit seinem magischen Auge sah Moody sofort mehrere Silhouetten von Menschen, die sich schwach im Mondlicht abzeichneten, bei denen er schwören könnte, sie wären die Sekunde vorher nicht da gewesen. _Du lässt nach, alter Mann_, warf sich der Aurorer selbst vor und verzog mitleidig, verbittert das Gesicht. Dann öffnete er die Tür und stürmte in den Raum. „Was geht hier vor?", polterte Mad-Eye, doch die Mönche antworteten nicht, sondern ließen ihn näher kommen ohne sich zu regen.

Zwischen zwei von den vieren, zappelte die kleine Gestalt von Peter Pettigrew, wie Moody erkannte, als er nur noch ein paar Schritte von der Gruppe entfernt war. Der Aurorer wollte seine Frage wiederholen, als Shimoda ihm einen Schritt entgegentrat und ihn mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte. „Masao, lange Tage und angenehme Nächte", sagte der Japaner und benutzte die Anrede, die die Mönche für den alten Aurorer ausgewählt hatten, nachdem Harry ihn auf seiner Feier vorgestellt hatte. Übersetzt hatte Harry es mit „gerechter Mann", was Alastor mit einem kurzen Nicken quittiert hatte.

Jetzt blieb er überrascht stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber die Mönche wirkten fehl am Platz. Aber das war erstmal unwichtig, wichtig war der Eindringling, der von dem alten Mann mit beiden Augen fixiert wurde. Als Peter Pettigrew das blaue Leuchten in den Augen des Neuankömmlings sah, erstarben seine Bemühungen sich aus dem Griff der Mönche zu befreien. „Hier, Masao, das wollte der Mann Yuudai geben", informierte Shimoda den Ex-Aurorer und hielt ihm einen kleinen Gegenstand hin.

Automatisch griff der Mann nach dem Gegenstand, während er weiter auf Pettigrew fokussiert war und zu ergründen versuchte, was der Animagus im Krankenflügel zu suchen hatte. Nebenbei ordnete sein Gehirn den Begriff Yuudai Harry zu und erst dann glitt der Blick seines magischen Auges auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Zwei Gedanken schossen durch sein Gehirn, „_Portschlüssel_", „_Immer Wachsam sein_", doch zu spät. Der Todesser hatte bemerkt, dass der Auror den Portschlüssel trug und quiekte, „Schlangengrube", bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte.

Moody versuchte den kleinen Anhänger, der wie eine Schlange geformt war, fallen zu lassen, doch er schien auf seiner Haut festzukleben. Gleichzeitig spürte er ein Ziehen am Bauchnabel und das letzte was er sah, war wie das Licht im Krankenflügel anging und Madame Pomfrey hereingeeilt kam, um zu sehen was der Aufruhr zu bedeuten hatte. Dann begann sich die Welt um Mad-Eye zu drehen und der alte Mann wurde von den Füßen gehoben.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, war alles um ihn herum dunkel und er stolperte über etwas weiches. Verärgert, vor allem über sich selbst, rappelte sich der Aurorer wieder auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Lumos", und ein bläuliches Leuchten erhellten den Raum. Die Decke war niedrig und aus unbearbeitetem Stein, offentsichtlich befand er sich in einer kleinen Höhle aus der es nur einen Ausgang gab. Vor ihm lag ein augenscheinlich bewusstloser Mensch auf dem Bauch über den er gestolpert war.

Vorsichtig drehte Moody den Körper rum und staunte nicht schlecht, als er Charlie Weasley erkannte. Er ließ das Feuer zu Boden gleiten, wo es weiter knisterte und weckte den anderen auf. Dieser war sofort hellwach und sprang auf, wobei er den alten Mann fast umwarf. Mit gehetztem Blick sah er sich um und zuckte erschreckt zusammen, als Moody „Immer mit Ruhe, Junge" in seinem Rücken sagte. „Du bist es, Mad-Eye. Man, hast du mich erschreckt", beschwerte sich der Drachenbändiger nachdem er den anderen erkannt hatte und entspannte sich.

„Wie kommste hierher?", fragte ihn der Aurorer und half dem Mann auf die Beine, der sich fast den Kopf stieß. Verwundert sah sich der Weasley an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich weis nicht, aber da ist ziemlich viel, das ich nicht verstehe. Erst sieht und hört man stundenlang gar nichts, dann öffnet sich die Tür, wie von Geisterhand und nach dem Magiebannen sehe ich einen Typen, der mich sofort rückwärts anspringt. Dabei muss ich wohl mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand geknallt sein und als ich wieder klar im Kopf war, war der Typ weg. Dann hab ich die Tür wieder zu gemacht und dann gab es einen roten Blitz. Danach nichts mehr", berichtete der junge Mann dem Ex-Aurorer der bedächtig zuhörte.

„Hm", machte Moody nach einiger Zeit und nickte ein paar Mal. „Drei Angreifer, interessant", murmelte er schließlich, während sein magisches Auge wie gewohnt kreiste. „Drei Angreifer?", wunderte sich Charlie, der sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte. „Ay, den ersten hast du vertrieben, der zweite hat dich betäubt und mit einem Portschlüssel hier hingeschickt und ist dann geflohen, hatte schon so ein Gefühl", sagte der Aurorer und tippte sich an die verstümmelte Nase, „und der letzte Angreifer war Peter Pettigrew. Der hat es in den Saal geschafft, wo ihn die Mönche abgefangen haben."

„Wie sind die Mönche in den Saal gekommen?", fragte der Weasley, „als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte, war der Raum leer und keiner ist an mir vorbeigekommen." „Diese Mönche scheinen voller Überraschungen zu sein. Viel interessanter ist aber, wer die ersten beiden sind. Irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?" „Nur das der erste ziemlich groß war, so etwa Rons Größe würde ich sagen, vom dem anderen wissen wir nur, das er stumm zaubern kann", antwortete der Zauberer und breitete dabei entschuldigend die Arme aus.

Moody grummelte vor sich hin und wandte sich dann einem anderen Thema zu. „Wir sollten sehen das wir hier rauskommen. Könnt bald ungemütlich werden", orakelte der alte Zauberer und machte einen Schritt Richtung Ausgang. „Wo sind wir?", wollte Charlie wissen und Mad-Eye hielt inne. Dann bückte sich der vernarbte Aurorer und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Als der Zauberer dem anderen die Hand hinhielt, erkannte Charlie zwei kleine Schlangenanhänger, die matt schimmerten. Der Weasley musste schlucken und schloss sich dann wortlos dem alten Mann an, als dieser mit widerhallenden Klongs gen Ausgang ging.

Sie waren keine hundert Schritte durch den niedrigen Tunnel mit moosigen Wänden gegangen in dem die Luft schrecklich abgestanden war, als Mad-Eye Moody stehen blieb. Blitzschnell drückte er den Drachenbändiger an die Wand und belegte ihn mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Dann ging der Aurorer zwei Schritte zurück und wirkte den selben Zauber auf sich. Erst jetzt hörte Charlie die Schritte, die auf sie zukamen und sah das blaue Licht des Lumos-Zaubers um die Biegung des Tunnels scheinen, der ein paar dutzend Schritte weiter abknickte.

Ein Mann kam um die Ecke, den Zauberstab erhoben und Charlies Hand wanderte zur Tasche mit dem Zauberstab, aber sie griff ins leere, denn der Zauberstab war immer noch in Hogwarts, wie es Charlie siedendheiß einfiel. Vorsichtig kam der andere Zauberer näher, er schien Moodys Schritte gehört zu haben. Der Weasley hielt den Atem an, um sich nicht zu verraten während der Mann auf wenige Schritte heran kam und sein Herz pochte immer lauter in seinen Ohren als der Mann zwei Schritte vor ihm stehen blieb. Mit rasselnder Stimme rief der etwas älter aussehende Mann, „Pettigrew, du alte Ratte, bist du das?". Es kam natürlich keine Antwort, aber Charlies Kopf schien zu platzen und sein Bedürfnis zu Atmen wurde immer größer. Der Mann murmelte etwas Unverständliches wahrscheinlich einen Fluch und verschwand dann spurlos, nur das Licht blieb zurück.

* * *

_Da war ein Geräusch_

* * *

Charlie wollte schon tief einatmen, da sah er im blauen Licht wie sich ein weiterer Abdruck im zentimeterdicken Staub bildete, genau vor der Stelle wo ihre Spuren aufhörten und mit Schrecken erkannte der Weasley, dass auch er in Abdrücken im Staub stand. Unabsichtlich sog er scharf die Luft ein und es gab einen roten Lichtblitz. Langsam atmete der Drachenbändiger wieder aus und dann wieder tief ein. Während er Luft holte, tauchte Moody wieder im Gang auf und mit ihm der Todesser, der betäubt auf dem Boden lag. 

Der Ex-Aurorer beugte sich zu seinem Opfer runter und besah sich das Gesicht. „Hm, kenn ich nicht, die Visage, du?", wandte er sich an den getarnten Zauberer. „Nein", keuchte Charlie, nachdem er das verrunzelte Gesicht mit buschigen Augenbrauen und hervortretenden Wangenknochen begutachtet hatte. Der Aurorer nickte, las den Zauberstab des Todessers auf und reichte diesen an den Rotschopf weiter. Danach belegte er den Todesser mit einem Schlafzauber und bedeutete seinem Begleiter mit der Hand weiterzugehen.

Die beiden Mitglieder des Phönixorden folgten dem Gang, den sie mit Lichtzaubern erhellten, und kamen schließlich zu einer Kreuzung mit einem weiteren Tunnel, der nach rechts und links abzweigte. Ratlos sah der jüngere den älteren Mann an. „Geradeaus ist eine Sackgasse. Links sind Menschen, rechts ist alles dunkel. Einen Ausgang kann ich nicht sehen", verriet der ehemalige Aurorer sichtlich zerknirscht, das magische Auge sich beständig am drehen. „Dann links", flüsterte Charlie nach ein wenig Überlegen und Abwägen. Er sprach leise, obwohl Alastor normal gesprochen hatte, aber ihm war unbehaglich zumute und flüstern schien der Situation angemessener.

Der alte Mann gab knurrend seine Zustimmung und die beiden kehrten dem dunklen Teil des Komplexes den Rücken zu. Vorsichtig schlichen die beiden Zauberer im Schein ihrer Lichtzauber weiter. Dann bebte plötzlich die Erde und die Wände wackelten und sie suchten Halt, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Staub und kleine Steinchen rieselten von der Decke und das rettete den beiden das Leben, denn als das Beben abgeklungen war und Charlie weitergehen wollte, hielt Moody ihn zurück.

* * *

_Es kam aus dem Nirgendwo_

* * *

Charlie stutzte zuerst, aber als der Ex-Aurorer auf den Boden wies, sah der Weasley es auch. Der Gang wurde anscheinend öfters benutzt, als der Tunnel, den sie zuerst betreten hatte, und demzufolge war eine Spur im Staub zurück geblieben. Diese ging aber nicht durch die Mitte, wie man es erwarten sollte, sondern krümmte sich S-förmig. „Falle", sagte der Aurorer mit Bestimmtheit und Charlie verspürte keine Lust ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen, also folgten sie der Spur der Todesser. Nachdem unerwarteten Zwischenfall wies Moody seinen jüngeren Begleiter an auf den Boden zu achten, während er mit seinem magischen Auge nach Todessern Ausschau hielt. 

Hin und wieder wies Moody Charlie darauf hin leise zu sein, wenn sie sich einem Quartier nährten in dem noch eine Fackel oder eine Kerze brannte und sie fanden noch mehr Fallen, aber die Spuren im Staub wiesen immer wieder den Weg. Der Gang dem sie folgten machte viele Biegungen und in unregelmäßigen Abständen waren Türen in die unbearbeiteten Wände gehauen. Ab und zu mussten sie sich abstützen wenn ein weiteres Beben den Boden in Bewegung brachte und beim dritten oder vierten Mal fragte Charlie, „Wie soll hier ein Mensch den schlafen oder arbeiten?" Er bekam keine Antwort.

Ein Beben später, sie mussten schon 2 Stunden unterwegs sein, stockte Moody. Charlie sah ihn verwundert an, aber der Mann erklärte sich nicht, sondern ging einfach weiter. Dann zog der Ex-Aurorer plötzlich eine Tür auf und schob seinen überraschten Begleiter hinein. „Was?", zischte der Weasley, aber Alastor bedeutete ihm leise zu sein, während sein magisches Auge nicht mehr wild rotierte, sondern auf einen Punkt gerichtet war, der sich auf sie zu bewegte.

Da er nichts erkennen konnte, sah sich Charlie im Raum um, der schwach von dem blauen Feuer erleuchtet wurde, und es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Die Wände des Raumes waren mit Halterungen voll gestellt und in diesen Halterungen befanden sich Stäbe, die wie große Zauberstäbe aussahen. Magische Symbole, vor allem Totenköpfe und Schlangen, hob sich schwarz vom braun des Holzes ab. Draußen waren die Schritte von schweren Stiefeln zu hören, die näher kamen, und der Drachenbändiger hielt den Atem an, während er immer wieder die Reihen der Halterungen mit den Augen abging.

Dann wurden die Schritte wieder leiser und verklangen schließlich ganz. „Sieh dir das an", wagte Charlie bald darauf zu hauchen und Moody ließ davon ab die Todesser weiter zu beschatten. Für eine lange Zeit lies er seinen Blick einfach nur kreisen, während Charlie einen der Stäbe in die Hände nahm. Der Zauberfokus war fast so groß wie er selbst und seine Hände konnten ihn gerade umschließen. Es prickelte in seinen Händen und das Gewicht fühlte sich gut, machtvoll, an. Probeweise wirbelte er die Waffe durch die Luft und betrachtete fasziniert wie das Holz verschwamm.

Dann war plötzlich Moody neben ihm und fing den Stab mit einer Hand auf und entwaffnete seinen Begleiter mit einer schnellen Drehung. „Vorsichtig, Junge. Das hier sind keine Spielzeuge", warnte der Ex-Aurorer und begutachtete die erbeutete Waffe. Charlie wusste das natürlich und wollte darauf hinweisen, dass er mit Drachen arbeitete und durchaus vorsichtig sein konnte, als ihm der Mann zuvor kam. „Hier sind 78 Zauberstäbe gelagert und wir sind bisher an knapp 50 Türen vorbeigekommen und haben 7 Todesser gesehen, einschließlich der vier, die gerade eine Kiste an uns vorbei getragen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beunruhigen soll oder nicht", verriet Alastor und schien dabei eher laut zu denken.

„Was war in der Kiste?", wollte Charlie wissen, aber der Aurorer zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Weiß ich nicht, war zu dunkeln in der Kiste, aber muss verdammt schwer gewesen sein und war gegen Magie geschützt, sonst hätten die Kapuzenträger es nicht getragen", informierte der Ex-Aurorer seinen Begleiter. Dann gab es ein weiteres Beben und die Zauberstäbe wackelten in ihren Positionen. „Was machen wir hiermit?", fragte Charlie und deutete auf die Stäbe, nachdem es wieder ruhig war.

Moody versuchte die Waffe in seiner Hand zu verkleinern und zum schweben zu bringen und antwortete als beides nicht funktionierte, „So viele wie möglich mitnehmen." Also warfen sie je 12 Stäbe auf einen Haufen und banden sie mit beschworenen Stricken zusammen und schwangen sie dann auf ihren Rücken. So bepackt verließen sie den Raum wieder, aber nicht ohne mit Reduktor-Flüchen noch ein wenig Chaos anzurichten. Den Zauberstäben geschah natürlich nichts, aber immerhin die Schränke wurden pulverisiert.

„Jetzt aber los, wir sind schon zu lange hier. Der Ausgang ist zwei Kurven weiter", sagte Moody und machte sich auf den Weg mit dem Weasley dicht auf. Schließlich kamen sie zu einer Tür, die der aus dem Grimmauld Place nicht unähnlich war. Sie hatte kein Schloss und keine Klinke und auch mit Zaubern lies sie sich nicht öffnen, wie die beiden feststellen mussten. „Dann eben anders", knurrte der Ex-Aurorer und begann die Wand neben der Tür mit Reduktor-Flüchen einzudecken und sie in Staub zu verwandeln.

Das Atmen wurde zusehends schwerer und ein weiteres Beben schüttelte sich durch. Charlie verstand was der Mann vor hatte und beschoss die Wand ebenfalls mit Zaubern. Nicht jeder Zauber gelang da die Hustenanfälle, die der Staub provozierte, die Ausführung unterbannt aber schließlich brach die Wand nach außen hin weg und ein paar Flüche später hatte sie sich einen begehbaren Durchgang freigeschossen. „Schnell", forderte Moody, dessen Auge nach hinten gerichtet war und duckte sich nach draußen.

Da hörte Charlie die Schritte hinter ihnen und beeilte sich dem anderen zu folgen. Sie entfernten sich von dem Stützpunkt der Todesser, während die Sonne gerade über den Horizont kroch. Sie versuchten zu apparieren, wurden aber immer noch festgehalten und dann flogen ihnen die ersten Flüche um die Ohren. Sie rannten weiter. Plötzlich wurde Charlie Schwarz vor Augen und er spürte nur wie er gepackt wurde und hatte dann das Gefühl durch ein Schlüsselloch gequetscht zu werden.

Als er wieder sehen konnte, war er in der Küche des Grimmauld Place und Moody hockte vor dem Kamin, den Kopf im grünen Feuer. Die Bündel mit ihrer Beute lagen in einer Ecke, dann zwickte etwas in seinem rechten Fuß und Charlie sah nach unten. Er zwinkerte ein paar Mal, spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte Alastor sagen, „Das wird schon wieder, Junge", aber sein rechter Fuß blieb immer noch verschwunden. Dann wurde ihm wieder Schwarz vor Augen und er fiel zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

_Doch es klang vertraut_


	21. Kapitel 21: Rätsel

**Kapitel 21: Rätsel**

„IHR HABT SIE ENTKOMMEN LASSEN?", schrie Voldemort mehr verärgert als überrascht. Vor Wut war er von seinem Thron aufgesprungen und hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen ein paar Schritte auf seine Todesser zuzumachen, die zitternd vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen. Nur eine Person stand noch und zwar Snape der etwas seitlich vom Thron stand und hämisch auf seine Opfer herabsah.

Alles hatte besser geklappt als dieser zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Malfoy hatte versagt. Der Weasley hatte Erfolg gehabt. Pettigrew hatte versagt. Moody hatte Erfolg gehabt. Voldemort hatte versagt. Er hatte Erfolg gehabt. Die Todesser hatten einen herben Rückschlag hinnehmen müssen und jetzt waren die Waagschalen wieder gleich. Snape erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, dann fiel sein Blick auf den bebenden Zauberstab in der Hand des dunklen Lords.

Der hatte immer noch große Lust irgendwen zu verfluchen, aber es fiel ihm schwer sich für ein Opfer zu entscheiden und für einen Grund. Der Grund war wichtiger als das wer, denn er mochte keine sinnlose Gewalt. Sollte er Peter bestrafen, weil er ausgerechnet Mad-Eye Moody in das Hauptquartier geschickt hatte? Ja, das wäre seine erste Wahl, aber leider war Peter gefangen und außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Dann einen der Leute, die den Weasley und den alten Zottel nicht bemerkt hatten, als diese durch seinen Komplex geschlichen waren und ein paar seiner Serpens gestohlen hatten.

Erschwerend hinzu kam, dass sie es ihm nicht gesagt hatten, sondern darauf gehofft hatten, dass er es nicht bemerken würde, diese Idioten. Dann hatte Snape, der einzig wahre Diener den er im Moment hatte, wo doch Bellatrix und Fenrir andere Aufgaben hatten und Lucius immer noch irgendwo gefangen gehalten wurde, ihm von Malfoy Juniors Eigeninitiative erzählt und er hatte Fragen gestellt, sehr unangenehme Fragen und man belog den dunklen Lord nicht!

Als er an Draco dachte, kam er zu einer Entscheidung. „Hardon, schaff den jungen Malfoy her, aber schnell!", befahl der dunkle Lord und einer der Todesser sprang auf und eilte zur Tür. Er entfernte sich zu schnell, zu unrespektvoll, zu ängstlich, befand Voldemort und nahm sich vor seinen Untergebenen daran zu erinnern, dass man ihm Respekt schuldete. Als die Tür zuknallte – Noch eine Frechheit – hob er den Zauberstab und zischte dreimal „Crucio". Drei Todesser schrieen vor Schmerz auf und der dunkle Lord fühlte sich besser.

Er lies sich wieder in den Thron sinken und schickte dann seine Gefolgsleute hinaus. Er musste denken. Dann wurde er sich der Präsenz von Snape bewusst und überlegte kurz, ob er ihn in seine Pläne einweihen sollte. Immerhin war der Einfluss von Dumbledore der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er Snape nicht voll vertraut hatte und nun… Nein, das Risiko war zu groß. Mit einer Handbewegung entließ er seinen Spion, der sich wieder bewährt hatte und dieser entfernte sich, nachdem er sich tief Verbeugt hatte.

Sollte der dunkle Lord sich doch überlegen fühlen, dachte sich der Tränkemeister auf dem Weg nach draußen. Er hatte jeden einzelnen Gedanken gelesen und kannte die Pläne des Wahnsinnigen gut genug. Zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort zu stehen, der eine der beste Okklumens der Welt und der andere der beste Legilimens der Welt, hatte Können und Training erfordert. Sich gegen beide zu stellen, hatte weit mehr als das gefordert.

* * *

_Da war ein Licht_

* * *

Bevor Snape zum Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords aufgebrochen war, war er im Grimmauld Place gewesen. Dorthin hatte Moody den Phönixorden zitiert um seine Erlebnisse zu schildern und seine neuen Erkenntnisse zu unterbreiten. Es hatte ein wenig gedauert bis alle da waren, da Harrys Fidelius-Zauber so potent war, dass es den Leuten oft schwer fiel überhaupt an den Ort zu denken, obwohl Harry allen gesagt hatte, wo das Gebäude ist. 

Als dann doch endlich alle saßen, hatte sich der Ex-Auror erhoben und als erstes verkündet, das die Beisetzung Dumbledores erst am Freitag sein würde, weil das Ministerium mehr Zeit brauchte um eine Verteidigung zu organisieren. Danach hatte er sein Abenteuer dargelegt, was ihm auch ohne Charlies Hilfe gut gelang. Der Weasley lag ihm St. Mungo und erholte sich vom Knochennachwachsen und ließ seine Haut regenerieren. Trotzdem wäre der Drachenbändiger gerne dabei gewesen, denn Moody erzählte auch einige Sachen, die er nicht gewusst hatte, obwohl er die Szene miterlebt hatte.

Zum Beispiel das der Gang, der von Moody als Sackgasse ausgegeben worden war, gar keine Sackgasse war, sonder vielmehr ein Gang der steil abgefallen war und Moody dort die Quelle des Bebens vermutete, auch wenn er nicht sagen wollte oder konnte, was genau der Auslöser war. Dann noch die Sache mit den übergroßen Zauberstäben. Mad-Eye hatte sie genauer unter die Lupe genommen und beunruhigendes herausgefunden. Mit diesen Zauberfokussen konnten keine Schildzauber, Beschwörungen und Verwandlungen ausgeführt werden, sondern nur destruktive Zaubersprüche wie der Reduktorfluch, aber diese mit unglaublicher Stärke.

„Spezialisierte Zauberstäbe?", wunderte sich Fred und grinste dann seinen Bruder an, der ihre Gedanken aussprach, „Gute Idee!" Die geschäftstüchtigen Zwillinge steckten sofort die Köpfe zusammen und beratschlagten über die neuen Perspektiven. Sie tauchten nur wieder auf, um Moody nach einem der Stäbe als Anschauungsobjekt zu fragen. Dieser rückte das gefährliche Material nur sehr widerstrebend heraus, aber auch nur nach den zahlreichen Versicherungen der Zwillingen vorsichtig zu sein und einer Bürgschaft von Arthur für seine Söhne.

Nachdem alle ihre Sorgen über das Auftauchen der neuen Zauberstäbe zum Ausdruck gebracht hatten, beunruhigte sie der alte Haudegen noch weiter, als er von dem geheimnisvollen Kästen berichtete. Daraufhin wurde heftigst debattiert, was sich in dem Kasten befinden könnte und nur einer war dabei unauffällig still, denn er wusste ja schon was in dem Kasten war. Snape hörte einfach nur zu und amüsierte sich innerlich über die abwegigen Vermutungen der Ordensleute.

Ein neuer Zauberstab für den dunklen Lord, eine mächtige Ingrediens für einen noch mächtigeren Zaubertrank (merkwürdiger Weise kam selbst bei dem Vorschlag keiner auf die Idee das Wort an Snape zu richten, so als ob sie vergessen hätten das er da wäre) oder ein Artefakt von Salazar Slytherin wurde vermutet, dabei war die Lösung so viel simpler. Schließlich musste sich Snape entfernen. Das Mal brannte.

* * *

_Es kam näher_

* * *

Bald würde das Mal auf seiner Haut brennen, freute sich Draco als er durch die dunklen Gänge zum Thronsaal des dunklen Lords geführt wurde, denn was sonst könnte der dunkle Lord von ihm wollen, wenn ihn nicht zu einem Todesser machen? Die viel sagenden Blicke seines Begleiters, der sich immer einen Schritt hinter ihm hielt, bemerkte der blonde Junge nicht. 

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Draco wurde in den Thronsaal geschoben. Als er sich umdrehen wollte, um den Todesser zurechtzuweisen – man legte die Hand nicht an einen Malfoy – knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Wirsch drehte sich der blonde Junge wieder rum und machte sich nach einem Moment des Zögerns zum Thron auf. Der große Moment war gekommen.

* * *

_Mit dem Licht kam das Geräusch_

* * *

Snape fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern über den Rand des Kessels in dem seine größte Kreation brodelte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, denn ein paar Zentimeter unter ihm warf die Erfüllung seiner Existenz Blasen, die in süßlich riechenden Duftwölkchen zerplatzten. Lange hatte er, der weder Muggel noch mit ganzen Herzen Zauberer war, sich den Kopf über seine Bestimmung zerbrochen. Zuerst hatte ihn sein Ehrgeiz in die Arme des dunklen Lords getrieben. 

Die Aussicht auf Macht hatte ihn verführt und das Ansehen als Tränkemeister befriedigt, doch dann hatte sich sein Gewissen gemeldet und aus der Not heraus hatte er sich Dumbledore anvertraut. Danach hatte seine Aufgabe als Spion ihn lange Zeit ausgefüllt und seine Dämonen eingeschläfert. Aber der Schlaf von Ehrgeiz und Gier hielt nicht ewig. Harry Potter hatte sie wieder geweckt und noch wusste Snape nicht mit vollkommener Sicherheit, ob er den Jungen dafür hassen oder danken sollte, hatte er ihn doch erleuchtet.

Erst hatte Snape es nicht ganz greifen können, doch dann war es ihm schlagartig klar geworden, als er gesehen hatte wie die Schüler zu Harry Potter aufblickten. Er wollte Anerkennung und das nicht nur von Voldemort oder von Dumbledore, er wollte wirklichen Ruhm und keinen heimlichen, den er verbergen musste. Ein scharfes Klopfen an der Tür zu seinem Laboratorium riss den Tränkemeister aus seinen Gedanken und hastig zog er die Hand vom Kessel zurück. Barsch brüllte er, „Herein!" und die Tür wurde aufgestoßen.

Davor stand einer der neuen Todesser, der sich nicht lange mit Höflichkeiten aufhielt. Wortlos schmiss er einen Packen Lumpen in den Raum und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Der Haufen stöhnte, rappelte sich mühsam auf und entpuppte sich als Draco Malfoy. Unwillentlich verzog sich Snapes Mund zu einem Grinsen als er den Slytherin musterte. Die Kleidung war zerrissen und die Augen vom Weinen rot und das Gesicht eingefallen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sich der Spion des Ordens, warum er die Schreie des Jungen nicht gehört hatte. Dann sah er durch den zerfetzte Ärmel das schwarze Mal leuchten, das wie ein frisches Brandmal kohlenschwarz glitzerte, und die Frage wurde unwichtig.

„Willkommen bei den Todessern. Ich hoffe deine Aufnahmezeremonie hat dir gefallen", sagte Snape in bemerkenswertem neutralen Ton und ging zu dem Schrank, der seine Vorräte an Zaubertränken enthielt. Draco versuchte zu lächeln, brachte aber nur eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse zustande und gestand mit brüchiger Stimme, „Ich hatte sie mir anders vorgestellt." Snape fischte einen Heiltrank aus dem Schrank und ging zu dem Jungen. „Hier, trink das", wies der Hauslehrer von Slytherin seinen Schüler an und flösste ihm die Flüssigkeit ein. Dann schob er den Jungen zu dem Stuhl, auf dem er die Wartezeiten verbracht, wenn er Tränke braute.

Während Draco sich im Stuhl hängen und den Zaubertrank wirken lies, ging Snape zu seinem Kessel und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erstarb das Brodeln. Dann nahm er ein leeres Flakon von seinem Vorrat und befüllte es mit der milchigen Flüssigkeit, die den ekelhaft süßen Geruch verbreitete. „Hier trink das auch, das macht dich wieder munter", sagte Snape und hielt dem neuen Todesser sein Gebräu hin. Der Malfoy zog die Nase hoch, griff aber schließlich doch zu und stürzte den Inhalt des Fläschchens in einem Zug hinunter. Dann entglitt ihm das Glas und zersprang auf dem Boden.

Der Körper des Jungen wurde plötzlich von spastischen Krämpfen geschüttelt und seine Augenlieder flimmerten, doch ein seliges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Nach nicht mal einer Minute verschwanden die Krämpfe so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren und nur das Lächeln blieb. Als Snape seinem Schüler in die Augen sah, musste auch er lächeln, denn was er sah, war das wahnsinnige Glitzern eines Besessenen und diese Leute waren am einfachsten zu lenken, wie er bei dem jungen Weasley schon festgestellt hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Snape den Jungen ohne sonderliches Interesse, denn er hatte jetzt anderes zu tun. „Hervorragend", platzte es aus Draco heraus, dessen Blick auf einen Punkt in unendlicher Entfernung fixiert war. „Dann raus mit dir. Du findest schon jemanden, der dir den Ausgang zeigt", sagte Snape und wandte seiner neusten Akquisition den Rücken zu, die gehorsam aus dem Raum trottete.

* * *

_Und näher_

* * *

**Danke fürs lesen**. Ich weiß, dass war wieder sehr kurz, aber ich denke auch in dieser Länge sehr gehaltvoll und kompakt. Wie ihr an der starken Fragmentierung der Geschichte seht, ist es momentan schwierig für mich die Handlungen so auszuleuchten, dass alles berührt wird. Deshalb habe ich dieses Kapitel so kurz gelassen, um erstmal zu sehen, wie es ankommt und danach entweder so weiter machen zu können oder mir etwas anderes überlegen zu müssen. 

MfG, euer Daly

P.S: Da ich meine Vendetta gegen die Schwarzleser vorerst begraben habe (ich beginne einzusehen, dass ich mir zuviel herausnehme), möchte ich den Kampf auf der anderen Seite fortsetzen. Da wir Autoren von dazu angehalten werden nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen auf Grammatik und Rechtschreibung zu achten, und das vollkommen zu Recht, möchte ich dies doch auch an die Reviewer weitertragen. Das richtet sich eigentlich nicht gegen die Reviewer bei meinen Geschichten, die sich im Großem und Ganzen um ein vernünftiges Deutsch bemühen, sondern gegen die Karikaturen von Kommentaren, die mir teilweise beim Durchblättern auffallen. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem nicht zuviel verlangt mal ab und zu die Shifttaste zu betätigen und ein wenig auf Groß/Kleinschreibung zu achten. (Wie wär's sika, Sandy, Berserkgorilla? ;-) )


	22. Kapitel 22: Das erhoffte Unerwartete

**Kapitel 22: Das erhoffte Unerwartete**

_Und alles wurde gleißend hell_

* * *

Draußen war es noch dunkel als sich die führenden Kräfte der Auroren im Zelt etwas abseits der Sitzreihen für die Trauergäste versammelten um ein letztes Mal die Situation zu betrachten.

„Ich bleib dabei, die Sache ist ein taktischer Albtraum", brummte Kingsley Shacklebolt und deutete auf die Karte vor sich. „Selbst wenn das Meervolk und die Zentauren unsere Flanken decken, bleiben uns immer noch höllisch wenig Leute, die den restlichen Raum abdecken." Die drei anderen Auroren nickten zustimmend, als sich die Zeltwand teilte und Mad-Eye Moody hereinstampfte. „Aber das ist nicht deine größte Sorge. Die Gäste selbst bereiten dir Kopfzerbrechen", sagte der Ex-Auror ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung und gesellte sich ungefragt zur Runde um die Karte.

„Ja", stimmte Kingsley zu, der sich nichts anmerken lies und das barsche Auftreten des alten Mannes einfach überging, „Wir könnten natürlich darauf setzen das die Todesser schon unter den Gästen sind und unsere Leute in der Menge verteilen. Dann sind wir näher am Geschehen, doch wenn Panik ausbricht, ist ein Kampf von unserer Seite aus unmöglich. Zu viele potenzielle Gegner und zu viele Unschuldige. Wir könnten natürlich einen Ring um die Gäste ziehen und die Todesser aufhalten wenn sie fliehen wollten", schlug Shacklebolt vor aber Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, die Leute wären zu anfällig für Angriffe aus der Menge heraus. Außerdem werden die Todesser wahrscheinlich Portschlüssel benutzen um zu entkommen", gab der Ex-Auror zu bedenken, während das magische Auge sich drehte und das normale Auge mürrisch die Karte musterte. „Wir könnten Tarnumhänge und Unsichtbarkeitszauber nutzen", schlug Randal Thorn vor, der zweitälteste der aktiven Auroren, „Das behebt zwar nicht das Problem in der Menge, aber die Todesser wüssten schon mal nicht vor wir sind." Kingsley musterte den großen Mann mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren und dem kurzem Vollbart, während er überlegte.

Shannon Jettis kam ihm zuvor. Die Jüngste im Kreis der Auroren zog ihren Zauberstab und veränderte die schematische Darstellung der Karte, die die Sitzbereiche zeigte. Der große viereckige Pulk von Stühlen, der nur von einem Mittelgang geteilt worden war, wurde in neun, etwa gleichgroße Quadranten geteilt zwischen denen sich großzügige Korridore befanden. „Ich weiß, wir haben nicht genug Leute dafür, um permanent alle Bereich abzudecken, aber wenn wir unsichtbar patrouillieren, haben wir eine gute Chance Todesser schnell zu isolieren, denke ich", erläuterte die blonde Frau ihren Plan und sah in die Runde.

Nach einer kurzen Denkpause, nickte Kingsley bedächtig. „Eine gute Idee, Shannon, wenn mir nur jemand garantieren könnte, dass die Gefahr von innen droht und nicht von außen", seufzte der dunkelhäutige Auror. Die Frau zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Wir könnten Wachposten aufstellen. Natürlich getarnt. Hier, hier und hier", sagte sie schließlich und lies drei grüne Punkte auf der Karte aufblitzen.

„Nicht gut, immerhin könnte auch der Feind getarnt angreifen. Es wäre besser ich stell mich hier hin", Mad-Eye löschte die grünen Punkte und setzte dafür einen roten an die von dem See und dem Wald abgewandte Ecke des Sitzbereiches. „Von da aus kann ich die möglichen Wege der Todesser im Auge behalten und bin nahe genug um eingreifen zu können, wenn die Todesser doch schon unter den Gästen sind." Randal sah so aus als wollte er etwas sagen, schluckte die Bemerkung aber wieder runter, als das magische Auge ihn kurz streifte.

„Mein Vorschlag wäre ja, jeden Besucher mit Veritaserum zu befragen. Dann könnten wir uns auf den Feind von außen konzentrieren", brummte der Ex-Auror, mit einem Grinsen, so gut versteckt, dass nur Kingsley es sah. Der rankhöchste Auror hob die Hand und Shannon schloss ihren Mund wieder, den sie geöffnet hatte, um den alten Mann anzublaffen. „Was ist deine Meinung zu der Sache, Mitchell?", fragte Shacklebolt den einzigen Anwesenden, der bisher nichts gesagt hatte. Der Mann hatte den niedrigsten Rank in der Gruppe, obwohl er deutlich älter war als Jettis, was daran lag, dass er ein Quereinsteiger war und einfach noch nicht lang genug Auror war, um zu dem Rank aufzusteigen, der seinen Fähigkeiten entsprach, die Kingsley für enorm hielt.

Janis Mitchell trug sein schwarzes Haar kurz und die braunen Augen hoben sich nicht vom Plan als sein Vorgesetzter ihn ansprach. Dafür kam die linke Hand nach oben und fuhr mehrmals über seinen Kinnbart. „Wenn ich der dunkle Lord wäre, würde ich gar nichts hier tun", sagte der Gefragte letztendlich sehr leise, fast flüsternd. Auf Leute, die den Mann nicht kannten wirkte das schüchtern, aber die Auroren wussten, dass dies lediglich seine Masche war, damit man ihm aufmerksam zuhörte und gerade jetzt hatte er alle Aufmerksamkeit, die er von den vier Leuten, die ihn anstarrten, bekommen konnte.

„Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Wir sind schon unterbesetzt um diesen Ort vernünftig zu sichern und haben keine Reserven. Aus der Sicht der Todesser ist das der optimale Zeitpunkt um irgendwo zuzuschlagen, wo sie wissen das wir nicht sind. Und die Spione des dunklen Lord waren schon immer gut, er muss wissen, dass wir nicht die Kraft haben ihn überall aufhalten zu können", führte Mitchell seinen Gedankengang aus.

Kingsley sah aus als hätte er in einen von Hagrids Steinkeksen gebissen, aber schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. „Du magst recht haben und ich fürchte deine Logik ist stichhaltig, aber wir haben einen Auftrag und können nicht darauf bauen, dass der dunkle Lord woanders angreift. Also gut, wir machen folgendes…."

* * *

_Das Geräusch wurde schriller_

* * *

Es wurde ein schöner Sommertag und als die Sonne fast ihren Zenit erreicht hatte, war die Hälfte der Sitze gefüllt. Neville saß zwischen Ginny und Luna und betrachtete die Leute, die sich zur Trauerfeier eingefunden hatten. Manche kannte er, Schüler, Lehrer, und ein paar Leute vom Ministerium, aber die Vielzahl der Leute waren ihm unbekannt. Trotz des angenehmen Wetters war die Stimmung gedrückt und wenn gesprochen wurde, dann nur leise.

Dann erhob sich plötzlich ein lauteres Gesumme und einige Leute zeigten aufs Schloss. Neville drehte sich um und staunte nicht schlecht als eine Prozession von mehr als Hundert der ominösen Mönche von Schloss herabkam. In ihren gelben Kleidern hoben sie sich deutlich von den heranströmenden Gästen im schwarzem Trauerflor, die verwundert stehen blieben, ab. Neville fragte sich ob Dumbledore bis nach Asien berühmt war und die Mönche auch gekommen waren um Abschied zu nehmen, doch dann teilten sich die Mönche auf und umschlossen die Trauergemeinde in einem Halbkreis vom Wald bis zum See mit dem Rücken zu dem Marmortisch auf dem Dumbledore aufgebahrt werden sollte.

Während weiter um denn merkwürdigen Aufmarsch getuschelt wurde, füllten sich die restlichen Plätze rasch mit Leuten. Zu der drückenden Stimmung gesellte sich noch etwas weiteres, das Neville die Nackenhaare stehen lies, eine bedrohliche Spannung. Dann wurde es schlagartig still und alle Köpfe drehten sich um und die Blicke richteten sich auf Hagrid, der sich mit Dumbledores Leichnam nährte. Neville löste kurz seine Blick und überflog die Reihen. Entgegen aller Vernunft hielt er nach Harry und Hermine Ausschau, obwohl er doch wusste, dass die beiden im Krankenflügel lagen, immerhin hatte er sie noch heute Morgen mit Ginny und Luna besucht.

Es fühlte sich falsch an, dass die beiden nicht da waren und Neville seufzte, was ihm fragende Blicke von Luna und Ginny einbrachte, die er mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste abtat. Er sah sich noch mal um und stellte fest, dass er Ron nirgendwo sehen konnte, was nichts heißen musste, aber dennoch komisch war. Wobei Ron in letzter Zeit sowieso komisch war, immerhin machte er Hausaufgaben und, Neville konnte es kaum glauben, beteiligte sich aktiv am Unterricht, wo er drauf und dran war, Hermines Platz einzunehmen. Neville hörte auf sich zu wundern, als Hagrid den Marmortisch erreichte und das purpurne Tuch in dem Dumbledores Leichnam eingeschlagen war vorsichtig niedergelegt hatte.

Vom See her kam ein trauriges Lied von den Meermenschen herübergeweht und als es endete, trat ein kleiner Mann nach vorne und hielt eine lange Rede von der Neville wenig verstand, da er zu weit entfernt saß. Dafür sah er die Zentauren, die zwischen den Bäumen standen und am Ende der Rede eine Salve Pfeile als Salut in den Himmel schossen und dann verschwanden. Der kleine Mann verschwand und das nächste was Neville hörte war ein ungläubiges Rauen, das sich durch die Reihen pflanzte, und dann sah er wie Flammen über dem Marmortisch züngelten und immer höher schlugen.

Das Feuer umhüllte den Körper von Dumbledore und von einem Moment zum anderen war das Feuer verschwunden und ein weißes Marmorgrab umgab den Körper des Schulleiters. Nachdem man sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, pilgerten die Menschen zum Grabmal um Blumen niederzulegen und Abschied zu nehmen. Auch Ginny, Luna und Neville machten sich auf den Weg und Neville merkte, dass die traurige Niedergeschlagenheit, die ihn umgab, nicht auf ihn übergriff. Dafür spürte er die wachsende Spannung, als ob noch mit was Schlimmen gerechnet wurde, immer profunder werden und seine Haut kribbelte.

Endlich erreichten sie das Grab und Neville legte die schwarze Rose nieder, als er kaum merklich stockte. Er meinte im Gewirr der niedergelegten Blumen eine vertraute Form erkannt zu haben, aber als er blinzelte und versuchte sie wieder zu finden, war sie verschwunden, begraben unter dem stetigen Strom neuer Trauerbezeugungen. Er warf dem Grab einen letzten Blick zu und drehte sich dann weg, um wieder aufs Schloss zu gehen, wo der Leichenschmaus wartete. Nach ein paar Schritten zögerte er wieder und wurde prompt angerempelt. Doch er sah es deutlich, im obersten Stein des Grabes, knapp über den Köpfen der Menschen. Ein schwarzer Einschlag im Weiß des Marmors, geformt wie ein Blitz und da wusste Neville warum er noch nicht verzweifelt war.

* * *

_Und dann explodierte und implodierte alles um ihn herum  
_

* * *

„Ich versteh es nicht. Ich. Versteh. Es. Nicht!", regte Kingsley Shacklebolt sich auf und lies seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, das Gesicht unter den Händen verdeckt. Für einen Moment verharrte er so, dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und sank wieder nach vorne, wobei er die Hände auf den Tisch knallen lies. „Ich war mir so sicher, bei Merlins Bart", fuhr er fort, nur mäßig ruhiger als zuvor, „Wie konnten die Todesser sich das entgehen lassen? Ich kann es nicht glauben."

„Ich denke, dass können wir alle nicht. Nach all der Planung, ist es fast eine Frechheit von den Todessern nichts getan zu haben", sagte jemand und vereinzelt wurde kurz gelacht. Nervös und mit wenig echtem Humor, aber vielleicht mit ein wenig Erleichterung. Es war später Abend, mehrere Stunden nach dem die letzen Trauergäste Dumbledore die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatten, trotzdem war kaum ein Auror nach Hause gegangen.

„Vermutlich wollten sie angreifen, aber die komischen Mönche von Potter haben sie abgeschreckt", schlug jemand vor und zustimmendes Gemurmel lief durch den Raum. „Möglich, möglich", gestand Kingsley, „Aber mir gefällt die Sache nicht. Der dunkle Lord _muss_ etwas versucht haben. Die Gelegenheit war viel zu günstig. Ist wirklich niemandem etwas aufgefallen?" Der dunkelhäutige Mann blickte reihum und nacheinander schüttelten seine Kollegen den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich sind ihm die Anhänger ausgegangen. Immerhin haben diese Asiaten seinen Leuten ordentlich eingeheizt und wir haben immer noch fast ein Dutzend in Gewahrsam. Wobei ich mich frage, wo die Todesser hin sind, die sich die Mönche geschnappt haben", sagte irgendwer und Kingsley schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, es wäre zu schön wenn diesem Abschaum die Luft ausgehen würde, aber nachdem was Moody von dem Stützpunkt berichtet hat, halte ich das für unwahrscheinlich", antwortete Shacklebolt und sah wieder in die Runde. „Mad-Eyes Meinung in allen Ehren, Boss, aber können wir uns auf seine Beobachtungen stützen? Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich halte ihn nicht für senil, aber… " Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, lies den Satz ausklingen ohne ihn zu beenden und hier und da nickten einige Auroren zustimmend. Die wenigsten hatten den Ex-Auror im Einsatz erlebt und was blieb waren die Gerüchte, die Mad-Eye Moody einerseits als Übermenschen porträtierten, andererseits ihn vollkommen wahnsinnig erscheinen ließen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lies den Kopf hängen. Was würde er nur dafür geben, wenn Dumbledore wieder da wäre oder wenigstens Potter? Irgendwer, der irgendwie immer eine Antwort zu finden schien und selbst gegen alle Widerstände noch ein Wunder aus der Tasche zauberte. War es wirklich erst zwei Wochen her, dass Dumbledore gestorben war, wunderte sich der Mann, während er sich wünschte in einer anderen Zeit zu leben.

* * *

„Hattet ihr Erfolg?"

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Hat man euch bemerkt?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Ihr dürft euch erheben. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch, meine Todesser", sagte der dunkle Lord mit aufrichtiger Freude und während die schwarz gekleideten Gestalten vor seinem Thron sich erhoben, gratulierte er sich selbst zu seinem gelungenen Plan.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sonst konnte er auch in dem spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer, seiner Zelle, nicht viel tun. Ein Bett, ein Stuhl, ein Tisch, alles aus Metall und am Boden festgeschraubt. Durch ein großes Fenster viel das schwache Licht des Mondes in den kleinen Raum. Eine Stahltüre führte auf den Flur, aber sie war natürlich verschlossen. Der Todesser grübelte, wie es oft tat, seit der alte Bastard Dumbledore ihn und die anderen gefangen genommen hatte. Er vermutete, dass seine Begleiter auch dort waren, wahrscheinlich in gleich aussehenden Zellen.

Gesehen hatte er sie allerdings nicht, denn das Essen bekam er gebracht und er wurde dreimal am Tag zur Toilette eskortiert. Er hatte versucht die anderen zu erreichen in dem er zum Fenster raus gerufen hatte, aber das schien nicht nur unzerbrechlich, wie er schmerzhaft erfahren hatte, sondern auch schalldicht zu sein. Dann schreckte der Mann hoch. Hatte er sich verhört oder war da wirklich ein Geräusch gewesen? Er lauschte angestrengt, aber konnte nichts weiter hören, also sank er resignierend zurück.

Es verging keine Minute bevor er wieder aufrecht im Bett saß und diesmal tat sich definitiv etwas. Jemand machte sich an dem Schloss der schweren Tür zuschaffen und überrascht sog Malfoy die Luft ein, bemüht die aufkeimende Hoffnung zu unterdrücken. Wenn jemand zu dieser Zeit die Tür öffnete konnte das nur bedeuten – Die Tür schwang auf und im Mondlicht zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines Menschen ab. Bevor der Todesser etwas sagen konnte, verschwand sein Befreier und Lucius krabbelte aus dem Bett und hastete zur Tür. Er sah den Gang hinunter und sah den Schatten eine weitere Tür öffnen und dann zur nächsten eilen.

Aus der geöffneten Tür steckte kurze Zeit später jemand seinen Kopf hervor und sah dem unerwarteten Türöffner hinterher. „Dolohov?", raunte der Todesser und der andere wirbelte herum. „Malfoy? Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?", fragte sein Kumpane und die beiden traten in den Gang. „Keine Ahnung, aber sieht so aus, als hätte der dunkle Lord uns gefunden. Komm, wir gehen hinter her." Vorsichtig schlichen die beiden Todesser vorwärts, bemüht leise zu sein, immerhin mussten irgendwo die Wächter sein.

Nach einander kamen die übrigen Todesser, die Malfoy und Dolohov zum Ministerium begleitet hatten aus den Zellen, die der unbekannte Helfer ihnen öffnete. Am Ende des Ganges standen Malfoy, Dolohov, Avery, Crabbe, Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange, Jugson, Mulciber, Macnair, Nott und Rookwood beisammen und sahen sich verwundert an. „Wo ist er hin?", zischte Malfoy und Nott, der als letzter befreit worden war, nickte zur Wand gegenüber seiner Zellentür. „Muss 'ne Illusion sein."

Lucius ließ seine Hand über die Wand deuten, die plötzlich in der Wand verschwand. Der Todesser ertastete die Ausmaße des Durchgangs und trat dann hindurch. Fast wäre er gestolpert und die Treppe heruntergefallen, die sich hinter dem Zauber verbarg. „Vorsicht", zischte er seinen Begleitern zu und machte sich an den Abstieg. Unten angekommen befand er sich in einem neuen Flur von dem normalen Türen abgingen. Für einen Moment wähnte sich Lucius wieder im Ministerium, doch dazu fehlte die typische Luft, die nach Korruption und Macht roch. Dann zuckte ein grüne Lichtblitz durch den Gang und die Todesser erstarrten.

Jemand trat aus Tür aus der auch das Licht des Todesfluch gekommen war und sah zu den abwarteten Gestalten. „Kommt schon, bewegt euch. Der dunkle Lord wartet", rief der Unbekannte und winkte die Todesser mit seinem Zauberstab zu sich. Den ersten fünf Zauberern warf er Zauberstäbe zu, die er unter seinem schwarzen Umhang hervorzog, und sprach dann einen Lichtzauber. Die anderen murmelten auch „Lumos" und der Flur wurde in blaues Licht gehüllt. Das Gesicht ihres Retters blieb den bis vor kurzem Gefangenen trotzdem verborgen, da es hinter einer weißen Todessermaske versteckt war.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Malfoy den anderen Todesser, der ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, während der Rest der Gruppe zu ihnen stieß. „Bletchley, und jetzt raus hier. Die Auror können jeden Moment aufkreuzen", raunte der Mann unter seiner Maske und setzte sich in Bewegung. Malfoy warf einen Blick in den Raum aus dem Bletchley gekommen war, sah einen Körper in einen Aurorumhang gekleidet, dessen Größe auf die der Silhouette passte und grinste. Dann hastete er seinem Befreier hinterher und durch eine große Tür ging es nach draußen in die frische Abend Luft.

Lucius atmete tief ein und schmeckte förmlich die Freiheit auf der Zunge. Ein weiterer Todesser kam hinzu und schließlich schälte sich ein weiterer aus dem Schatten vor ihnen. „Gut", sagte Bletchley, sichtlich erleichtert und leckte sich über die Lippen", wir sind außerhalb des Anti-Apparationszaubers." Die befreiten Todesser grinsten sich an. „Na dann, auf zum Meister", frohlockte Rabastan Lestrange, dessen Augen hungrig leuchteten.

* * *

_"Hallo, Harry" _


	23. Kapitel 23: Die dunkle Zeit

**AN:** Hallo Leute, hier ist, ein wenig später als beabsichtigt, das Kapitel, dass vermutlich niemanden vom Hocker reißen wird. Es gab gestern und heute Probleme mit dem Document Manager, der anscheinend immer noch nicht vollkommen funktioniert, deshalb seht es mir nach wenn nicht alles rund läuft.

Aber jetzt zu dem, was ich vor den aufgetretenen Problemen an euch herantragen wollte. Was mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge ist, ist der Umstand, dass die Geschichte auf meinem PC im Ordner "Der Erbe Gryffindors (Überarbeitet)" gespeichert ist. Ich will den Titel nicht ändern, da ich ihn immer noch für passend halte, aber von einer Überarbeitung zu sprechen ist mittlerweile blanker Hohn. Diese Geschichte hat von ihrer Ausrichtung, ihrem Umfang und sogar ihrer zentralen Elemente nichts mehr mit dem Original gemein und deshalb hab ich die Entscheidung gefällt, diese Geschichte in ein paar Kapiteln zu beenden. Ich werde noch die kurzlebigen Handlungsstränge (Die Rolle Snapes, Harrys Rückkehr und Hermines Wiederbelebung) zu Ende führen und dann einen Schnitt machen.

Die Fortsetzung wird zwar direkt an die Ereignisse dieser Geschichte anschließen und ich weiß nicht, welchen Zeitraum sie abdecken wird, aber zentraler Inhalt wird die Suche nach den Horkruxen sein und das auf, wie ich hoffe, innovative Art und Weise. Warum ein Neuanfang, wenn ich sowieso schon den Rahmen des Originals so gebogen habe? Eine vernünftige Erklärung kann ich darauf wohl nicht geben, doch ich möchte damit deutlich machen, dass damit die Inhalte von "Der Erbe Gryffindors retrospektiv" endgültig abgehandelt sind und es vermutlich, ich will nicht sagen sicher, keine Parallelen mehr geben wird. Es wird aber sicherlich ein anderes Ende geben und ich hoffe, meinen Helden (Es wird ein bis zwei "neue" Helden geben) noch den ein oder anderen Stolperstein in den Weg zu legen.

Sollte jetzt jemand Hoffnungen hegen, dass ich wegen den unter kurzlebigen Handlungssträngen aufgeführten Inhalten, meine freundliche Ader gefunden habe und auf ein Happy End zusteuere, sollte nicht ganz so optimistisch sein. Eigentlich sind die Hinweise rein sadistischer Natur und ich stelle mich innerlich schon auf ein paar deftige Reviews ein, sobald ich euch präsentiere, was ich mit den Charakteren vorhabe. ;-)

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

**Kapitel 23: Die dunkle Zeit**

Das zweite Wochenende des Schuljahres hatte gerade erst begonnen und Minerva McGonagall fühlte sich so erschöpft, das sie glaubte, fünf Jahre ohne Pause gearbeitet zu haben. Aber auch in fünf normalen Jahren wäre in Hogwarts nicht so viel passiert, wie in den letzten zwei Wochen, dachte sie betrübt. Vor ihr lag einen großer Stapel Papier und ein noch größerer Berg Sorgen.

Die Pflichten als stellvertretende Schulleiterin ließen ihr nicht genug Zeit für die Aufgaben als Verwandlungslehrerin und Leiterin von Gryffindor. Aber es war kein Ersatz für Dumbledore in Sicht. Niemand wollte, nein, konnte in diese Fußstapfen treten und für ihren ursprünglichen Posten schien sich auch keiner begeistern können. Dazu kam das sie eine Vertretung für Potter finden musste, der immer noch im Krankenflügel lag.

Es war zum Verzweifeln und deshalb schob sie alles was zum Schulleiterjob gehörte beiseite und nahm die Hausaufgaben ihrer sechsten Klasse zur Hand. Hier gab es zumindest einige Lichtblicke, zu ihrer großen Überraschung vor allem Ronald Weasley, der drauf und dran war die Lücke zu füllen, die die Abwesenheit von Miss Granger und Mister Potter gerissen hatte. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen zeigte er stark aufsteigende Tendenzen, auch wenn Minerva sich vornahm ein paar Worte mit ihm über seinen Ton zu reden, der sich seit neustem mehr nach dem eines Slytherin anhörte statt eines Gryffindors.

Sie hatte keine drei Rollen Pergament gelesen, da klopfte es an die Tür des Schulleiterbüros. Sie hob den Kopf und bevor sie „Herein" sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mad-Eye Moody stürmte herein. „Alastor, was zur Hölle ist passiert?", fragte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin als sie den grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht des Ex-Aurors sah. „Der dunkle Lord hat uns ordentlich den Hintern versohlt, dass ist passiert", grollte der alte Mann und begann vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen.

Das Holzbein schlug einen unheilvollen Rhythmus auf dem Boden und McGonagall hielt es vor Anspannung nicht mehr im Sessel. Noch nie hatte sie Mad-Eye so …, so, so… Ihr fiel kein Wort ein das den Ausdruck des Mannes beschreiben konnte. Er war sichtlich wütend, doch sie wusste nicht auf wen. Auf sich selbst, auf andere Auroren, auf die Todesser, auf _sie_? Dann schien er auch noch niedergeschlagen zu sein, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, immerhin konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, Alastor jemals nicht mit einer Aura des Unbeugsamens gesehen zu haben. Selbst als er aus seinem eigenen Koffer nach der monatelangen Gefangenschaft geholt wurden war, war er nicht niedergeschlagen gewesen.

Und sah sie Angst in den Augen des Mannes? Ihr Bild von Moody drohte zu kippen. Alastor Mad-Eye Moody fürchtete nicht einmal den Teufel persönlich, das war ihr fester Glaube gewesen und jetzt ging dieser Mann durch ihr Büro und hatte _Angst_. Das war zu viel. „Alastor, was ist passiert", presste sie hervor und hatte selber Angst vor der Antwort. „Tonks ist tot", sagte der Ex-Auror tonlos und leise, kaum hörbar. „Oh nein", hauchte die Frau und ihre Augen schwammen, „das arme Ding." Jeder im Orden hatte die tollpatschige Hexe in sein Herz geschlossen, selbst der barsche Moody, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde.

„Aber das ist nicht alles. Zur Hölle es ist erst der Anfang. Lupin liegt in St. Mungo. Der dunkle Lord hat die Werwölfe wieder auf seine Seite gezogen und sie haben Lupin fast ein Bein abgerissen bevor er apparieren konnte. Dann habe unsere Kontakte im Ministerium gehört, dass die Riesen nicht mehr dort sind, wo sie sein sollten und es gibt Dementorenvorfälle auf Grönland. Warte es kommt noch besser", sagte Mad-Eye sarkastisch als er kurz in das geschockte Gesicht von Minerva sah, „Mittlerweile müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass das Ministerium wieder fest in der Hand des dunklen Lords ist, war", verbesserte sich der Ex-Auror. „Anscheinend sind auf der Beerdigung von Dumbledore dutzende Leute mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt worden und gestern Abend und heute Morgen ist das ganze Ministerium durchgedreht.

„Kingsley musste den ganzen Laden dicht machen und im Moment steht alles still. Bei den Eiern Merlins, wir sind immer noch dabei herauszufinden wer unter dem Fluch steht und wie groß der Schaden wirklich ist. Scrimgeour war eins der Opfer, das steht fest und er hat sein bestmöglichtes getan alle anderen Zauberergemeinschaften anzupissen. Es hagelt nur so Eulen mit Beschwerdenbriefen und Heulern. Dann haben uns die Goblins bestätigt, das riesige Mengen Gold transferiert worden sind. Aber nur nach dem wir gekniet und gebettelt haben, denn das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet haben alle möglichen Gesetze in Kraft gesetzt und öffentlich gemacht und keins davon dient dazu die Beziehungen der ‚magischen Gemeinschaft' zu stärken.

„Auch ja, hab ich schon erwähnt, das die Muggeljagd für ein paar Stunden offiziell erlaubt war und zum krönenden Abschluss ist so ziemlich jeder Todesser den wir in den letzten Jahren erwischt haben, wieder auf freiem Fuß ist, entweder per Begnadigung von Scrimgeour oder befreit? Minerva, wir stecken bis zur Oberkante der Unterlippe in Flobberwurmscheiße". Moodys Sarkasmus machte erst seine ganze Verbitterung deutlich, doch die Verwandlungslehrerin war so geschockt, dass sie gar nichts tat, nicht einmal atmen.

Schließlich musste sie ihre Lungen wieder mit Luft füllen, aber ihre Beine versagten den Dienst und sie sank in ihren Sessel zurück. Ihr war als hätte man ihr wieder mehrere Schocker in den Magen gejagt und dazu mit einer Pfanne eins über den Schädel gezogen. „Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnten wir so etwas zulassen?", hauchte sie schließlich und sah Moody fragend an, der seinen Busmarsch unterbrach. „Wir waren nicht wachsam genug, ganz einfach. Wir wussten, hörst du, wir wussten, dass etwas passieren würde, aber wir nicht wachsam. Wir rechneten mit einem Angriff, einem brutalen Angriff denn wir sehen konnten. Wir wollten es sehen! Wir wollten so sehr sehen, dass wir den dunklen Lord durchschaut hatten, dass wir nur nach einem ausgemachten Angriff Ausschau hielten.

„Wir haben uns blenden lassen, waren zu selbstsicher und jetzt stecken wir tief in der Jauche, die wir selbst gemacht haben. Wir hätten es wissen müssen. Du hast doch auch den Potterjungen gehört ‚und der dunkle Lord wird herrschen, schrecklicher als je zuvor'. Jetzt wird es kommen. Die dunkle Zeit, sie ist wieder da", prophezeite der Ex-Auror düster und für ein paar Minuten war es sehr still im Büro.

„Können wir denn nichts tun?", fragte McGonagall zögerlich, während sie ihre Tränen trocknete. Die Lage mochte schlecht sein, aber die McGonagalls kannten das Wort ‚Aufgabe' nicht. „Doch, etwas gibt es und ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Wir haben große Hoffnungen in Potter gesetzt, aber er ist im Moment außer Gefecht, doch wir haben die Mönche vergessen", erklärte Alastor und Minerva konnte endlich seinen Ausdruck in seiner Ganzheit deuten. Es war eine verklärte Entschlossenheit. Auch der alte Haudegen war geknickt, aber nicht gebrochen und noch hatte er einen Strohhalm an den er sich mit seiner ganzen Hoffnung klammerte.

„Aber…", sie wollte einwenden, dass die Mönche nur auf Harry hörten, doch sie sah selbst, dass das sie nicht von der Verantwortung entband es zu versuchen. „Genau, kein Aber. Wo hat Potter noch mal die Portale hingesetzt?", fragte der Auror und versuchte zu Grinsen, was zwar misslang, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen. Minerva versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern und sagte, „Im Erdgeschoss bei den ungenutzten Klassenräumen, die dritte Tür links. Viel Glück."

Moody nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

Takeru saß in seiner Wohnung, die er mittlerweile nach seinen Wünschen umgestaltet hatte. Die kleinen Hausgeister hatten nicht glücklich ausgesehen, als er sie gebeten hatte alles Unwichtige zu entfernen, aber sie hatten es mit gewohnter Geschwindigkeit erledigt und ohne den ganzen Luxus um sich herum fühlte sich der Mönch einfach wohler. Im Lotussitz, die Augen geschlossen, ließ der Mann seine Gedanken schweifen. Das war eine Übung, die im Kloster selten von Mönchen praktiziert wurde, denn dort waren konzentrierte Meditationen gefordert, um sich auf das Training vorzubereiten.

Doch nun war Takeru mehr in die Rolle des Sensais gerückt, freiwillig oder gezwungen war ohne Bedeutung, und seine Katas hatten dem Nachdenken weichen müssen. Auch wenn die Brüder des Greifen einer Form der konfuzianischen Lehre folgten, zu der auch das gewissenhafte Studium gehörte, und Takeru hatte gelernt, nachdem deutlich wurde, dass er große Verantwortung tragen würde, hatte nichts im Kloster ihn darauf vorbereitet seine Mitbrüder zu führen und seine Position war ihm unvertraut.

Sechs Wochen waren vergangen seit dem die Mönche in die Fremde gegangen waren, die Takeru nicht mehr ganz so fremd war. Er beherrschte die Sprache zu seiner Zufriedenheit und hatte sich mit der Geschichte und der Situation des Landes vertraut gemacht soweit die Hausgeister in der Lage gewesen waren ihm Bücher zur Verfügung zu stellen, die sich durch Magie ins Japanische übersetzt hatten. Vieles von dem, was er gelesen hatte, befremdete ihn oder erschien ihm Unsinnig, besonders was er in der Ansammlung großer Blätter las auf deren ersten Seite immer groß ‚Weissager der Tage' stand und ihm von den Hausgeistern jeden Morgen gebracht wurde.

Trotz der vielen widersprüchlichen Worte, die er in den Tagen zuvor gelesen hatte – in dem was wohl hier als ‚Zeitung' bekannt war – war der Japaner sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Entscheidung, seine Brüder als Beschützer zu dem letzten Ritual zu schicken, richtig gewesen war. Dumbledore war der Name des Mannes gewesen, der zu seinen Ahnen gegangen war, und er schien diesen zur Ehre gereicht zu haben, denn nicht nur Yuudai, sondern auch die Bücher der Geschichte erwähnten den Namen häufig und sprachen wohl von ihm.

Takeru hatte den Mann nur flüchtig gekannt, war ihm vorgestellt worden als der Erbe sein Fest zu Ehren seines Tages der Geburt gefeiert hatte und hatte ihn danach nur kurz gesehen, wenn der Mann mit dem silbernen Gesichtshaar Yuudai hier im Shiro besucht hatte, also vertraute er den fremden Eindrücken. Doch viel wichtiger war für ihn was er als nächstes tun sollte. Daisuke hatte ihm Beunruhigendes über den Ort berichtet, wo der Sensai der Fremden mit seinem Gefolge residierte und Takeru wusste in seinem Inneren, dass die Ereignisse und Vorgänge viel zu neu für ihn waren, um auf sie angemessen zu reagieren.

Trotzdem nahm er sich Zeit gewissenhaft über das Problem nachzudenken, bevor er es aufgab und sich ohne Ergebnis aufrichtete. Er ging zu dem kleinen Altar den er zu Ehren seiner Familie errichtet hatte und opferte seinen Ahnen eine Schüssel Sake, den die Hausgeister ihm gebracht hatten ohne das er danach gefragt hatte, um sie um Beistand zu bitten. Er war fast mit seinem Inori fertig als es an der Tür klopfte. Takeru murmelte eine Entschuldigung an seine Ahnen und wandte sich zur Tür. „Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich sofort und mit einem Klong betrat der Mann den spärlich beleuchteten Raum, den seine Brüder Masao getauft hatten. „Ich heiße dich willkommen", begrüßte der Japaner seinen Gast und deutete eine Verbeugung mit vor der Brust zusammengelegten Händen an, „Bitte setz dich." Der andere Mann rührte sich nicht, sondern sah den Mönch fragend an. „Bitte setz dich", wiederholte Takeru und betonte jedes Wort überdeutlich, weil er glaubte, es beim ersten Mal nicht richtig ausgesprochen zu haben und fügte, ebenfalls sorgfältig betont, hinzu, „Verzeiht meine … Fehler, ich lerne deine Sprache noch nicht sehr lange."

Sein Gast zuckte kurz zusammen, als ob er die Wort erst jetzt hörte und räusperte sich. „Nein, nein", wehrte er schließlich und zögerte noch einmal, um etwas abzuwägen, „Ich habe dich verstanden. Sie … Du sprichst sehr deutlich, aber es ist anders als bei ihr- … deinen Brüdern und das hat mich verwundert." Takeru nickte dem Mann verständnisvoll zu und erklärte, „Der … Grund ist wohl der Zauber den Yuudai auf meine …Brüder gelegt hat, damit sie euch und ihr sie verstehen können. Ich habe … selbst gelernt."

Der Mönch musste sich beherrschen nicht die Stirn kraus zu ziehen. Einerseits weil er ein wenig sauer auf sich selbst war, da ihm einige Vokabeln nicht sofort einfielen und andererseits weil sein Gast, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte seitdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte, durch etwas gestört wurde, aber er nicht wusste was es war. „Bitte setz dich", wiederholte er noch einmal, lies sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden nieder, schlug die Beine übereinander und wies auf Platz ihm gegenüber. Wieder zögerte der Mann, bis er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte, die Tür schloss und sie schwerfällig auf das angezeigte Fleckchen Bode fallen ließ.

Die Unbehaglichkeit wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht und mit einem Seitenblick auf den Altar, fragte ihn Masao, „Habe ich s … dich gestört?" Takeru wog kurz das Gebot der Ehrlichkeit gegen das der Höfflichkeit ab und entschloss sich zu einem milden Kopfschütteln. „Nein. Wie kann ich dir helfen?", erkundigte sich der Mönch bei seinem Gegenüber, der ihm Rätsel aufgab. Die Anspannung hatte sich jetzt ein wenig gelöst, also schien seine Besorgnis unhöfflich zu wirken ein Teil des Unbehagens gewesen zu sein, aber eben nur ein Teil.

Der Mönch merkte, das der Mann versuchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, als ob sein Blick den Mönch beleidigen könnte und da glaubte der Japaner den anderen zu verstehen. Sein Gast wusste, dass er unhöfflich gewesen war und gestört hatte und er war überrascht von dem freundlichen Empfang und die ganze Situation war ihm peinlich und zu persönlich. Takeru wollte gleichzeitig lachen und sich ohrfeigen. Wie konnte er nur übersehen, dass er ebenfalls unhöfflich war und damit die Lage seines Gastes verschlimmert hatte. Aber der Schaden war angerichtet und jetzt zurückzurudern, nachdem der Mann sich schon dazu durchgerungen hatte, seinem unpassenden Beispiel zu folgen, würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Also würden sie sich weiter wie Bekannte anreden, die sie nicht waren und Takeru nahm sich vor, beim nächsten Mal den feinen Unterschied zwischen Du und Sie zu beachten, der ihm vorher unsinnig vorgekommen war. Sein Gegenüber war ebenfalls damit beschäftigt die Beziehung einzuordnen und gleichzeitig einen Weg zu finden sein Anliegen vorzubringen ohne sich noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Nach mehrmaligem Räuspern und abgebrochenen Anfängen sagt sein Gast schließlich, „Wir, und damit meine ich alle Zauberer Groß-Britanniens, brauchen eure Hilfe. Ich weiß, ihr habt schon sehr viel getan und wir sind euch sehr dankbar dafür, aber wir brauchen noch mehr –", der Mann wollte noch viel mehr sagen, aber Takeru hob abwehrend die Hände und das Gesicht seines Gastes erstarrte im Schock.

Takeru bemühte sich seinen Ausdruck neutral zu halten, als er beschwichtigte, „Nein, du missverstehst meine … Geste. Natürlich werden wir euch helfen. Dazu sind wir hier. Wir … begleichen eine Schuld. Aber dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Also, Masao, sag mir genau, wie meine Brüder und ich dir helfen können."

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

Die folgenden drei Monate gingen trotz ihrer vermeintlichen Kürze, von einem historischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, als ‚die schwärzeste Zeit in der Geschichte Groß-Britanniens' in die Annalen ein und zwar in den Büchern der Muggel wie auch der Zauberer. Zuerst vermischte sich das Blut mit dem Rot des Laubes und tränkte die herbstliche Erde und danach schien der Schnee schon rot vom Himmel zu fallen, so oft wurde er vom Blut der Opfer der Todesser verunreinigt. Jeden Tag berichteten die Zeitungen von neuen Vorfällen und neuen Opfern. Zugegeben nie von großen Massakern oder ausufernden Massenmorden auf einmal, aber das konstante Auslöschen von mehreren Familien pro Tag im ganzen Land ließen auf einen unheimlichen Verlust an Menschenleben schließen.

Die Muggel, die natürlich nicht wussten was vorging, waren zu Anfang völlig paralysiert, doch nach einer Woche voller mysteriöser Morde, Selbstmorde, Unfälle und Katastrophen setzte eine ungekannte Welle der Panik ein. Wer es sich leisten konnte, floh aus dem Land, die anderen verbarrikadierten sich in ihren Häusern und beteten. Das Leben auf der Insel erstarb im Schwitzkasten der Angst und eine drückende Atmosphäre breitete sich über das Land aus. Nur ausländische Journalisten drängten noch an diesen trostlosen Ort und die Nachrichtenkanäle unterbrachen für keine Sekunde ihr Programm.

Es wurde berichtet, interviewt, dokumentiert, spekuliert, diskutiert und fragwürdige Experten aus allen Bereichen zitiert, aber mehr als Halbwahrheiten konnte keiner produzieren. Auch die internationale Gemeinschaft debattierte heftig unter dem öffentlichen Druck nach einer Erklärung und die Obersten der Politik hatten zwar eine Ahnung was vorging, aber keine Idee, wie sie das Problem lösen konnte. Deshakb bemühten sie sich die Panik einzudämmen und die Menschen, die eingesperrt waren, am Leben zu halten. Also zerrissen sich die Menschen weltweit das Maul über England und seine geheimnisvolle Plage und die Briten machten sich so klein wie möglich, um von der mörderischen Macht übersehen zu werden.

Bei den Zauberern derweil verhielt es sich anders. Als Folge des Ministeriumsskandals war die Gemeinschaft führungslos und in den ersten Tagen konnten die Todesser schalten und walten wie sie wollten. Danach besserte sich die Situation etwas, als der seltsame Orden des Phönix mit Mad-Eye Moody an der Spitze sich selbst zur Krisenregierung erklärte und die rudimentären Funktionen des Ministeriums übernahm. Da die noch seltsameren Mönche, die die Phönixfeder auf der Brust ihrer Tuniken trugen, der einzige Grund waren, warum das Ministerium, jetzt Hauptquartier der Notregierung, die Winkelgasse, St. Mungo, Hogsmeade und Hogwarts nicht das Ziel der Todesser wurden, protestierte keiner, denn auch wenn der Orden nicht gewählt war, er bewegte etwas und das war für die Zauberer in diesem Moment das Wichtigste.

Da die Japaner sich als fast unüberwindbares Hindernis für die Anhänger des dunklen Lords präsentierten, wie Voldemort bei mehreren Versuchen sie zu überrennen feststellen musste, hatten die verbliebenen Auroren Zeit nach Todessern und Leute unter dem Imperiusfluch zu suchen und auf Angriffe außerhalb der geschützten Orte zu reagieren. Schnell legten die Zauberer die Scheu vor den fremden Kämpfern ab und begannen ihre Nähe zu suchen, da sie sich dort in Sicherheit wähnten.

So kam es, das nach den hohen Verlusten zu Beginn der Terrorherrschaft von Voldemort, die Opferzahl unter den Zauberern dramatisch schrumpfte und sich die Todesser fast ausschließlich auf die hilflosen Muggel konzentrierten. Die Zauberer entwickelten nach kurzer Zeit eine Einstellung die keineswegs gut oder normal war, aber ihnen erlaubte in der Lage nicht zu verzweifeln und weiterzumachen, in der Hoffnung einen Weg zu finden mit dem der Griff Voldemorts gebrochen werden konnte.

Auch das Klima in Hogwarts änderte sich in dieser Zeit. Auf der einen Seite zeigte die Leistungskurve der Schülerschaft stetig, und bei manchen Schülern sogar steil, nach oben und das verbreitete eine gewisse Euphorie. Zudem war es McGonagall, jetzt von den Schulbeiräten bestätigte Schulleitern, gelungen die verwaisten Lehrstellen mit ehemaligen Schülern zu besetzen, die sich bereit erklärten in die sicheren Mauern des Schlosses zurückzukehren und zu unterrichten. Natürlich waren die Besetzungen nicht optimal, aber in diesen Zeiten konnte die Schulleiterin nicht wählerisch sein und ein wenig war besser als nichts.

Auf der anderen Seite wurde es zur selben Zeit frostiger in dem Gemäuer. Es war nicht auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich, aber bei genauer Betrachtung fiel auf, das nicht mehr so oft Gelacht wurde und die Häuser noch mehr unter sich blieben. Es kam zu mehr Rauferein und Zwischenfällen, deren Intensität zunehmend heftiger wurde und viele hatten das Gefühl ein bedrohliches Unwetter würde sich über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrauen. Davon blieben auch die Geister und die Gemälde nicht unberührt. Die Schüler hörten sie untereinander tuscheln und sich von Rahmen zu Rahmen drücken, als ob etwas ihnen auflauern würde.

Es wurde unheimlich auf Hogwarts und zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten folgte schließlich die Entladung, die zwar nicht alles erklärte, aber eine Trendwende einleitete.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

Wie immer vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und eine tiefe Verbeugung vor allen Reviewern.

MfG, Daly


	24. Kapitel 24: Jenseits aller Vorstellung

**AN:** Hallo sehr geehrte Leserin, sehr geehrter Leser. Wieder einmal hat sich das Kapitel unnötig lange verzögert und ich bin sauer auf mich selbst, weil ich mich nicht mehr dahinter geklemmt habe. Ich schreibe an dieser FF sehr gerne, aber noch lieber denke ich einfach nur über sie nach. Dieses Nachdenken reizt mich nachdrücklich, da es ungebunden ist und immer wieder wandelbar, im Gegensatz zu dem Niedergeschriebenen. Das dabei ihr als wartendes Publikum zu kurz kommt, ist der Situation immanent und das eigentliche Problem, denn eure (überwiegend positive) Kritik ist mir wichtig. Ich werde versuchen meine Gedanken öfters zu fixieren und den Prozess des Schreibens zu beschleunigen.

An dieser Stelle noch ein Wort an die kritischen Stimmen. Vielen Dank, ihr zeigt mir, dass ich mich noch in vielen Bereichen verbessern muss und es noch viel zu tun gibt.

Da mein Beta ver7o Probleme mit dem Japanischen in diesem Kapitel hatte, hier noch ein kleines Wörterbuch bzw noch mal ein paar Hinweise:

Shiro - Schloss

Úmmei - Schicksal

Tomomi - schöne Freundin - Hermine

Masao - Gerechter Mann - Moody

Yuudai - Der Held - Harry

Isamu - Der Mutige - Godric Gryffindor

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 24: Jenseits aller Vorstellung**

Ron ging Gedankenversunken durch die Flure von Hogwarts, nicht auf den Weg achtend und dem Geschehen um ihn herum nicht gewahr. Die Schüler, die ihm begegneten, machten ihm Platz ohne das er es zu Kenntnis nahm, denn seine Gedanken waren in der Zukunft, einer großartigen Zukunft, der Zukunft von Roland Bilius Weasley. Schließlich registrierte er etwas, dass interessant genug schien, um ihm einen kurzen Moment Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Wand an der das Gemälde einer schönen Herbstlandschaft hing auf dem ein Paar spazierte. Merkwürdiger Weise bewegten sich die Leute nicht, dabei konnte Ron schwören, sie beim letzen Mal noch aus dem Bild gehend gesehen zu haben. Er runzelte die Stirn und setzte seinen Weg zur Bibliothek fort. Er wollte bis zu den Weihnachtsferien die restlichen Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung studiert haben und musste sich ran halten.

Als er um die letzte Ecke biegen wollte, rannte ein übermütiger Erstklässer in ihn herein und fiel zu Boden. Wie der Blitz hatte der große Rotschopf seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn drohend auf den Jungen, während er böse auf ihn herabfunkelte. „Wenn du nicht in zehn Sekunden aus meinen Augen bist, vergesse ich mich und verwandele dich in eine Maus, die in der Eulerei landet", zischte Ron den überraschten Ravenclaw an, der sich erst nicht rührte, dann aufsprang und so schnell er konnte flüchtete, als er erahnte, dass Ron im Stillen wirklich zählte.

Ron machte ein unwirsches Geräusch und sah erst dann die Gruppe von Ravenclaw, die dem Jungen gefolgt war und ihn jetzt furchtsam musterten. „Los, verpisst euch", fuhr Ron sie an und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, bevor er noch wirklich jemanden verfluchte und er kannte mittlerweile sehr unangenehme Flüche, die sehr unangenehmen Fragen für ihn zur Folge haben könnten. Und so nah vor seinem Ziel wollte er seine Pläne nicht durch eine unnötige Lappalie in Gefahr bringen.

Die Schüler hasteten davon und Ron begab sich zu Bibliothek, wieder ganz in seinen Zukunftsvisionen gefangen.

* * *

Voldemort saß alleine in seinem Thronsaal, der nicht von einer einzigen Lichtquelle erhellt wurde und starrte in das dunkele Nichts. Seine Pläne trugen endlich Früchte und diesmal schien Niemand einschreiten zu können. Die seltsamen Kämpfer, die die lebenswichtigen Plätze der Zaubererwelt schützten waren ein Dorn im Auge, aber behinderten ihn nicht sonderlich. Die Gesellschaft würde mürbe werden, irgendwann. Es war alles eine Frage der Zeit, und Zeit hatte er mittlerweile mehr als genug. 

Nachdem der Narr Dumbledore anscheinend den Ort einer seiner Seelensplitter gefunden hatte, hatte er ein ganz klein wenig Sorge gehabt, der Muggelfreund könnte tatsächlich Erfolg haben. Doch er hatte schnell genug handeln können und nun waren die Teile seiner Seele so sicher wie sie noch nie gewesen waren, dank dem Gold der Goblins und seinen erfinderischen Freunden in Deutschland.

Die Entscheidung war ihm schwer gefallen. Er war immer gerne zu seinen Schätzen gegangen und hatte sie bewundert, die Symbole seiner Unsterblichkeit. Aber jetzt waren sie sogar außerhalb seiner Reichweite und die Sicherheit wog den Schwermut nur knapp auf, aber Eitelkeit sollte ihm nicht im Weg stehen.

Dann verzog sich der Mund des dunklen Lords zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns. Nagini schlängelte sich um seinen Thron und hob den Kopf bis auf die Höhe der Armlehne, auf die die langen Finger ihres Meisters ruhten. Eine Weile sah der dunkle Lord der Schlange nur in die Augen, dann streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte der Riesenschlange den platten Kopf. Die Bewegungen waren langsam, fast träge und auch der Grund, warum Voldemort sich nicht richtig darüber freuen konnte, dass Bellatrix und Fenrir zurück waren und die Vampire wieder Interesse an einer Allianz bekundet hatten.

Er fühlte sich in letzter Zeit schwach und erschöpft, als ob seine Kraft langsam aus ihm heraussickern würde, wie aus einer Wunde. Leider hatte das Koordinieren der Überfälle, das Verstecken der Horkruxe und die Ausbesserung seiner Zuflucht so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, dass er sich nicht intensiv mit dem Problem auseinander setzten konnte. Aber jetzt hatte er Zeit, viel Zeit, unendlich viel Zeit

* * *

Kazuya stand neben dem Bett von Yuudai und sah sich immer wieder im Raum um, mit einem Auge immer die Tür im Auge behaltend. Nicht das es wirklich notwendig war. Die einzigen, die bis zu dem Bett des Jungen kamen, waren Freunde und Bekannte von ihm, die nie im Leben eine Gefahr darstellen würden, aber Shimoda, der auf der anderen Seite in einem der Betten lag und schlief, hatte ihm eingeschärft nie in seiner Wachsamkeit nachzulassen und der junge Mönch hatte nicht vor seinen älteren Bruder zu enttäuschen. 

Draußen, auf der anderen Seite der großen Glasscheiben, bot sich ein vertrautes Bild. Pünktlich zum Anfang des Dezembers hatte der Schneefall eingesetzt, auch wenn der Japaner zuerst verwundert war wie wenig Schnee fiel. Das Kloster lag auf Hokkaido, der nördlichsten der japanischen Insel, in einer Region, die als Daisetsuzan bekannt war. Die großen verschneiten Berge. Und sie wurde ihrem Namen gerecht.

Wegen des Schneefalls fiel Kazuya auch nicht auf, dass sich in dem Raum, der außer ihm nur sechs schlafende Menschen und eine Tote beherbergte, etwas Seltsames tat. Er glaubte etwas am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung zu sehen, aber dann schob er es auf die Lichtmuster, die vom Schneesturm auf den Boden gezeichnet worden, da er sonst nichts entdecken konnte. Erst nachdem sich der Eindruck mehrmals wiederholt hatte, auch nachdem der Schneefall aufgehört hatte und die Sonne begann hinter dem Horizont zu versinken, wurde er misstrauisch und intensivierte seine Untersuchung.

Erst gab er seinen Posten am Kopfende des Bettes auf und tastete die Umgebung des Bettes ab. Als er dort nichts fand außer Staub und einem Stück Papier, schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein hören. Yuudai atmete fast unhörbar und sehr langsam, Shimodas Atem war kräftig und gleichmäßig. Die anderen atmeten ein wenig unregelmäßiger, aber der Mönch konnte nichts hören, was er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sich ganz langsam und ganz genau um, aber auch das ergab nichts neues. Dann registrierte er wieder eine Veränderung ohne genau wahrnehmen zu können, wo sie war. Er lies seinen Blick zu Yuudai gleiten, der seit Monaten sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hatte. Das Gesicht Weiß, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Da glaubte der Mönch etwas zu erkennen. Er beugte sich über das Gesicht seines Schutzbefohlenen und sah wie gebannt auf die geschlossenen Augenlider. Er begann zu verstehen, warum er so lange nach dem Eindruck gesucht hatte, der ihn immer wieder gereizt hatte.

Er war so klein, dass er ihn selbst jetzt, wo sich ganz darauf konzentrierte, kaum sah. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand aus und berührte die Wimpern, die schon bei der federleichtesten Berührung zerfielen. Erschrocken zog der Mönch die Hand zurück. Konnte die lange Zeit des Fasttodes dafür verantwortlich sein? Kazuya sah zu Shimoda, der sich für die Nachtschicht ausruhte und dann zu Tomomi, die auf der anderen Seite von Yuudai lag. Nach einigem Zögern ging der Mann zum Bett der jungen Frau. Er nährte sich verhalten, den Kopf tief gebeugt, um ihren Geist, der sicher noch immer in der Nähe war, nicht zu verärgern und als er die Hand ausstreckte, um ihre Wimpern zu befühlen, tat er dies auch sehr vorsichtig.

Unendlich weich gaben die feinen Haare unter seinen Fingerkuppen nach und fast genauso erschrocken wie zuvor, zog der Mönch seine Hand zurück. Verzaubert und zugleich entgeistert betrachtete der junge Mann das Gesicht, das auch im Tot noch eine unglaubliche Schönheit besaß und seine Gedanken begaben sich auf Wege, die sie vorher noch nie beschritten hatten. Entsetzt über sich selbst, wandte sich der Mönch ab und legte sich selbst Buße auf. Dann trat er an das Lager seines älteren Mitbruders, der sofort erwachte. „Kazuya, was gibt es?", fragte der Mönch, der hellwach war, so als ob er gar nicht geschlafen hätte.

Der Angesprochene verschränkte die Finger vor seiner Brust und verbeugte sich leicht, um seinen Respekt zu bezeugen. „Bruder Shimoda, bitte seht euch das an", forderte der Japaner und deutete auf den Jungen, den sie beide beschützen sollten. Shimoda sprang aus dem Bett und beugte sich über den Erben Gryffindors. Ohne weitere Worte von seinem jüngern Mitbruder, sah der ältere Mann, was nicht stimmte. Sanft fuhr er mit der Hand über die Wange Yuudais und rieb danach verwundert die Finger zusammen. Feiner Staub rieselte zu Boden.

„Geh, und berichte Takeru, was hier passiert. Er sollte ihm Shiro von Yuudai sein. Und wähle einen unserer Brüder aus, die das Tor bewachen und schick ihn zu Masao. Er wird auch davon wissen wollen", befahl Shimoda dem jungen Mann, der sich auf den Weg machte. Kazuya hatte noch nicht den Raum verlassen als eilige Schritte in seinem Rücken Shimoda herumfahren ließen. Die Frau, die diese Halle als ihr Reich betrachtete und einen unausprechlichen Namen besaß kam auf ihn zugerauscht und sagte etwas, das er zwar hörte aber nicht verstand.

Als er nicht reagierte, wiederholte die Frau ihre Frage. Es war schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen, dass der Zauber, den Yuudai über ihn gelegt hatte, nicht auf Anhieb funktioniert hatte, also bat der Mönch die Heilerin sich noch mal zu wiederholen, aber er sah sofort, dass der Zauber auch in die andere Richtung nicht mehr funktionierte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Unschlüssigkeit schlug der Mönch den logischsten Weg ein und beschränkte sich darauf, der Frau zu zeigen, was er herausgefunden hatte.

Mit großen Augen sah die Heilerin zu wie sich die Körperbehaarung ihres Patienten auflöste und schlug dann die Bettdecke zurück. Fahrig untersuchte sie den Jungen, der plötzlich so ungewöhnliche Symptome zeigte. Schnell zeigte sich, dass nur das Haupthaar nicht von dem mysteriösen Zerfall betroffen war. Madame Pomfrey zog sich zurück um ihre Bücher zu konsultieren und Shimoda bleib ratlos zurück.

Strich

„Hallo, Harry", sagte plötzlich jemand, doch der Erbe Gryffindors war noch viel zu sehr beschäftigt, seine Wahrnehmung zu sortieren. Er fühlte sich … deplatziert. Als ob er nicht da war, wo er hingehörte. Seine Gedanken schienen Schlieren zu bilden, so das die Gedanken nachhallten, sich überlagerten, die Enden den Anfang überholten und sich chaotisch mischten. Er hatte üble Kopfschmerzen. Dazu kam eine Verdopplung der Sinneseindrücke. Er hörte Stimmen, schwach und unverständlich aber definitiv Geräusche und wie darüber gelegt vernahm er seinen Atem und die Stimme, die ihn begrüßt hatte.

Dann roch er einen vertrauten Geruch, eine Mischung aus Kräutern, die als Zutaten für Tränke und Salben genutzt worden und andererseits roch er nichts. Dann sah nur einen schwachen Rotschimmer, den er nur erlebt hatte, wenn er mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne geguckt hatte, doch nahm er um sich herum Licht wahr. Dazu kam, dass er glaubte zu liegen und gleichzeitig fühlte, wie er in der Luft schwebte. Das alles war sehr verwirrend, als ob er in zwei Körpern steckte und nur einen Verstand hatte.

Der Gedanke zwei Körper zu haben half. Nach und nach trennte sein Gehirn beide Eindrücke von einander. Sein Blick fokussierte sich, die Hintergrundgeräusche verschwanden, der Geruch wurde ausgeblendet und er distanzierte sich von seinem paralysiertem Körper. Jetzt war da nur noch ein weißer, leerer Raum der keine Begrenzung zu haben schien, weder Boden, noch Decke, noch Wände. Er schwebte und am selben Ort wie er schwebte sein Spiegelbild, das er trotzdem ein paar Meter vor sich sah.

„Verwirrend, nicht?", fragte sein Schatten mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich denke, ich habe es einfacher als du, da ich nie so fest mit unserem Körper verbunden war. Wobei ‚unser Körper' ein Zustand ist, den ich gedenke zu korrigieren", erklärte sein Pendant. Mit einem Schlag war Harry vollkommen klar im Kopf. Training und Selbstdisziplin krochen aus ihren Ecken und seine mentale Projektion streckte ihren Rücken. Das Puzzle aus Erinnerungsfetzen fügte sich zusammen und Harry glaubte sich einen Reim auf die ganze Angelegenheit machen zu können. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.

„Du wusstest nicht, was passieren würde", stellte Harry fest und sein Ebenbild nickte. „Ja, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Hätte ich länger gezögert, wäre ich wieder im Limbo gelandet. Voldemort hat den Spiegel zerstört und damit ist mein Körper der einzige Anker in dieser Existenzebene und das bedeutet, du und dein Untermieter müssen hier raus. Tut mir sehr Leid für dich, aber wie heißt es so schön, ‚dieser Körper ist zu klein für uns beide.'" „Momomoment mal, immer langsam. Woher willst du wissen, dass Voldemort den Spiegel zerstört hat? Du musst an dem selben Ort gewesen sein wie ich, und ich glaube kaum, dass sich mein Körper in letzter Zeit bewegt hat", stellte Harry fest.

„Während du noch mit den Nebenwirkungen meines Wiedereintritts gekämpft hast, hatte ich ein wenig Zeit mich umzuhören und du besitzt ja so zu sagen einen heißen Draht zu meinem alten Partner Voldemort", erleuchtete die andere Projektion Harry und deutete nach unten. Harry folgte dem Fingerzeig und sah, wie durch eine feste Eisschicht seinen Körper, der in einem Bett im Krankenflügel lag. Eine dünne Linie trat aus der Narbe aus und verlief sich am Rand seines Sichtfeldes. Harry dämmerte es.

„Du hast Voldemort ausspioniert, schön, aber was hilft dir das? Sollen wir wieder kämpfen? Du hast selber gespürt was passiert ist und weißt auch warum", sagte Harry und unterstrich seine Aussage gestenreich, um ein Gespür für Bewegungen in diesem Zustand zu bekommen. Es war wie schwimmen in Honig. „Natürlich weiß ich, was passiert ist, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Diesmal ist es anders. Dieses mal geht es nicht um unsere Kräfte, unsere Magie, unsere Fähigkeiten und auch dein Parasit hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Unsere Kräfte haben sich aufgehoben, als wir miteinander verschmolzen sind und ich vermute, ich erhalte meine Kräfte erst wieder, wenn mir der Körper ganz gehört."

Harry zweifelte nicht wirklich an die Aussage seines Gegenübers, aber er versuchte trotzdem seine Kräfte auf irgendeine Weise zu manifestieren, doch nichts geschah. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber _ich_ vermute, dass wir uns in dieser Existenzform nicht prügeln können, also wie sollen wir deiner Meinung nach die Sache beenden? Mit einer friedlichen Runde Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck?" Zu Harrys Überraschung lachte sein Spiegelbild. Ein kurzes, raues Lachen, aber ein echtes.

„Der Vorschlag ist gut, aber ich hatte an etwas, mmmh, sagen wir direkteres gedacht", der Schatten grinste verschlagen, „Nennen wir es einen Willenstest." Für ein paar Momente herrschte Stille und die beiden Projektionen musterten sich. „Also gut", sagte Harry schließlich, als er die Sache leid war und sein Ebenbild lächelte, „Was für einen Test?" „Ich stelle mir das ganz einfach vor. Wir stellen uns beide die Frage, wie weit wir bereit sind zu gehen, um am Leben zu bleiben und machen unseren Einsatz. Der mit dem höheren Einsatz gewinnt und behält den Körper, der andere…"

Der Schatten lies den Satz ausklingen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry konnte seinem Pedant nicht folgen, aber verkniff sich weitere Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten bekomme würde. Er sah es in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Sein Spiegelbild war im Vorteil und hatte ihm so viele Informationen zuteil werden lassen, wie es glaubte verraten zu können ohne seinen Vorteil einzubüßen. Jetzt war die Schonfrist abgelaufen und der Tanz würde beginnen. Ein Tanz dessen Takt Harry noch nicht kannte und erst erfahren würde, wenn sein Schatten anfing zu führen.

Harrys Gedanken kreisten mit unglaublicher Umlaufgeschwindigkeit, als er versuchte zu ergründen, was sein böser Zwilling vorhaben könnte und er stellte sich innerlich auf einen Kampf nach den Regeln der Kunst ein. Umso überraschter war er, dass sich hinter ihm ein unsichtbarer Schlot bildete, der ihn unwiderstehlich zurückzog, ohne das sein Ebenbild einen Finger gekrümmt hatte. Nur die Augen blitzen mit der Vorfreude eines Jägers vor der Erlegung der Beute, ansonsten schien er vollkommen gelassen zu sein. Seelenruhig strich er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und Harrys Blick fiel auf die Narbe. Harry sah nichts besonderes, aber dann wurde sein Blick unweigerlich nach unten zu seiner physischen Form gezogen.

Dort sah er mit Schrecken die feine schwarze Linie, die von der wirklichen Narbe in unregelmäßigen Zick-Zack-Mustern fort ging und sich irgendwo verlor. Da dämmerte es Harry. Sein Schatten benutzte nicht seine eigene Kraft, um ihn aus dem Körper herauszuziehen oder zu drängen, sondern die Kraft des dunklen Lords. Instinktiv versuchte Harry sich durch seinen schieren Willen aus dem Sog zu befreien, aber es war hoffnungslos. Aus eigener Kraft konnte er dem Strudel nicht entkommen. Millimeter für Millimeter rutschte er nach hinten, seinem Ende entgegen.

Panik überrollte ihn in einer gewaltigen Welle, seine eigene Sterblichkeit wurde ihm bewusst und führte ihm all die Sachen vor Augen, die er nicht mehr wieder sehen oder erleben würde. Hermine tauchte immer wieder vor ihm auf. Das Zusammensein auf Gryffindor Castle schien so unendlich fern und gab ihm diesmal keine Kraft, die er so dringend brauchte. Seine anderen Gedanken waren wirbelnde Bilder seiner Freunde und Mitglieder des Phönixorden. Sera blitzte hin und wieder auf und die kahlgeschorenen Köpfe der Mönche musterten ihn abwartend. Das waren alles Eindrücke, die Harry in der Vergangenheit Kraft gegeben hatten, aber jetzt bewirkten sie nichts.

Nüchtern konstatierte der Junge, dass Freundschaft, Zuneigung und Liebe keine Kraft erzeugen konnte, sondern nur die inneren Energien stimulierten, Energien, die ihm in seinem Zustand verschlossen waren. Er kämpfte weiter gegen seine Vernichtung, versuchte nicht zu verzweifeln, die Panik in Grenzen zu halten, während sein Spiegelbild mit einem leichten Grinsen zusah, wie er verschwand. Harry wurde kalt, ein eisiger Hauch ergriff ihn und lähmte seinen Bewegungen und er spürte wie er die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken verlor und in einem letzten Anflug von Nostalgie kehrten seine Gedanken nach Hause zurück.

Nicht Ligusterweg Nummer 4, sondern sein richtiges Zuhause. Hogwarts.

* * *

Kazuya stand im Krankenflügel an seinem gewohnten Posten. Nach dem Trubel vor zwei Wochen hatte sich zwangsläufig wieder die Routine eingeschlichen, auch wenn die Unruhe nicht gewichen war. Mittlerweile war Harrys Körper vollkommen Haarlos und seine Haut schien als nächstes von dem merkwürdigen Zerfall betroffen zu sein. Man sah es nur wenn man ganz nah heranging, aber seine Haut starb langsam ab. Keiner hatte eine Erklärung dafür und alle Zauber, Salben und Tränke zeigten keine Wirkung. 

Die Frau, die er bei sich Noriko nannte, weil er mit ihrem wirklichem Namen nichts anfangen konnte, hatte aber zuviel zu tun, um sich ausschließlich um Yuudai zu kümmern und noch mehr Medizin zu testen. Die Betten füllten sich immer mehr und ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen und Keuchen war zu beständigen Geräuschkulisse geworden, unterlegt von dem leisen Knacken und Knirschen nachwachsender Knochen. Im Moment kam noch lautes Schluchzen von einer Frau dazu, die mit ihrem Mann neben einem Bett etwas abseits kauerte und die kalte Hand ihres toten Kindes hielt.

Kazuya wusste nicht genau was im restlichen Shiro vorging, aber die Aggressivität erstreckte sich sogar bis in den Krankenflügel. Etwas vergiftete die Atmosphäre im Gebäude und waberte durch die Korridore wie Nebel, der Mönch konnte es spüren. Jemand musste die Ahnen verärgert haben, die einen bösen Geist geschickt hatten, um die Frevler zu strafen und bei diesem Gedanken wurde dem Japaner unwohl. Er war beim Angriff auf die Kurorõ dabei gewesen und wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Erbe von Isamu aufwachte und noch einmal die guten Geister rief.

Sich an diese Hoffnung klammernd, blieb er auf seinem Posten, beobachtete das Leid um ihn herum und wartete.

* * *

Shimoda hatte seine Wache heute vorzeitig von seinem jüngeren Bruder übernommen und stand schon seit mehreren Stunden unbewegt am Kopfende des Bettes seines Schutzbefohlenen. Äußerlich mochte er ruhig erscheinen, aber in seinem Inneren war die Harmonie gestört. Die Luft in den Mauern griff seine geistige Verfassung an und fraß sich langsam durch seine eiserne Disziplin wie eine Säure. Kazuya musste es auch spüren, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, was Shimoda imponierte. 

Im fahlen Mondlicht wälzten sich die Verletzten und Verwundeten von einer Seite auf die andere und ihr unruhiges Ein- und Ausatmen bildete eine grausige Musik für den Mönch. Mit jeder Nacht, die er am Lager Yuudais, das mehr zum Totenbett zu werden schien, verbrachte wurde es schlimmer und seine Toleranz erreichte ihre Grenzen. Shimoda war nicht wütend auf die Menschen, die die Ruhe des Raumes störten und er hegte keinen Groll gegen sie, aber im Stillen verachtete er sie, weil sie ihre Leiden so … zur Schau stellten und nicht wie Kämpfer ertrugen. Er wusste, dass war nicht fair, doch er konnte die Lage nicht anders beurteilen.

Er verachtete auch Yuudai, dafür das er nicht aufwachte und sie wieder in die Schlacht führte, die Schlacht, die sie zu verlieren schienen, obwohl sie noch keine Niederlage erlitten hatten. Auch das war nicht fair. Er verachtete auch sich selbst, weil er nichts tun konnte, um zu helfen. Er konnte nur warten und dafür sorgen, dass kein weiterer Feind bis zu Yuudai durchdrang.

Von irgendwoher erklang ein Schrei.

* * *

In der nächsten Nacht stand Shimoda wieder Wache, aber diesmal war er noch beunruhigter, aber seine Verachtung für die Menschen um ihn herum war gemildert worden. Er selbst hatte jede Möglichkeit der verbalen Kommunikation mit den Fremden verloren und deshalb erfuhr er Neuigkeiten im Detail nur wenn Takeru kam, um sich nach Yuudai zu erkundigen, so wie an diesem Abend. Da hatte Shimoda erfahren was es mit dem Mädchen auf sich gehabt hatte, das kurz nach dem er den Schrei gehört hatte in den Saal gebracht worden war. 

Die junge Frau, die jetzt ein paar Betten näher zum Eingang lag, hatte sich viele Knochen gebrochen und den Kopf gestoßen, als eine Treppe einfach abgestürzt war. Shimoda konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber es schien ein außergewöhnlicher Vorfall zu sein und laut Takeru nur der spektakulärste von vielen. Das ganze Shiro schien unter einem bösen Einfluss zu stehen und überall ereigneten sich Dinge, die niemand erklären konnte. Traurige Höhepunkt der Vorkommnisse war der Tod des Jungen, der am Tag vor zwei Monden in einem abgelegenen Gang gefunden worden war.

Takeru berichtete auch von Gerüchten, dass die Räumung des Gebäudes zur Diskussion stand, was Shimoda für vernünftig hielt. Das die vermeintlich Schwachen trotzdem in diesen verfluchten Mauern blieben und, so Takeru, ihrem Tagesrhythmus so gut wie möglich nachgingen, deutete Shimoda als Mut. Aber es konnte auch Starrsinn und Dummheit sein, diese Möglichkeit wollte der Mönch noch nicht ausklammern.

Der Mond schwand und die Sonne schob sich gerade über den Horizont, als der Japaner zum wiederholten Mal die lange Doppelreihe der belegten Betten entlang sah und versuchte zu ergründen was den Zorn der Ahnen erregt haben mochte. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als er ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem linken Arm spürte. Verwundert sah er an sich herunter und über seinen Arm glitt sein Blick zu dem Bett auf dem Yuudai seit Monaten ruhte. Zuerst traute er seinen Augen nicht, dann zwang er sich aus seinem Erstaunen. Er konnte sich später wundern.

Die Decke, unter der der Erbe Isamus lag, hatte sich an seinen Leib gepresst und begann sich an einigen Stellen aufzulösen. Während der Mönch zusah, wurde der weiße Stoff erst immer dünner und löste sich rückstandslos auf. Immer mehr von der Decke verschwand und der Zug an seinem Arm verstärkte sich sanft aber stetig. Dann riss sich Shimoda aus seiner Bewegungslosigkeit und packte Yuudai bei den frei gelegten Armen, um ihn aus dem Bett zu schaffen. Als seine Finger fast den Körper des Jungen berührten, durchzuckte ihn ein unglaublicher Schmerz, der selbst den des Schmerzfluches übertraf. Ein wütender und zugleich erschrockener Grunzer entfuhr ihm als er zurückprallte.

Ungläubig schaute der Mönch auf seine Handflächen. Ein Teil seiner Haut war einfach verschwunden und die freigelegten Stellen brannten höllisch. Shimoda besann sich auf sein Training und der Schmerz verebbte zu einem erträglichen Maß. Die Anziehungskraft stieg weiter und der Mann musste sich bewusst dagegenstemmen um nicht näher an das Bett herangezogen zu werden. _Nein_, korrigierte sich der Mönch, _nicht an das Bett. An den Jungen_. Erstaunt sah er wie das Bett sich knirschend verbog und sich langsam auf Yuudai zuneigte, nur um kurz vor dem Körper nach und nach einfach aufzuhören zu existieren.

Kazuya war mittlerweile aufgewacht und sprang aus dem Bett. Ein Gedanke formte sich in Shimodas überreiztem Gehirn und er fuhr herum. „Kazuya, hol die anderen vom Tor. Nur einer soll dableiben." Ohne Fragen zu stellen, machte der junge Mönch kehrte und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu. „Und einer soll Takeru verständigen", rief Shimoda hinterher, dann umrundete er das Bett und hob Tomomi behutsam hoch, deren Haarsträhnen schon von Yuudai angezogen wurden. Seine Handflächen schrieen im brennenden Protest, doch der Mann verbannte die Schmerzen ohne sonderliche Mühe. Er hatte wieder ein klares Ziel vor Augen und das war alles was er brauchte. Alles andere war Sache des Úmmei.

Er wandte sich um und wollte in Richtung Ausgang, als Pom'fei vor ihm auftauchte und ihn fragend ansah und wild gestikulierend auf ihn einredete. Er überlegte kurz, ihr die Situation zu erklären, verwarf die Idee aber sofort. Er legte Tomomi über seine Schulter und packte die ältere Frau vor ihm am Arm. Kreischend begannen die Nachbarbetten von Yuudais sich auf diesen zu zu bewegen. Von seinem eigenen Bett war fast nichts mehr über und der Junge schwebte in der Luft, vollkommen unbekleidet und die Augenlieder weit aufgerissen.

Von Shimoda unbemerkt hatte Yuudai angefangen heftig zu atmen, aber das nahm er nur peripher war. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Mönches wurden von den Augen gefesselt, beziehungsweise von der Stelle des Gesichtes wo sich normalerweise die Augen befanden. Bei Harry waren nur noch leere Höhlen zu sehen. Leichte Berührungen lenkten Shimoda von dem ungewohnten Anblick und er sah zu Pom'fei, die wild auf ihn einschlug und ihn anbrüllte. Der Mönch spürte deutlich die Anziehung, die von Yuudai ausging, und wurde sich der Dringlichkeit der Situation bewusst. Er traf eine Entscheidung.

Unzeremoniell warf er sich auch die Heilerin über die andere Schulter, las noch die beiden Inhaber der Betten, die am nächsten an der Quelle waren, auf und schaffte alle aus dem Raum raus. In der Zwischenzeit waren alle im Saal wach und das Kreischen von Metall auf Stein hinweg, hörte Shimoda ihre fragenden Ausrufe. Einige stiegen aus ihren Betten und folgten dem Mönch. Der setzte seine Ladung draußen vor der Tür an und ging zurück um die nächsten Verletzten zu holen.

* * *

Kissen, Decken, Flaschen und alles andere leichte im Raum schoss auf Harry, der von allem unberührt in der Luft schwebte, zu, um wie alles andere im Nichts zu vergehen. Wie ein schwarzes Loch wurde Harry immer gefräßiger, bis schließlich ein Fenster nach dem anderen zerbarst. Wie durchsichtige Speerspitzen rasten die Splitter auf den Zauberer zu und verschwanden Millimeter vor seiner Haut. Auch der Boden konnte sich dem Mahlstrom nicht mehr entziehen und Stück für Stück wurde er weggerissen. 

Erschütterungen machten sich im ganzen Schloss bemerkbar und die Schüler mussten sich an Geländer und Tische klammern oder wurden zu Boden geworfen. Rüstungen fielen um, Gemälde wurden aus ihren Aufhängungen gerüttelt und in der Küche hasteten die Hauselfen hin und her, um die Küchengeräte vor Schaden zu bewahren. Im Kerker rieselte der Putz von der Decke und die Wände des Astronomieturms bekamen lange Risse. Gefährlich schwang der Turm hin und her.

* * *

Voldemort lag gekrümmt in seinem Thronsaal. Er war wieder allein, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, aber das war ihm nur allzu Recht. Jemand trocknete ihn bei lebendigen Leib aus und seine ganze Kraft sickerte aus ihm heraus, kein Ereignis für das er Zeugen brauchen konnte. Noch immer versuchte er herauszufinden, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Es konnte nur Potter sein, aber niemals sollte der Junge in der Lage sein, seine Schutzbarrieren zu durchdringen, ganz zu schweigen davon einen Energietransfer über eine solche Verbindung einzuleiten. 

Auch das Wissen über die eigene Unsterblichkeit linderte die lodernde Scham seiner Hilflosigkeit nicht. Dann hatte er ein Sirren in den Ohren und urplötzlich stürzte die gesamte Energie, die er in der letzten Zeit verloren hatte, zurück wie ein Taifun. Erschrocken holte der dunkle Lord zischend Luft, dann überwältigte ihn die plötzliche Kehrtwende seiner Kraft und der Erbe Slytherins fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * *

Harry spürte den Atem des Nichtseins im Nacken, während seine glücklichen Erinnerungen an Hogwarts vor seinen Augen tanzten. Hier hatte er das erste mal Freunde gehabt. Hier hatte er fliegen gelernt. Hier war er kein Freak gewesen, sondern Mitglied einer Gemeinschaft. Ihm fielen die wilden Feiern ein, wenn Gryffindor ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen hatte oder der Hauspokal begossen wurde. Hogwarts hatte ihm Stolz und Selbstachtung gegeben. 

Er hatte Prüfungen überstanden, Schwierigkeiten gemeistert und Abenteuer erlebt.

Hier war er erwachsen geworden.

Er musste an Sera denken, seinen Mentor.

„_Das du Godric Gryffindor in Leib, Herz und Seele bist…"_

Harry war fast vollkommen im Strudel verschwunden, noch weniger Zentimeter und sein Körper würde ihm endgültig entrissen.

„_Das du Godric Gryffindor…"_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Gryffindor_

In der letzten Sekunden erkannte Harry etwas, dass er eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewusst, aber nie ganz realisiert hatte. Er streckte ein letztes Mal seine Hand aus, doch sein tauber Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. „Gib auf", rief ihm sein Ebenbild zu, das triumphierend seinen Untergang mitverfolgte, „Du hast verloren. Ich werde deinen Körper übernehmen und mit der schwarzen Magie des dunklen Lords die Welt nach meinen Vorstellungen neu gestallten.

„Aber keine Sorge, deine Idee Hermine wieder zu beleben find ich gar nicht so schlecht. Mir sind da schon ein paar Gedanken gekommen, wie wir unser Wiedersehen feiern könnten", sagte der Schatten höhnisch mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und lüsternem Blick.

Der Blick schlug Funken in Harrys verloschenem Geist und fand Zunder in seinen Gedanken. Seine Hand schnellte explosionsartig hervor und diesmal fand sie Halt. Seine andere Hand streckte er auch vor sich und mühelos ließ er sich aus dem Tor zum Nichts ziehen. Ein riesiger Löwe und ein großer Dachs waren neben ihm erschienen. Scharlachrot und Honiggelb wie die Gründer sie als ihre Wappentiere ausgewählt hatten. Von seiner Erschöpfung und der Kälte spürte Harry nichts mehr und lässig nahm er seine Hand aus dem Fell des Daches und streckte den Arm aus.

Der blaue Adler erschien und ließ sich majestätisch auf dem angebotenen Arm nieder. Harrys Spiegelbild war sprachlos. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie ein Fischmaul und kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Entsetzen stand in den Augen, blanke Angst. Harry war davon unbeeindruckt. „Du hattest Recht, es war ein Willenstest. Du warst gewillt alles zu opfern und die Hilfe mit dem schrecklichsten Preis anzunehmen, nur um dein widernatürliches Leben leben zu können. Aber mein Gebot war höher."

Harry hob den Arm nach oben und der Adler stürzte auf seinen Schatten zu. „Warte! Wie bist du an diese Kraft gekommen? Ich muss es wissen!", schrie sein Ebenbild, das vom Greifvogel gepackt und fort getragen wurde. Harry sah stumm hinterher und die Stimme seines Pendants wurde leiser und leiser. Dann fühlte er wie die unsichtbare Grenze brach, die ihn von seinem Körper getrennt hatte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer senkte sich sein Bewusstsein in seine physische Hülle und das vertraute Gefühl einer mentalen Projektion stellte sich ein.

Er war wieder im Einklang mit sich selbst.

* * *

Die Mönche schafften es gerade rechtzeitig alle Menschen aus dem Raum zu schaffen und weiter weg zubringen, als der ganze Krankenflügel in einem gewaltigem Satz verschwand. Damit nicht genug. Der Astronomieturm schwang ein letztes mal nach außen, verharrte kurz in dieser Lage und dann brach mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knirschen der Turm an seiner Basis. Die gewaltigen Steinmassen neigten sich in Zeitlupe Richtung Boden, wurden schneller und schneller und fielen genau auf die Gewächshäuser zu, in denen Madame Sprout gerade mit einer ersten Klasse beschäftigt war, die seltensten Pflanzen zu retten. 

Zu dem Knirschen der Steine mischten sich die entsetzten Schrei der Schüler. Die Klasse im Gewächshaus kauerte sich zu Boden, um den Tod für eine Millisekunde länger zu entgehen und schrieen ihre Empörung, vom Schicksal um ihr Leben betrogen zu werden, in die Welt. Nur Madame Sprout hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und sah der Katastrophe ins Auge. In einem letzten Aufbäumen gegen den Lauf der Dinge, richtete sie sich auf, hob den Zauberstab und brüllte, „WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA".

Das Knirschen des Gemäuers hörte abrupt auf, während das Geschrei noch eine Weile andauerte und erst dann einer ungläubigen Stille wich. Die gewaltige Masse des Turms schwebte ein paar Meter über den Glasdächern der Gewächshäuser und der Köpfe der Schüler. Nach wenigen endlosen Momenten, drehte jemand die Zeit zurück. Der Turm wiederholte seinen Fall in die umgekehrte Richtung und die Risse in den Wänden verschwanden wieder. Alles was durch die Erschütterungen runter gefallen war, schwebte wieder an seinen Platz zurück und verharrte dort als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.

Auch die Krankenflügel tauchte nach und nach wieder auf und alles was verschwunden war, nahm wieder seinen Platz ein. Als hätte ein gottgleicher Konstrukteur seine Meinung geändert und wieder den Urzustand hergestellt, um noch mal von vorne anzufangen. Verwundert und von den Ereignissen überwältigt sahen sich die Bewohner des Schlosses an und dann erhob sich plötzlich eine Kakophonie, wie sie das alte Gemäuer noch nie vernommen hatte. Aus Hunderten von Kehlen entkamen Laute der Freude, des Staunens und des Fragens. Mitten in diesem Kessel des Unglaubens bahnten sich Mad-Eye Moody und Takeru ihren Weg durch die Gänge, geradewegs zu dem einzigen Teil des Gebäudekomplexes in dem es ruhig war.

Noch bevor der junge Mönch, der die beiden begleitete, die Tür zu dem Krankensaal öffnen konnte, sah der Ex-Auror, dass nichts passiert sein konnte. Der Japaner musste halluziniert haben, als er glaubte gesehen zu haben, wie Betten sich verbogen und Decken verschwanden. Merkwürdig war nur, dass sich anscheinend niemand in dem Saal aufzuhalten schien. Bevor sie den eigentlichen Krankenflügel betreten konnten, rief ein weiterer Mönch sie an und eilte auf die kleine Gruppe, die vor der Flügeltür stand, zu.

Moody erkannte ihn. Shinuda oder Shihuda oder so ähnlich. Der große, kräftige Mönch verbeugte sich vor seinem ältesten Mitbruder auf dieser Seite des Globus und deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung Alastor an. Dann begannen die beiden ein Gespräch auf Japanisch von dem Moody natürlich nichts verstand. Doch aus dem Ton und der Körperhaltung der beiden Asiaten konnte er entnehmen, dass der Neuankömmling sehr aufgeregt war und einen Bericht ablieferte, der Takeru dazu veranlasste viele Fragen zu stellen.

Schließlich verbeugte sich der jüngere Mann und bedeutete dem jüngsten Mönch, der sich während des Austausches große Mühe gegeben hatte nicht zu lauschen, aber trotzdem immer größere Augen bekommen hatte, mitzukommen. Die beiden verschwanden wieder den Korridor zurück und ließen Moody und Takeru allein.

„Sehr große Dinge sind hier vorgegangen", setzte der Japaner an und wandte sich dem Mann zu, der in der letzten Zeit zu seinem Vertrauten geworden war. Der Mann wirkte immer noch befremdlich mit seinem leuchtenden Auge, das sich immer drehte, und seinen seltsamen Angewohnheiten, aber er teilte viele Ansichten mit dem Mönch und war ein guter Anführer mit Weitsicht. „Shimoda hat mir erzählt, dass Yuudai, oder sollte ich besser Har-rie sagen, begann alles in seiner Umgebung anzuziehen und verschwinden zu lassen. Dazu begann die Erde zu beben und zu zittern. Am Ende war der ganze Teil des Gebäudes verschwunden und meine Brüder fürchteten schon, dass ganze Schloss würde verschluckt werden.

„Dann hörte es plötzlich auf und gerade als wir angekommen sind, muss alles wieder an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt sein. Wir sollten nachsehen, vielleicht ist Har-rie endlich erwacht." Moody nickte und öffnete die Doppeltür. Als die Türen an die Wand schlugen hallte in dem großen, leeren Raum die Schläge nach. Alles war sauber, sogar die Luft war so frisch als ob sie gerade erst erschaffen worden wäre. Langsam gingen die beiden alten Männer die ordentlichen Bettreihen entlang und nährten sich dem einzigen Bett, dessen Perfektion gestört wurde.

Moody beschleunigte seine Schritte, aber Takeru hielt ihn sanft zurück. „Vorsicht, Freund, wir wissen nicht was passiert ist. Shimoda hat uns gewarnt seinen Körper nicht zu berühren. Er zieht einem die Haut von den Knochen wie die Klinge eines Samurais." Als sie endlich das Bett erreichten und auf Harry heruntersahen, zweifelte Takeru an seinen eigenen Worten. Harry musste so ungefährlich sein wie eine Kirschblüte, die im Wind davon flog. All sein Körperfett und seine gesamte Muskelmaße schien ihm durch einen Zauber genommen wurden zu sein. Die Haut hatte das Aussehen von Pergament und legte sich ausgemergelt über die spitzen Knochen.

Zwischen den leicht geöffneten, blutleeren Lippen hindurch konnte der Mönch sehen, dass die Zähne fehlten, genauso wie seine Körperbehaarung. Aber das schrecklichste und gleichzeitig faszinierendste waren die geöffneten Augenlieder, die den Blick freigaben auf leere Augensockeln. Wie restlos ausgebrannt, starrten zwei Löcher an die Decke und Takeru sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Moody mit zittrigen Händen seine Flasche aufschraubte und einen großen Schluck nahm.

Mit einem mal spritzte der Alkohol durch den Raum, Moody versuchte zur gleichen Zeit zu schlucken und zu schreien und brachte letzten Endes lautes Prusten zustande. Unvermittelt hatte Harry tief eingeatmet, wie ein Ertrinkender der unverhofft noch mal an die Oberfläche gekommen ist, und seine blinden Augen hatten sich auf seine Besucher gerichtet. Das erste mal spürte Takeru wie Horror ihm die Luft abschnürte und sein Herz begann zu rasen, so sehr erschütterte ihn der Anblick des jungen Mannes, der ihn so selbstsicher in die Schlacht geführt hatte. Den Erbe Isamus in diesem Zustand zu sehen brach ihm das Herz.

Röchelnd holte Harry Luft und für ein paar Minuten sahen sich die beiden Männer und Junge, der älter aussah als sie beide zusammen, einfach nur. Wobei der Blick von Harry unheimlich war, da er mit gefühlt wurde als wahrgenommen. Takeru schalt sich für diesen Eindruck, der seiner Phantasie entspringen musste, denn wie sollte Harry ihn sehen, ohne Augen. Er hatte seinen Atem gehört und den Kopf aus Gewohnheit in diese Richtung gewandt.

Schließlich schien Harry genug Kraft gesammelt zu haben. Seine Lippen verzogen sich ein wenig, dann sagte er langsam und leise, „Takeru, Moody. Ich bin so müde. Haltet noch etwas durch. Bis ich …" Weiter kam Harry nicht. Seine Kraft hatte ihn verlassen und der Kopf war vollkommen ins Kissen gesunken. Moody und Takeru verharrten in andächtiger Stille an dem Bett bis Shimoda neben ihnen erschien. Erst da tauschten die beiden Männer einen Blick und verstanden sich wortlos. Takeru begann auf Shimoda einzureden, während Moody auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Krankenflügel humpelte, um McGonagall zu suchen.

Es gab viel zu besprechen.

* * *

**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!**

Ich weiß, das wirft mehr Fragen auf als er beantwortet, aber auch Harry muss sich erstmal mit dem Geschehenen auseiandersetzen und dabei werden sich auch eure Wissenslücken schließen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Daly

P.S: Ich bin jetzt erstmal eine Woche in Edinburgh, darum wird sich eine Weile nichts auf meinem Profil tun, also bitte nicht wundern.


	25. Kapitel 25: Die neue Ordnung

**AN:** Hallo Leserinnen und Leser, ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten als nötig, darum erstmal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

****

Röchelnd holte Harry Luft und für ein paar Minuten sahen sich die beiden Männer und der Junge, der älter aussah als sie beide zusammen, einfach nur an. Wobei der Blick von Harry unheimlich war, da er mehr gefühlt wurde als wahrgenommen. Takeru schalt sich für diesen Eindruck, der seiner Phantasie entspringen musste, denn wie sollte Harry ihn sehen, ohne Augen. Er hatte seinen Atem gehört und den Kopf aus Gewohnheit in diese Richtung gewandt.

Schließlich schien Harry genug Kraft gesammelt zu haben. Seine Lippen verzogen sich ein wenig, dann sagte er langsam und leise, „Takeru, Moody. Ich bin so müde. Haltet noch etwas durch. Bis ich …" Weiter kam Harry nicht. Seine Kraft hatte ihn verlassen und der Kopf war vollkommen ins Kissen gesunken. Moody und Takeru verharrten in andächtiger Stille an dem Bett bis Shimoda neben ihnen erschien. Erst da tauschten die beiden Männer einen Blick und verstanden sich wortlos. Takeru begann auf Shimoda einzureden, während Moody auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Krankenflügel humpelte, um McGonagall zu suchen.

Es gab viel zu besprechen.

**Kapitel 25: Die neue Ordnung**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Fenster in den Krankenflügel, als Moody und Takeru ihn am nächsten Morgen betraten. Beide Männer hatten wenig Schlaf bekommen, aber ihr Gang war aufrecht und zuversichtlich. Als sie die Betten entlang gingen tauschten sie hoffnungsvolle Blicke.

Harry stand neben seinem Bett und legte gerade seinen schwarzen Schulumhang an. „Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte Moody, „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich gut erholt." Und tatsächlich, von den Entstellungen war nichts mehr zu sehen und jedes Zeichen seines Kampfes mit seinem Schatten war verschwunden. Seine Haare waren schwarz und wild wie früher und seine Augen strahlten im hellen Grün. Seine Statur war wieder trainiert, mit gerader Haltung und breiten Schultern. Sein Gesicht war jedoch eine Maske ohne jegliche Regung.

„Danke, Moody, ich fühle mich wie neu geboren", erwiderte der Junge, dessen Stimme trotz der freundlichen Wort kalt wirkte. Seine Stimme war zwar modelliert und deutlich wie nie zuvor und der Ex-Auror fragte sich, ob seine Sinne ihn am vorherigen Tag getäuscht hatten, als er den Krüppel vor sich gesehen hatte. Doch der Junge schien wirklich so frisch wie neugeboren. Es war als wären seine Wunden nach innen gewandert. Dann bemerkte er etwas. Der Umhang schien in der Schulter seines Gegenübers zu verschwinden. Er musste gestarrt haben, denn Harry folgte seinem Blick und mit einem flüchtigem Blick auf seine Besucher zupfte er an dem Kleidungsstück, das danach perfekt saß. Doch Moodys Instinkte meldeten sich.

„Ein Illusionszauber, der meinem magischen Blick standhält", knurrte er und sah dem Zauberer in die Augen. Harry entgegnete dem Blick unberührt. „Ja", antwortete er knapp, „Ich wollte niemanden erschrecken. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich." Mad-Eye nahm die Versicherung mit einem Murren zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts weiter. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke getäuscht zu werden nicht, aber womöglich hatte Potter in diesem Fall Recht. Sein eigentlicher Anblick war wirklich nicht erfreulich und im Moment brauchten sie keine Anführer, die Leute verschreckten.

Harry wandte sich derweil an Takeru. „Takeru, bitte nimm unsere Reserven und die Männer, die hier stationiert sind und begib dich zu Voldemorts Versteck. Ich stimme Moody zu, wir können die Existenz dieses Stützpunktes nicht länger hinnehmen, wenn wir nicht langfristig in der Defensive sein wollen." Die beiden Männer tauschten einen fragenden Blick. „Harry, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, eine derartige Meinung dir gegenüber geäußert zu haben", ließ der amtierende Minister verlauten. „Nicht mir gegenüber", stimmte Harry zu, „Aber gegenüber Professor McGonagall und du denkst es."

Moodys Augenbrauen verengten sich in Misstrauen. „Liest du etwa gerade meine Gedanken", verlangte der Mann zu wissen und starrte in das junge Gesicht, von dem er jetzt wusste, das es nur eine Maske war. „Nein, ich lese sie die ganze Zeit und nicht nur deine, sondern die jeder Person auf diesem Grundstück", gab Harry mit einem scharfen Unterton zurück. Der Schock ließ Moody die Kiefer gegeneinander pressen, das es knirschte. Er wollte etwas hitziges erwidern, doch die kalten, unbewegten Augen erstickten jedes Wort. Das erste Mal fiel ihm auf, wie unmenschlich diese Augen waren.

Harry ließ Moody links liegen und führte Takeru in Richtung Ausgang. „Ich weiß, ich verlange gefährliches von euch, aber ihr habt Moodys Beschreibungen und wisst worauf ihr achten müsst. Ich vertraue auf dich und deine Brüder." „Du begleitest uns nicht?", wunderte sich der Mönch. „Nein, die Sache duldet keinen Aufschub, denn jede Sekunde gibt Voldemort mehr Zeit sich zu verschanzen, doch auch hier gibt es Angelegenheiten, die meine Aufmerksamkeit dringend erfordern. Geh mit meinen besten Wünschen und melde dich, sobald du deine Mission erfüllt hast." Mit einem Klopfen auf die Schulter schickte Harry den Mönchen los.

„Harry! Hey, Harry, warte", rief Moody, doch der Gerufene drehte sich nicht um. So schnell er konnte, humpelte der Ex-Auror hinterher und holte den Jungen noch vor der Tür ein. „Harry, auch wenn ich denke ein Angriff kann uns helfen, nicht mit so wenig Leuten! Man bräuchte eine Armee aus voll ausgebildeten Aurorer, um diese Festung einzunehmen." „Ich weiß, aber die Mönche müssen reichen", erklärte Harry kühl ohne den älteren Mann eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Wo willst du überhaupt hin?", platze es aus dem momentanen Minister heraus und er versuchte Harry am Arm festzuhalten, doch seine Hand glitt einfach hindurch.

„Ich? Nirgendwo hin. Aber du willst in die große Halle gehen und nach dem Frühstück alle Schüler dort behalten", sagte Harry herrisch zu dem Mann und sah ihm in die Augen, „Ich komme nach sobald ich hier fertig bin." Ohne ein Widerwort nickte der Mann und verließ den Krankenflügel. Kaum war die Tür zugeschlagen, versicherte sich Harry, dass die übrigen Patienten die Augen geschlossen hatten. Als er sicher war, dass ihn niemand sah, fiel seine Illusion von ihm ab wie ein schwerer Mantel. Darunter kam sein geschundener Körper zum Vorschein, den er niemandem zeigen wollte.

Seine Augenhöhlen wanderten die Betten entlang und er betrachtete die Schüler, die darin lagen, eine überflüssige Angewohnheit, die er sich wohl nicht so leicht abgewöhnen würde. Natürlich sah er mit seinen Augen nichts mehr, genauso wie er mit seinen Ohren nicht hören oder mit seiner Nase nicht riechen oder mit seiner Haut fühlen konnte. Seine Sinne hatte er verloren, verloren an die gewaltige Magie Hogwarts, die seinen Körper überfordert hatte. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, denn es war der letzte Strohhalm, die letzte Machtquelle gewesen, nach der er hatte greifen können.

Er verstand selber noch nicht alle Konsequenzen, die seine Handlungen hatten, aber er ahnte, dass er einen hohen Preis für sein Leben hatte zahlen müssen und das sein Körper noch glimpflich davon gekommen war. Immerhin standen ihm nun statt seiner Sinne, die von Hogwarts zur Verfügung, das über die Jahrhunderte von Magiern in seinen Mauern ein eigenes Bewusstsein mit rudimentären Verstand entwickelt hatte und alles wahrnahm was in und um das Schloss herum geschah. Bisher hatte das Schloss keine Möglichkeit gehabt mit seinen Bewohnern in Kontakt zu treten, aber in Harry hatte es einen Fokus gefunden mit dem es seine Identität auf die Wirklichkeit projizieren konnte.

Eine war eine Symbiose, die für beide Beteiligte von Vorteil war, so hatte es zumindest den Anschein, aber wie weit diese Vorteile reichten, wusste Harry noch nicht. Doch er wollte es herausfinden und ob seine Fähigkeiten ausreichend waren, konnte er ganz leicht feststellen in dem er sich seiner ultimativen Aufgabe stellte, denn nichts anderes war sein Anspruch. Bedächtig begab er sich zu Hermines Bett und strich über ihr Haar. Trotz der vielen Zeit, die seit ihrem Tod vergangen war, hatte ihr Körper noch keine Schäden erlitten und obwohl Harrys Kampf um seinen Körper den Schutzzauber konsumiert hatte, war ihr weiter nichts geschehen.

Harry atmete tief ein und dann wieder langsam aus. Er spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen und dazu das sanfte Beben, dass Hogwarts wahrnahm, das Schlagen aller Herzen seiner Bewohner. Eine schwarze Wand trennte ihn und Hermine plötzlich von dem restlichen Krankensaal und Harry schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Auf seinen Befehl löste sich ihre Kleidung auf und vor ihm lag, die einzige Person, die er nicht sehen konnte. Für ihn definierte sich Hermine aus der Grenze von der das Vorhandensein von Magie in dessen Nichtvorhandensein überging

Dann begann er wieder mit seiner delikaten Arbeit, die Magie in dem leeren Raum, der Hermine war, wieder so anzuordnen, wie es gewesen war. Mühsam ging es vorwärts und ein ums andere Mal befürchtete er, dass seine Erinnerung verblasst war und er das Puzzle nicht mehr legen konnte. Doch nach und nach sah er wieder das Muster, das in seiner Summe Hermine ergab.

Ein beständiger Fluss von Magie versorgte ihn mit der nötigen Energie, die Hogwarts aus seinen Speichern kanalisierte, welche sich über die Jahre gebildet hatten. Ohne es zu wissen oder je zu erfahren, steuerte jeder Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin einen winzigen Teil der Magie zu, die Harry verwendete und mit jedem Stück kamen auch Erinnerungen dieser Menschen. Ihre Träume, Wünsche, Ängste und Gedanken flossen durch Harry, wie die Magie und das Weben der Energie wurde wie ein Mosaik aus den Erinnerungen anderer in denen er sich verlor.

Dabei bewegten sich seine Hände als hätten auch sie ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt unablässig über Hermines Körper. Mal fuhren sie über ihre glatte Haut, die sie mit den ausgebrannten Nervenenden nicht mehr spüren konnte, mal tauchten sie in den Körper ein, als wäre er nicht wirklich da, dabei wurde sie mit jedem Moment wieder wirklicher. Hätte jemand in diesem Moment Harry gesehen, hätte er ihn für einen Pianisten halten können, der sich mit allem was er hat auf die Musik konzentrierte.

Auch wenn der Vorgang unbeobachtet ablief, spürte doch jeder in Hogwarts, dass schon wieder etwas außergewöhnliches im Gange war. Zwar bebte diesmal nichts, aber es war ein Summen und Vibrieren im ganzen Schloss zu spüren, dass einem unter die Haut fuhr. Es war wie ein wonniges Seufzen, dass durch das ganze Gebäude nachhallte ohne an Intensität zu verlieren. Beim Frühstücken sahen sich die Schüler immer wieder fragend an und es wurde noch mehr geredet und spekuliert, als nach dem Beben vor kurzem. Immer wieder wurde zum Lehrertisch hochgeblickt an dem es mindestens so hoch herging wie unter den Schülern.

Als der letzte Schüler das Essen einstellte, hatte auch Harry sein Werk vollendet. Auf dem Bett lag Hermine, so wie er sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Nur noch eins fehlte, ihre Seele. Wieder atmete Harry tief durch, doch in seinen Körper wollte keine Ruhe einkehren. Jetzt, wo die Konzentration von ihm abgefallen war, begann sein degenerierter Körper zu zittern. Schweiß floss an ihm herunter und sammelte sich am Boden. Er fühlte sich elend, aber so kurz vor dem Ziel wollte er nicht aufhören. Er gestand sich eine kurze Ruhepause zu und beschäftigte sich mit Kleinigkeiten, um seinen rastlosen Geist lang genug zu beschäftigten, damit er für seine letzte große Aufgabe bereit war.

So entfernte er den Schweiß, trocknete seine Kleidung, kleidete sich wieder in die Illusion seines alten Selbst und heilte die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, an denen die Schüler im Krankenflügel litten. Als Madam Pomfrey hereingewuselt kam, fühlte sich Harry bereit. Ein weiterer Zauber verhinderte, dass er von der Krankenhexe oder den aufwachenden Schülern gestört wurde und dann machte es sich an die finale Arbeit. Diesmal von allen Bewohnern unbemerkt, abgesehen von den Geistern, die noch blasser als sonst wurden, entzündete Harry ein gewaltiges Leuchtfeuer im Limbo.

Es dauerte lange, aber schließlich erschien eine kleine, weiße Lichtkugel aus dem Nichts und schwebte über Hermine. Ganz behutsam senkte sie sich nieder und verschmolz mit dem Körper. Durch eine sanfte Berührung brachte Harry ihr Herz wieder zum schlagen und ein euphorischer Schwindel erfasste ihn, als er spürte, wie seine Freundin wieder ihren ersten Atemzug tat. Sanft strich er ihr über Wange und Stirn, durch die wieder warmes Blut schoss. Aber wie eine eisige Faust schloss sich die Wut um sein Herz, als er merkte, dass er nicht die zurückkehrende Wärme fühlen konnte, dass er nicht spüren konnte, wie weich ihre Haut war. Seine Hände waren taub.

Tränen begannen zu fließen und sammelten sich in den leeren Augenhöhlen unter seiner magischen Maske. In ohnmächtiger Enttäuschung sah er über die Sinne Hogwarts seiner Freundin beim atmen zu, lauschte ihrem rauschenden Blut und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. „_Mensch, Junge, reiß dich zusammen_", ermahnte ihn urplötzlich jemand freundlich, und Harry zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihm jemand einen Heuler ans Ohr gehalten. Im ersten Moment war Harry vollkommen baff. „_Sera_?", fragte er schließlich zaghaft, „_Wie…_." Weiter konnte er nicht denken, denn eine gewaltige Palette von Emotionen stürzte auf ihn hernieder.

„_Hast du etwa geglaubt, du wärst mich los?_", versuchte der Geist zu scherzen und so die Spannung der Situation zu lösen. „_Ich … Du …_", stammelte Harry, weiterhin überwältigt. „_Schon gut_", beruhigte ihn Sera, „_Wir können später darüber reden_." Dankbar schwieg Harry und genoss wieder das Gefühl, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Schließlich ließ er seine Privatsphärenzauber fallen und praktisch sofort kam Madame Pomfrey herübergewirbelt. „Sie sind wieder wohl auf, Mister Potter! Ich hab sie schon vermisst. Wie schön für sie!", sprudelte es aus der Frau heraus, die sofort ihren Zauberstab zückte, um Harry zu untersuchen. Dann erblickte sie Hermine und der Redefluss erstarb schlagartig.

Mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube, Faszination und Freude betrachtete die Heilerin, wie sich die Brust der Todgeglaubten beständig hob und senkte. Harry deckte seine Freundin wieder zu und bat die überrumpelte Hexe, gut auf sie acht zu geben. Bevor die Frau ihn mit Fragen überhäufen konnte, nutzte Harry ihre Starre und verschwand Richtung Ausgang. Dort angekommen stellte sich für ihn nicht mehr die Frage, welcher Korridor am schnellsten in die große Halle führte. Hogwarts erschuf ihm einfach einen neuen, der dieses Kriterium erfüllte, komplett eingerichtet mit Bildern und Rüstungen.

Für einen Weg, der vorher fast fünf Minuten beansprucht hätte, brauchte er so nur eine. Ob das wirklich ein Vorteil war, begann Harry zu bezweifeln als er vor den großen Türen zur großen Halle stand. Der Lärm war auch durch die geschlossenen Tore zu hören. Er war immer noch dabei Informationen zu sichten, sortieren und bewerten und fühlte sich alles andere als bereit vor die gesamte Schule zu treten und die Ideen umzusetzen, die sich in seinem Kopf zu manifestieren begannen. Selbst mit Seras Hilfe, der sich mit frischem Elan auf die Sache stürzte, würde er noch Tage wenn nicht Wochen brauchen, um sich ein klares Bild von den Erfahrungen Hogwarts zu machen.

Aber die neusten enthüllten Wichtiges und das musste im Moment reichen. Einen letzten tiefen Atemzug nehmend und seine Zauber überprüfend, ließ Harry Hogwarts die Türen öffnen, die lautlos aufschwangen. Zielsicher schritt Harry zwischen den Tischreihen, an denen es sehr still geworden war, hindurch und umrundete den Lehrertisch, wo sich alle Lehrkräfte, Professor Trelawney eingeschlossen, eingefunden hatten. Er spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich lasten, als er Hogwarts befahl hinter der Empore der Lehrer ein weiteres Podium zu errichten.

Knirschend schob sich Stein über Stein und eine Säule wuchs mehrere Meter in die Höhe, bis man von dort aus alle anderen überblicken konnte. Auf der Hallen zugewandten Seite führten Stufen hinauf zu einem einfachen Holzstuhl, den Harry ansteuerte. Oben angekommen, drehte er sich zu den versammelten Bewohnern Hogwarts um und musterte sie. In den meisten Gesichtern las er Erstaunen und Verwunderung, in denen der meisten Slytherins Verachtung. Die Lehrer waren nicht so leicht zu durchschauen, aber ihre Gedanken und Gefühle verrieten große Anspannung und Ungewissheit.

Harry ließ sich die Zeit, jedem ins Gesicht zu gucken. Das gab Sera nicht nur die Gelegenheit mehr Informationen zu verwerten, sondern auch ihm die Chance die Stimmung auszuloten und sich seine Worte zurechtzulegen. „Bewohner von Hogwarts", begann er schließlich ohne Pathos, dafür aber laut und deutlich, „Im Einklang mit der Satzung der Gründer beanspruche ich, als Erbe von Godric Gryffindor, die Führung von Hogwarts. Gibt es einen anderen Erben unter euch, der meinen Anspruch anfechten will und im Zauberduell diese Position erstreiten will?"

„Ja, Ich!", rief jemand und sprang auf. Harry fixierte Malfoy gelassen und las dessen Gedanken. „Ein mutiges, wenn auch dummes Vorhaben, Draco Lucius Malfoy, aber die Satzung besagt, dass nur direkte Nachfahren der Gründer eine Herausforderung aussprechen können. Jetzt setz dich wieder hin, zu dir komm ich noch später", wies Harry seinen Erzrivalen zurecht ohne seinen neutralen Ton zu verlieren. Mit knirschenden Zähnen ließ sich der Gemaßregelte widerwillig auf seinen Platz sinken. „Ich fordere dich heraus!", rief jemand anderes und betont langsam ließ Harry seinen Kopf vom Slytherintisch zu dem von Gryffindor wandern.

Eine Reaktion auf Malfoys Ausruf war faktisch nicht vorhanden gewesen, da die Überraschung bei den Lehrern und Schülern zu tief saß und wenn Harry Potter „A" sagte, Malfoy „Y" schrie, war nichts neues. Doch das Ronald Weasley gegen seinen langjährigen Freund mobil machen würde, kam wie ein Hallowachruf. Ein lautes Tuscheln verbreitete sich rasend im Saal, während Harry seinen alten Freund taxierte.

Zwar war es nach außen hin nicht zu erkennen, aber als Harry die Gedanken seines Schulkameraden isolierte erschrak er zutiefst und fragte sich, ob die Person da unten überhaupt noch Ron war. Enttäuschung und das Gefühl verraten worden zu sein, schlichen sich in seinen Geist, aber er verbannte sie mit eiserner Disziplin. Als er die Führung von Hogwarts für sich beansprucht hatte, hatte er auch alle persönlichen Belange hinter sich gelassen. Der Führer Hogwarts war kein Despot, der mit Willkür und Egoismus herrschen konnte, sondern ein Werkzeug im Dienst des Schlosses und als solcher hatte er nur zum Wohle des Schlosses zu handeln.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, auch du hast kein Recht auf diese Herausforderung", fertigte Harry die Angelegenheit ab und widmete sich wieder der Allgemeinheit, die mit seinen Worten wieder verstummt war. „Ich stelle fest, dass es keine anderen Anwärter unter den Anwesenden gibt und damit übernehme ich die Führung von Hogwarts in dieser Zeit der Krise", verkündete Harry, nachdem er die Stille eine Weile hatte andauern lassen. Er machte Anstalten sich hinzusetzen, als McGonagall ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Einen Moment noch, Mister Potter, die Verantwortung der Schule obliegt immer noch mir", empörte sich die stringente Frau.

Harry hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, ließ sich dann aber doch nieder. „Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall, die Position des Schulleiters wurde als Stellvertreter für die Gründer geschaffen, damit sich diese anderen Verpflichtungen und Tätigkeiten zuwenden konnten. Wenn sie in der Geschichte Hogwarts, dass sich in ihrem Büro befindet, auf die erste Seite zurückschlagen, werden sie dort finden, dass dies der Wille der vier Gründer war. In einer Krise sollte die Führung ihrer Schöpfung wieder einem der ihren zufallen. Dies war die Meinung Salazar Slytherins. Godric Gryffindor setzte durch, dass in dem Fall, dass zwei oder mehr Erben diese Rolle beanspruchten, der fähigste Duellant das Recht auf sie habe.

Rowenna Ravenclaw schrieb dies nieder und Helga Hufflepuff vollbrachte ihr größtes Meisterwerk. Sie gab dem Gebäude ein Bewusstsein und die Fähigkeit Magie zu sammeln, um damit später den Erben helfen zu können." Eigentlich hatte Harry gar nicht soviel Preis geben wollen, aber die letzten Informationen hatten ihren Weg direkt aus den Erinnerungen Hogwarts, über Sera zu Harry gefunden, der davon so überrascht war, dass er sie einfach hatte einfließen lassen. Harry versuchte seine eigene Überraschung zu überspielen in dem er einfach weiterredete, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Ich habe aber nicht die Absicht, sie von ihren Pflichten zu entbinden. Die Verwaltung der Schule ist immer noch ihr Ressort, aber meins ist der Schutz der Schule, die noch nie so nah am Rand einer so großen Krise stand", warnte Harry. Mehr aus Reflex, denn aus Absicht heraus, erwiderte die Schulleiterin, „Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass im Moment alles optimal läuft, aber von einer Krise zu sprechen…" Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Harry sie unterbrach in dem er sie einfach übertönte, „Da liegt das erste Problem. Sie sehen nicht einmal die Gefahr in der sich hier alle befinden. Sie mögen viele Ausreden finden, aber die Tatsache, dass sich ein Verräter in unseren Reihen bleibt bestehen."

Während Harry sprach und seine Zuhörer beim Wort Verräter erschrocken die Luft einsogen und wieder zu tuscheln anfingen, fiel in seinem Geist das letzte Puzzelteil an seinen Platz. „Deshalb soll meine erste Handlung als oberste Instanz von Hogwarts die Abwendung dieser Gefahr sein", verkündete Harry und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, „Professor Serverus Snape, erheben sie sich." Diesmal gönnte sich Harry eine kleine dramatische Pause in der alle die Luft anhielten.

Als der Tränkemeister wie versteinert auf seinem Platz sitzen blieb, half Harry nach und riss und förmlich von seinem Sitz. „Ich klage euch im Namen der Gründer an, Verrat an dieser Schule begangen zu haben. Eure Motive sind selbstsüchtig und nicht zu entschuldigen. Euch soll trotzdem die Chance gegeben werden eure Taten zu rechtfertigen. Sprecht!", donnerte Harry, der sich diesmal mitreißen ließ. Was er in den Gedanken des Spions las ekelte ihn an. Snape schien unter dem zornigem Blick des Jungen zu schrumpfen. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Wort kam heraus.

„Ich sehe eure Gedanken und damit eure Schuld. Ich befinde euch des Hochverrates für schuldig und verurteile euch Kraft meines Amtes zum Tod. Eure Magie soll dem Opfer euer Verschwörung zugeführt werden, auf das Hogwarts ewig währt. Das ist der Wille der Gründer", sprach Harry und seine Stimme hatte etwas hartes, endgültiges, dass jedem den Atem raubte. Snape begann zu zittern und schließlich wollten ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen. Er fiel auf die Knie und Tränen rannen über seine bleichen Wangen. „Ich…", stammelte der Mann, der keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte und nur noch sein Ende vor sich sah.

Harry sah die Splitter aus Gedanken, Emotionen und Erinnerungen, die den Zauberer quälten und empfand so was wie Mitleid, aber dieses verblasste im Vergleich zu dem Verlangen von Hogwarts nach Sühne für die Schändung seiner Tradition. Das erste Mal in seiner tausendjährigen Geschichte hatte das Schloss ein Sprachrohr und eine Faust und es mussten Sachen richtig gestellt werden. Bei dieser Aufgabe konnte es kein Mitleid, keine Gnade geben.

Mit kalter Genugtuung visierte Harry die Magie von Snape an und mit nicht mehr als einem Gedanken entriss er sie dem Mann. Binnen Augenblicke hatte das Gemäuer seine Energien aufgesogen und von dem aalglatten Spion, der nie so Recht auf einer Seite, außer seiner, gestanden hatte, blieb nicht mehr als eine leblose Hülle zurück. Während auf dem Nichts zwei Hauselfen auftauchten, die den Leichnam verschwinden ließen, zog Harry wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Der Verräter hat die Ehre von Hogwarts beschmutzt und Zwietracht, Hass und Misstrauen gesät. Dafür hat er seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, aber er war in seinem Tun nicht alleine. Er war der Verführer, doch auch die Verführten tragen einen Teil der Schuld.

Denn ohne ihren rücksichtslosen Ergeiz, ihre moralische Schwäche, ihrer Verantwortungslosigkeit und unkontrollierten Gelüsten hätte die Pläne des Verführers nie soweit gedeihen können. Erhebt euch, ihr, die Hogwarts nicht würdig sind!" Harry hob seine Stimme und verkündete laut die Namen derer, die Snapes Gebräu zum Opfer gefallen waren. Keiner der Genannten weigerte sich aufzustehen, zu gebieterisch war Harrys Ausstrahlung, und als er am Ende angekommen war, standen 23 Slytherin, fünf Ravenclaw und eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy und Ron wurden nicht aufgerufen.

„Ihr seid aus Hogwarts verbannt", eröffnete der Erbe Gryffindors den Stehenden, „Dieser Bann gilt bis ihr in der Welt einen Beweis erbringt, dass ihr euren Charakter geläutert habt und Zeugnis eurer Fähigkeit erbringen könnt, in dieser Gemeinschaft leben zu können ohne ihr zu schaden. Eure erste Aufgabe soll es sein, der Droge zu entsagen, die euren Verstand erhellt, aber eure Vernunft verdunkelt hat." Die Verurteilten ertrugen ihre Strafen mit stoischer Ruhe und verzogen keine Miene. Die Euphorie, die ihnen die Droge eingeflösst hatte, war verflogen und tiefe Ernüchterung hatte eingesetzt.

Auch die Reaktion der anderen Schüler fiel weiterhin verhalten aus. Zu viel strömte auf sie ein, viel zu schnell um eine Erwiderung hervorzurufen, zu schnell um sich Gedanken dazu zu machen. So herrscht immer noch eine gewisse Ruhe von der auch die Lehrer angesteckt worden, die das Dahinscheiden ihres Kollegen noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatten. Die Stimmung konnte nicht als lethargisch beschreiben werden, vielmehr war die ganze Halle in Aufruhr – sie hatte es nur noch nicht gemerkt.

Dabei war Harry noch lange nicht fertig. Er hatte noch nicht mal wirklich angefangen. „Als nächstes soll mit jenen Verfahren werden, die nicht nur gegen die Ideale: Gerissenheit, Mut, Klugheit und Uneigennützigkeit von Hogwarts verstoßen haben, sondern auch das unbeugsame Gesetz gebrochen haben und sich den Studien der dunklen Künste gewidmet haben, um mit ihnen ihre Machtgelüste und verdorbenen Fantasien zu erfüllen. Tretet vor, Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy!" forderte Harry harsch.

Unwillig erhoben sich die beiden langjährigen Feinde und fügten sich dem Unvermeidlichem. Sie umrundeten auf ihrer Seite den Lehrertisch und stellten sich vor Harry auf. Sie erwiderten seinen stechenden Blick nur kurz und sahen dann zu Boden, nicht in der Lage dem Blick standzuhalten. „Draco Lucius Malfoy, Träger des dunklen Mals, das eure Schuld beweist, seid dieser Schule nicht mehr würdig. Auch euch soll die Verbannung treffen, aber sie sei für immer und kann durch keine Tat widerrufen werden. Zudem soll euch eine Strafe treffen, die ihr sicherlich schlimmer ansehen werdet als den Tod."

Damit lenkte Harry seine Konzentration auf seinen ehemaligen Freund. „Ronald Bilius Weasley, ihr seid auf ewig von diesem Gelände verbannt. Kein niederträchtiger Mörder soll hier geduldet werden und eigentlich wäre der Tod eine gerechte Strafe für euer Verbrechen, aber ihr sollt die Chance erhallten über euer Tun nachzudenken. Ich verhänge im Einklang mit dem Willen der Gründer folgende Strafe über die Verräter. Ihrer Magie beraubt soll ihr Verstand im Körper des anderen gefangen sein bis das einer dem anderen das Leben rettet."

Bevor Ron und Draco überhaupt die Worte verarbeitet hatten griff Harry mit seiner Magie in sie herein und vertauschte ihren Geist. Dann nahm er ihnen die Fähigkeit die Magie zu kontrollieren und brachte den Zauber in Position, der den Austausch rückgängig machen würde, sobald die Bedingung erfüllt war. Nun standen zwei Squibbs vor ihm, die jede Zelle ihres Körpers abgrundtief hassten und deren einzige Möglichkeit ihren eigenen Körper wiederzubekommen es war, dass zu tun, was sie noch weitaus mehr verabscheuten.

Zufrieden mit seinem Urteil, schickte Harry die beiden wieder fort und erhob sich um für heute den letzten Punkt auf seiner Liste abzuhaken. „Die Erfahrung hat gezeigt, dass die Gründer einen Fehler machten, als sie sich die Schlange unter das eigene Dach holten. Im Konsens mit den Wünschen der Gründer wird das Haus Slytherin aufgelöst! Zu lang haben seine Mitglieder die Einigkeit Hogwarts gestört und zu viel Schlechtes erwuchs aus den Ideen Salazar Slytherins. Der Sprechende Hut soll jene, die es wünschen, auf die anderen Häuser verteilen. Den anderen steht es frei zu gehen."

Als das letzte Wort gesprochen wurde, kamen die Gedanken der Leute wieder in der Gegenwart an und ein Orkan brach los. Harry stand über dem Getöse, wie eine Trutzburg über der Schlacht und betrachtete die Leute, für die er jetzt Verantwortlich war, egal ob ihnen das gefiel oder nicht. Eine neue Zeit hatte in Hogwarts begonnen, eine gefährliche Zeit, aber auch eine Zeit der Chancen.

Der alte Harry hätte in diesem Moment gezweifelt, ob er der vor ihm liegedenden Herausforderung gewachsen war, aber Harry war nicht mehr der Junge, der in der Welt nicht einmal als Volljährig galt. Er war nicht mehr ein Spielball von anderen, der von einer Prophezeiung verfolgt wurde. Von nun an war er der wahre Erbe Gryffindors, ein Mensch, wie er seit den Tagen der Gründer nicht mehr auf der Erde gewandelt hatte.Er war ein Teil von Hogwarts, einer gewaltigen Entität, die Jahrhunderte damit zugebracht hatte Wissen zu sammeln. Und Macht.

Und diese Macht drängte darauf benutzt zu werden...

* * *

**So jetzt noch ein paar abschließende Worte bevor ich ein Häkchen an die Geschichte mache:**

**Erstmal das Wichtigste  
**

1.1 Vielen Dank an jeden, der bis hier hin gekommen ist und Geduld mit mir bewiesen hat.

1.2 Vielen Dank an alle, die mit ihren lobenden und kritischen Worten, dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich nie vollends die Lust am Schreiben verlor.

1.3 Vielen Dank an ver7o und freakwriter77, die einen Teil der Kapitel abgesegnet haben und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite standen.

**Dann bleibt noch**

2.1 Diese Geschichte ist fertig, aber die Geschichte geht weiter. Ich plane fest mit einem Sequel, in dem ich nochmal alle Gedanken aus dieser Geschichte bündeln und zu Ende führen werde.

2.2 Für einen Titel hab ich mich noch nicht entschieden. Das Erbe Gryffindors, Der Avatar von Hogwarts, Die Rache von Hogwarts oder so was in der Art wird es wohl letzten Endes werden.

2.3 Die Jagd nach den Horkruxen wird es geben.

2.4 Harry wird nicht daran teilnehmen.

2.5 Die Geschichte soll vor der Herausgabe von Band 7 fertig werden.

**Zum Schluss**

3.1 Schreibt Kommentare

3.2 Ich hoffe, ich komme verstärkt zum Schreiben/Lesen

3.3 "Geduld ist bitter, aber ihre Früchte sind süß" - Aristoteles


	26. Nachwort

**Nachwort**

Ich weiß, ich weiß. An der Geschichte war schon ein Häkchen und trotzdem schiebe ich noch was nach.

Alle, die sich jetzt ein weiteres Kapitel erhoffen, muss ich leider enttäuschen.

Ich habe das Gefühl, die Geschichte sei noch nicht abgeschlossen und hoffe mit diesem Nachwort einen geeigneten Abschluss zu finden. Oft wurde in Kommentaren angesprochen, dass es schwierig sei meine Gedankengängen zu folgen und das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich kein fertiges Konzept vorliegen habe, sondern frei aus dem Kopf schreibe ohne viel nach vorne oder hinten zu gucken.

Im folgenden möchte ich für mich selbst und für euch eine Art Manöverkritik aufschreiben, um mich selber dazu zu zwingen noch einmal zu revidieren **was** ich sagen wollte, **wie** ich es gesagt habe, was ich hätte besser machen können und **warum** ich es so gemacht habe, wie ich es gemacht habe. Ich habe über ein Jahr an dieser Geschichte gebastelt mit nur einen sehr vagen Vorstellung wie sie enden sollte und diese Vorstellung hat sich im Laufe der Zeit auch wieder geändert. Darum gibt es wohl mehrere Brüche und selbst ich werde nicht mehr alle Gedanken, die ich mir zu dieser Geschichte gemacht habe, zusammen bekommen.

Ich will trotzdem versuchen die Geschichte dieser Geschichte zu rekonstruieren, um vielleicht einiges klarer werden zu lassen. Für euch und auch für mich selber, denn es ist nicht gelogen, wenn ich sage, dass ich manchmal mich selber nicht verstehe. Ich will mit dem deutlichsten Beispiel anfangen.

_**Die Magie oder was ich dafür halte**_

Zuerst war Magie für mich eine Kraft, die einfach da ist. Fertig. Sie kann manipuliert werden und das reichte mir. Als ich dann in Kapitel zwei die Kultur der Bruderschaft näher ausführte, musste ich schon differenzieren. Es gab plötzlich eine innere und äußere Magie. Ich lehnte mich zu der Zeit zusehends an die Vorstellung der Magie an, wie sie auch in meinen D&D-Crossovers auftaucht: als ein Gewebe, das alles durchwirkt. Leider habe ich es an dem Punkt, so glaube ich, verpasst der Magie eine endgültige Form zu geben. Ich nahm es als gegeben hin, dass sich mein Verständnis der Magie auf alle anderen übertragen würde und das ist mein großer Fehler, weil ich selbst meines Magiebegriffes nicht sicher bin.

Später in der Geschichte habe ich die Komponente "Magie gleich Leben" eingeführt. Das hörte sich schön an und passte ins Plot, war aber ansonsten wenig durchdacht wenn ich darauf zurückblicke. Denn hier komme ich in Erklärungsnöte. Wie genau sieht denn jetzt die Wechselbeziehung zwischen Materie und Magie aus? Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen „toter" und „lebender" Materie, wenn ich doch sage Magie ist überall? Ganz ehrlich, ich kann es wohl nicht erklären. Mir bleibt nur zu sagen, es ist so oder so was wie "Metall ist anders als Fleisch", was aber aufs selbe hinausläuft.

Am Ende wurde es noch mal unübersichtlicher, wenn ich Hogwarts ein Bewusstsein zugestehe und es mit Harry verschmelze lasse. Dazu muss ich wohl noch einige Worte verlieren, auch wenn die sich im zweiten Teil der Geschichte wiederholen werden. Der Magie wird hier noch zugestanden sich sammeln zu können. Die Mauern von Hogwarts sind so mit Magie gesättigt, dass die Wände wirklich Augen und Ohren haben. Das ist meine jetzige Vorstellung, aber nicht die ursprüngliche. Bevor ich dieses Bewusstsein zur Kreation Hufflepuffs erhoben habe, war es als zufällige Anomalie konzipiert, als Beiprodukt der ständigen Magieanwendung.

Doch das zielgerichtete Wesen passt viel besser, weil damit auch die Persönlichkeit dieser Entität besser erklärt werden kann, die sich aus vielen Komponenten zusammensetzt. Zum einen sind die Ausgangsbedingungen zu beachten – alles was jetzt folgt ist gerade erdacht, also schon einen Punkt gefunden, wo mir das hier was bringt – die Hogwarts, im Sinne der Wesenheit, mitgegeben wurden. Natürlich muss es eine Affinität zur Ordnung haben und es muss eine Wächtermentalität vorhanden sein, immerhin soll es dazu dienen Hogwarts zu schützen. Da Salazar Slytherin den Kreis der Vier schon im Streit verlassen hat, sind die wichtigsten Eigenschaften der anderen Gründer dominant: Gerechtigkeit, Wissensdurst und Mitgefühl.

Nun musste dieses Bewusstsein über Jahrhunderte mit ansehen, von den meisten unbeachtet, wie vor allem der Gerechtigkeitssinn immer wieder gereizt wird, aber es hatte keine Möglichkeiten sich auszudrücken, da nur ein Erbe seine Kräfte aus ihrer Passivität befreien kann. Deshalb baute Hogwarts neben einer ständig größer werdenden Macht auch einen Hass gegenüber Haus Slytherin auf, da daher die meisten Intrigen und Verschwörungen kamen. Also degradierte nach und nach das Verständnis und Mitgefühl, das Hufflepuff mitgegeben hatte und der Gerechtigkeitssinn wurde absolut, das heißt frei von Gnade und Milde.

Letzte Auswirkungen auf die Persönlichkeit Hogwarts hat natürlich die Wechselbeziehung mit Harry. Er füllt mit seiner Persönlichkeit Lücken in der von Hogwarts, während auch die Erfahrungen Hogwarts ihn prägen werden. Dass Harry seiner eigenen Sinne beraubt wurde und jetzt auf die magischen „Sinne" von Hogwarts angewiesen ist, ist schwierig zu vermitteln, weil dieses Konzept unserem Verstand zuwider läuft und auch mir fällt es schwer, es bis in letzter Konsequenz auch nur erahnen zu können. Darüber wird aber später noch mal geredet werden müssen, also komme ich erstmal zum nächsten Punkt, der mir am Herzen liegt.

**_Harry – Machtlos trotz unendlicher Macht?_**

Bei Harry habe ich in meinen Augen noch am meisten richtig gemacht, aber trotzdem sind die Fehler wohl eklatant. Die Misere beginnt schon im ersten Kapitel, wo er plötzlich diese gewaltige Macht entdeckt. Warum habe ich Harry direkt so mächtig gemacht? Unwissenheit ist wohl ein Grund, aber auch Trotz. Mir ging es auf den Sack, das Harry bei Rowling immer kuschen musste. Dumbledore und Voldemort stellten ihn einfach in den Schatten, dabei konnte er fast alles, sobald er es wollte. Im Grunde glich Harry zu oft mir selbst und das wollte ich ändern. Radikal.

Ich bin in erster Linie einfach nur faul. Mein Engagement für die Schule ist mit minimal sehr wohlwollend beschrieben und trotzdem habe ich auf dem Gymnasium einen Schnitt im unterem Einserbereich. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich übermäßig intelligent bin, aber wie Harry spüre ich wenn es drauf ankommt und gebe in den richtigen Momenten Gas. Wir teilen eine Gabe zu erkennen was wirklich wichtig ist.

Natürlich ist der Vergleich nicht wirklich gelungen, aber dennoch beschreibt er die Sache gut. Harry hat Potenzial, er benutzt es bei Rowling einfach nur nicht. Ich habe diesen „Fehler" korrigiert und war danach selber nur noch am zurückrudern. Ich glaube, dass ist mir ganz gut gelungen und die Frage „Warum basht Harry nicht einfach Voldemort?" stand nicht allzu lange im Raum.

Trotzdem bleibt mir wohl die Lehre, sparsamer mit Macht zu sein, denn ich will keine Geschichten schreiben, in denen Harry alles ihm Alleingang platt macht. Darum geht es mir nicht. Ich will, dass Harry lernen muss, mit seiner Verantwortung und seiner Macht umzugehen. Ich will keine Schwarzweißzeichnung von Macht. Macht soll ambivalent sein, unstetig, frei von Moral. Ich will zeigen, dass Macht alleine kein Verantwortungsgefühl mitbringt. Sera, als Wächter, steht für diese Notwendigkeit der Kontrolle.

Der Schatten war ein weiteres Element, das die Doppeldeutigkeit von Macht zeigen sollte. Harry einen bösen Zwilling zu geben, sollte verdeutlichen was aus Harry werden kann, wenn er sich von der Macht beherrschen lässt. Er verliert Hermine nicht an eine fremde Macht, er verliert sie an sich selbst. Die Beziehung zwischen Harry und seinem Schatten ist vielleicht noch komplizierter als meine Vorstellung der Magie und die Symbiose von Harry und Hogwarts. Auch hier sind meine Überlegungen unausgereift und das zeigt sich auch deutlich in den betreffenden Kapiteln.

Ich habe viele Brüche, jedenfalls empfinde ich solche, wenn Harry mit seinem Zwilling interagiert, denn er agiert mit einem Teil von sich selbst, den er und ich nicht verstehen. Dieser dunkle Teil hat sich von ihm abgespalten, aber er ist auch noch ein Teil von ihm. Diesen Dualismus habe ich versäumt herauszustellen. Daran habe ich für mich auch die Unfähigkeit Harrys festgemacht, seinen Schatten zu besiegen, denn er kann sich nicht selbst besiegen. Seine schlechten Eigenschaften zu akzeptieren war für mich die einzige Möglichkeit das resultierende Paradoxon aufzuheben. Leider habe ich es versäumt dies deutlich herauszustellen.

Gleichzeitig habe ich damit versucht ein weiteres Problem von mir zu kaschieren: Die Zeit. Ich habe wieder mal am Anfang eine zu hohe Taktzahl vorgegeben und habe selbst jetzt nachdem ich zwei oder mehr Monate geschindet habe, viel zu viel Handlung in viel zu wenig Zeit abgehandelt. Eigentlich sollte das Sequel sich mit dem 7. Schuljahr beschäftigen, aber das kann ich wohl vergessen. Jetzt habe ich schon Probleme genug Handlung für das 6. zusammenzubekommen. Dieses Problem ist aber auch mit dem nächsten Thema eng verknüpft.

**_Nebencharaktere – Wie, so was gibt es?_**

Ich habe mich wohl ein wenig zu sehr auf Harry, Sera und Hermine konzentriert, wobei selbst Hermine wohl nicht mehr in diese Reihe gehört. Moody und McGonagall, dazu die Mönche, damit habe ich mein Personal so gut wie abgehakt. Ich achte einfach zu wenig auf die Nebenhandlung, die viele andere FF-Autoren auszeichnet. Ich muss immer aufpassen, die Machtverhältnisse in der Geschichte im Gleichgewicht zu behalten, dass ich nie abschweifen kann, um mal ein wenig mehr auf den Phönixorden oder Quidditch oder die Weasleys einzugehen.

Meine Handlung an sich ist sehr verworren, aber trotzdem gradlinig und hier kann ich mich wahrscheinlich noch stark verbessern. Ich muss die Dinge mehr in einem größeren Bild sehen, der Handlung Pausen geben, in dem ich nicht ganz so wichtige Dinge betrachte. Hierauf werde ich verstärkt beim Sequel versuchen einzugehen. Die Umsetzung wird mir wohl schwer fallen, weil ich noch mehr Sachen berücksichtigen muss, doch ich werde mich bemühen.

Deutlichstes Beispiel sind wohl Ron und Ginny. Bei Rowling spielen beide eine wichtige Rolle, bei mir kommen sie sporadisch vor, wenn ich sie wirklich mal brauche, weil es mit der Haupthandlung in Verbindung steht. Deshalb sind die Dialoge auch wenig anspruchsvoll, da sie jeder Grundlage entbehren und auch Rons Rolle bei Snapes Verschwörung wurde von mir nicht ausreichend beleuchtet. Auch das ist ein Punkt, den ich im nächsten Teil noch mal aufarbeiten sollte.

Des Weiteren habe ich mit den Mönchen sicherlich ein interessantes Element eingeführt und bemühe mich um eine möglichst hohe Authentizität, habe aber nach Kapitel zwei und einigen Ausnahmen die Möglichkeiten dieses Aspektes vernachlässigt, weil auch hier eine tiefere Überlegung fehlt. Hinter den meisten Namen, die zwar eine Bedeutung haben, stecken für mich keine Persönlichkeiten. Es sind einfach nur Lückenfüller, die Harry nicht ganz so alleine wirken lassen. Selbst Takeru, der sich zum wichtigsten der Japaner entwickelt hat, hat keine feste Form. Wenn ich über ihn schreibe, improvisiere ich das meiste, muss dann zurückblättern, ob ich keine Widersprüche aufbaue oder gehe einfach nicht näher auf ihn ein.

Die Mönche bleiben oberflächlich und das ist, wie mir jetzt sehr deutlich wird, schade, denn eigentlich sollte sie einen Gegensatz zu uns als Gesellschaft bilden. Sie sind eine Einheit, gebunden durch feste Prinzipien und einen hohen moralischen Anspruch, dem ein menschliches Ideal vorsteht. Selbstlosigkeit, Selbstverantwortung, Selbstdisziplin verbunden mit Solidarität, einer Fähigkeit zur Selbstkritik und Anpassungsfähigkeit. Alles Elemente, die mir und ich glaube auch vielen in unserer Gesellschaft einfach fehlen oder verloren gegangen sind.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die meinen Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben und entschuldige mich bei denen, die von diesem Brainstorm gelangweilt wurden.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, mit freundlichen Grüßen

Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon

* * *

„Jeder ist ein Mond und hat eine dunkle Seite, die er niemandem zeigt."

Mark Twain

„I believe that to meet the challenge of the next century, human beings will have to develop a greater sense of universal responsibility. **Each of us** must learn to work not just for his or her own self, family or nation, but for the benefit of all mankind."

Dalai Lama

* * *

**P.S:** Natürlich ist diese Version jetzt kein Brainstorm mehr, sondern ich habe mehrere Stunden damit zugebracht Sachen wieder zu löschen oder hinzuzufügen. Trotzdem sind die Kerngedanken erhalten geblieben. Dazu hat freakwriter77 wieder als Beta Pate gestanden, an dieser Stelle auch vielen Dank dafür.


End file.
